Love song
by Louguia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il entre la ténébreuse Naya Rivera et la mystérieuse Dianna Agron dans les coulisses de la tournée de Glee? Rivergron!
1. Introduction

Hello world!

Nouvelle histoire, qui débutera dès demain...

Soyez au rendez-vous ;)

A bientôt!

**Louguia**

* * *

_« Si l'amour était un fruit, je t'en aurais offert tout un arbre, s'il était de l'argent je t'en aurais offert tous mes comptes bancaires. Mais l'amour est un sentiment, je t'offre tout mon coeur. » _**Inconnu**


	2. Tik Tok

_Vous ici? Quelle bonne idée dites donc :D_

_En tout cas je suis sincèrement et profondément contente de vous retrouver sur ma nouvelle histoire. On repart de zéro par rapport à tout, puisqu'il s'agit d'un Rivergron! Donc une histoire avec nos chères et sexy Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron._

_Les mises à jour de l'histoire se feront tous les mercredis et tous les samedis, deux fois par semaine donc :) _

_Comme vous le verrez, les chapitres auront tous un titre de chanson, que je vous invite à écouter en lisant le chapitre, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa d'instaurer ça :) Bien sûr ce n'est pas obligatoire!_

_Aujourd'hui on commence par "Tik Tok", une chanson de Kesha._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'EGBA et JGMAR :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous (L)_

_**shoushou45 :** Mon premier commentaire sur cette nouvelle histoire *_* Merci beaucoup pour la confiance que tu mets en moi, j'espère ne pas te décevoir x)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Ah bon? Tu m'en apprends une belle là (a) Merci en tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou mon petit diable, comment tu vas toi? Haha bah figure-toi que tes reviews me manquaient déjà, c'est dingue hein? :) J'espère que je vais vous impressionner tiens, histoire que vous continuiez toujours à me suivre quoi! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus_

_**littlesitter **: J'espère que le chapitre te fera l'adorer également ;) Bisous :)_

* * *

**Tik Tok**

Il était aux environs de minuit lorsque Naya Rivera entra enfin dans la boîte de nuit dans laquelle les membres du cast' s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Leur tournée les avait emmenés à Valencia, où sa mère habitait. Elle avait donc profité de s'y trouver pour passer un moment avec elle, son frère et sa sœur avant de se joindre à cette petite soirée. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre, mais elle était secrètement très contente de retrouver Dianna.

Dianna et elle s'étaient rapprochées après avoir passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant la tournée. Il faut dire que Lea, la meilleure amie de Dianna, avait commencé une relation avec un certain Theo, et Heather était avec son sportif qui avait tendance à la coller partout. Oh bien sûr, passer du temps avec Dianna n'avait pas été une chose dont Naya s'était sentie obligée de faire, bien au contraire. Elle trouvait cette fille adorable et incroyablement gentille et ouverte. Elles avaient toutes les deux tendances à se montrer très tactile l'une envers l'autre, et Naya ne savait pas réellement où se situer par rapport à cela.

Ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Dianna était particulièrement dur dans ces moments-là, mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne se comportait de loin pas avec tout le monde. Naya n'avait jamais eu de problème concernant sa sexualité, et tout ceux qui la connaissait, ses amis du moins, savaient qu'elle ne faisait pas très attention à savoir si la personne en face d'elle était une fille ou un garçon. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais été vexée d'entendre leurs fans parlait de HeYa ou insinuer qu'elle avait une aventure avec Heather. Sans compter que les producteurs de Glee étaient secrètement heureux de ces rumeurs, parce que cela faisait parler de la série.

Mais Dianna, elle… Personne ne savait véritablement. Elle ne parlait que très peu de sa vie privée et encore moins de sa vie sentimentale. Elle venait de rompre avec Alex Pettyfer, et c'était auprès de Naya qu'elle s'était réfugiée lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de la maison qu'elle partageait avec lui. Retrouver Dianna Agron en larmes sur son paillasson à 3 heures du matin l'avait surprise pour le coup, mais après l'avoir traînée sur son canapé et lui avoir fait un thé, Dianna s'était ouverte à elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était Naya elle-même qui avait lancé la rumeur comme quoi Di' se cachait dans un hôtel du coin, afin d'être certaine qu'elles n'auraient pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui par inadvertance.

Dianna n'en n'avait parlé à personne mis à part Naya, et aucune des deux n'étaient revenues sur le sujet plus de fois que nécessaire. Une chose que Di' avait apprécié à sa juste valeur, et finalement elles s'étaient encore plus rapprochées grâce à cette petite histoire.

Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise que Naya se surprit à chercher la blonde du regard à peine arrivée dans la zone V.I.P. L'endroit était rempli des acteurs de Glee, mais Dianna ne semblait pas présente, ce qui intrigua Naya puisque cette dernière lui avait certifié s'y trouver. Cory et Lea était assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un fauteuil en train de rigoler, Jenna, Kevin et Harry se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse, Amber et Chris étaient en train de trinquer à on ne sait quelle raison et Darren était appuyé sur la barrière et observait les gens à l'étage du dessous.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit, Naya se retrouva happée dans les bras d'une blonde, sans que ce soit celle qu'elle cherchait pour autant. Souriant lorsqu'Heather lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, Naya lui fit la bise en retour.

**- Tu es enfin là !** s'exclama joyeusement la danseuse.

**- Hey oui ! Désolée mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'avais envoyé un message à Di' mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.**

**- Tiens, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue… J'étais avec Taylor, alors…** fit distraitement Heather en haussant les épaules.

**- Je vois,** sourit Naya. **Je vais voir si je peux la trouver. **

**- Demande à Darren !**

Naya acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher du jeune homme en prenant le temps de saluer ses amis. Mais en vérité, elle avait hâte de remettre la main sur Dianna ou d'apprendre qu'elle était retournée à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée à la hauteur de Darren, ce dernier lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la foule.

**- Ça va ?** demanda Naya. **Tu as l'air ailleurs.**

**- Problèmes de couple, mais je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment. C'est juste que la distance est parfois difficile à tenir. **

**- La tournée n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde… Tu sais où est Di' ?**

**- Chord et Mark ont réussi à l'entraîner à un de ces jeux à boire. Ils sont dans la petite salle là-bas. **

**- Oh Seigneur, **marmonna Naya.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Naya se rendit en direction de la salle que lui avait indiquée Darren. Elle n'avait de loin rien contre les deux garçons, mais savait que la consommation excessive d'alcool n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à Dianna. Et ce n'était très certainement pas ces deux grands nigauds qui allaient l'empêcher de boire. L'actrice poussa la porte de la pièce et y entra immédiatement, son regard scannant chaque élément qui s'y trouvait. Trois canapés étaient installés en U avec une table au milieu. Plusieurs verres se trouvaient sur la table basse, accompagnés de cadavre de bouteilles. Il y en avait d'ailleurs sur le sol, et un cendrier remplis lui apprit que Mark avait certainement vidé tous ses paquets de cigarettes.

Si Mark et Chord étaient toujours assis chacun sur un canapé à jouer aux cartes avec un verre à la main, Dianna était allongée sur le sien de tout son long et semblait profondément endormie.

**- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?** s'exclama la brune.

**- Hey du calme,** répondit Chord en posant une carte sans relever les yeux. **On n'y peut rien si elle est nulle aux jeux à boire. **

**- Elle va bien Nay', **ajouta gentiment Mark en lui souriant. **Elle s'est juste assoupie. **

**- Carré d'as ! **s'exclamajoyeusement le blond.

**- Fais chier !**

Naya leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de la blonde qui dormait apparemment toujours paisiblement. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre la respiration profonde et calme de Dianna, avant de passer ses bras sous ses genoux et ses épaules pour la soulever du canapé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Chord en arquant un sourcil.

**- Je la ramène à l'hôtel. **

**- Je peux le faire si tu veux…**

**- Pour que tu en profites ? Même pas en rêve Chord,** taquina Naya avant de disparaître de la pièce alors que Mark éclatait de rire.

Elle avait toujours soupçonné le blond d'avoir un petit béguin pour Dianna et passait sa vie à l'embêter là-dessus. Mais en même temps elle le comprenait très bien, toute personne croisant le chemin de Di' était capable de tomber immédiatement et instantanément amoureuse d'elle. Evitant de croiser les autres pour ne pas embarrasser Dianna demain matin, Naya fit le tour de la pièce avant de descendre au parking où elle avait garé sa voiture. Elle arrivait devant son 4x4 lorsqu'elle sentit Dianna bouger doucement dans ses bras, et porta son regard sur elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** marmonna la blonde sans arriver à ouvrir les yeux.

**- Je te ramène à l'hôtel,** répondit doucement Naya en glissant Dianna sur le siège passager.

**- Naya ?**

**- Mmh mmh,** fit vaguement la brune en dégageant le visage angélique de la blonde des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. **Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui. Tu es avec moi. **

Naya sourit à cette réponse et referma délicatement la portière avant de se glisser derrière le volant. Elle tourna la clé dans le contact et démarra, prenant la direction de l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient tous élu domicile. Dianna s'était rendormie si on en jugeait la tête de cette dernière qui avait tendance à dodeliner à chaque virage. Par chance l'hôtel n'était pas trop loin, et elles y furent rapidement. Naya imita les gestes qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques dizaines de minutes, reprenant Dianna dans ses bras et tentant d'être le plus discrète possible.

**- Di' ?** appela-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent dans l'ascenseur. **Dianna ?**

**- Mmh ? **marmonna la concernée.

**- Où est la carte de ta chambre ? On ne peut pas rentrer si je ne l'ai pas… **

**- Dans le sac de Lea. **

**- Génial, **répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ça te dérange si on va dans la mienne ?**

**- Non,** répondit la blonde en ouvrant enfin les yeux. **Je peux marcher si tu veux… **

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Je vais essayer. **

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à cet instant précis, et Naya déposa délicatement Dianna sur le sol. Cette dernière dut se tenir aux murs pour ne pas trébucher, mais parvint néanmoins à esquisser quelques pas toute seule. Préférant cependant éviter tout risque de chute, Naya passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna avec elle en direction de sa chambre.

**- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de boire autant,** gémit la blonde avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

**- Tu ne sais pas dire non**, sourit doucement Naya.

Dianna émit un petit grognement comme simple réponse positive, avant de se laisser guider volontiers en direction du lit de Naya. Elle s'y laissa tomber sans grande cérémonie, avant de soupirer longuement. Elle regarda Naya se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de sa jaquette, gardant sa robe noire qui épousait parfaitement chacune de ses formes sans pour autant être vulgaire.

**- Désolée d'avoir raccourci ta soirée. Tu veux y retourner ?**

**- Tu rigoles ?** demanda la latine en arquant un sourcil. **Pas question, je reste avec toi. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Mieux, je crois. Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée… **

**- C'est normal Di',** répondit Naya en souriant.

Dianna lui rendit son sourire et la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre elle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées physiquement également, et ce genre de gestes ne leur paraissait plus du tout étrange ou déplacé à la longue. Ils étaient devenus tellement courants que même leurs collègues ne faisaient plus attention à leurs câlins ou leur proximité qui les avaient surpris les premières fois.

**- Alors, comment va ta famille ?** demanda Dianna à voix basse.

**- Bien. Ma mère m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et Mychal a très certainement le béguin pour toi,** fit-elle en rigolant doucement.

**- J'ai la cote chez les Rivera alors !**

**- Définitivement.**

Naya lui adressa un clin d'œil qui fit rigoler Dianna. Elle avait rencontré la famille de Naya de nombreuses fois, tout comme Naya avait rencontré ses parents et son frère plusieurs fois également. Dianna avait été très heureuse de voir que Miss Rivera s'entendait parfaitement bien avec sa mère et son frère. Son père avait été un peu plus distant, mais il avait toujours fait très attention aux fréquentations que pouvait avoir sa fille. Il avait d'ailleurs très sérieusement proposé à Dianna d'aller casser la gueule d'Alex lorsqu'ils avaient rompus.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa entre les deux, sans qu'il ne soit dérangeant pour autant. Perdue dans ses pensées, Naya faisant machinalement glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Dianna, qui se sentait sombrer à nouveau. Elle se sentait terriblement stupide d'avoir bu autant et d'avoir obligée Naya à s'occuper d'elle de cette manière. Pour sa défense, elle avait longuement attendu son arrivée et avait finalement accepté les nombreuses propositions de Mark et Chord en espérant voir passer le temps plus vite.

**- Elle est nouvelle cette robe non ?**

La voix de Naya lui parvint, mais donna l'impression à Dianna qu'elle venait à travers d'un tunnel, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Dianna ouvrit difficilement les yeux et déglutit avant de lui répondre.

**- Un cadeau de Jason,** marmonna-t-elle.

**- Elle te va bien,** sourit Naya. **Allez dors maintenant Babygirl. **

**- Merci.**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Dianna ne passe du côté du monde des rêves, faisant sourire Naya qui la regarda longuement. Son visage n'était pas tout à fait apaisé comme lorsqu'elle dormait habituellement, mais l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité y était très certainement pour quelque chose. Elle en voulait un peu à Chord et Mark de ne pas s'être montré plus prévenants et galants avec elle, et se rappela brusquement que Lea avait les affaires de Di' avec elle. Se relevant doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller la blonde à ses côtés, elle se saisit de son sac à main et en sortit son téléphone pour demander à Lea de ne rien oublier.

Une réponse lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard, lui certifiant que tout était ok et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir à l'hôtel. Après avoir remis son téléphone à charger, la brune s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et faire sa toilette. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant sa glace, elle essaya de faire le point sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Dianna. Elle n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses, mais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher que ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiments qu'elle avait pour Heather, par exemple.

Les peurs qu'elle avait ressenties lorsque Darren lui avait appris que Dianna se trouvait seule en compagnie de Chord et Mark, le pervers et l'alcoolo comme on les appelait quelques fois, lui avaient retournées l'estomac. Si elle s'était écoutée elle aurait couru jusqu'à cette pièce, aurait insulté longuement les deux garçons avant d'enfin serrer Dianna dans ses bras. Soupirant doucement, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle vit que la blonde bougeait nerveusement dans son sommeil, et elle se dépêcha de se changer pour aller la retrouver dans le lit.

Elle troqua sa robe pour un mini-short et un large t-shirt de footballer que son frère lui avait donné, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Dianna étant couché sur le côté, dos à elle, et Naya passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Elle sentit les muscles de la blonde se détendre petit à petit, ce qui la fit sourire doucement avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir à son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naya fut soudainement tirée de son sommeil réparateur par des bruits étranges qui lui parvinrent indistinctement. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna, avant de se rappeler que Dianna partageait sa chambre cette nuit. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle se retourna pour constater que le côté de Dianna était désormais inoccupé. Elle sauta sur ses jambes pour se rendre à la salle de bain, où elle trouva Di' en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes.

Passant au dessus de la nausée qu'elle ressentit à cet instant précis, elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde pour ne pas la faire sursauter et dégagea ses cheveux d'une main avant de lui caresser doucement le dos.

**- Respire Di',** fit-elle doucement en lui massant le haut du dos.

Quelques minutes de torture pour Dianna passèrent, avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin décoller son nez de la cuvette et respirer convenablement. Elle sentait ses tempes battre au rythme de ses battements de cœur et la tête lui tourner terriblement. Sans compter que chacun de ses muscles lui donnait l'impression d'être en coton et hors de son contrôle.

**- Dianna ça va ?** demanda la voix inquiète de Naya.

Mais la blonde préféra ne pas desserrer la mâchoire, de crainte de vomir une nouvelle fois. Elle se contenta de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite alors que la main de Naya se glissait sur son visage.

**- On dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Lève-toi, je crois que prendre une douche ne te ferait pas de mal…**

**- Je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de prendre une douche maintenant Nay',** objecta Dianna.

**- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. **

La blonde, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir la pièce tournoyer dans tous les sens, rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Naya. Cette dernière semblait sincèrement et profondément inquiète, mais Dianna ne savait pas trop si elle devait accepter cette proposition. Elle se sentait sale et collante, alors une douche aurait effectivement été la bienvenue. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée que Naya l'aide. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, bien au contraire. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lui demander cela en plus de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

**- Hey tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui,** ajouta la brune. **Mais ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de t'aider. **

**- Ok,** fini par répondre Dianna en se levant tant bien que mal.

Elle tangua jusque vers la douche et chercha désespérément la fermeture éclair de sa robe, avant de sentir les mains de Naya la défaire pour elle. Malgré tout, Dianna ne put s'empêcher de rougir bêtement en se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant Naya. Si cette dernière se posait des questions sur ses sentiments pour la blonde ces derniers temps, Dianna était sûre des siens. Elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour Naya Rivera dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, même si cela l'avait complètement déstabilisée. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance pour une autre fille. Et d'ailleurs, mis à part Naya, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Malheureusement, par crainte de perdre l'amitié de Naya, elle avait préféré ne rien dire et ne rien montrer. Elle avait même cherché à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, sans que cela ne fonctionne pour autant. Ses relations amoureuses avaient toutes était un véritable fiasco, sans qu'elle ne le regrette véritablement pour autant. Mais Naya semblait destinée à rester un fantasme jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

S'appuyant sur la main que Naya lui tendait, Dianna entra dans la douche et laissa la brune régler la température de l'eau. La chaleur de l'eau ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide et à rester totalement consciente, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller petit à petit contre la brune. Cette dernière ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sorte de la douche après l'avoir savonnée du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de la sécher.

**- Dianna !** appela-t-elle en lui tapotant doucement la joue. **Di' j'ai besoin que tu restes réveillée encore quelques minutes d'accord ?**

**- D'accord,** murmura cette dernière.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et réalisa alors qu'elle était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes. Elle gémit de douleur en portant une main sur son crâne, avant de voir Naya entrer dans son champ de vision armée d'une brosse à dent et d'un verre rempli d'eau.

**- Ouvre la bouche,** fit-elle en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de la blonde.

**- Naya c'est vraiment pas…**

**- Ouvre la bouche Di',** coupa la brune.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dianna préféra ne pas discuter plus longuement et obéit. Elle ne quitta pas le visage de la brune si proche du sien alors qu'elle avait prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour mieux maitriser la brosse à dent. Leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois Naya lui offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait apaisant. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que Dianna pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis, et encore une fois cela ne la dérangeait pas une seule seconde de s'en occuper de cette manière. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle lui fit boire l'eau dans laquelle elle avait fait diluer une aspirine avant de l'aider à se relever.

**- Je vais te prêter des affaires,** fit Naya en farfouillant dans ses sacs. **Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes habillée comme ça.**

Dianna, assise sur le lit, émit un petit grognement pour simple réponse positive. Elle grelottait déjà pour tout avouer, et se retenait de claquer des dents. Ce fut donc avec un grand plaisir qu'elle accepta le t-shirt et le short que lui tendit Naya, se débrouillant pour les enfiler sans se dévoiler entièrement nue devant elle. Encore une fois par simple pudeur. Ses sous-vêtements mis à sécher sur un radiateur de la pièce, elle retourna se glisser sous la chaleur et la douceur des couettes en poussant un petit gémissement de soulagement.

**- Réveille-moi si ça ne va pas Di' d'accord ?**

Dianna roula sur le dos et tourna la tête pour observer son amie qui venait de s'allonger à ses côtés.

**- Promis. Merci Naya, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi.**

**- Je préfère ne même pas imaginer**, répondit cette dernière en faisant la grimace. **Mais d'après mon expérience tu devrais aller mieux maintenant.**

**- C'est le cas, **confirmala blonde en baillant.

**- Viens par là.**

Egalement allongée sur le dos, Naya attira Dianna dans ses bras, qui se laissa volontiers faire. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et son bras glissa doucement sur son ventre avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Naya se déposer sur son front, avant de s'endormir, cette fois pour de bon.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)_

_Elle est pas gentille cette Naya de s'occuper de Di' de cette manière? Bon en même temps n'importe qui aurait agit de cette manière non? Non? Bon. Moi je l'aurais fais mais je ne suis peut-être pas très impartiale *siffle*  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire quel est votre moment préféré, ce qui vous a plu et vous a déplu! Je prends tous les commentaires s'ils sont bien structurés et logiques :)  
_

_Je vous dis à samedi donc!_

_Bonne fin de semaine :)_

**_Louguia_**


	3. Crawling (Carry me throught)

_Bonjour mes amours, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Il y a des vacanciers parmi vous? Normalement je vous aurais détestés un petit peu, mais j'en rentre alors je ne dirai rien (a)  
_

_Je tenais quand même à remercier déjà ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mais également le personnes qui ont ajouté ma nouvelle histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans celles à suivre. Ou même les deux :)_

_Cette histoire sera relativement courte, parce que je vous avais prévu quelque chose de particulier pour le mois de décembre pour tout vous avouer en fait :) Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, il n'y a que les magasins pour lancer les trucs de Noël maintenant!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**FrenchMath **: C'est vrai que ça change du Quinntana, et j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de ce qu'elles sont dans la vraie vie :) L'autoroute du bonheur, carrément? x) Mdr je vais te laisser dans cette salle de bain alors *siffle*_

_**Titimaya :** Merci beaucoup :) On est samedi, et j'espère que le chapitre te donnera envie de me lire la prochaine fois aussi ;)  
_

_**Mikiido :** Haha, contente de te retrouver par ici en tout cas :) Tu as trouvé le temps et l'énergie pour une nouvelle histoire toi? J'espère qu'elle sera assez bien pour te donner envie de lire la suite en tout cas!  
_

_**marinou :** On est samedi, j'espère que ça a été supportable l'attente? :P Merci de ta review :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** T'es de retouuuuur! Oui je dois te dire que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis trompée entre Naya et Santana! Dianna et Quinn ça va parce que c'est assez différent comme prénom, heureusement! Tes reviews sont toujours très agréables, t'inquiète pas ;) Et oui le prochain chapitre est samedi, mais j'hésite à remettre les jours comme avant, soit lundi et vendredi...  
_

_**Adeline :** Oh merci :) J'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre là et que tu aimeras tout aussi (a)  
_

_**meg1287 :** Nous sommes samedi :) Comment tu vas? Merci pour tous ces compliments, tu vas me faire rougir u_u  
_

_**Lilo :** Je vous demande justement à la fin du chapitre si ça vous manque, le prochainement :) Tu peux donc me donner ta réponse dans la prochaine review :) Merci de me lire!  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Moooh Totochette tu m'avais manqué aussi va! Contente de voir que tu trouves que mon histoire commence bien! C'est vrai qu'on passe pas par le moment où elles tombent amoureuse l'une de l'autre, mais je trouvais meugnon le fait que Dianna ai eu un coup de coeur depuis le début, donc faire trois années, on en aurait pour des plombes d'histoire x) Et non, pas de Big Sean (je le déteste) et je ne pensais pas parler de Mark et Naya :) Tu préférerais les postes les lundis-vendredis?_

_**QuinnTana4everL:** Coucou! J'espère bien que tu pourras entrer dans l'histoire oui. Je ne la connais pas personnellement (à mon plus grand désespoir :P) mais Jenna a dit une fois qu'à son avis Dianna était la plus naïve du cast' donc j'ai un peu joué là-dessus! Ah par contre je ne savais pas pour Mark... Oui Lea aura sa place en tant que meilleure amie de Di' :) Oui oui tu as bonne mémoire! Il en avait parlé à Santana qui avait décidé d'y aller en emmenant Quinn. Oui ça vient de moi, je trouve ça mignon *_* Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas-  
_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** TAYO NINJA DLKFJQSLKJF à toi aussi! Ouaaais t'es connectée, c'est DINGUE! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Owi tu m'as manqué, si tu savais à quel point... Super Naynay à la rescousse *jingle* Oh tu vas où en vacances? __  
_

_**Taz94 :** Ooooh mon petit diable, t'es là aussi! Oui oui Rivergron, c'est exactement ça :) Et pour les fleurs ça sera des roses blanches et rouges s'il te plait (a) Oui hein qu'elle est belle notre Dianna? En plus de toutes ses autres qualités, parce qu'elle est vraiment très loin de la blondasse un peu cruche typique d'Hollywood! Léa et Cory vont se mettre ensemble pendant l'histoire en fait, elle sortait avec un mec qui s'appelait Théo à l'époque je crois. Bon je ne la suis pas trop donc je suis pas très sûre mais je trouvais ça meugnon de les mettre ensemble pendant l'histoire. Oui Naya est bisexuelle, mais elle a jamais été en couple avec une fille, d'après une interview d'elle que j'avais lu. Après si elle a fourniqué avec une fille, je ne sais pas *siffle* Je vois Heather comme quelqu'un de fun et enjouée, et je crois qu'elle est vraiment comme ça! D'ailleurs son bébé est trop choupi *_* (Pardon c'est ma grande passion pour les bébés qui ressort) Non Naya n'était pas dans la douche avec Di', elle se contentait de l'aider voyons! Voir Dianna Agron en sous-vêtement était déjà suffisant pour son petit rythme cardiaque :P Et je compte sur toi pour trouver un surnom tout mignon à Dianna et Naya maintenant hein!  
_

* * *

**Crawling (Carry me throught)**

Le réveil après une cuite pareille fut particulièrement difficile pour la pauvre Dianna. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux en ayant l'horrible impression qu'un éléphant s'était assis sur sa tête. Elle émit un petit gémissement et enfoui machinalement sa tête dans le creux du cou si doux et agréable de Naya. Cette dernière bougea doucement sous elle et tourna la tête, sans sembler pour autant être réveillée. La blonde ouvrit délicatement ses yeux verts, mais la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux lui sembla bien moins agressive que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Dianna se releva légèrement pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil et constater qu'il était passé dix heures. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps durant la tournée, mais finalement ce jour off était amplement mérité. Et puis elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à aller faire une journée marathon après la soirée d'hier soir. Sans quitter pour autant les bras de Naya, elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et regarder la brune dormir. Elles n'avaient jamais véritablement passé une nuit ensemble dans le même lit, et dans les rêves de Dianna Agron cela se passait complètement différemment.

**- Tu sais que regarder quelqu'un dormir est relativement louche Di' ?**

La phrase, bien que prononcée dans un murmure, fit faire un bond à la concernée. Naya le remarqua à cause de leur proximité et du matelas qui avait bougé à cette réaction, et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux, remarquant au passage que Dianna avait posé sa main sur son cœur.

**- Bon sang Naya… Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?**

**- Loin de moi cette idée,** sourit cette dernière. **Quelle heure il est ?**

**- Un peu plus de dix heures.**

**- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure,** gémit Naya en se frottant les yeux.

Dianna ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement devant cette scène. Naya était vraiment adorable et incroyablement attendrissante quelques fois. Elle se pencha doucement sur la brune pour déposer un baiser sur une de ses tempes.

**- Merci pour hier soir Naya, vraiment. Je ne…**

**- Arrête Di', tu ne vas pas me remercier toutes les deux minutes. Je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie et que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**- Tu m'as brossé les dents et m'ai aidée à me doucher Nay'. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui l'aurait fait.**

**- Tu aurais fais pareil pour moi.**

**- C'est vrai,** sourit doucement Dianna.

Naya lui sourit en retour et passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de Dianna, refermant les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir rapidement. Dianna se laissa du reste aller contre elle et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, sans pour autant fermer les yeux. Un silence calme et apaisant naquit entre les deux jeunes femmes, et Naya était proche de l'endormissement lorsque son téléphone carillonna sur sa table de nuit.

**- Fais chier,** grommela-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone. **Allô ?**

**- …**

**- Di' ? Oui, elle est avec moi pourquoi ?**

**- …**

**- On aurait eu du mal en ayant sa carte dans ton sac Lea. Et en plus je crois que j'ai bien fais de la garder avec moi cette nuit…**

Dianna ouvrit un œil avec une petite moue, pour constater que Naya lui lança un clin d'œil joueur. Voyant le sourire affiché sur le visage de la brune, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre avant de refermer les yeux. Elle se sentait bien dans cette position, et elle avait une excuse parfaitement crédible pour respirer l'odeur fruitée de Naya.

**- Non non, elle va mieux, **continua cettedernière**. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser entre les mains de Chord et Mark. **

**- Je ne suis pas un bébé,** ronchonna Dianna à voix basse.

**- Tu es aussi innocente qu'un bébé qui vient de naître,** répliqua Naya.

La blonde fit une nouvelle petite moue qui fit rigoler Naya, avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa conversation téléphonique avec Lea. Apparemment cette dernière souhaitait qu'ils aillent tous manger un truc ensemble, mais honnêtement Dianna n'avait pas faim du tout. Elle sentait que son estomac était encore bien trop fragile pour manger un solide petit-déjeuner. Mais elle ne voulait pas jouer les trouble-fêtes, et attendit donc que Naya raccroche.

**- Ta meilleure amie **_**craint**_**, Di'. Elle n'a commencé à s'inquiéter pour toi que maintenant. **

**- Ne soit pas méchante Naynay,** répondit la blonde en baillant et en roulant sur le dos. **Lea avait autre chose en tête hier soir.**

**- Ouais, comme Cory. Elle n'est pas censée être avec Theo ?**

**- Si, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux…**

**- Vraiment trop innocente. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a une petite heure pour se préparer avant l'heure de rendez-vous. **

**- Tout le monde y va ? **

**- Chord, Lea, Amber, Heather, Taylor, toi et moi, si tu te sens d'y aller.**

**- Je peux survivre à cela.**

Naya sourit et elles attendirent que Lea fasse son apparition dans la chambre de Naya pour donner ses affaires à Dianna avant de se séparer. De retour dans sa chambre, Dianna se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne se trompait pas et qu'elle avait effectivement une mine qu'elle trouvait horrible. Avec une grimace, elle enleva à regret les habits à l'odeur de Naya avant de se glisser sous une bonne douche chaude. Elle sentit ses muscles se décontracter agréablement au fur et à mesure que l'eau glissait sur son corps et y resta plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de finalement en ressortir. Elle s'enroula d'une serviette au logo de l'hôtel et se sécha les cheveux, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit et elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas appelé sa mère comme elle le faisait habituellement tous les dimanches.

Elle décrocha et n'eut même pas le temps de dire « allô ? » que la voix de sa mère retentissait déjà dans le haut-parleur.

_**- Dianna ? Tu vas bien ?**_

**- Bonjour Maman. Parfaitement bien, et toi ?**

**- Je m'inquiétais, tu ne m'as pas appelée et tu ne répondais pas à mes messages.**

Dianna eut un petit sourire et s'excusa platement, passant au silence la soirée catastrophique qu'elle avait passé. Elle détestait cacher des choses à sa mère, mais elle savait que cette dernière n'approuverait de loin pas ce qu'il s'était passé et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être actuellement. La jeune actrice profita de cet appel pour se préparer, ne préférant ne pas se mettre en retard. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla donc en parlant de tout et de rien avec sa mère, puis brièvement avec son frère qui était de passage dans la maison de sa mère. Cela faisait des années que leurs parents étaient divorcés maintenant, même si Dianna n'aimait toujours aussi peu en parler.

**- Il faut que j'y aille Maman,** fit Dianna une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en entendant frapper à sa porte.

_**- D'accord Chérie. Ecris-moi dans la journée si tu as le temps.**_

**- Promis Maman. Je t'aime !**

_**- Je t'aime aussi Little Lamb. **_

Dianna sourit à cette appellation et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre sur une Naya souriante et détendue. Elle avait opté pour un sweetshirt à capuche de couleur grise, un bas de jogging et des Converses et avait gardé ses cheveux détachés, qui ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules. De l'avis de Dianna, elle était éblouissante.

**- Hey !** fit la brune en souriant.** Tu es prête ?**

**- Donne-moi deux secondes,** répondit Dianna.

Elle fit un rapide tour de sa chambre pour mettre son téléphone, son porte-monnaie et ses diverses affaires dans son sac à main, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Naya.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** demanda cette dernière en attrapant le bras de la blonde.

**- Mieux,** sourit doucement Dianna. **Et toi ?**

**- Je vais bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à partager mon lit avec une jolie blonde et encore moins à me réveiller à ses côtés ce matin cela dit. **

Dianna ne dit rien mais rougit violemment, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Naya qui éclata de rire. Souriant malgré tout en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, Dianna appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de répondre.

**- Je ne retiendrai rien d'autre de cette phrase que le fait que tu me trouves jolie. **

**- Bien sûr que tu l'es Di'. **

La blonde sourit et elles arrivèrent à l'accueil, ou le reste de la troupe les attendait. Lea trépignait d'impatience et entraîna Dianna à sa suite hors de l'hôtel, l'arrachant à moitié des bras de Naya qui ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps elle avait tendance à se montrer un peu jalouse de la relation que Dianna avait avec Lea. Elle enviait cette amitié privilégiée, bien qu'elle soit un peu différente de celle qu'elle et Dianna entretenait. Dianna était moins tactile avec Lea qu'avec elle, mais dans un pli secret de son cœur, Naya aurait aimé n'avoir Dianna que pour elle.

Ce fut donc avec l'air sombre qu'elle dut renoncer a s'installer aux côtés de Dianna dans la première voiture et s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière de la deuxième. Elle boucla sa ceinture et posa son regard sur l'extérieur, se perdant dans ses pensées.

**- Il m'a tout l'air qu'une Naya Rivera boude par ici,** fit une voix que Naya connaissait bien.

Elle soupira doucement et tourna son regard sur la personne qui s'était assise à ses côtés. Amber Riley, qui était une très bonne amie. Bien qu'elle représentait plus une espèce de maman de remplacement pour la plupart des membres du casting de Glee. Cette dernière s'était installée aux côtés de Naya, Chord avait pris le volant et Darren, qui avait finalement décidé de les accompagner, se trouvait à ses côtés.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Nay' ?** poursuivit Amber.

**- Rien,** soupira doucement Naya en laissant sa tête aller contre l'appui-tête.

**- C'est à cause de Dianna ?**

**- Dianna ?**

Naya se releva brusquement sur son siège et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Chris et Chord qui semblaient pris dans leur conversation concernant elle ne savait quelle nouvelle actrice prometteuse, avant de reporter son attention sur Amber, qui abordait à cet instant un sourire amusé.

**- Oh s'il te plait Naya… Cette tension sexuelle entre vous deux est à couper au couteau. **

**- **_**Chhht**_**,** répondit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils. **Parle encore plus fort, les paparazzis du coin n'ont pas bien entendu chacun de tes mots. **

**- Détends-toi Nay' tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?**

**- Rien du tout, **maugréa Naya.

**- T'es sérieuse là ?**

**- Oui ! Il ne se passe rien de plus entre Dianna et moi que ce que vous pouvez voir. De toute manière, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. **

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûre Nay'. **

Sentant son cœur s'accélérant au rythme de son espoir, Naya écarquilla les yeux et se pencha encore plus sur Amber que ce qu'elle avait pu faire machinalement jusqu'à maintenant.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** chuchota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la manière dont elle a de te regarder et te sourire Naya. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte elle-même, mais elle est sans cesse en train de te chercher du regard quand vous n'êtes pas scotchée l'une à l'autre. Elle agit avec toi de la même manière que tu agis avec elle. A savoir la couver du regard, sourire quand l'autre rigole, parler de je ne sais quoi à longueur de temps… Ce n'est pas anodin Naya. Elle ne fait pas cela avec tout le monde. En fait, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais eu une complicité aussi forte avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. **

Considérant la longue tirade d'Amber, Naya se laissa aller contre le siège et essaya d'intégrer chaque mot qui venait d'être prononcé. L'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti il y a quelques instants était en train de se répandre dans ses veines, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir glisser petit à petit tout le long de son corps. Et si Amber avait raison ? Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait fini par remarquer cet espèce de petit flirt constant entre elle et Dianna, et elle adorait vraiment ce petit jeu entre elles deux. Il y aurait-il plus du côté de Dianna ? Était-ce vraiment possible ?

**- Naya ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Tu en es amoureuse ?**

**- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… Peut-être. Si. Non… Je n'en sais rien, **répondit bien trop rapidement Naya.

**- Ok ok ! On se détend,** rigola Amber. **Tu as déjà… Tenté quelque chose avec elle ?**

**- Non. Je ne veux pas détruire notre amitié.**

**- « Amitié ». Ok. **

**- **_**Amber**_** !**

**- Désolée Nay', mais on n'est pas dans un Walt Disney ! Tu connais Dianna et à quel point elle est timide dans tout ce qui touche le domaine amoureux ! Si tu ne lui montres pas un peu plus, je doute qu'elle fasse un jour quoique ce soit dans la direction que tu souhaites. **

**- Et si ça lui fait peur et que je la perds hein ?** répliqua Naya en fronçant les sourcils. **Ce n'est pas un truc avec lequel j'arriverai à vivre Amb'. Je tiens bien trop à elle pour pouvoir supporter cela. **

**- Tu es encore plus accro que ce que j'imaginais, **commenta Amber avec un petit sourire satisfait.

**- Oh la ferme… **

Loin de se vexer de cette réponse, Amber éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards curieux des deux garçons devant eux. Pour faire bonne figure, Naya bouda jusqu'à ce qu'ils se garent enfin devant un restaurant à options végétaliennes, pour que Dianna et Lea puisse avaler quelque chose. Un choix alimentaire que Naya n'avait jamais véritablement compris, mais elle ne s'était jamais permis de juger l'une ou l'autre par rapport à cela. Mais elle aimait bien trop la nourriture, viande y compris, pour s'y mettre elle aussi.

Naya sortit de la voiture en s'étirant, avant de refermer la portière et de rejoindre le trottoir sur lequel Dianna semblait les attendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en voyant la blonde devant elle, et croisa le regard un brin moqueur d'Amber. Toujours décidée à jouer les mauvaises têtes, Naya lui adressa une horrible grimace avant de reporter son attention sur Dianna.

**- Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur pour nous garder des places. Vu qu'il fait beau on s'était dit qu'on pouvait aller sur la terrasse,** expliqua-t-elle en les attirant dans l'établissement.

**- C'est parfait Di',** sourit Darren.

Ils durent traverser la salle intérieure pour arriver sur la terrasse, qui semblait effectivement bondée. Lea, Taylor et Heather avaient collé plusieurs tables ensemble pour qu'il y ait de la place pour tout le monde, et se trouvaient à côté d'une petite fontaine aménagée. Les autres s'installèrent au hasard autour de la table et Naya allait suivre le mouvement, avant de sentir que quelqu'un lui attrapait doucement le bras. Elle se retourna avec un air surpris affiché sur le visage, pour faire face à Dianna.

**- Tu t'assieds à côté de moi ?** demanda cette dernière presque timidement.

**- Bien sûr Di',** sourit Naya.

Cette dernière se retrouva en bout de table, avec Heather en face d'elle qui lui adressa un petit signe amusé de la main, auquel elle répondit en souriant à son tour. Dianna se trouvait à ses côtés, et aux côtés de Dianna il y avait Chris, qui semblait déjà pris dans une conversation passionnante avec Amber en face de lui.

**- Tout va bien ?** fit la petite voix de Dianna, faisant retourner Naya dans sa direction. **Tu avais l'air contrariée en sortant de la voiture tout à l'heure. **

**- Oh… Non, tout va bien.**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle demande cela ou qu'elle remarque cela ? Naya n'arrivait pas à dire si cela la mettait mal à l'aise, ou si elle était heureuse de voir que Dianna arrivait aussi facilement à dire comment elle se sentait. En espérant évitant tout soupçon supplémentaire, Naya lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de se pencher sur la blonde pour lire le menu en même temps qu'elle. Le parfum de Dianna qu'elle aimait tant lui arriva aussitôt aux narines, et elle dut faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour pouvoir lire ne serait-ce que la première ligne.

**- Tu as déjà décidé ce que tu voulais prendre ?** demanda-t-elle à Dianna dans l'espoir de se reprendre un peu.

**- Pas vraiment. Lea m'a dit qu'on mangeait très bien ici, mais c'est la première fois que j'y viens. Et toi ?**

**- Ces tacos m'ont l'air succulentes…**

•••

**P.O.V Dianna**

L'avantage lorsqu'on se connait depuis plusieurs années et qu'on passe nos vies ensemble collés les uns aux autres, c'est qu'on ne se gêne plus pour grand-chose. A cet instant précis, Amber, Lea, Naya et moi nous trouvions dans la chambre de Kevin, à ne rien faire de très précis. Lea s'était endormie sur le lit où elle était allongée avec Kevin et Naya alors qu'ils regardaient un film, Amber était assise à mes côtés sur le canapé de la chambre et avait branché la télévision sur une série dont je n'étais pas spécialement fan.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'atterris sur terre que lorsque je réalisai que Naya s'approchait de moi dans le but évident de venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je la laissai naturellement faire, trop heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fois le droit de profiter de la proximité aussi bien physique que psychique que nous avions construites toutes les deux au fur et à mesure du temps. Souriant, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'asseyait en travers de mes genoux, déposant sa tête contre la mienne.

**- Ça va ?** murmurai-je en passant une de mes mains sous son pull pour lui caresser doucement le dos.

**- Fatiguée. **

J'eus un petit sourire et reportai mon attention sur la télévision en face de nous, pour constater que l'émission était terminée. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Naya aujourd'hui, même si nous avions toujours été entourées des autres. Après le repas au restaurant, certains avaient voulu rentrer et d'autres voulaient aller faire un tour en ville. Naya s'était donc proposée pour leur faire visiter le coin, vu que c'était ici qu'elle avait grandi. J'avais donc suivi le mouvement et découvert cet endroit accompagnée de Chord, Jenna et Naya. Après une heure ou deux, la famille de Naya était venue nous rejoindre pour passer un peu de temps avec nous.

Naya, qui m'avait fait remarquer une énième fois que Chord ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de moi. Elle exagérait un peu à mon avis, mais finalement si cela pouvait finir par la rendre jalouse ce n'était pas plus mal. Si seulement elle se rendait compte que Chord, aussi gentil et adorable soit-il, n'avait aucune chance face à elle… Les choses seraient bien plus simples. J'aimerais parfois que Naya puisse découvrir toute seule les sentiments que j'ai à son égard, mais à la fois ça me terrorise. L'amour n'est jamais simple.

**- A quoi tu penses Di' ?**

La voix basse et donc plus grave de Naya me flanqua les frissons, mais peut-être parce qu'elle avait approché sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Chacun de ses gestes ou des choses qu'elle faisait de cette manière me donnait l'impression que ma peau était en feu. C'était un peu déconcertant, mais tellement agréable…

Tournant à mon tour la tête pour n'être sûre qu'elle seule entendra, je croisai brièvement le regard endormi de Lea qui s'était apparemment réveillée, je lui donnai ma réponse dans le creux de son oreille.

**- A rien de très important. **

**- A d'autres Lady Di. Je te connais. C'est tout juste si je n'entends pas tes pensées s'entrechoquer. **

**- Je pensais à ma vie sentimentale,** finis-je par dire.

Un mensonge par omission, parce que je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas sinon. Lorsque Naya a décidé de savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce que la personne en face d'elle ne crache le morceau. Ce que je n'avais pas précisé c'était que c'était vers elle que mes pensées étaient tournées désormais. Enfin façon de parler puisque cela faisait de nombreuses années maintenant. Nay' me regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de déposer sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Te prends pas la tête avec ça Di'. Il arrivera ce qu'il devra arriver et voilà tout. Et par pitié, la prochaine fois ne choisis pas le premier débile venu. Je préférerais ne pas te revoir dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvée. **

**- Désolée,** marmonnai-je.

**- Hey je ne disais pas cela pour moi,** répondit-elle en collant ses lèvres sur ma joue.** Mais pour toi.**

J'eus un petit sourire et sentis ma peau me brûler à l'endroit exact d'où elle venait de déposer ses lèvres. Bon sang, comment faisait-elle pour me faire réagir aussi fortement à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait ou m'embrassait ? C'en était vraiment très déconcertant, et je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à me faire à cette sensation.

**- Bon… Je vais aller me coucher,** murmura Lea en se levant du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

**- Je te suis,** fit Naya en baillant doucement.

Finalement, je décidai de me joindre à elles et profiter de quelques bonnes heures de sommeil. Demain nous avions un nouveau show avec les répétitions qui allaient avec, et nous partions le jour d'après très tôt le matin pour nous rendre à New York. Nous saluâmes donc toutes Kevin avant de sortir de la pièce et de traverser le couloir. Traînant des pieds, je restai derrière Naya et Lea, et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon regard glisser sur les courbes si parfaites de Naya. Je détournai cependant les yeux quelques secondes avant que Naya se retourne, m'évitant ainsi un rougissement qui aurait paru plus que suspect.

Je répondis à son sourire et attrapai la main qu'elle me tendit, avant de faire la bise à Lea lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

**- Bonne nuit les filles,** lança-t-elle une dernière fois en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

**- Bonne nuit Lea. **

Nous marchâmes encore les quelques pas qui nous séparaient de ma chambre en silence, si ce n'est que Naya se saisit une nouvelle fois de ma main. J'avais du lâcher la sienne pour répondre à l'étreinte de Lea, mais je ne l'avais fait qu'à regret.

**- Tu veux dormir maintenant ?** me demanda Naya en nous arrêtant devant ma porte de chambre.

**- Peut-être pas tout de suite, je vais regarder la télé un peu avant j'imagine. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je voulais regarder le film qui passe sur je ne sais quelle chaîne, mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le regarder seule… Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie encore un peu ?**

**- Bien sûr,** souris-je. **Juste le temps de me changer pour être un peu plus confortable et j'arrive.**

**- L'avantage de porter des joggings,** lança malicieusement Naya en marchant en direction de sa chambre.

Souriant doucement, je secouai la tête avant de faire glisser la carte magnétique dans la porte de ma chambre pour pouvoir y entrer. Certes Naya n'avait pas tort, mais j'avais ce côté girly à cause duquel j'avais tendance à porter que des robes lorsque j'en avais la possibilité. Il était rare que l'on me voit habillée d'un pantalon, et lorsque c'était le cas c'était uniquement pour les biens d'un tournage ou parce que ma styliste en avait décidé ainsi.

N'ayant pas de jogging contrairement à Naya, j'optai pour un short noir que j'utilisais quelques fois pour dormir et un t-shirt de couleur bordeaux. J'arrangeai vaguement mes cheveux avant de ressortir de la pièce, mon téléphone et ma carte de chambre dans la main. Je n'avais que quelques mètres à parcourir, aussi je décidai de ne pas me mettre quelque chose d'autre sur le dos. Je ne rencontrai d'ailleurs personne, et Naya ne mit pas longtemps à m'ouvrir une fois que j'eus tapé contre la porte.

**- Tu as fais vite,** commenta-t-elle en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer dans la pièce. **Je n'ai pas de pop-corn, mais que des M&M's qu'un fan m'a donné hier. Ça te convient ?**

**- Bien sûr Nay',** répondis-je en souriant.

Malgré son jogging, Naya s'était changé et avait enfilé ses affaires pour la nuit. Je grimpai sur le lit et m'y installai confortablement, rejointe par la suite par Naya, après qu'elle ait versé le paquet dans un bol et récupéré deux canettes de jus de fruit dans son minibar. Je lui souris en prit un chocolat avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran de télévision.

**- C'est quoi le titre du film ?** demandai-je.

**- Oh, je doute que tu l'ai déjà vu,** me répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. **Insidious, ça te dit quelque chose ?**

Oh oui, ça me disait quelque chose. Chord avait tenté de m'entraîner avec lui dans une salle de cinéma pour le regarder l'année dernière et j'avais obstinément refusé. D'ailleurs ma réaction ne se fut pas attendre, puisque je sursautai légèrement en regardant Naya avec effarement.

**- Oh non Naya, hors de question que je regarde ça.**

**- Allez Di', s'il te plait… Je te protégerai des monstres et ces… trucs. **

**- Et je suis censée être rassurée ?** ironisai-je en arquant un sourcil.

**- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !**

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le truc qui m'apprendra à résister à ces yeux de chatons tout mignon qu'elle est en train de me faire à cet instant. Et je le cherche activement, alors si quelqu'un pouvait me filer un coup de main… En attendant, je soupire longuement en me grattant nerveusement la nuque. Je n'aime vraiment pas les films d'horreur, mais je n'aime encore moins dire non à Naya. Et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait, et qu'elle s'en sert sans aucun scrupule. Vile manipulatrice.

**- Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des **_**siècles**_** Naya**, bougonnai-je.

**- Mais non… De toute manière, tu n'as plus le choix. Ça commence. **

Je soupirai doucement et reportai mon attention sur l'écran, déjà tendue comme un arc. Ai-je mentionné que je détestais les films d'horreur ? Particulièrement tout ce qui touche aux psychoses et aux trucs comme cela. Du reste, je ne tardai pas à sursauter une nouvelle fois à la première occasion. Je sentis le regard de Naya se poser sur moi, mais ne quittai pas l'écran des yeux pour autant. Je n'aimais pas spécialement passer pour une poule mouillée, mais je ne pus résister à un nouveau sursaut.

**- Viens par là.**

La voix de Naya, aussi basse soit-elle, me fit sursauter une troisième fois en l'espace de trois minutes. Je tournai cette fois mon visage dans sa direction et constatai qu'elle avait écarté ses bras pour que je vienne m'y réfugier. Ce que je fis sans hésiter une seule fraction de seconde. La tête appuyée contre le creux de sa nuque pour pouvoir y enfouir mes yeux à la première occasion, je me détendis légèrement en sentant la chaleur réconfortante du corps de Naya contre le mien.

**- Comment tu peux être aussi tendue en ayant vu que cinq minutes de film ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Je t'avais dis que je détestais cela,** marmonnai-je en cachant mes yeux dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Son parfum et son odeur emplir mes narines et je fermai les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Je sentis Naya nous faire glisser sous les couvertures, avant que sa main ne se mette à me caresser doucement le bas du dos. Du bout des doigts, et je ne pus empêcher des vagues de frissons traverser tout mon corps. Mais, finalement, dans cette position, ce n'était pas si dérangeant de regarder un film d'horreur. Sans réellement le réaliser, je caressai la nuque de Naya à l'aide de mon nez, préférant largement me concentrer sur sa peau douce et soyeuse que sur les choses atroces qui se passaient sur l'écran de télévision.

Naya ayant baissé le son, il était encore plus facile de le faire à cet instant. Même si une terrible envie de goûter à la saveur de sa peau me prit à cet instant même. Dans un effort surhumain, je parvins à détourner mon visage de ces fragrances si enivrantes et reprendre un minimum de contenance. J'entendis Naya se racler la gorge, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil, le visage impassible et son regard toujours vissé sur l'écran.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que je tourne la tête en direction de la télévision au moment précis ou un de ces phénomènes qui me flanquait la chair de poule apparaissait. Par chance, je n'avais pas spécialement tendance à crier lorsque j'avais une peur bleue comme à l'instant, sinon je crains que les tympans de ma pauvre collègue n'aient été endommagés. Par contre, je du faire un bon de carpe qui fit trembler le lit, puisque Naya fini par se saisir de la télécommande.

**- Tu veux qu'on éteigne ?** demanda-t-elle gentiment.

**- Non ça va aller,** répondis-je d'une petite voix.

**- J'y crois Lady Di, j'y crois…**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler doucement et de me détendre légèrement lorsque l'écran redevint entièrement noir. Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de quitter les bras de Naya, et cette dernière déposa la télécommande sur la table de nuit avant d'éteindre les lumières dans la pièce pour laisser uniquement celle sur sa table de nuit allumée.

**- Je suis invitée pour la nuit ?** plaisantai-je en lui lançant un M&M's directement dans la bouche.

**- Bien visé Blondie !** rigola-t-elle. **Je t'avais promis de te protéger contre les monstres non ?**

**- Et les trucs, très juste.**

•••

Un brin désorientée, Dianna se réveilla en sursaut aux alentours des deux heures du matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, également occupé par Naya qui dormait, étalée sur le ventre. Le bol de M&M's presque vide s'était renversé dans le lit et elle les récupéra du mieux qu'elle put, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller la brune à ses côtés. La lampe de chevet était toujours allumée et elle y déposa le bol à ses côtés.

Naya et elle avaient passé un petit moment à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire et plaisanter sur différents sujets avant de tomber endormies toutes les deux à quelques minutes d'intervalle. La blonde sourit en voyant Naya si profondément endormie et dégagea son visage des cheveux corbeaux qui lui tombaient dessus, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'allonger à son tour. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position après que le film qu'elle avait visionné contre sa volonté ne lui revienne en mémoire.

Se penchant une nouvelle fois par-dessus Naya, Dianna ralluma la lampe de chevet d'une main tremblante, regardant attentivement dans chaque recoin de la pièce.

**- Bon sang, cette idée de film d'horreur était vraiment stupide,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle tenta de garder contenance et de repousser ses idées toutes plus glauques les unes que les autres dans un coin de son esprit. Mais plus le temps s'égrainait, plus les angoisses et les peurs de la blonde arrivaient en masse dans sa tête et étaient de plus en plus dures à déloger. Au supplice, elle fini par se rapprocher doucement de Naya, avant de sursauter pour la centième fois de la soirée en entendant un bruit sourd. Qui était en fait les pas de leur voisin de dessus sur le parquet grinçant de sa chambre d'hôtel, mais inutile de vous préciser qu'il s'agissait de complètement autre chose dans l'esprit de Dianna.

**- Naya ?** appela-t-elle doucement.

Mais un silence lui répondit, dans lequel la principale concernée ne bougea même pas un cheveu. La blonde se rapprocha encore un peu plus, laissant ainsi leurs visages l'un en face de l'autre, à une quinzaine de centimètres de distance.

**- Naya ?**

Ce fut cette fois une petite inspiration qui lui répondit, mais rien qui signifiait réellement que Naya soit réveillée.

**- Nay', réveille-toi je t'en supplie,** fini par marmonner Dianna.

**- Mmh… Kia Di' ?** répondit vaguement la voix endormie de Naya, sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

**- Je… Les monstres et les trucs, tu sais ?**

Dans un effort assez exceptionnel pour quelqu'un qui était aussi profondément endormie il y a encore quelques secondes, Naya ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face à face avec le visage terrorisé de Dianna, avant de passer ses bras autour la taille de la blonde pour la rapprocher d'elle. Dianna se laissa naturellement faire et sentit la peur relâcher un peu de son emprise sur sa poitrine en sentant les bras protecteurs autour d'elle.

**- Là. Je te tiens et rien ne peut t'arriver ok ?** marmonna Naya.

**- Ok,** répondit simplement la blonde d'une petite voix.

**- Dors maintenant Di'. Demain va être une longue journée…**

Dianna acquiesça doucement de la tête et fini de se détendre petit à petit dans les bras de la brune, souriant lorsque cette dernière lui déposera un baiser sur le front. Ses yeux verts ne tardèrent pas à se fermer, et elle s'endormit finalement en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire…

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Naya est un poil sadique, mais entre nous, qui refuserait de regarder un film d'horreur avec Naya Rivera hein? Pas moi en tout cas (a)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et quel est votre moment préféré, ou celui qui vous a interpelé le plus :)_

_J'ai deux questions à vous poser également! Petit un, est-ce que vous aimeriez que je remette le "prochainement"? Et petit deux, est-ce que vous préfériez que je poste les lundis et vendredis plutôt que mercredis et samedis?_

_N'hésitez pas à tout me dire, c'est pour vous hein :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	4. This broken hands of mine

_Bonjour à tous :) Comment allez-vous?  
_

_Wow, tant de commentaires et de favoris, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était la fin du monde ou quelque chose du genre! Sérieux vous êtes les MEILLEURS lecteurs du monde entier, et je vous aime (L)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine :) On est seulement mercredi, et perso j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça fait douze semaines que j'ai pas eu de week-end x) Bref._

_Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes deux questions, et j'ai décidé de finalement poster tous les trois jours, je pense que c'est un rythme qui peut aller très bien, et au pire j'aurai un jour de retard, mais vraiment pas grand chose :) Et suite à vos réponses également, je remettrai les prochainement! Pardon pour ceux qui ne les voulaient pas, mais la (grande) majorité l'emporte (L)_

_Sinon dans ce chapitre, de la jalousie, de la haine, de l'action, des disputes et... De l'amour! Enjoy!_

_La chanson que je vous propose pour ce chapitre est This broken hands of mine, chantée par Joe Brooks :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Oui de retour est pas connectée petite flemmarde *siffle* Mdr Naya est une sadique... Mais noooon en vrai c'était juste pour faire des câlins à Dianna, mais chut c'est secret!  
_

_**marinou :** Mdr! Ca doit être drôle à imaginer, mais personnellement ça m'est déjà arrivé alors je compatirais un peu je pense x) Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes deux questions :)  
_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Roh putain j'ai la chanson du générique dans la tête maintenant, c'est malin T_T Je vais la chanter toute la journée je sens! Honnêtement j'avais prévu de concentrer l'histoire sur Di' et Naya, mais pourquoi pas glisser du Monchel et du Crisscolfer dans l'histoire finalement! Et un conseil NE REGARDE PAS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE. Voilà. Moi je suis plus en vacances là hein, je suis à l'école x) Mais sinon j'ai bronzé *siffle*_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Oui c'est le moment préféré de pas mal de gens en tout cas :) J'espère que les jours où je posterai te conviendront quand même!  
_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Et encore une fois je suis contente de te faire découvrir des autres pairings :) A la base j'étais que lectrice sur Fanfiction, et quand j'ai vu combien il manquait du Rivergron ou du Quinntana, je me suis dis qu'il fallait faire quelque chose! Alors je l'ai fais, et je suis pas mécontente de voir qu'autant de gens me suivent :) Bonne journée à toi aussi (L)  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Une accro, une! Haha :) Huh pour le premier baiser je ne dis rien du tout! Tu n'as cas lire :P  
_

_**Mikiido :** Perfection est un bien grand mot :P Mais merci de le penser! Mdr je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi lorsque j'ai posé la question du prochainement. Je me suis dis "Bon bah déjà Miki' va vouloir le retour du prochainement, je peux mettre une coche dans les oui". Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si merdique que ça moi (L)  
_

_**Titimaya :** Et bah avec le nouveau système, même que ça sera là aussi deux fois par semaine, c'est beau hein? :) Ah bah j'ai confondu Chris et Darren alors, je m'en excuse! Merci Mademoiselle :)  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Haha alors on l'imagine pareil Amber :) Tu as déjà regardé des vidéos d'elle dans la version américaine de Danse avec les stars? Elle déchire sérieux! Haha trois fois par semaine? Le truc c'est qu'il faut que j'arrive au premier décembre sans trop vous faire attendre quand même hein!  
_

_**Adeline :** Merciiii :) Les prochainement sont de retour dès maintenant :)  
_

_**Mailis :** Merci beaucoup :)  
_

_**bluemoon61 :** Peu de monde serait capable de dire non à Naya Rivera :P Oh merci pour le compliment sur les fictions, c'est vraiment gentil :) Merci à toi de me lire aussi assidument alors (L)  
_

_**Kenny027 :** Merciiii! J'essaye de faire attention aux fautes, je sais que c'est toujours un peu désagréable à lire quand il y en a trop! Et je t'avoue que pour le Rivergron malheureusement c'est un peu limité, même si tu parles anglais :/ La plupart des fictions sont laissées à l'abandon juste au moment ou tu commences à accrocher...  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Et oui, Louguia va revêtir son chapeau de père Noël! Mais je ne dirai rien d'autre. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu t'amener vraiment dans mon histoire alors, contrairement à l'autre chapitre. Oui, leur relation avance lentement mais sûrement! Mais bon en même temps, Di' est amoureuse de Naya depuis un sacré moment déjà, la pauvre. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre de quel étudiant tu parlais, avant de réaliser que c'était le prof qui lui donnait des cours de soutien en math! Mais... Je ne comptais pas faire évoluer leurs sentiments pendant les répétitions ou le show, ou du moins qu'indirectement :P  
_

_**covergirls06 :** Et oui, Amber a su lire en Naya comme dans un livre ouvert :) En même temps je l'imagine bien assez expressive par le regard, un peu comme Santana. En moins violente naturellement! _

_**Shay Hastings :** Coucou :) Bah c'est pas grave, tu en postes un maintenant, c'est déjà ça :) Merci de me lire et de ton commentaire! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ma fiction :) Et je compte bien continuer (L)_

_**Taz94 :** Mdr ce commentaire de ouf P'tit diable, sérieux x) Limite tu me fais un commentaire avec le nombre de caractère du chapitre de mon histoire tu sais x) Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime lire tes commentaires et voir que tu commentes toujours tout avec autant d'assiduité, c'est vraiment très agréable (L) Je vais bien merci, et toi? Mooooh ton auteur préférée carrément? Tu vas me faire pleurer hein u_u En tout cas ça me touche beaucoup :) Je fais des études pour devenir éducatrice de l'enfance, donc m'occuper d'enfants de 0 à 12 ans :) Oui oui Cory sera en vie, je fais l'histoire comme si elle se passait en 2011 en fait, donc Cory est toujours parmi nous. J'aurais pas eu le courage d'écrire une histoire en parlant de sa mort, malgré tout c'est assez sensible comme sujet! En fait leur pairing a comme intitulé exact Nayanna Rivergron! Et heureuse de voir que tu as trouvé un surnom à Dianna, mais il en faut un pour Naya hein elle sera jalouse sinon! C'est sa maman qui appelle Dianna Little Lamb oui, et Di' s'est même fait un tatouage qui mentionne ça :) Mdr toute mon histoire en une semaine ça ferait serré quand même, je pense faire une quinzaine de chapitres! Et tu sais, on dit souvent que ce sont les deux personnes concernées qui réalisent en dernier qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre :)  
_

* * *

**This broken hands of mine**

Le lendemain matin, Dianna et Naya étaient toujours paisiblement endormies l'une dans les bras de l'autre lorsque la porte de la chambre de la brune s'ouvrit à la volée. Toutes les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction de la porte de la chambre d'où venait d'entrer Heather Morris.

**- Debout Nay ! On va être à la bourre et j'ai dé… Dianna ?**

**- Hey Hemo,** marmonna cette dernière en se frottant les yeux et en s'asseyant tant bien que mal.

Elle regarda quelques secondes Heather rester sans voix en la voyant dans le lit et surtout dans les bras de Naya, alors que la brune semblait complètement réfractaire à l'idée de se lever là maintenant. Elle avait roulé sur le côté et emprisonné la taille de Dianna entre ses bras, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses côtes.

**- Laisse-nous dormir Heather !** ronchonna-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ton lit toutes les deux ?** demanda la danseuse blonde.

**- On a regardé un film et on a fini par s'endormir. Je peux dormir maintenant ?**

Sentant l'ambiance devenir électrique sans réellement en comprendre la raison, Dianna tenta de se relever du lit, mais en fut aussitôt empêchée par Naya qui raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. La blonde reporta son attention sur Naya mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole, puisqu'Heather la devança, apparemment un brin agacée.

**- On part de cet hôtel dans une heure, alors vous avez intérêt à être prêtes.**

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Naya. Fronçant les sourcils, Dianna laissa Naya la faire tomber sur les coussins, un peu trop perdue pour s'opposer à la chose.

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** demanda Dianna à voix basse.

**- J'en sais rien,** soupira Naya. **J'irai lui parler après. Tu as bien dormi finalement ?**

**- Oui, merci d'ailleurs…**

Dianna lui offrit un petit sourire auquel Naya répondit, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles deux, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait spécialement motivée à bouger. Il faut dire qu'il était rare qu'elles soient en retard, en principe c'était plus sur Chris qu'ils avaient à attendre, à tel point qu'on lui donnait quelques fois rendez-vous une trentaine de minutes avant l'heure prévue, histoire d'être sûrs qu'il soit présent en temps voulu.

La question de savoir comment Heather avait obtenu la possibilité de rentrer dans la chambre de Naya arriva finalement à l'esprit de Dianna, mais elle se retint de poser la question. Petit un parce que finalement cela ne la regardait pas autant que cela, et deuxièmement parce que Naya venait de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou et que cela venait de lui couper le souffle. Une réaction que la belle brune ne manqua pas, mais elle décida de ne pas faire de remarque ou de commentaire là-dessus. Elle n'avait du reste pas réalisé son geste avant de voir la réaction de Dianna et si elle avait été aussi pâle que son amie, elle aurait très certainement été rouge tomate.

**- On ferait mieux d'y aller,** fit Naya au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Yep !**

Sortant doucement du lit, Dianna s'étira longuement sans remarquer le regard insistant que Naya avait sur elle. Elle suivit du coin de l'œil chacun des mouvements de la blonde, laissant son regard glisser le long du corps parfait du Dianna, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur ses fesses. Elle croisa le regard de Dianna lorsqu'elle se retourna et lui offrit un petit sourire, atrocement gênée d'avoir été surprise à la regarder de cette manière.

**- Bon… A tout à l'heure, **marmonna la blonde**. **_**« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »**_

**- Hum… A toute oui. **

•••

Après une rapide douche et préparation, Naya rempli sa valise de ses affaires sans réellement y mettre un semblant d'ordre. Tout était mis en boule et un peu n'importe comment, à l'instar de ses pensées à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui était soudainement devenu impossible de réprimer ses gestes et sa tendresse envers Dianna. Elle en avait eu la preuve ce matin-même. Se réveiller aux côtés de la blonde ne l'avait pas dérangée, bien au contraire. Ce qu'il l'avait dérangé, cela avait été d'être interrompue par Heather dans ce qui aurait très bien pu être un réveil agréable et intime avec celle qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques temps à présent.

Elle enfila un jean un peu large pour être à l'aise dans l'avion ainsi qu'un top blanc proche du corps, avant de faire un dernier tour dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et de finalement sortir de cet endroit. Elle rendit sa carte à la réceptionniste qui lui demanda au passage un autographe pour sa fille, avant de rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé à l'extérieur. Dianna n'était pas encore là et Naya en aurait volontiers profité pour parler avec Heather, mais cette dernière était en pleine conversation avec son petit-ami.

Taylor, donc le petit-ami d'Heather, avait été une des raisons qui avaient fait que Naya s'était rapproché énormément de Dianna. La brune ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais sa meilleure amie semblait être sincèrement heureuse avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux finalement. Elle leur adressa donc un petit signe de la main avant de s'approcher de Darren, Amber et Mark qui patientaient un peu plus loin.

Elle tenta bien de s'immiscer dans la conversation, mais guetta finalement plus l'arrivée de Dianna qu'autre chose. Elle fit une petite grimace en constatant qu'elle se trouvait avec Lea mais l'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Amber la regardait attentivement. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder Dianna en pleine conversation avec Lea et donner sa valise à l'homme qui la chargea dans le minibus. Di' fini par croiser le regard de Naya et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit.

Pendant le voyage, Naya se retrouva collée contre la fenêtre alors que Dianna était coincée entre Chris, qui était naturellement le dernier arrivé, et Cory. Mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde, étant donné les éclats de rire qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entre deux discussions avec Cory. Une réelle amitié était née entre ces deux personnes que Naya appréciait tout particulièrement et, étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas cette pointe de jalousie lorsque Dianna parlait avec Cory, contrairement à celle qu'elle sentait naître dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle la voyait parler à Lea.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils n'eurent pas à s'occuper de leurs valises, puisque le staff s'en chargea, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Etant en retard à cause de Chris, ils durent se dépêcher de grimper dans l'avion. Naya reçu un message à cet instant précis et s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'avion en tentant de le décrypter. Elle fut cependant arrêtée par une main qui attrapa délicatement son bras et elle releva machinalement son regard sur la personne en question. Dianna, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire timide.

**- Tu t'assieds à côté de moi ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Avec plaisir,** répondit la brune en souriant.

Elle se glissa donc aux côtés de Dianna qui lui rendit son sourire, avant d'accrocher sa ceinture de sécurité.

**- Lea t'a abandonnée ?**

**- Non. J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi,** répondit Dianna en haussant les épaules.

Une réponse qui convint parfaitement à Naya, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage. L'avantage d'un avion, c'est que le bruit qui s'y trouve est tellement fort que chaque rangée de sièges à l'impression d'avoir sa propre intimité, et ce fut également le cas pour Dianna et Naya. Elles se lancèrent dans une conversation qu'elles n'auraient pas eu devant tout le monde, malgré Lea et Cory qui se trouvaient devant elles. Dianna n'était pas réellement du genre à parler de ses problèmes familiaux et compagnie, et encore moins de son passé. Pourtant, elle en parlait de plus en plus avec Naya et trouvait cela étrangement soulageant.

Et Naya, de son côté, appréciait sincèrement la confiance que la blonde avait envers elle. Cela la faisait se sentir différente et importante à ses yeux, et c'était finalement pas plus que ce qu'elle demandait ces derniers temps. Une quinzaine de minutes après qu'elles se furent installées, l'avion prit son envol pour New York. Naya regarda un brin tristement la ville où se trouvait sa mère, son frère et sa sœur disparaître petit à petit, avant de sentir la main de Dianna se serrer doucement sur son bras. La brune se retourna et vit que Dianna lui souriait.

**- Cela passe beaucoup trop vite hein ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Toujours,** soupira Naya. **Ils me manquent… **

**- Je sais, **répondit simplement Dianna en lui prenant la main et mélangeant leurs doigts.

Naya lui offrit un petit sourire et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule de la blonde en reportant une nouvelle fois son attention sur la fenêtre. Elles ne pouvaient désormais ne voir que des nuages et de temps en temps des avions à dizaines de kilomètres du leur, mais c'était bizarrement très apaisant. Pour Naya en tout cas, puisque Dianna était toujours prise d'impatience lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans un avion. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui était impossible de dormir dedans.

Elle se saisit donc de son iPod et enfonça un écouteur dans son oreille, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger, de crainte que Naya n'enlève sa tête et s'assied à nouveau correctement. Mais elle ne le fit pas et elles restèrent ainsi une bonne trentaine de minutes, avant qu'un trou d'air ne secoue brusquement l'avion. Dianna sentit la brune se crisper légèrement à ses côtés, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire la moindre chose qu'un autre trou d'air le secoua une nouvelle fois.

**- Tu as peur de l'avion ?** s'étonna Dianna en sentant Naya tendue comme un arc.

Ses doigts s'étaient raffermis de manière assez impressionnante autour des siens, et elle avait fermé les yeux.

**- Pas de l'avion,** marmonna Naya entre ses dents. **Des turbulences.**

Dianna eut un petit sourire compatissant et releva l'accoudoir pour se rapprocher de la brune et passer son bras autour de sa taille. Elle enleva au passage son écouteur de son oreille et se rapprocha de Naya, qui ne se fit pas prier pour se coller à son tour contre elle. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la voix du commandant de bord retentit dans l'appareil, entre deux grésillements.

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulences. Nous vous demandons donc de bien vouloir rester assis avec vos ceintures attachées jusqu'à ce que le signal lumineux ne s'éteigne à nouveau. »**

**- On va mourir,** murmura Naya dans le creux du cou de Dianna.

**- Mais non,** répondit Dianna d'une voix douce en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.** Ça arrive souvent, ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois. Ni la dernière.**

Naya ne répondit rien et se contenta de lâcher un grognement significatif, qui fit sourire doucement Dianna. Cette dernière raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille et continua de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'avion finisse par retrouver sa stabilité. Le bruit sonore leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau détacher leurs ceintures retentit, et Naya fini par émerger du cou de Dianna où elle avait fini par cacher son visage.

**- Ça va mieux ?**

**- Mmh,** répondit simplement Naya, tout en jetant un regard pas très rassuré par la fenêtre.

•••

Le reste du voyage se fit un peu plus tranquillement, et surtout sans la moindre turbulence, pour le plus grand soulagement de Naya. Elle fini même par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Dianna au bout de quelques minutes. Cette dernière n'osa une nouvelle fois pas bouger, de crainte de rompre ce moment qu'elle jugeait magique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards attendris en direction du visage de Naya, se rappelant à chaque fois combien elle était amoureuse de la ravissante brune.

Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un bisou sur la joue qu'elle réveilla Naya peu avant l'atterrissage, après avoir regardé un film en entier et écouter des dizaines de musiques pour tenter de se détendre et se reposer la moindre. Les shows se terminaient bientôt et ils auraient un peu de répit avant de reprendre le tournage de la série au mois de septembre. Mais, malgré la fatigue, Dianna adorait ces moments passés ensemble et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère nostalgie en pensant à tout cela. Les galères des débuts allaient lui manquer. Tout comme le fait de passer presque 24 heures sur 24 en compagnie de ses collègues. Et plus particulièrement de Naya.

Ils descendirent de l'avion et récupérèrent leurs valises et sacs, avant de grimper dans plusieurs taxis pour les emmener en direction de l'hôtel où les chambres leur avaient été réservées. Si Dianna n'avait pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion, elle sombra en une fraction de seconde dans la voiture, s'endormant sur l'épaule d'Amber qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle ne se réveilla d'ailleurs que lorsque cette dernière la secoua doucement.

**- On se réveille Lady Di !**

Dianna bailla et s'étira légèrement, avant de se glisser au dehors de la voiture. Le soleil était brillant et elle enfila ses lunettes juste à temps, avant que les premiers journalistes n'arrivent. Elle devait avoir l'air assez fatigué, alors autant éviter les photos où elle avait une sale tête non ? Elle tourna machinalement la tête en entendant les journalistes l'interpeler, avant de se faire gentiment pousser à l'intérieur par un membre du staff.

Elle y retrouva ses collègues qui l'attendaient apparemment patiemment, avant que leur « nounou » ne s'approche d'eux avec un petit air gêné.

**- Bon… Il y a eu un petit bug avec le nombre de chambre. Tout le monde a la sienne, mis à part deux d'entre vous qui devront la partager. Je sais que c'est chiant et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais l'hôtel est plein et nous n'avons pas d'autres possibilités. **

**- Je peux partager avec Dianna,** fit doucement Naya. **Enfin… Si ça ne te dérange pas,** ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

**- Pas du tout,** sourit-elle doucement.

**- Ok super, merci les filles. Vos clés sont ici et on se retrouve en bas dans deux heures, pour aller voir la salle et répéter les points les plus importants. Ensuite…**

Mais Dianna avait déjà décroché de ce que pouvait bien lui raconter leur nounou. James. Elle avait été très agréablement surprise par la proposition de Naya, mais elle ne manqua pas le regard brûlant d'Heather sur elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Naya avait pu avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle adorait la danseuse et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était en train d'essayer de lui voler sa meilleure amie. Elle ne revint que sur terre lorsqu'elle vit que la brune qui hantait ses pensées se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et lui parlait.

**- … au troisième étage. Tu es prête à y aller ?**

**- Oui oui,** sourit la blonde en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et elles le partagèrent avec Chris et Darren jusqu'au bon étage, parlant de tout et de rien. La blonde était toujours un peu dans le brouillard, elle manquait du repos dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter dans l'avion, et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire réveiller après n'avoir dormi que vingt minutes. Encore qu'Amber y était pour rien et qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui en vouloir une fraction de secondes. Bien au contraire.

Arrivées dans leur chambre à coucher, Dianna se rendit en direction du lit où elle se laissa tomber dessus, face contre la couette, en fermant les yeux. Elle entendit Naya rigoler doucement derrière elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle tourna la tête doucement en sentant Naya s'allonger à ses côtés, et sentit une nouvelle vague de frissons la parcourir lorsque cette dernière passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant que la blonde n'ouvre la bouche.

**- Comment Heather a eu la possibilité d'entrer dans ta chambre l'autre jour ?**

**- Oh… Dès qu'on arrive dans un hôtel on s'échange la deuxième carte magnétique qu'ils nous donnent à chaque fois,** expliqua Naya. **Elle venait souvent me rejoindre la nuit, avant de se mettre avec Taylor.**

Dianna ne dit rien, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en assimilant les choses. Ce n'était pas un secret que Naya et Heather étaient très proches, mais la blonde n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elles passaient carrément des nuits ensembles. C'était peut-être un peu inapproprié non ? Bon en même temps elle aussi l'avait fait avec Naya finalement, alors… Dianna sentit la jalousie lui tordre le ventre mais fit le maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître. Et elle ne préféra même pas se poser la question de si Heather et Naya avaient expérimenté les mêmes choses que pouvaient le faire leurs personnages dans la série.

**- Je peux lire la question dans tes yeux,** fit Naya avec un vague sourire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de sexuel entre Heather et moi, Di'. **

**- Tu n'as pas à me dire ça,** fit remarquer Dianna.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux, alors que Naya attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds pour jouer doucement avec avant de répondre. Elle ne savait pas véritablement quoi répondre à cela, ni pourquoi elle avait tenu à faire cette précision à Dianna. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de le faire, pour que la blonde ne s'imagine pas n'importe quoi.

**- Je sais,** fini par répondre simplement la brune.

Cette proximité donna une envie folle à Dianna de se rapprocher encore plus de la brune et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle dut faire preuve de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas bouger d'un centimètre. Elle laissa donc Naya jouer longuement avec ses cheveux, sentant ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Elle lutta le plus possible pour profiter aussi longuement que possible des caresses de Naya, mais fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Après une sieste bien méritée, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la femme qui faisait stupidement battre son cœur plus rapidement à chaque sourire. Si elle s'était écoutée elle se serait blottie dans ses bras pour un réveil câlin dans les règles de l'art, mais encore une fois elle dut faire abstraction de ses envies. Voir de ses besoins. Ce qui commençait à la frustrer de plus en plus, puisqu'ils avaient tendance à augmenter au fur et à mesure que Naya et elle se rapprochaient.

Elles se changèrent rapidement avant de descendre au lieu de rendez-vous donné il y a environ deux heures. Les répétitions allaient suivre puis ensuite le concert, ne leur laissant que très peu de temps pour se reposer. Mais tout ce petit monde aimait profondément ce qu'ils faisaient, sinon ils ne seraient tout simplement pas là. Dianna adorait ce petit côté deuxième famille, où chacun était accepté avec ses différences et son caractère qui lui était bien propre. Ils étaient tous différents et entretenaient une relation différente avec chacun.

La salle à New York était bien plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient eu à Valencia, aussi ils durent reprendre légèrement leurs marques pendant un petit moment. Lea et Cory étant les deux meneurs du concert, ils durent passer la plupart du temps sur la scène, alors que les autres se reposaient à intervalles régulières. Dianna chantait avec Chord « Lucky » et c'était finalement là son plus grand rôle. Elle regrettait quelques fois la chose, mais de toute manière elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Et puis elle considérait Cory et Lea comme très doués.

Ils se firent livrer des pizzas comme à leur habitude et les mangèrent tous ensemble alors que leurs fans rentraient peu à peu dans la salle. Après avoir terminé de manger et de se préparer, Quinn n'étant pas une fada du maquillage, Dianna ne put résister à l'envie de monter sur la scène et de guigner la salle remplie par les rideaux. Voir qu'autant de personnes se déplaçaient dans l'unique but de voir leurs prestations lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre à chaque fois. Bien qu'elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'étaient de loin pas là tous pour elle.

**- Ça fait toujours aussi bizarre hein ?**

Une voix masculine avait retenti derrière elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement avant de sourire en voyant qui se trouvait derrière elle. Cory, ou le géant comme on l'appelait quelque fois. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien le fait que chaque membre du cast' l'adoraient. Cory était quelqu'un d'honnête, franc et droit. Et sur qui on pouvait compter.

- **Même après toutes ces dates, **sourit doucement la blonde en laissant retomber le rideau.

Parlant de leurs bons souvenirs accumulés lors de leurs dates et en dehors des concerts, Cory entraîna Dianna un peu plus loin de la scène, sur un espace aménagé pour qu'ils puissent se reposer entre deux chansons. Ils y furent rejoints au fur et à mesure par les autres membres du casting, et plus personne ne réagit lorsque Naya vint les rejoindre et s'assit sur l'accoudoir contre lequel était assise Dianna, avant de déposer ses jambes sur elle.

•••

Épuisée et heureuse, Naya Rivera rejoignit sa loge d'un pas légèrement traînant. Leur public avait été incroyable aujourd'hui, et elle se sentait complètement vidée. Vidée, mais heureuse. Elle retira ses baskets et se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida à moitié en deux longues gorgées, avant de la déposer sur une étagère de la pièce. Elle se débarrassa également de sa veste, avant d'entendre des coups frappés contre la porte. Bien typiques d'Heather. Elle sourit avant de se tourner légèrement vers la porte pour être sûre d'être entendue.

**- Entre Hemo !**

Cette dernière obtempéra sans hésiter et entra dans la pièce avant de refermer délicatement la porte. Naya se laissa tomber dans un de ses fauteuils en souriant toujours, avant de froncer doucement les sourcils en voyant la mine soucieuse qu'affichait la danseuse.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda la brune.

**- On peut parler Nay' ? Sérieusement ?**

**- Bien sûr. **

Bizarrement soulagée de cette réponse, Heather se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et se tordit les mains avec un petit air absent. Connaissant parfaitement sa meilleure amie, Naya ne dit rien du tout et attendit que cette dernière trouve la bonne formule pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement entre toi et Dianna, Naya ?**

**- Entre Dianna et moi ? Rien, on est juste amie. Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ces derniers temps c'est comme si c'était elle ta meilleure amie, et non moi,** fit tristement la blonde.

**- Heather, tu passes ta vie avec Taylor, je ne vais pas rester enfermée dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Ecoute, j'aime beaucoup Dianna. Je l'adore, même. Mais tu es et restera ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'il arrive. **

**- Sauf qu'on ne se parle plus comme avant et que tu as ces longues conversations avec Dianna concernant je ne sais quoi. Vous dormez ensemble, vous rigolez ensemble… Vous avez ces blagues dont il vous suffit juste de vous regarder pour éclater de rire. Je passe mon temps avec Taylor c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que le temps qui nous ai donné est compté. Il est sans arrêt à me reprocher de voyager à travers les USA et j'ai vraiment l'impression de le perdre un peu plus à chaque jour. Alors je m'accroche à lui du mieux que je peux. Je suis en train de perdre mon petit-ami, et je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie non plus.**

**- Ne sois pas stupide Hemo. Jamais tu ne me perdras.**

**- Vraiment ? **répondit cette dernière en arquant ses sourcils. **Alors, si je te demandais de choisir entre Dianna et moi, tu choisirais quoi ?**

**- Quoi ? **s'exclama Naya en se reculant sur son canapé.

- **Tu m'as parfaitement comprise Naya. Dianna, ou moi ?**

**- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Non Naya. Choisis maintenant.**

**- C'est complètement débile,** s'énerva la brune en se relevant pour faire les cent pas. **On n'a plus deux ans Heather, tu n'as pas à me demander de choisir entre deux personnes en qui je tiens. Si je te demandais de choisir entre Taylor et moi, tu y arriverais ?**

**- Je te choisirais toi, **fit Heather d'une voix calme.** Les amis avant les amours, ce n'est pas ce qu'on s'est toujours dit ?**

**- Si,** soupira Naya. **Mais**…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'Heather éclata en sanglots. Complètement sous le choc, Naya resta figée une ou deux secondes avant de se précipiter auprès d'elle. S'agenouillant devant elle, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle.

**- Il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre Naya, une seule. Que toi et moi on resterait unie quoiqu'il arrive,** sanglota-t-elle. **Ça me rend **_**malade**_** de savoir que les choses ont changées de ton côté. **

**- Arrête de pleurer Heather,** marmonna Naya en essuyant ses larmes.

Toutes les deux étaient tellement perdues dans leur conversation, qu'elles n'entendirent même pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Naya se sentait terriblement mal d'être en partie responsable des pleures de sa meilleure amie. Premièrement parce qu'elle détestait voir Heather tristounette, et donc la voir pleurer lui était insupportable. Mais en plus d'entre être responsable, même si c'était contre sa volonté… Elle était prête à tout pour effacer cette eau qui remplissait les yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie. Bien que finalement elle considérait Heather plus comme sa sœur qu'autre chose désormais.

**- Ecoute,** commença Naya en hésitant. **Contrairement à ce qu'il y a entre Dianna et moi, la relation qu'on a toutes les deux est indestructible. Et tu comptes énormément pour moi Heather, plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre d'accord ? Si… Si un jour je devais choisir entre Dianna et toi, c'est toi que je choisirais.**

Heather eut un petit sourire timide, mais Naya n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai, elle serait juste incapable de faire un choix entre sa meilleure amie et Dianna. Se relevant doucement à l'aide du canapé, le regard brun chocolat de Naya s'arrêta sur le miroir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle vit que Dianna se trouvait dans la pièce et les écoutait. Depuis quand, elle ne le savait pas. Mais la jeune femme affichait le même air que si elle avait reçu une énorme gifle.

Naya eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir que des larmes se trouvaient désormais dans ces yeux verts qu'elle adorait tant, avant que Dianna ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de cheveux blonds.

**- Dianna !**

Sans prendre le temps de dire quoique ce soit à Heather ni même de remettre ses chaussures, Naya se précipita dans le couloir en espérant voir la blonde qui venait de s'enfuir de sa pièce. Mais les couloirs étaient vides, mis à part les différents morceaux de décors qui y trainaient. Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle se précipita vers la suite de Dianna en constatant qu'elle était on ne peut plus vide. Seul son parfum y flottait, et les habits que la blonde portait lors des shows s'y trouvaient. De toute manière la blonde s'était déjà changée, cela aussi Naya l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle avait fait sa brève apparition dans sa loge.

Se saisissant rapidement de son téléphone, Naya chercha d'une main fébrile le numéro de Dianna dans son répertoire, avant d'essayer de l'appeler. Si cela sonna une fois normalement, la brune fut bien obligée de constater que la blonde venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Elle décida cependant de lui laisser un message sur son répondeur.

_**« Di' où es-tu ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »**_

Bien décidée à la retrouver, elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs et les différentes pièces du coin, les nerfs à vif. Elle s'attira les regards surpris de ses camarades, mais ne prit pas le temps de leur répondre. En constatant qu'elle avait fait chou blanc, elle alluma une nouvelle fois l'écran de son téléphone pour composer un nouveau message.

_« **Dianna ce que tu as pu entendre était loin d'être la vérité. Rappelle-moi, je t'en supplie. »**_

Décidant de rentrer à l'hôtel pour vérifier si Dianna ne s'y trouvait pas, Naya se rua en direction de la sortie et interpela le premier taxi qui passait. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir depuis tout à l'heure et elle sentit l'eau détremper ses chaussettes, sans que cela ne lui importe grand-chose pour l'instant. Après avoir donné l'adresse de l'hôtel, elle composa un nouveau message.

_« **Je te jure que ce n'était pas ce que tu crois ! Dis-moi au moins où tu trouves… Ou si tu as eu un accident ou quelque chose comme ça, je m'imagine tout et n'importe quoi… »**_

Naya poussa un énorme soupire et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Là, tout de suite, elle se détestait et avait envie de hurler. De pleurer. Donnant un violent coup de pied dans le siège, elle relâcha un peu de pression.

**- P*tain ce que je peux être conne !**

Le chauffeur de taxi lui jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et outré, mais Naya n'y prêta pas plus longuement attention puisqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer entre ses mains. Elle sursauta tellement qu'elle le lâcha et le vit s'écraser sur le sol entre ses pieds. Jurant longuement, elle le ramassa et constata avec un énorme soulagement qu'il n'était pas cassé et qu'il acceptait de se rallumer.

_« **Fous-moi la paix Naya. »**_

Ce fut au tour de Naya d'avoir l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Jamais Dianna ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité. Bien au contraire. Espérant cependant que Dianna allait continuer de lui répondre, elle lui écrivit un nouveau message.

_« **Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! »**_

Mais ce message-là resta sans réponse, et ce fut une véritable torture pour Naya jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à son hôtel. Ses pieds uniquement vêtus de chaussettes lui valurent quelques regards surpris, mais encore une fois elle s'en ficha comme de sa première couche. Elle insulta l'ascenseur bien trop lent à son goût, avant de se dépêcher d'en sortir lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième étage. Elle vit que la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dianna était entrouverte, et elle poussa brusquement la porte pour y entrer.

Dianna s'y trouvait, et était en train de fermer sa valise tant bien que mal. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues de la coiffeuse ou de l'armoire où elle avait commencé à les entreposer avant de partir tout à l'heure.

**- Di' ?** appela doucement la brune.

La concernée, qui se trouvait dos à elle, se figea brusquement avant de se retourner très lentement en direction de la brune. Son air était froid, voir glacial, et son visage semblait être ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, témoignant des nombreuses larmes qui avaient été versées, et cela donna envie à Naya de se gifler une nouvelle fois.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Fous-moi la paix » ?** demanda froidement Dianna.

**- Je peux tout t'expliquer,** tenta Naya en s'approchant d'elle. **Heather était…**

**- Ne t'approche pas de moi Naya**, lança Dianna en reculant de quelques pas afin de récupérer sa valise à tâtons. **Va vivre ton truc indestructible avec Heather, le plus loin possible de moi.**

Sa voix qu'elle avait espérée toute aussi froide et cassante que la première fois s'était mise à trembler, pour sa plus grande exaspération. Dianna aurait aimé pouvoir maîtriser ses émotions pour une fois, mais elle en était apparemment toujours aussi peu capable. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais, c'était de fondre en larmes. Elle en voulait terriblement à Naya, et n'avait que rarement été blessée comme à l'instant.

Mais Naya, qui avait eu peur de ne pas la retrouver, ne comptait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Elle se saisit du bras de Dianna au moment où cette dernière lui passa à côté, la forçant à se retourner dans sa direction.

**- Lâche-moi ! **

L'hystérie et le manque de contrôle que Dianna avait de ses nerfs à cet instant précis étaient véritablement très audibles. Naya ne le manqua pas, mais tenta une nouvelle fois d'instaurer un dialogue avec la blonde.

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Di', je t'en supplie.**

Dianna essaya de se libérer en tirant fortement sur son bras, mais elle ne fit que lâcher sa valise qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle tomba au sol sous le choc. Prise par l'élan du geste de Dianna, Naya fut obligée de se rapprocher de la blonde, et elles se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et le brun chocolat rencontra les yeux aujourd'hui verts clairs de Dianna. Quelques secondes, minutes ou heures passèrent, sans qu'aucune ne bouge d'un cheveu. Naya pouvait lire la peine, la douleur et l'énorme tristesse dans les yeux de Dianna, qui pouvait, elle, voir la détresse et la peur dans ceux de Naya.

Elles échangèrent ainsi un long monologue silencieux, avant que Naya ne relâche doucement le bras de Dianna, pour déposer très lentement sa main sur le visage de porcelaine de la blonde. Rompant les quelques centimètres restant entre elles deux sans pour autant quitter ses yeux une fraction de secondes, Naya approcha furtivement ses lèvres de celles de Dianna. La blonde déglutit difficilement en sentant le souffle chaud de Naya contre ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant que les lèvres de Naya ne rencontrent délicatement les siennes.

* * *

_Tada! _

_Alors, il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre hein? Je vous avais promis de l'action et compagnie, vous en avez eu assez j'espère! Que pensez-vous de cette petite scène? Quelles sont les raisons de la jalousie d'Heather? Est-ce que Dianna va repousser Naya?_

**_Prochainement dans Love Song :_**

**- Quelle conne, marmonna-t-elle rageusement entre ses dents.**

**- Tant de vulgarité dès le matin…**

**_La petite voix amusée retentissant derrière elle la fit sursauter, et Naya se retourna brusquement_**

_Voilà voilà! Encore un peu de suspense *rire sadique* Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?  
_

_Je vous dis donc à samedi :) Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne fin de semaine!  
_

_Je vous embrasse!_

_**Louguia**_


	5. D'amour ou d'amitié

_Bonjouuuuuuuur mes petits lecteurs chéris! Comment vous allez?_

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que cette semaine a duré genre... Deux ans, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai appris que vous aviez congé en plus, bande de petits flemmards tiens! *se prend un coup derrière le crâne* Pardon. _

_Sinon je voulais tous vous remercier en groupe pour ceux qui ne laissent pas forcément de reviews mais qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris ou histoires à suivre, c'est vraiment super sympa :) J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire!_

_On poursuit donc sur la scène du baiser coupé très méchamment, mais fallait bien vous mettre un peu de suspense que diable!_

_Aujourd'hui je vous propose d'écouter la chanson "d'amour ou d'amitié" de Céline Dion pour lire ce chapitre :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**covergirls06 :** T'es de retouuuur :) Et oui Heather est jalouse, mais vous aurez le droit à savoir pourquoi dans la suite de l'histoire :)  
_

_**Titimaya :** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure? :) Mdr au diable la Heather, tu parles comme une fille de ma classe ça m'a fait rire x)  
_

_**bluemoon61 :** J'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels et vous faire passer par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables :D Contente de voir que ça a marché! J'avoue, ce n'était pas très gentil... J'espère être pardonnée après ce chapitre ;)_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah chez toi aussi il fait super froid? Il a neigé où je dois aller en cours moi -' En même temps à 1'000 mètres d'altitude hein, faut pas s'étonner! Pays de loups. Merci pour ton commentaire :)_

_**Mikiido :** Mais c'était pour le suspeeeeeeeense! Bon d'accord je ferai un effort, mais je ne voulais pas trop dévoiler de ce chapitre, c'est pour ça! Moh histoire parfaite carrément? C'est vraiment très gentil tiens :) J'en profite pour te complimenter une nouvelle fois sur la tienne tiens! Mdr tu fais une fixette sur les cailloux hein... Ca dépend, c'est quoi comme cailloux?_

_**theluckygirl92 :** Bonjour à toi aussi :) Et oui Dianna et Naya s'aiment, mais l'amour est compliqué! Merci de laisser un commentaire, même si tu n'es pas de langue française :) Tu parles quelle langue normalement?_

_**Shay Hastings :** Que de compliments :D Contente de voir que tu aimes la tournure des événements, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça :) Nous sommes samedi, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra alors :)_

_**Elise3444 :** Oh et bah merci de faire un effort et une exception pour moi alors, c'est vraiment gentil :) Et ça me touche particulièrement, les reviews sont tout ce que je "gagne" en écrivant, alors forcément ça fait plaisir :) Merci à toi de me lire (L)  
_

_**nayariveradiannaagron :** Trop douée je ne sais pas, mais je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ;) Et tu verras, tout s'arrange toujours._

_**meg1287 :** Et oui le premier bisou, reste à savoir s'il sera suivi par d'autres *rire sadique* Et merci pour le bonne soirée, passe un bon week-end toi :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Moooh t'es gentille! J'aime particulièrement ton enthousiasme ;) Je comprends aussi la réaction de Dianna, mais en même temps la pauvre Naya (C'est Naya hein pas Santana :P) était un peu aux prises avec une Heather désespérée! Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Mdr je vois ça! Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop hein! Oui ce n'était pas de tout repos dans ce chapitre, mais faut bien faire bouger les choses, et puis j'ai été prise d'une crise d'inspiration énorme en plus. C'est vrai pour EGBA, je n'y avais pas tellement pensé je dois dire, mais tu as raison :)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Bonjour petit diable que j'aime et que j'adore! Ecoute j'envisage de me faire sponsoriser par Findus, parce que je gèle littéralement sur le quai de la gare tous les matins :P Et toi, comment tu vas? C'est pas grave, je comprends tout à fait! Mon iPhone a tendance à me faire ce genre de choses aussi, ce qui est assez gênant si tu ne te relis pas et suivant ce que ça remplace x) Oh non ne réduit pas tes commentaires, bien au contraire! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire, ils sont toujours très bien construits et vraiment constructifs pour moi! Ca me permet de voir ce que tu aimes et ce que tu aimes moins (même si tu ne me fais pas tellement de commentaires négatifs x) ) Oui 15 chapitres, parce que je vous prépare un truc spécial pour le mois de décembre :) C'est vrai qu'Heather réagit mal, mais comme on les voit de l'extérieur, je les imaginais très bien en amitié fusionnelle et pas tellement à se "partager" l'une et l'autre, si on peut dire ça comme ça! Et je suis contente que tu te sentes partagée, parce que c'était le but ;) Mais pour savoir si Heather est amoureuse de Dianna, tu vas devoir lire ce chapitre mon cher petit diable! Rolala tu deviens de plus en plus guimauve hein! J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi x) Dis je me demandais, tu veux pas t'inscrire sur le site ou comme ça? :) Tu n'as pas des écrits à nous faire partager? Bisous à toi mon petit diable adoré (L)  
_

* * *

**D'amour ou d'amitié**

Immobile et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Dianna resta longuement sans bouger. Elle avait l'impression de rêver et d'être à des années lumières de la planète terre. Naya Rivera, celle qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis de longues années, était actuellement en train de l'embrasser, et de son plein gré. Sans qu'un jeu plus ou moins louche n'ai un rapport avec cela. Genre le jeu de la bouteille. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser cela, aidée par la main de Naya qui avait glissé doucement dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser était doux et presque timide, comme si la brune avait peur que Dianna la repousse brusquement. Mais cette dernière ne réagit que lorsqu'elle sentit que les lèvres de Naya quittaient les siennes, et elle se sentit avancer instinctivement dans leurs directions. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux et croisa le regard de Naya, cette dernière scrutant les yeux verts pour vérifier qu'ils ne reflétaient pas un quelconque sentiment négatif, avant de s'avancer à nouveau.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, et cette fois Dianna ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Les lèvres de Naya étaient douces et chaudes et allaient parfaitement bien avec les siennes. La blonde hésita une fraction de seconde avant de prendre la lèvre inférieur de Naya entre ses dents et de la mordre lentement, arrachant un mélange de gémissement et de soupire à Naya, qui lui retourna le ventre. Puis ce fut au tour de Naya de faire des expériences, puisque cette dernière caressa doucement les lèvres de Dianna à l'aide de sa langue, avant que cette dernière ne les entrouvre pour lui laisser un libre passage.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la toute première fois, et la blonde savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle était complètement accro à ce sentiment. Elle sentit la main de Naya se raffermir sur sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, alors que ses propres mains glissèrent sur sa taille pour la resserrer contre elle. A bout de souffle, elles finirent par séparer leurs lèvres à contrecœur, restant cependant enlacée l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, pendant lequel Dianna enfouit doucement son visage dans le cou et les cheveux de Naya. Se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé il y a environ une heure, la brune serra la blonde dans ses bras avant de prendre la parole.

**- Je suis désolée,** murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de Dianna. **Tellement désolée… Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais à Heather. Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer et de m'obliger à répondre à « choisis entre Dianna et moi ». Je tiens à toi Di'. **

**- Moi aussi,** répondit simplement la blonde.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais le même genre de choses que je pouvais ressentir pour toi.**

Malgré elle, Dianna ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Presque tristement. Elle se décolla des bras de Naya croisa son regard légèrement surpris. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle laissa un petit sourire triste s'afficher sur son visage.

**- En fait, ça va faire trois ans que je ressens « ce genre de choses ».**

**- Trois ans ?** s'exclama Naya en écarquillant les yeux.

**- Depuis l'instant même où on s'est rencontrées. **

**- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dis ?**

Naya vint la rejoindre et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés, prenant délicatement une de ses mains dans les siennes. Dianna réfléchit une fraction de secondes, ne sachant pas réellement s'il était bon de tout avouer à Naya pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, ce que ce baiser signifiait réellement pour Naya… Malgré elle, Dianna sentit brusquement son ventre se tordre doucement, au fur et à mesure que la peur de perdre celle qu'elle aimait grandissait dans tout son être.

**- J'avais peur,** répondit simplement Dianna. **Que ça change quelque chose entre nous.**

La réponse était assez vague, tout en restant honnête. En vérité, Dianna avait peur de la perdre oui. Qu'elle soit étonnée voir dégoutée de penser que la blonde puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Même si l'amour n'était pas forcément quelque chose que l'on maitrisait ou que l'on choisissait.

**- En tout cas la question se pose maintenant,** fit remarquer la brune. **Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**- C'est toi qui m'a embrassée Nay'. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop, **avoua Naya.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?**

**- Parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai cru que plus jamais tu ne voudrais m'adresser la parole Di' et que j'allais te perdre. Ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il était temps que je te montre ce que je ressens **_**réellement**_** pour toi. **

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage angélique de Dianna, faisant sourire Naya à son tour. Cette réponse convenant parfaitement à la blonde, définitivement. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller contre la brune qui embrassa doucement son front. Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, avant que Naya ne reprenne la parole.

- **Mais tu sors d'une relation très difficile, **fit-elle remarquer. **Alors je te promets qu'on va y aller à notre rythme d'accord ?**

**- Ça me va parfaitement. Mais plus aucun secret entre nous…**

**- Promis, **sourit Naya.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, sans pour autant relâcher la main de Dianna ou même arrêter de la regarder. Cette dernière avait toujours une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard qui intriguait profondément Naya. Elle regarda la blonde s'allonger sur le ventre à ses côtés et appuyer sa tête sur sa main en la regardant à son tour, avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

- **Parle-moi Dianna. **

**- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? **fit la blonde en hésitant.

**- Tout ce que tu veux. **

Dianna eut un petit sourire et passa timidement sa main dans les cheveux corbeaux de Naya. C'était assez étrange de voir à quel point elle pouvait hésiter à avoir ce genre de gestes maintenant, alors qu'ils lui semblaient tout à fait naturels auparavant. Mais elle préféra ne pas se poser de questions plus longtemps, préférant largement continuer de dialoguer avec Naya.

- **Je ne sais pas trop si je suis autorisée à te demander cela, mais je préférerais qu'Heather n'entre plus dans ta chambre comme dans un moulin. Ce n'est pas tellement mon genre d'imposer les choses et tu le sais, mais…**

**- Ok, **fit simplement Naya.

- **Ok ?**

**- Oui, je le ferai. **

**- Merci, **sourit la blonde. **Jolies chaussettes.**

Naya jeta un regard en direction de ses pieds, réalisant qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle se trouvait effectivement vêtue que de chaussettes blanches, enfin elles l'étaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle marche dans la pluie. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois en retour en haussant les épaules, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde. Cette dernière le soutint quelques secondes, avant d'approcher une nouvelle fois très lentement son visage de celui de Naya. Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration devenir plus heurtée, avant même que Dianna ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle fit glisser sa main depuis l'épaule de la blonde jusque dans le creux de son dos.

- **J'adore, **sourit Dianna en décollant ses lèvres de quelques centimètres de celles de la brune.

- **Tout comme moi, **répondit Naya en souriant à son tour.

Comme dit le proverbe, après la pluie vient le beau temps. Sans réellement chercher à se poser des questions supplémentaires sur leur situation actuelle, Dianna et Naya passèrent le reste de la soirée à refaire le monde, après avoir rassuré leurs amis en leur certifiant qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux. Heather ne refit pas son apparition, mais Naya savait d'ors et déjà qu'une longue discussion entre elles deux allait devoir se faire. Mais elle ne préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, puisqu'une autre blonde occupait pleinement ses pensées et ses bras.

•••

Le lendemain matin, Naya se réveilla allongée sur le dos, les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre que ni elle ni Dianna n'avait prit le temps de fermer hier soir lui caressant le visage. Entre câlins et discussions, l'heure d'endormissement s'était reculée de plus en plus, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quelle heure elles s'étaient endormies. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle les cligna plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils en constatant que le côté de Dianna était vide.

La latina senti aussitôt une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle, et elle se releva assez rapidement pour aller regarder dans la salle de bain si la blonde s'y trouvait. Mais elle était aussi déserte que l'était désormais leur lit. Naya retourna dans la chambre et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Dianna avait très certainement été apeurée par leurs baisers et la manière dont elles s'étaient rapprochées, c'était évident. Jamais elle n'aurait du l'embrasser de cette manière. Non en fait, jamais elle n'aurait du avoir cette conversation avec Heather. Elle ne regrettait de loin pas d'avoir embrassé Dianna, le problème n'était pas là. Ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était les images et les scenarii qu'elle se faisait déjà dans la tête. Dianna l'évitant soigneusement jusqu'à la fin de la tournée, Dianna ne répondant plus à ses messages, Dianna sortant tout simplement de sa vie…

**- Quelle conne,** marmonna-t-elle rageusement entre ses dents.

**- Tant de vulgarité dès le matin…**

La petite voix amusée retentissant derrière elle la fit sursauter, et Naya se retourna brusquement pour voir que Dianna était en train de refermer la porte de leur chambre, les mains chargées de plusieurs petits paquets dont elle se ficha complètement à l'instant. Un immense soulagement se peignit sur son visage et elle prit une grande aspiration, ayant l'impression de pouvoir respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- **Tu es là, **soupira la brune de soulagement.

- **Bien sûr que je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ?**

Naya regarda la blonde déposer ses affaires sur une table de la chambre, avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés dans le lit. Elle eut une petite moue et baissa les yeux, fixant son regard sur ses mains, avant de répondre à la question.

- **J'ai cru que tu étais partie, **murmura Naya.

- **Bien sûr que non, **sourit la blonde. **J'étais allé nous chercher un petit-déjeuner. **

Souriante, Dianna se releva du lit pour s'approcher de la table où elle avait déposé ses nombreux sacs. Elle fit un assortiment sur une assiette et se saisit du café préféré de Naya avant de retourner se coucher sur leur lit, prenant appui contre la tête de lit.

- **Et un petit-déjeuner au lit pour Mademoiselle Rivera, **plaisanta la blonde en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

Cette dernière resta figée une fraction de seconde, ce que remarqua naturellement Dianna. Rougissant légèrement, elle prit conscience que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire. Mais cela lui était tout à fait naturellement, et ce n'était un acte ni calculé ni réfléchi.

- **Excuse-moi, **commença-t-elle en sentant ses joues la brûler. **Je n'aurais pas du ?**

**- Si, **répondit Naya qui s'était repris. **Ça m'a juste prise par surprise. Mais tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux. **

**- Sache que les choses sont réciproques alors, **s'amusa la blonde.

- **Si c'est si gentiment proposé…**

Souriant malicieusement, Naya déposa une main sur la joue de Dianna, tournant sa tête dans sa direction, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle sentit les lèvres de Di' s'étirer en un sourire sous les siennes. Souriant à son tour après ce baiser, elle appuya doucement son front sur celui de Dianna en lui caressant doucement le visage à l'aide de sa main. Avant de se reculer légèrement et de reprendre sa place initiale.

Se saisissant d'un pain au chocolat, elle sourit en voyant du coin de l'œil Dianna secouer doucement la tête dans le but de reprendre ses esprits.

- **Merci pour le petit-déj' Di'.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. **

Naya sourit et s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses coussins, laissant son esprit s'envoler sur le déroulement de la journée. Shooting, interviews, répétitions puis concert. Elles avaient cependant un petit moment à elles deux pour se retrouver et passer du temps ensemble. Elles furent pourtant interrompues par le téléphone de Dianna qui vibra sur la table de nuit, et cette dernière annonça à Naya que c'était sa mère avant de répondre.

Si Naya eut un petit sourire à cette annonce, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que dirait Mary Agron si elle apprenait ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre elle et sa fille. La famille de Dianna était très croyante, bien que cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être très ouverts d'esprit. Dianna en était la preuve, puisqu'elle était une fervente défenseuse des droits des homosexuels, bisexuels et transsexuels. Mais c'était tout à fait autre chose de les défendre et d'accepter que son propre enfant le soit. Par exemple, son propre père avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle soit bisexuelle.

Naya connaissait bien la famille de Dianna, puisque cette dernière l'avait déjà invitée une fois ou deux parmi les siens pour les fêtes traditionnelles juive. Chrétienne, Naya était néanmoins assez curieuse pour accepter cette proposition. Et elle ne le regrettait pas, cela lui avait montré une autre manière de voir les choses et de connaître Dianna autrement que dans la vie de tous les jours.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Naya termina son pain au chocolat en regardant dans le vide, n'écoutant que d'une très très vague oreille Dianna raconter le concert d'hier soir à sa mère. Elle ne revint sur terre que quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que la blonde se saisit de sa main après avoir raccroché.

- **A quoi tu penses ? **demanda curieusement Dianna.

- **C'est dur de résumer les choses… **

**- Mmh ok… A quoi tu pensais exactement maintenant ?**

**- Je me demandais quelle dénomination on pourrait se donner. **

**- Je ne sais pas trop, **fit pensivement la blonde à son tour.

Bon en vérité elle avait surtout peur de faire partager à Naya ce qu'elle aimerait réellement vivre avec elle, par crainte de la terroriser et de la faire fuir. Mais, soucieuse de tenir la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite hier soir, à savoir tout se dire et ne rien se cacher, elle se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

**- Ce que je sais Naya, c'est que j'aimerais avoir quelque chose de sérieux avec toi. Être juste… Un amusement ou une transition entre deux histoires sérieuses... Ça me…**

Dianna secoua doucement la tête, et n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que Naya en comprenne la teneur et les émotions qui se baladaient actuellement dans l'esprit et le cœur de sa blonde. Passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, elle la ramena contre elle et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

- **Tu n'es ni un amusement, ni une transition entre deux histoires sérieuses Di'. Je ne sais pas tellement comment nous qualifier actuellement, mais je sais que je tiens à toi et que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.**

**- Alors ça me va**, sourit la blonde. **Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, je t'avoue que j'apprécierais qu'on ait notre intimité avant que la terre entière soit au courant.**

**- Tout comme moi !**

•••

15h de l'après-midi, et toute la petite troupe se trouvait dans un studio de photos, pour un magazine hors-série sur la série Glee. Il devait paraître le mois prochain, et comprendrait des photos, des interviews et plein d'autres trucs dans ce genre là. Dianna étant occupée pour un shooting photo accompagnée de Mark Salling, Naya décida que le moment était bon pour avoir cette fameuse conversation avec Heather.

Cette dernière l'avait évitée avec tous les soins possibles et imaginables toute la journée, et cela brisait le cœur de Naya. Heather et elle avaient toujours été très proches et les confidentes l'une de l'autre depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Et, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, Naya tenait énormément à sa meilleure amie et ne supportait pas la simple idée d'être en froid avec elle.

Après avoir observé Dianna quelques secondes supplémentaires, Naya s'éclipsa hors de la pièce et longea le couloir jusqu'à trouver la pièce où se trouvait Heather. Cette dernière était affalée sur un pouf, un magazine dans les mains et une bouteille d'eau à sa portée. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne remarqua Naya que lorsque cette dernière ferma délicatement la porte de la pièce. La blonde releva ses yeux bleus du magazine et croisèrent ceux de Naya, qui eut un petit sourire.

**- Hey,** fit Naya en s'approchant doucement. **Est-ce que je peux te parler ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

Heather posa le magazine à côté d'elle alors que Naya s'installait à ses côtés, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle ne savait pas réellement par quoi commencer ou quoi dire exactement, elle savait que malgré tout elle avait blessé Heather hier soir. Comme elle avait blessé Dianna. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué ?

- **Je suis désolée pour hier soir Hemo. **

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses Naynay, **fini par répondre la blonde d'une voix douce, après avoir longuement observé Naya. **Ni que tu prennes ce visage d'enfant triste et perdu. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe. **

**- Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe réellement, **soupira Naya.

- **Si on résume les choses, je suis ta meilleure amie, juste ? Et Dianna, **continua-t-elle après que Naya ai acquiescé de la tête, **qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?**

**- Je…**

A cet instant précis, Naya semblait si perdue qu'Heather sentit une vague de tendresse s'emparer d'elle. Elle aimait Naya oui, mais comme une sœur aime sa sœur jumelle. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle se saisit d'une de ses mains, faisant relever le regard de Naya sur elle.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir quand tu l'as retrouvée ?**

**- Elle était en train de faire ses valises pour partir de la chambre. Elle semblait tellement détruite… J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux Heather. C'était juste horrible, **répondit Naya en frissonnant rien qu'à ce souvenir.

- **Et après ?**

**- Après… On s'est un peu engueulées toutes les deux, et elle a voulu partir. **

**- Et… ? Allez Naya, accouche !**

**- Et je l'ai embrassée. Plusieurs fois. Elle m'a embrassée aussi et m'a avoué qu'elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour moi depuis les premiers jours. **

**- Alors vous êtes ensemble ? **s'étonna Heather.

- **Non, pas vraiment, **dit la brune avec une petite grimace.** Enfin je veux dire, pas officiellement.**

**- Mais c'est ce que tu aimerais ?**

**- Oui. **

Un silence s'installa entre elles deux, et Naya baissa à nouveau les yeux pour regarder ses mains. Heather n'avait pas relâché celle de Naya et lui caressait doucement le dos de la main à l'aide de son pouce. Elle sentait le regard bleu la scanner comme seule Heather Morris savait le faire, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

- **Tu l'aimes, **fit-elle au bout de quelques instants.

- **Je…**

**- Ce n'était pas une question Naya. Tu es amoureuse d'elle. **

Prenant une grande aspiration, Naya reporta son attention sur la danseuse qui la regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais sans le moindre amusement ou la moindre moquerie. Tout ce que Naya pouvait lire dans son regard était de la bienveillance et de l'attendrissement. Elle avait cette faculté à lire dans le comportement des gens que c'en était vraiment déconcertant quelques fois.

- **Peut-être que tu as trop peur de te l'avouer pour l'instant, mais j'en suis certaine. **

**- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? **

La question de Naya avait été posée dans le but évident de changer de sujet de conversation, se sentant bien trop mal à l'aise pour poursuivre sur ce terrain. Heather le comprit tout à fait, tout comme elle comprit qu'il y avait deux sous-questions à la question de sa meilleure amie. Petit a, tu n'es pas fâchée de la manière dont je t'ai traitée hier soir ? Et petit b, tu n'es pas fâchée que je me sois tue sur ce que je pouvais ressentir sur une de nos meilleures amies en commun ?

- **Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me fâcher contre toi, **sourit la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la brune.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était trouvée en compagnie d'Heather depuis hier soir, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Naya. Se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie et en plus avoir son soutien étaient quelque chose de primordial pour elle. Sans compter que parler de ses sentiments avec elle, même si Heather avait plus deviné les choses qu'autre chose, lui donnait l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de sur sa poitrine.

- **Et en plus, je veux dire… **reprit Heather avec un petit sourire malicieux, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de Naya. **Dianna Agron. La sexy et magnifique Dianna Agron ! Bien joué Rivera !**

Eclatant de rire, Naya lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule avant de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Heather resterait définitivement Heather, quoiqu'il arrive.

- **T'es con, **rigola la brune.

- **Langage jeune demoiselle ! On ne s'adresse pas à sa meilleure amie ainsi.**

Naya rigola une nouvelle fois, avant de changer une nouvelle fois de sujet et de questionner Heather sur sa relation avec Taylor. La distance n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement facile à gérer pour tout le monde, et la blonde en faisait parti. Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec son petit-ami hier soir au téléphone, et ils avaient finalement conclu que se couper du reste du monde pour n'être que tous les deux pendant trois semaines leur ferait le plus grand bien. Juste avant que le tournage de Glee ne reprenne finalement.

- **Je suis sûre que ça vous fera du bien, **sourit la latina.

- **Sois franche avec moi Naya…**

**- Comme toujours.**

**- … Mais est-ce que tu apprécies vraiment Taylor ?**

Surprise de cette question, Naya arqua un sourcil observant quelques secondes le visage d'Heather. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu tendance à s'incruster dans leur petite bande d'amis, mais jamais personne n'avait rien dit là-dessus. Et puis c'était le petit-ami d'Heather, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un simple ami de quelqu'un.

- **J'apprécie tous ceux qui te rendent heureuse Hemo. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, peu importe ce que tu fais, ou avec qui tu es. Si Taylor est celui qu'il te faut, alors oui, je l'apprécie.**

**- Je crois bien qu'il l'est. **

Naya sourit une nouvelle fois avant qu'elles entendent parfaitement toutes les deux de discrets coups frappés contre la porte de la pièce.

- **Oui ? **fit Heather en regardant curieusement la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer Dianna dans la pièce. Elle avait ce petit air gêné qu'elle abordait habituellement lorsque la situation lui échappait ou qu'elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'afficha aucune surprise en voyant que Naya se trouvait ici également et lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de croiser le regard d'Heather. Dianna cilla lorsqu'elle vit que cette dernière lui offrait un grand sourire, avant qu'elle ne se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- **Je vous laisse, **lança cette dernière avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Dianna. **Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre Naya et toi Lady Di'. En tant qu'amie je peux te dire que je suis très heureuse pour vous et que vous le méritez, mais en tant que meilleure amie de Naya, sache que je t'en voudrai pendant de très longues années si tu lui fais le moindre mal.**

Souriant malgré elle, Dianna déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Heather, avant de la laisser partir. Di' la regarder refermer délicatement la porte derrière elle, avant de se tourner vers Naya qui l'observait attentivement.

- **Tu as terminé tes photos ? **demanda-t-elle alors que Dianna se laissait tomber à côté d'elle.

- **Oui ! Lea et Cory y passent, et ensuite on pourra aller prendre le bus pour aller à la salle de concert. **

Naya lui adressa un petit sourire et passa sa main autour de la taille de la blonde, la laissant se blottir tendrement contre elle. Dianna posa sa tête sur son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ces séances photos étaient toujours épuisantes, malgré le fait qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup à chaque fois. Souriant en sentant les doigts de Naya caresser son dos, elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard charbon de l'actrice.

- **J'en déduis que la conversation entre Heather et toi s'est bien passée ?**

**- Etonnamment bien oui, **sourit Naya.

Elle était sincèrement heureuse de voir que la situation s'était améliorée à ce point, en aussi peu de temps. Souriant à son tour, Dianna referma les yeux et sentit le sommeil s'emparer peu à peu d'elle, restant éveillée assez longtemps pour sentir les lèvres de Naya se poser sur son crâne et chacune de ses joues. Puis sur ses lèvres, la faisant sourire tendrement. Elle était fatiguée oui, mais une séance câlins au lieu d'une sieste n'était pas si mal après tout…

* * *

_Et voilà mes chers lecteurs adorés!_

_Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... Enfin... Pour le moment *sourire angélique*_

_**Prochainement dans Love Song :**  
_

**_Elle entendit bien la voix de la brune lui répondre, mais ne parvint pas à en distinguer un traitre mot. Hésitant, elle décida de partir du côté droit pour voir si elle entendait ou percevait quelque chose, mais rebroussa chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus rien du tout. De retour à son point de départ, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, sans qu'elle n'arrive pour autant à dire s'il s'agissait de la silhouette de Naya. Cette personne se déplaçait du côté sombre du couloir._**

_Allons bon, dans quelle histoire s'est encore fourrée Dianna hein? Vous aurez la réponse mardi ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours ce qui me donne envie de vous écrire ces histoires :)_

_Et je me demandais, lesquels d'entre vous êtes allé voir notre Dianna adorée dans son nouveau film? Vous en avez pensé quoi?_

_Je vous souhaite un agréable week-end et je vous dis à mardi!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	6. Empire State Of Mind

_Bonjour mes amours de lecteurs adorés!_

_Hey ouiiiii surprise, vous aurez le chapitre lundi soir! Je suis pas la meilleure écrivaine du monde? *sbaf* Maiheu. _

_Comment vous allez par ce moche lundi? Il neige chez moi, j'envisage de me rouler en boule dans un coin et de me mettre à pleurer. Je suis un peu fatiguée ces temps et j'ai vraiment l'impression que mes chapitres deviennent de moins en moins intéressant... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. _

_Ecoutez la chanson Empire State of mind si vous le désirez pour ce chapitre :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**Titimaya :** Mdr tant que tu me parles pas en wesh ça devrait aller alors x) Ah ouais une vingtaine de fois carrément! J'y suis allé que deux fois moi x) J'avoue que cette scène là est magique, et celle où elle sauve la chienne aussi!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Bah oui elles sont trop cute (L) Et Heather a un bon fond hein, elle est juste possessive amicalement parlant *siffle* Ah toi aussi t'as versé ta petite larmichette quand elle a pleuré aussi? Ca va je me sens moins seule x) J'ai du cacher la mienne genre "Non non, j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil." Oui, elle a des projets de diiiiiiiiiiiiingue! J'ai hâte de voir ça!_

_**Charlie89 :** Haha bonne question :D Rien de mieux si tu veux mon avis, mais je crois que j'attrape la grosse tête *siffle* Voilà la suite, et j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Qui repousserait Naya Rivera en même temps hein! Complètement raide dingue, même._

_**bluemoon61 :** Un peu de douceur de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ;) Roh dis tout de suite que j'ai un faux sourire angélique hein u_u Je suis très gentille moi d'abord! Décalage horaire? Tu habites où? :)_

_**Shay Hastings :** Et bah noooon vous aurez le chapitre lundi :D Dianna déchire dans ce film, j'ai toujours dis qu'elle pouvait tout jouer :) La preuve! Bon et elle joue avec de la pointure en plus hein!_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** J'espère que tu pourras aller le voir, il mérite vraiment le détour :) Tu pourras savoir ce qu'il arrive à Dianna dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça répondra à tes questions :)  
_

_**Mikiido :** Mdr bordel! T'es allé voir le film de Dianna par hasard toi non? *siffle* Han bah c'est gentil que tu arrêtes tout pour mes beaux yeux! Ou mon chapitre, certes. Et t'as vu, je suis tellement gentille que j'ai posté avant. Bon je prends tes cailloux, mais sans caca d'oiseaux alors!  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Ah bah j'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances! Oui oui tout s'est bien passé, l'amitié avec les prises de tête et les disputes après tout (a) Et tu as aimé le film? :)  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Moh merci :) Haha mais elle a eu peuuuur quand sa blonde adorée avait disparu! Plus de détails dans le shooting de Dianna? Genre les poses et tout ça? :) Et tu vas pouvoir voir dans ce chapitre si tu as eu raison ou non tralala! Mdr des lettres de menace, carrément?_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** T'es de retouuuuuuuuuuuur! Comment c'était ces vacances alors? T'es revenue bronzée et tout ça? Ah bah tu as eu la force de ne pas lire le spoiler, tu peux être fière de toi! Non pas bonne rentrée pour moi, j'ai pas eu de vacances x)  
_

_**meg1287:** Et oui, le Quinntana est de ce monde (L) Merci pour ton commentaire :)  
_

_**chloebourgois :** Haha contente de compter une Rivergron shippeuse de plus! Bienvenue dans le club :) Dianna est juste exceptionnelle dans ce rôle, comme dans tout ce qu'elle joue d'ailleurs! Elle a un de ces charisme de malade mental... Je l'adore :)_

**_Taz94 :_**_Bonjour mon petit diable adoré! Mais oui je t'aime et je t'adore :D Mdr je n'ai pas de copain et je doute en avoir un un jour, so don't worry! Et je ne me suis pas moquée non plus de toi, je sais que trop bien ce que ça fait! Je serai très heureuse__ de te voir continuer à me suivre pendant toutes mes fictions en tout cas :) Bon d'accord un lemon... Mais pas tout de suite, tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre *siffle* Pardon de t'avoir fait changé d'avis sur le Brittana, mais si tu veux mon avis le Quinntana est définitivement le must! C'est trop sexy pour le commun des mortels, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont pas utilisé dans Glee x) Rien que leur scène "après sexe" était la chose la plus caliente du monde, alors... Moi je suis sûre que tu écrirais parfaitement bien, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à me dire si tu postes ;) Je pensais intégrer deux chapitres où Dianna et Naya dévoilent leur relation à leurs parents oui, je pensais profiter de l'histoire pour faire prendre conscience aux gens combien c'est difficile pour les couples homosexuels de parler de ce genre de choses encore aujourd'hui... Ce que je trouve très dommage! Oui j'ai vu le film de Dianna, et franchement il est juste incroyable! Je suis même allé le voir deux fois, c'est te dire (a) Encore merci de ton commentaire ma Tazounette, et passe un bon début de semaine :) Bisous bisouuuuuuuuuuus  
_

* * *

**Empire State Of Mind**

New York, aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Rigolant et gloussant comme deux gamines, Dianna et Naya avaient échappé à la vigilance de leurs amis et de la sécurité pour profiter d'un moment rien qu'à elles. New York étant une des villes où le taux de criminalité était le plus élevé, la sécurité avait été renforcée autour d'elles. Ridiculement de l'avis de chacun des membres du Glee cast', puisqu'ils n'osaient même plus aller déjeuner sans qu'un gorille ne les colle. Ce que détestait horriblement Dianna, qui avait besoin de se sentir libre pour se sentir parfaitement bien.

Mais c'était cependant Naya qui avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette et d'entraîner la blonde avec elle. Dianna ne s'était pas faite prier pour l'accompagner de toute manière. Un apéro avait été organisé dans une salle de réception de l'hôtel après leur concert, et elles avaient laissé entendre qu'elles rentraient déjà à l'aide d'un taxi. Mais, au lieu de descendre devant leur hôtel, elles profitèrent d'un feu rouge pour sortir en trombe du véhicule et s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible.

Elles avaient réussi naturellement, et se promenaient désormais près du port de New York, en bas de Manhattan. Elles avaient toutes les deux coupé leurs téléphones après avoir envoyé un message à Lea et Heather, histoire que le FBI ne soit pas lancé à leur recherche. La température était assez agréable, mais le vent qui soufflait fortement au bord de l'eau flanqua la chaire de poule à Dianna. Remarquant la chose très rapidement, Naya déposa sa jaquette en laine grise sur les épaules de la blonde, qui lui sourit en retour.

A part Heather, personne n'était au courant de la réalité de leur relation. Amber continuait de lancer des regards amusés à Naya lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Dianna, mais jamais elle n'avait ré-aborder le sujet avec la brune. Dianna, de son côté, n'avait rien dis à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas trop où cette relation allait la mener, et ne voulait pas que des problèmes naissent entre les membres de cette petite famille au cas où les choses avec Naya tournaient court.

Ne pas pouvoir lui prendre la main et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes la dérangeait un peu, mais Naya s'était saisi de son bras et la tenait contre elle de cette manière. Ce geste pouvait être parfaitement pris comme amical, de toute manière les gens étaient bien trop occupés à chercher toute trace de HeYa ou Achele pour faire attention à ce qu'il y avait entre Dianna Agron et Naya Rivera.

- **J'adore New York**, sourit Naya en regardant la statue de la liberté se dessiner à l'horizon.

**- Moi aussi**, sourit la blonde en retour. **Et pas uniquement parce que c'est la ville où tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois… **

Naya rigola et lui lança un regard malicieux, regrettant amèrement à cet instant de ne pas pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Dianna. Elle sentit cependant son regard glisser sur la bouche parfaite de la blonde, regard que ne manqua bien sûr pas Dianna. Elle sourit malicieusement, regardant Naya devoir détourner son regard pour penser à autre chose.

- **Tu as prévu quelque chose entre la fin de la tournée et le tournage de Glee ? **s'enquit Dianna alors qu'elles reprirent leur marche.

- **Passer du temps avec ma mère, ma famille… Hiberner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Sinon rien de particulier. Et toi ?**

**- Pareil. Passer du temps en famille. Et j'avais vraiment envie d'adopter un chiot…**

**- Tu as laissé tomber les poulpes ? **plaisanta Naya.

Dianna sourit doucement, mais ne répondit rien. Son envie d'adopter des méduses puis des poulpes était connue de tous ses proches, et la plupart avaient été déconcerté en apprenant la nouvelle. Sauf Naya, qui savait parfaitement combien la blonde avait une passion bizarre et étrange pour tous les animaux peu courants. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadé que si les choses étaient possibles, Dianna aurait un élevage d'éléphants dans son jardin. Mais elle avait effectivement laissé tomber les poulpes, après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en occuper avec autant de soin qu'ils le méritaient.

- **On pourra se voir ? **demanda timidement la blonde.

- **Bien sûr, **sourit la brune. **Je peux t'aider à chercher un chiot si tu veux.**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Dianna lui sourit en retour et elles continuèrent de marcher simplement, échangeant quelques commentaires sur New York et quelques anecdotes sur la tournée. Il faisait un peu frais ce soir, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait que très peu de monde dehors. Elles ne croisèrent que deux ou trois personnes qui leur demandèrent des autographes qu'elles se firent un plaisir de signer.

- **On devrait peut-être rentrer, **fit Naya lorsqu'elles passèrent devant une bouche de métro. **Les autres vont vraiment finir par s'inquiéter. **

**- C'est vrai**, soupira la blonde.

Naya sourit devant l'air un peu déçu de la blonde et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant de l'entraîner doucement dans le couloir du métro. Un peu glauque et silencieux, comme tous les métros new yorkais en quelques sortes. Il n'y en avait que très peu qui passaient à une heure pareille, mais attendre un peu plus longtemps en compagnie de Dianna ne gênait absolument pas Naya.

Cette dernière, soudainement espiègle, se tourna vers la blonde avec un petit sourire malicieux. Sans ouvrir la bouche, Dianna arqua un sourcil pour l'interroger du regard.

- **Attrape-moi, si tu peux…**

Elle relâcha brusquement le bras de Dianna, avant de s'enfoncer en courant un peu plus loin dans les couloirs du métro. Rigolant doucement, Dianna se mit à sa poursuite, essayant de passer outre des bruits de ses propres pas qui résonnaient contre les murs. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur, mais elle entendait toujours les rires et la voix de Naya à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'arrêta cependant lorsque le couloir se sépara en deux, essayant de déterminer par où était passé la brune.

- **Naya ? **appela-t-elle.

- **Je ne t'entends plus courir, **fit la voix lointaine de cette dernière.

- **Par où tu es passée ?**

Elle entendit bien la voix de la brune lui répondre, mais ne parvint pas à en distinguer un traitre mot. Hésitant, elle décida de partir du côté droit pour voir si elle entendait ou percevait quelque chose, mais rebroussa chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus rien du tout. De retour à son point de départ, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, sans qu'elle n'arrive pour autant à dire s'il s'agissait de la silhouette de Naya. Cette personne se déplaçait du côté sombre du couloir.

**- Nay ? **appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Sa voix se répercuta plusieurs fois contre les murs de ces maudits couloirs, sans que la silhouette ne lui réponde quelque chose. Elle entendit au loin un métro passer à toute vitesse, sentant son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que les mètres entre elle et l'autre personne diminuaient.

**- Dianna ? Où es-tu ?**

Ce fut cette fois la voix de Naya qui résonna, mais au lieu de rassurer Dianna, cela lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Elle savait désormais que ce n'était pas sa brune adorée qui était en train de marcher d'un pas sûr et décidé dans sa direction. La voix tremblante, elle recula contre le mur derrière elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois.

**- Naya !**

Dianna ne pourrait pas vous dire si cette dernière avait répondu, bien trop absorbée par la silhouette qui avait fini par la rejoindre. L'homme se trouvait désormais qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, souriant froidement à l'actrice. Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot, elle se colla contre le mur, essayant de mettre le plus possible de distance entre elle et cet inconnu. Une barbe de plusieurs jours de couleur grise cachait des joues creuses. Ses yeux, d'un gris aussi froid que l'acier, ne quittèrent pas les siens alors qu'il leva un doigt pour le déposer sur les lèvres de la blonde, lui intimant le silence.

De toute manière, Dianna était bien trop apeurée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Osant à peine respirer, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, y compris lorsque l'homme enleva son doigt pour enfouir sa main dans la poche de son manteau usé. Il ne la quitta pas du regard, contrairement à la blonde qui avait suivi le geste de ses yeux. Elle sentit une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle vit la lame que tenait cet homme dans sa main. Terrorisée, elle releva ses yeux en direction de son visage, ouvrant la bouche pour bafouiller quelque chose.

- **HEY !**

Les quelques mots qu'avait prononcé Dianna se retrouvèrent noyer sous une exclamation et des bruits de pas rapides venant dans leur direction. Tournant machinalement la tête dans la direction d'où avait retenti cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme juste le temps de le voir lui jeter un nouveau regard froid et un sourire glacial. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement dans le couloir opposé de celui où Naya arrivait en courant.

**- Di ça va ? C'était qui ce type ?**

Arrivée à la hauteur de la blonde, Naya se saisit doucement de son bras, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention sur elle. Le visage de Dianna était tourné dans la direction qu'avait prise l'homme, craignant qu'il ne refasse son apparition. Elle déglutit difficilement en retournant son visage en direction de celui, inquiet, de Naya.

**- J'en sais rien,** murmura la blonde dont la voix tremblait toujours aussi fortement.

**- Viens.**

Passant ses bras autour de son amie, Naya la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Et c'était tout ce dont Dianna avait besoin à cet instant précis. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Naya, s'agrippant à elle en attendant que sa respiration redevienne normale. Son cœur battait toujours à toute rompre lorsque Naya se détacha doucement d'elle et lui prit la main, l'entraînant en direction de la sortie.

**- On va prendre un taxi**, expliqua Naya après avoir remarqué l'interrogation dans les yeux de Dianna. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée comme ça, je ne pensais pas…**

**- C'est rien Nay'**, marmonna Dianna en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Ce n'était que leurs pas qu'elle entendait se répercuter contre les murs, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la peur qui était en train de prendre possession de tout son être. Après qu'elle ai regardé pour la cinquième fois derrière elles en moins de trois mètres, Naya décida qu'il valait mieux sortir de ce fichu métro le plus rapidement possible. Elle adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant à Dianna, avant de se mettre à courir, toujours en tenant la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

Prenant avec soulagement une grande aspiration d'air frais, Dianna n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sortir d'un métro. Elle sentit le bras de Naya se glisser autour de sa taille, alors qu'elles longeaient le trottoir dans l'espoir de trouver un taxi. Lorsqu'un déboucha du coin de la rue, la brune se lança sur la route pour l'arrêter, manquant de se faire renverser au passage. Le conducteur planta les freins et s'arrêta à moins d'une cinquantaine de centimètres d'où se tenait Naya, avant que Dianna ne la tire brusquement sur le trottoir.

**- Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas mourir avant de nombreuses années,** lança la blonde en plantant son regard dans celui de Naya.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la portière arrière du taxi, laissant Dianna s'y installer avant d'y entrer à son tour. Elles annoncèrent l'adresse au conducteur et il démarra, remontant la vitre teintée entre la banquette avant et celle où Dianna et Naya s'étaient installée. La brune interrogea Dianna sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, sentant un frisson d'effroi la parcourir en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si jamais elle n'était pas arrivée à temps.

Sachant parfaitement que le conducteur ne pouvait pas les voir, Naya se saisit du menton de sa blonde avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heureuse de ce contact dont elle avait envie depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant, Dianna émit un soupire d'aise, tournant son corps pour se coller contre Naya. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait ressenti cette étrange sensation dans le creux de son ventre, et ce besoin de sentir les caresses de Naya dans ses cheveux ou sur son corps. Ce genre de réactions instinctives lui faisaient peur quelques fois, mais elle se sentait en confiance et en sécurité avec la brune.

•••

L'arrivée de Naya et Dianna au sein de l'hôtel ne se fit pas dans la discrétion. Elles se firent longuement réprimandées par les agents de sécurité chargés de leur sécurité, ainsi que par Heather et Lea. On avait un peu l'impression de parents qui grondaient leurs enfants qui avaient fait le mur, mais elles ne dirent rien, parfaitement conscientes que ce n'était que l'inquiétude qui parlait à cet instant précis. Après s'être tout aussi longuement excusées, elles rejoignirent le buffet où elles se servirent à boire. Du jus de fruit pour Dianna, encore bien trop échaudée par sa dernière cuite pour avaler une seule goutte d'alcool.

**- Alors, où vous étiez ?**

La voix de Darren Criss retentit derrière Dianna, occupée à observer du coin de l'œil Naya en grande discussion avec Heather. La blonde se tourna doucement en souriant à son ami, avant de hausser les épaules.

**- Naya avait envie de voir la statue de la liberté. **

Darren rigola et entraîna la blonde avec lui sur un des canapés de la pièce, puisque tous les autres étaient soit montés dormir, soit en train de danser sur la piste. Dianna refusa d'ailleurs une invitation à danser de Chord, prétextant préférer parler avec Darren. Lorsque le blond reparti, sans aucunement cacher sa déception, elle croisa le regard de Naya qui lui sourit malicieusement. Elle répondit à son sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de reporter ton attention sur Darren.

Ce dernier n'avait pas manqué l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer longuement Dianna. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de son ami sur elle, la blonde rougit légèrement avant de boire une gorgée de son jus de fruit, histoire de se donner contenance. Elle savait parfaitement qu'aucun de ses amis ne la jugeraient, ils faisaient après tout parti de la seule série qui a abordé l'homosexualité d'aussi près.

Naya vint d'ailleurs les rejoindre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, après qu'Heather ai dut répondre au téléphone. A son petit-ami, si on en jugeait le sourire qu'elle avait esquissé lorsqu'elle avait vu le nom s'afficher sur son écran. Souriant doucement, presque timidement, elle s'approcha de Dianna en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur.

**- Est-ce que Mademoiselle Agron voudrait bien m'accorder cette danse ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**- Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Rivera. **

Souriante, elle accepta la main que Naya lui tendait, se laissant entraîner sur la piste. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans cette petite pièce maintenant. Au final, Chord, Mark, Darren, Amber et Chris. Et Naya et Dianna, donc. Lea et Cory s'étaient éclipsés peu après l'arrivée des deux amoureuses secrètes. Et apparemment Naya et Dianna n'étaient pas les seules à cacher leurs réels sentiments.

Arrivée au milieu de la pièce, Naya passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dianna, qui entoura la nuque de la brune des siens. Une musique douce avait démarré, et c'est elle qui était à l'origine de l'invitation de Naya. Jamais elle n'aurait invité sa blonde à danser sur du LMFAO ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Tournoyant doucement sur place, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure du slow, jusqu'à ce que le visage de la brune soit doucement déposé sur l'épaule de la blonde.

**- Tu vas mieux ?** s'enquit la brune à voix basse.

**- Oui,** sourit doucement la blonde. **Finalement s'enfuir de cette manière n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais j'ai pu me promener au bras d'une belle brune, alors…**

Rigolant doucement, Naya profita du rideau que formaient les cheveux blonds de Dianna autour de son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur la peau du cou de Dianna. Cette dernière frissonna légèrement, sans que Naya ne le remarque pour autant. Grâce à la jaquette que la brune lui avait prêtée.

**- Je tiens à toi Di', tu le sais hein ?**

Agréablement surprise par cette question, Dianna se décolla légèrement de la brune pour la regarder quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et ses yeux furent atteints par la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

**- En tout cas, c'est très agréable à entendre. **

Naya sourit à son tour, au même instant où la musique prit fin. Elle avait beau avoir passé de longues heures uniquement accompagnée de Dianna, elle avait toujours très envie de n'être qu'avec elle. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle lui prit doucement la main et désigna l'étage d'un signe de tête. Comprenant rapidement le message, Dianna lui sourit et se laissa entraîner en dehors de la pièce, croisant le regard une nouvelle fois intrigué de Darren. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de polémiquer puisque la porte se referma doucement et qu'elles se rendaient en direction des ascenseurs.

**- Au fait,** fit la blonde en s'arrêtant brusquement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Naya. **Moi aussi je tiens à toi.**

- **C'est très agréable à entendre, **répéta la brune en souriant malicieusement.

Dianna rigola et elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, où elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. Avide de celles de la blonde, Naya passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde pour prolonger le baiser. Elle sentit Dianna rigoler doucement sous le baiser, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle sursauta cependant lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et se décolla de Dianna juste à temps pour voir les portes s'ouvrir. Sur Ryan Murphy, venu assister à leur concert et qui les avaient rejoints à l'hôtel pour la nuit.

**- Ça va les filles ?** demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Toutes les deux lui avaient offert un sourire sage qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur culpabilité à cet instant. Et, naturellement, cela ne manqua pas de l'intriguer.

**- Très bien. On allait se coucher**, fit Naya en sortant de l'ascenseur.

**- Fuguer fatigue**, plaisanta le scénariste. **Bonne nuit alors.**

**- Bonne nuit, **répondirent-elles en cœur avant de s'éclipser rapidement en direction de leur chambre.

Après que Dianna ai ouvert la porte, elles se glissèrent dans la pièce. Enlevant la jaquette de Naya, la blonde avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours entiers qu'elles n'étaient pas revenues ici tant la journée avait été chargée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses plus longuement, puisque les lèvres de Naya s'écrasèrent sur les siennes sans prévenir. Tout comme son corps qui se fit percuter doucement par celui de la brune.

Une nouvelle fois surprise, Dianna mit quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser que lui offrait la brune. Elle gémit de plaisir en sentant les dents de Naya lui mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure, avant que sa langue ne se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elles avaient toutes les deux reculé jusque vers le lit, où elles s'allongèrent délicatement pour poursuivre ce baiser qui se révélait de plus en plus brûlant au fil des secondes.

La température montait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les gestes de Dianna ou de Naya devenaient rapides ou impatients. Bien au contraire. Aucune des deux ne savaient réellement où ces baisers les amèneraient, et Dianna préféra largement ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose, mais elle était sûre d'une chose qui était qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi transportée par un simple baiser. Mais Naya avait déjà la possibilité de lui faire découvrir des endroits jusqu'alors inexplorés et qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé.

Allongée sur le dos, elle fit glisser timidement ses mains sous le t-shirt de Naya, caressant cette peau douce et soyeuse du bout des doigts. Elle s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur les hanches de la latine, sachant parfaitement que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible. Finalement se faire des câlins à longueur de temps avait ses avantages. Par exemple, Dianna savait que Naya était sensible de cet endroit là, et plus particulièrement sur la nuque. Bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas accessible pour le moment.

Quittant les lèvres de Dianna après plusieurs longs baisers, Naya déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, tout en relevant petit à petit une des éternelles robes de Dianna. C'était sans doute l'un de ses plus flagrants points communs avec son personnage de Quinn Fabray. Dianna portait des robes la plupart du temps. Sa respiration déjà heurtée s'emballa un peu plus lorsque Naya glissa de quelques centimètres, ses lèvres se concentrant sur son ventre plat et légèrement musclé. La brune lui avait finalement retiré sa robe et elle se trouvait donc désormais en sous-vêtements devant elle.

**- Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle et attirante**, murmura Naya.

Dianna rigola doucement avant de faire remonter la brune à la hauteur de ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. La brune se retrouva débarrassée de son t-shirt au bout de quelques minutes, et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la blonde lui masser délicatement la nuque. Dianna avait raison pour ce qui concerne ses points faibles. La chaire de poule visible sur ses bras lui en apportait la preuve.

**- Naya…**

La brune avait une nouvelle fois trouvé le chemin du cou de la blonde, la faisant frissonner plus que jamais. Mais, dans un sursaut de lucidité, la blonde réalisa qu'il serait mieux qu'elle lui avoue quelque chose, avant d'aller plus loin.

**- Naya, **répéta la blonde en essayant de reprendre son souffle. **Bébé, il faut que je t'avoue un truc.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **demanda Naya en arquant un sourcil.

Elle avait entendu la gêne jusque dans la voix de Dianna, ce qui l'intrigua énormément. Relevant son visage du cou de Dianna qu'elle embrassait tendrement et sensuellement, elle planta son regard chocolat dans les yeux verts de Dianna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que les yeux de cette dernière pétillaient, malgré l'air incertain qui était affiché sur ce visage parfait.

- **Je n'ai jamais fais ça, **répondit très lentement la blonde.

- **Faire l'amour avec une fille ? Je le sais Di', on en avait parlé une fois tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Non… Enfin si, je m'en souviens mais… **

Ne sachant pas réellement comment formuler cela, Dianna soupira détourna son regard de celui de Naya pendant quelques instants, histoire de pouvoir reconnecter ses neurones.

- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais fais ça. Dans le sens… Jamais. Rien du tout.**

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Naya se recula de la blonde de quelques centimètres, la regardant tout en prenant mesure des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais. Rien du tout. La compréhension se peignit brusquement sur le visage de la brune, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise en s'asseyant brusquement.

- **Dianna Elise Agron, tu es en train de me dire que tu es vierge ?**

Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, Dianna acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, n'osant pas reporter son attention sur Naya. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagirait cette dernière, mais la surprise et l'étonnement n'étaient de loin pas des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

- **La vache, **marmonna Naya. **Mais… Comment c'est possible ? Après deux longues relations ? Je veux dire…**

Avait-elle déjà été aussi mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant ? Dianna ne s'en souvenait pas en tout cas. Elle sentit son visage rougir atrocement, terminant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait certes été en couple avec Dave Franco et Alex Pettyfer pendant de longs mois, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sexuel entre eux. Et cela, elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit.

- **Ils n'ont jamais rien dis ? **s'étonna la brune.

**- Ouais, en fait… C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on a fini par rompre avec Alex**, avoua la blonde à voix basse.

- **Si tu me dis qu'il a voulu te forcer Di', je te jure…**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas Nay'**, la coupa Dianna. **Mais il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre, ce que je peux comprendre finalement. **

Elle avait retourné son regard en direction de la brune lorsqu'elle lui avait coupé la parole et haussa les épaules à la fin de sa phrase. Cette dernière soupira doucement avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, aux côtés de Dianna. Elle se saisit d'une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole.

- **Je suis désolée d'avoir été autant… Demandeuse, si on peut dire ça comme ça. J'étais loin de m'en douter Di'. **

**- Je sais, **sourit la blonde en roulant sur le côté pour mieux la regarder.

- **Je peux te poser une question un brin indiscrète ?**

**- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais fais ?**

Souriant doucement, Naya approuva d'un signe de tête. Dianna avait 23 ans après tout, et elle devait être la seule personne ayant cet âge à être vierge dans son entourage. Elle observa longuement le visage de la blonde, avant que cette dernière finisse enfin par répondre. Trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer étaient particulièrement durs. Et en plus ce n'était pas tellement le genre de conversation qu'elle avait habituellement.

- **Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie assez en confiance avec quelqu'un**, marmonna la blonde. **C'est peut-être un peu débile, mais je n'ai pas envie que ma première fois se résume à un échec ou des regrets. **

**- Je ne trouve pas ça débile**, objecta la brune. **Mais vraiment très mignon. **

Souriante, Dianna s'approcha doucement de la brune pour se coller contre elle et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé, c'était que Naya lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque fois que les choses allaient plus loin que des simples baisers avec ses ex. Ce n'était pas forcément le genre de choses qui étaient facilement avouables à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à la principale concernée. Peut-être que si leur relation devenait sérieuse et durait de longs mois voir années, elle le lui avouerait une fois. Ou alors elle le ferait sur son lit de mort…

* * *

_Voilà voilà!_

_Moral du chapitre : Fuir dans les rues de New York et jouer à cache-cache dans un couloir de métro glauque n'est vraiment pas conseillé! Je me demandais, combien d'entre vous êtes déjà allé à New York? Vous avez aimé?_

_**Prochainement dans Love Song :**_

_**Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle continue de lire, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de deux minutes sur ce qu'elle lisait. Remarquant naturellement que quelque chose clochait, Naya baissa son magazine pour reporter son attention sur Dianna.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda doucement la brune.**_

_**- Je déteste les adieux, marmonna cette dernière.**_

_Encore merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me suivent et qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part! De même pour ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et qui décident de me suivre :)  
_

_Vous êtes définitivement les meilleurs lecteurs de tous les temps!_

_Je vous dis à jeudi :) Passez une bonne mi-semaine!_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	7. When I'm kissing you

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés que j'aime et que j'adore!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Personnellement j'envisage de m'acheter un chasse-neige ou une moto-neige, alors si vous voulez vous cotiser pour Noël, je vous en prie :) Ou même, donnez-moi vos numéros de compte et vos codes, je m'arrangerai avec ça :D_

_Je vous propose d'écouter When I'm kissing you de Claude Kelly. Si vous ne connaissez pas cet artiste, je vous conseille d'écouter d'autres chansons de lui, elles sont juste incroyables :)_

_Ah oui petite précision, imaginez que cette histoire se déroule en 2009 hein, donc Dianna et Naya ont respectivement 23 et 22 ans ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu encore une fois :D J'espère que tu pourras aller à New York un jour!_

_**Titimaya :** Merci de ton commentaire :) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour continuer à vous faire rêver!  
_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Et bah je suis contente de savoir que ça te fait autant plaisir de voir quand je poste un chapitre :D Oui c'est mal de se promener dans un métro à 1h du matin :P Moi j'y suis déjà allé l'année passée oui, j'ai fais New York, Washington et Boston. Juste ma-gique. J'aimerais y retourner et visiter les villes du sud aussi! Miami, Los Angeles, Las Vegas... Je te souhaite d'y aller un jour :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Heureusement que Naya était là ;) Et tu peux compter sur Naya pour faire très attention à sa blondinette adorée hein ne t'inquiète pas!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Ah bah un retour en force dis-moi! Merci de tous ces commentaires, c'est vraiment gentil ^^ J'essaye de varier niveau musique, et je me demandais justement qui d'entre vous écoutait les morceaux que je propose! Oui t'es assez contrariante comme fille dans ton genre hein! A mon sens y a jamais trop de bisous, surtout quand les filles en question sont aussi sexy que Naya et Dianna. Et qui te dit que Dianna va faire des trucs avec Naya hein? *siffle* Je vous ai trop habitué dans le guimauve moi, va falloir que je mette un peu de suspense là-dedans ça ne va plus du tout! Mouais excuse acceptées, mais que cela ne recommence plus!  
_

_**bluemoon61 :** Mais je suis un vrai petit ange moi on a diiiit! C'est vrai que je trouve ça particulièrement mignon, mais bon pour Quinn ce n'était pas exactement sa première fois hein, Beth peut en témoigner :P Ooooooh la Nouvelle-Calédonie! Rien que le nom me donne encore plus froid que ce que j'ai froid maintenant! Je suis à deux doigts de frapper sur le clavier avec des gants hein, c'est te dire! Invite-moi chez toi *_*  
_

_**pequenajuele :** Merci beaucoup! Et merci de lire l'histoire, même si tu n'es pas fan de Rivergron :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Moi j'y suis allé tralalère :D Oh bah ça me fait penser à la chanson là... On dirait qu'ça t'gêne de marcher dans la bouuuuuuuuuuuue! Heum, pardon. Mais heu... Quel rapport entre le fait que Dianna est vierge et que tu es née le 13 septembre? o.O I don't get it! Contente de t'avoir remonté le moral! C'est à cause de la rentrée seulement que tu déprimottes?  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Haha x) Affaire à suivre oui, je suis sûre que Naya est de cet avis également *siffle*  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Oui un peu raison! Huh j'aurais eu mal au coeur de faire bobo à notre Dianna adorée quand même (L) Mdr t'imagine? Bah écoute j'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un parce que je pensais à toi à chaque fois. Un petit verre? Moi je dis que ça en jette x) Moi j'y suis déjà allé, mais je n'ai jamais joué à cache-cache dans le métro! Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_**Mikiido :** Oh mais c'est dingue ça! Tu parles d'une coincidence! Et pour information, mes yeux sont d'un brun chocolat tout à fait banal et sans réel intérêt. (avoue que ça a changé ta journée de savoir ça?) Oh mais je t'en prie c'est pas grave :) Et puisqu'on parle de poste, j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine histoire *siffle* Oh demain c'est ton anniversaire? Enfin... Hier? Et le prochain c'est quand? vendredi? :)  
_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Non mais c'est pas de ta faute hein, j'ai un cerveau un peu tordu aussi des fois x) Je suis allé à New York aussi, et je dois dire que j'ai adoré également :D  
_

_**LILO :** Bah tu vois on est déjà jeudi! Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Oui je l'ai vu, et deux fois pour être exacte (a) Mdr je l'avais écris quand même, pour une fois que je veux être serviable hein, rolala! Et voilà le prochain chapitre! Tu aimerais aller à New York alors j'en déduis?  
_

_**Taz94 :** Bonjoir (mélange de bonjour et de bonsoir) mon p'tit diable adoré (L) Bah écoute, je pense que je me mettrai en mode décongélation une fois que je serai dans le bâtiment de mon école x) Non mais sérieux c'est la merde où je dois aller en cours hein! D'ailleurs si tu veux participer à l'achat de mon moto-neige... *siffle* Oh bah en fait je pense que ça sera plus une prétendante pour moi, alors si je trouve le mode d'emploi pour annoncer la chose à mes proches, je te le passerai mais je m'assurerai qu'il fonctionne bien avant ;) Le film de Dianna déchire! Oui Dianna est fan des poulpes, c'est un truc qui m'a toujours fait beaucoup marrer d'ailleurs x) Mais à défaut de poulpe, ce sera un chiot! Mais non Naya est un peu naïve et voulait s'amuser, voilà tout (a) Oui j'avoue que ça peut faire un peu bizarre à penser, mais je me suis dis que cela rajouterait quelque chose à l'histoire! Et puis Di' est toute pure et innocente en plus (a) et n'oublions pas que ça se passe il y a quatre ans hein, elle était donc plus jeune! Au passage je ne l'aime que très moyen Alex Pettyfer, mais passons! Pas de jugement Louguia. J'ai hâte d'écrire la réaction de Naya quand elle saura la vérité tiens... Ca va être drôle à écrire! Et tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question concernant le prochainement à l'instant même :D Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Merci de ton commentaaaaaaaaaaire! Sérieux c'est pas trop chiant d'écrire autant à chaque fois?  
_

* * *

**When I'm kissing you **

Faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air de rien, Dianna Agron remit son foulard correctement autour de son cou. Elle devait être la seule personne au monde à porter ce genre d'accessoire en plein été, mais elle n'avait définitivement pas le choix. Elle avait associé le morceau de tissu avec des lunettes de soleil et une de ses nombreuses robes colorées dans l'espoir de faire croire qu'elle le portait uniquement pour le côté fashion de la chose, mais ce n'était de loin pas le cas.

Sortant du restaurant où elle avait mangé avec tous les membres de la tournée, Dianna regarda machinalement autour d'elle et vit que l'endroit était truffé de journalistes. Naturellement. Elle soupira doucement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cherchant Naya du regard. Cette dernière se trouvait à la hauteur d'Heather et lui lança un sourire narquois, la faisant faire une grimace. Elle lui tira d'ailleurs la langue, la faisant éclater de rire.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur petite escapade à New York, et ils se trouvaient désormais au plein centre des Etats-Unis. Leur dernier concert avait eu lieu hier soir, mais la plupart n'avaient leurs avions qui ne décollaient que ce soir. Dianna s'envolait pour San Francisco alors que la plupart des autres retournaient à New York ou dans leur famille. Naya, elle, retournait à Los Angeles. La blonde craignait la séparation d'avec Naya, il faut dire que tant qu'elles avaient deux secondes de liberté, elles les passaient ensemble.

Dianna se glissa dans une de leur éternelle voiture noire aux vitres teintées, se retrouvant assise aux côtés de Cory et Jenna. Le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'hôtel fut assez rapide, puisque le restaurant ne se trouvait pas très loin. Cela avait été une demande de la plupart du casting, puisque l'avion de certains ne décollait que dans quelques heures. Par un heureux hasard, ceux de Dianna et Naya ne partaient qu'à 23h ce soir, ce qui leur laissait quelques instants d'intimité avant leur départ.

**- Di', c'est un suçon dans ton cou ?**

Sursautant, Dianna remonta rapidement son foulard sur son cou, se maudissant d'avoir manqué d'attention une fraction de seconde qui lui avait été fatale. La question de Cory n'était que rhétorique, puisque tout le monde avait déjà vu un suçon, et que ce que Dianna avait sur le côté de son cou n'était pas discutable.

**- Non,** répondit-elle simplement en rougissant comme une tomate.

**- Oh allez ! Je sais reconnaître un suçon quand j'en vois un Di' !** lança le géant en tentant de découvrir le cou de la pauvre Dianna.

**- Bas les pattes Monteith !**

Elle tapa sur les doigts de Cory qui éclata de rire, imité par la suite par Jenna. Se renfrognant sur son siège, elle retint un long soupire.

Maudite soit Naya.

**- C'est de la part de qui ?** demanda Jenna en se penchant en avant pour observer la blonde.

**- Personne.**

**- Chord !** s'exclama Cory. **Je suis sûr que c'est Chord.**

Dianna leva les yeux au ciel, et constata avec un immense soulagement qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture, aussitôt suivie par Cory et Jenna qui étaient en train de débattre pour savoir si Chord pouvait être ou non l'auteur du suçon de la blonde.

Leur arrivée à la réception aurait difficilement passé inaperçue tant les deux acteurs parlaient et rigolaient. Ceux qui les avaient précédés – Naya, Heather, Lea, Chris, Darren et Mark – se retournèrent dans leur direction avec une interrogation non dissimulée sur leur visage.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** interrogea Mark en regardant le visage agacé de Dianna et ceux amusés des deux autres.

**- Lady Di' a un suçon.**

Le visage victorieux de Cory fini d'exaspérer Dianna, qui croisa le regard toujours aussi amusé de Naya. Cette dernière eut cependant le bon goût d'afficher un petit air désolé, qu'elle prit le soin d'effacer rapidement pour ne pas paraître suspecte trop longtemps. Elles avaient décidé de ne rien laisser paraître de la relation qu'elles partageaient pour le moment. Mis à part Heather, personne n'était au courant. Dianna avait quelque fois souhaité mettre Lea au courant, elle avait besoin de parler de cette histoire à quelqu'un. Et, même si elle adorait Heather, elle restait néanmoins la meilleure amie de Naya avant d'être la sienne.

**- Sérieux ?** demanda Chris en s'approchant à son tour de Dianna.

**- Laissez-la tranquille,** s'interposa Lea en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oh oui Lea Michele, défends-la… Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose,** lança Mark en plissant les yeux. **Ces trucs d'Achele ne sont pas là pour rien ! **

**- Achele ? On avait parié sur Chord nous…**

**- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, **railla Heather en levant les yeux au ciel. **Pas étonnant qu'on arrive tous à jouer des lycéens. Allez viens Di.**

Volant au secours de ses amies, Heather se saisit de la main de la blonde et l'entraîna en direction de l'ascenseur pour grimper à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Soupirant de soulagement, Dianna se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur une fois que les portes se furent fermées.

**- Merci Hemo**, murmura-t-elle. **Je vais tuer Naya.**

La danseuse éclata de rire avant d'enfoncer le bouton pour les amener à destination.

**- C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Mais par pitié laisse ma meilleure amie en vie…**

Dianna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en relevant le regard sur l'autre blonde. Bizarrement, Heather semblait très heureuse de ce qu'il se passait entre Dianna et Naya.

**- Bon alors je vais juste la torturer…**

**- Je n'ai rien envie d'avoir à faire avec vos trucs sexuels…**

Ce fut cette fois Dianna qui éclata de rire, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient pour les laisser sortir. Dianna salua son amie avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, et d'enlever ce foutu foulard d'un simple geste pour constater les dégâts. La marque rouge qu'avait laissé Naya était en train de tourner au violet, mais se voyait énormément sur la peau pâle de la blonde. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en entendant qu'une clé tournait dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre. Naya.

Cette dernière referma délicatement la porte et s'approcha timidement de Dianna, comme si elle avait peur de se faire étrangler. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, Naya déposa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda le reflet de la blonde dans le miroir.

**- T'es toujours fâchée ?** demanda la brune.

**- Je ne suis pas fâchée,** soupira la blonde. **Mais un suçon Naya ! On est censées être discrètes et tout… Et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de me faire un suçon.**

**- Et bien, tu ne semblais pas si dérangée que ça quand je te l'ai fais… Il me semble même que tu étais en train de formuler mon prénom… **ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

**- **_**Naya !**_

**- Mmh mmh, juste comme ça !**

Malgré elle, Dianna sourit doucement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Elle et Naya n'étaient pas allé plus loin que le cap des bisous et des caresses pour l'instant, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de perdre un peu pied de temps à autre. Comme hier soir.

**- Il va falloir des jours pour que cela disparaisse**, gémit la blonde d'un air désespéré en passant ses doigts dessus. **Et je vois d'ors et déjà mon frère et ma mère me questionner pendant des heures là-dessus.**

**- Ça va Di', je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée. Je n'y peux rien si tu me fais perdre la tête…**

Souriant doucement, Dianna se retourna dans les bras de la brune pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sentit les lèvres de Naya s'étirer en un petit sourire, avant qu'elle ne se recule de quelques centimètres, faisant froncer les sourcils à Dianna. Mais la brune prit soin de les défroisser à l'aide de son pouce, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose,** fit doucement Naya.

**- Quoi donc ?**

Toujours avec un petit sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, Naya entraîna Dianna jusque sur le lit double où elles avaient dormies enlacées toutes les deux hier soir. Elle la fit s'asseoir doucement dessus, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en se saisissant des mains de la blonde.

**- Je dois m'inquiéter ou… ?**

**- En principe pas… Mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin d'accord ?**

**- Pas rassurant du tout… Mais d'accord.**

Naya lui offrit un nouveau petit sourire, dans l'espoir d'effacer cette espèce de crainte qui s'était affichée sur le visage de la blonde.

**- Ecoute Di'… Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à avoir ce genre de relation, sans réelle officialisation et compagnie. Et je respecte hein, je ne dis pas ça pour te juger ou quoique ce soit. Et je sais qu'entre nous ce n'est pas toujours facile, que devoir se cacher de cette manière est loin d'être agréable. Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas se montrer aux yeux de tous avant longtemps et que cela aussi sera compliqué, mais en même temps je n'ai pas trop peur quand je pense à ça. Parce que quand on le fera, si on le fera, ce sera pour être avec toi. Et honnêtement, là tout de suite, c'est tout ce que je veux. On ne va plus pouvoir être aussi proche pendant trois semaines et ça me tue déjà d'y penser, alors… Peut-être que je suis un brin trop possessive, je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'aimerais m'assurer que je peux être jalouse de toute personne s'approchant de toi sans que cela paraisse étrange, alors… Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir officiellement ma petite-amie ?**

Après une telle déclaration, Dianna Agron resta complètement sans voix. Elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, mais de manière très agréable. Le visage de Naya était incertain, et elle se demanda brièvement comment la brune pouvait douter de son envie de devenir effectivement sa moitié. Officiellement était peut-être un bien grand mot, mais elle avait comprit l'idée. Souriant tendrement, Dianna prit de la même manière le visage de Naya entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Ce serait un véritable honneur d'être officiellement ta petite-amie, Naya Rivera. **

Apparemment intensément soulagée, Naya offrit un des plus beaux sourires de sa collection à sa petite-amie. Petite-amie, plutôt étrange pour définir le lien qu'il existait entre Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron non ? Etrange, mais tellement agréable.

Un baiser en laissa place à plusieurs autres, et elles passèrent un long moment à se câliner l'une l'autre, profitant pleinement des dernières heures qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Etroitement enlacées l'une dans les bras de l'autre, Naya caressait pensivement le visage de la blonde du bout des doigts, alors que cette dernière profitait de ses caresses en laissant son esprit s'envoler un peu ailleurs.

**- Rejoins-moi à Los Angeles pour quelques jours,** proposa brusquement Naya.

**- Quoi ?** demanda la blonde en rouvrant les yeux.

**- Tu vis à Los Angeles, Di'. On pourra aller regarder pour un chiot à ce moment-là, et cela nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble toutes les deux. **

**- Pourquoi pas,** sourit doucement Dianna. **Ensuite tu peux venir à la maison de ma mère, ils ont prévus plusieurs repas de famille et tout ça…**

**- De famille ? Je ne suis pas une Agron… **

**- Non, mais tu comptes pour moi, **fit remarquer la blonde.** Et même s'ils ne savent pas pour l'instant la vérité sur notre relation, ils savent qu'on est très proches toi et moi.**

**- Je viendrai alors,** promit la brune en souriant. **Mais à condition que tu demandes l'autorisation à ta mère avant. Je déteste m'imposer. **

**- Proooomis, **répondit Dianna en attrapant les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière rigola doucement, avant d'embrasser à son tour la blonde. Elle releva son visage au bout de quelques secondes pour la regarder en souriant tendrement, passant délicatement ses doigts sur les traits qu'elle considérait comme parfaits de Dianna.

**- Tu ressembles à une poupée, **sourit la brune en volant un nouveau baiser à sa blonde.

•••

Le temps passe toujours trop vite lorsqu'on est bien accompagné ou que l'on se sent bien, pas vrai ? Alors, quand les deux sont réunis, les heures deviennent des minutes, qui deviennent des secondes. C'était exactement ce que pensais Dianna et Naya à cet instant précis. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux à l'aéroport, attendant leur avion. Elles avaient passé les sécurités ensemble en se comportant comme de simples amies, ce qui leur avait fait particulièrement bizarre après avoir passé plusieurs heures à se comporter comme elles étaient réellement. Un couple.

Et il était hors de question qu'elles se fassent attraper en tant que tel aussi tôt. Elles voulaient tout d'abord avoir leur temps pour profiter pleinement l'une de l'autre et du début de leur relation, avant d'en parler à leurs parents. Naya ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis vu que sa famille était déjà au courant de sa bisexualité, mais Dianna, elle… Elle ne savait pas trop comment ses proches allaient réagir. Ses parents, surtout.

Mais en vérité, ce qui l'occupait surtout à cet instant précis, était le fait qu'elle allait être séparée de sa petite-amie après avoir passé de longs mois à ses côtés, presque 24 heures sur 24. Elles se trouvaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre à la porte d'embarquement de Dianna, puisque son avion décollait une trentaine de minutes avant celui de Naya, qui avait été retardé. Poussant un petit soupire, Dianna posa le magazine qu'elle lisait sur sa valise, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège.

Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle continue de lire, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de deux minutes sur ce qu'elle lisait. Remarquant naturellement que quelque chose clochait, Naya baissa son magazine pour reporter son attention sur Dianna.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda doucement la brune.

**- Je déteste les adieux**, marmonna cette dernière.

Naya eut un petit sourire triste et se saisit discrètement de la main de la blonde pour la serrer dans la sienne.

**- Ce ne sont pas des adieux Di', juste un au revoir. On se revoit dans quelques jours, et puis tu as mon numéro. Tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux, m'appeler, me skyper… Tout ce que tu veux. **

**- Tu peux le faire aussi**, sourit doucement la blonde.

**- J'y comptais bien !**

Naya sourit à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte d'embarquement en voyant que les gens avaient commencé à embarquer. Soupirant doucement une nouvelle fois, Dianna se releva et mit son sac sur son épaule. Elle regarda Naya qui se levait à son tour, sans savoir réellement quoi dire.

**- Bon et bien… Bon voyage,** fit Naya qui semblait étrangement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

**- Merci, toi aussi. Tu m'appelles quand tu as atterris ?**

**- Bien sûr Di'. **

Dianna sourit doucement avant de croiser le regard de Naya. Seul Dieu savait à quel point elle regrettait à cet instant précis de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'embarquer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était plus soulagée de voir que malgré tout Naya semblait aussi triste qu'elle, ou si elle aurait préféré la voir sourire. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, avant qu'un nouvel appel pour le vol de Dianna ne retentisse dans les haut-parleurs.

Di' tourna machinalement son regard sur la file d'attente, mais ce fut à cet instant précis que Naya craqua. Prenant la blonde dans ses bras, elle la serra contre elle et cette dernière ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de répondre à cette étreinte. Dianna laissa sa main jouer doucement avec les boucles de Naya qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas de son dos, alors que cette dernière enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux couleur or de Dianna.

**- Prends soin de toi,** murmura Naya contre sa peau avant de la relâcher.

**- Toi aussi,** marmonna Dianna avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Elle se recula de quelques pas et jeta un dernier regard à sa brune avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'hôtesse de l'air. Elle sentait que des larmes pointaient le bout de son nez, et elle préférait ne pas montrer cette scène pénible à Naya. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de se dire au revoir, alors si elle se mettait à pleurer en plus…

Après avoir donné son passeport à l'hôtesse et avoir récupéré son billet, elle s'approcha de la porte qui donnait accès au couloir avant de se retourner une dernière fois. Naya n'avait pas bougé, mais elle avait arrêté de porter ce masque impassible et la tristesse était largement visible sur son visage. Ce qui acheva de briser le cœur de Dianna. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que la blonde la regardait, Naya lui adressa un petit sourire et un signe de la main, auxquels Dianna répondit tant bien que mal. Puis elle dut finalement disparaître dans ce maudit couloir.

Dianna étant une des dernières à embarquer, Naya se retrouva brusquement seule dans cette petite salle d'attente. Malgré ce que Di' avait espéré, cette dernière avait bien vu ses yeux verts se remplir de larmes. Naya aussi détestait les aux revoir et toutes ces conneries, comme elle le disait elle-même. Soupirant, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se saisir de son sac à main et de se diriger vers sa propre salle d'embarquement. Pourvu que son avion ne soit pas plus en retard que ce qui avait déjà été annoncé.

Arrivée à destination, elle lâcha son sac sur le sol et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un siège, face aux vitres. Elle pouvait ainsi voir l'avion de Dianna et espérais pouvoir le voir décoller. Elle laissa son esprit s'envoler en direction des derniers jours qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de sa blonde, et sentit une vague de nostalgie prendre possession de tout son être. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de revoir sa famille qui lui manquait terriblement, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer ces jours-là en compagnie de Dianna. Peut-être dans quelques temps, qui sait ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Naya sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son short. Elle se tortilla pour le sortir de là sans se lever, avant de sourire en voyant le destinataire du message qui venait de lui être envoyé. Dianna.

**« Tu me manques déjà. Tu connais Claude Kelly ? Ecoute la chanson « When I'm kissing you » si tu peux. Passe un bon vol et pense à moi. (L) »**

Naya ne connaissait pas du tout la chanson, mais elle se dépêcha de répondre à Dianna pour être sûre qu'elle puisse lire son message avant que son avion ne décolle.

**« Comme ça, ça ne me dit rien du tout. Je la téléchargerai et l'écouterai dans l'avion. Tu me manques aussi Di', et je pense très souvent à toi. Je t'appelle à l'instant même où j'ai atterris. Bisous Lady Di. (L) »**

Un « je t'aime » lui avait brûlé les doigts, mais elle s'était retenue au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on disait sur un coup de tête ou par texto, en tout cas la première fois. Après avoir envoyé ledit message à Dianna, Naya se connecta au wifi de l'aéroport pour télécharger la chanson dont Dianna lui avait parlé. Elle ne connaissait pas Claude Kelly, mais Dianna avait toujours cette faculté de lui faire découvrir des chanteurs qu'elle finissait par adorer.

La latine se releva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit que l'avion de Dianna était en train de reculer sur la piste de décollage. Était-ce complètement absurde d'avoir peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Dianna à cet instant précis ? Que son avion ait une panne ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ? Soupirant doucement, elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la vitre en face d'elle et regarda l'avion de sa blonde tourner, avant de s'élancer sur la piste pour devenir de plus en plus petit. Lorsqu'il lui fut impossible de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un point noir dans le ciel, Naya se retourna pour constater que c'était désormais à son tour d'embarquer.

Se saisissant une nouvelle fois de son sac, elle vérifia que le morceau de musique avait fini d'être téléchargé avant de se glisser dans la file d'attente. Elle en avait pour trois heures de vol, un peu moins que Dianna ce qui faisait qu'elles arriveraient à peu près en même temps à destination. Comme Di' il y a quelques dizaines de minutes, elle sortit son passeport et son ticket d'embarquement de son sac pour le tendre à la personne s'occupant de vérifier les billets. Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire après l'avoir reconnue, lui faisant quelques compliments que Naya accueillit avec un petit sourire.

Elle remercia l'homme et accepta rapidement de lui signer un autographe, avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans le couloir la menant dans l'avion. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir se réfugier dans son monde et écouter la chanson que lui avait fait partager Dianna. Assise sur son siège de première classe, elle attacha sa ceinture et sortit son téléphone de son sac, sur lequel elle brancha ses écouteurs. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par la voix et la musique, souriant aux mots qui étaient prononcés. Et son esprit, lui, s'envola directement en direction de Dianna.

**Sparks fly, it's like electricity**  
**I might die when I forget how to breathe**  
**You get closer and there is no where in this world I'd rather be**  
**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**  
**And nothing matters but these**  
**Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen**

**Des étincelles volent, c'est comme de l'électricité**

**Je pourrais mourir quand j'oublie comment respirer**

**Tu t'approches et il n'y a nulle part dans le monde où je préférerais être**

**Le temps s'arrête, comme si tout autour de moi était gelé**

**Et rien ne compte, mis à part cela,**

**Ces moments quand tu ouvres mon esprit à des choses que je n'avais jamais vu**

_*** Flashback ***_

_Allongée sur un canapé qui servait d'accessoire pour l'une des scènes qui venait de passée, Naya attendait que son tour de réapparaître sur scène arrive. C'était le moment des chansons en solo actuellement. Cory et Mark devaient passer pour leurs propres chansons, avant que Lea n'en mette plein les oreilles à tout le monde avec sa voix incroyable. Au fond d'elle, Naya se sentait un peu comme Santana Lopez se sentait face à Rachel Berry. Elle rêvait qu'on lui donne sa chance et de pouvoir faire un peu de concurrence à Lea. _

_Mais ces pensées furent rapidement effacées par une blondinette qui arriva à son tour à cet endroit, souriant joyeusement. Elle avait beau être en pleine conversation avec l'interprète de Lauren, lorsque ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent au visage de Naya qui l'observait, un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage. Naya lui sourit en retour, tendant machinalement l'oreille en direction de la scène._

_Au bout d'une minute, Dianna fini par venir dans sa direction et s'allongea à ses côtés. Enfin, s'allongea sur Naya aurait été plus juste, mais cette dernière se laissa volontiers faire. Elle sourit en sentant les lèvres de la blonde se déposer sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres après s'être assurée que personne autour d'elle ne les regardaient. _

_**- Tu étais magnifique sur Valerie**__, murmura la blonde en déposant un nouveau baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Naya. _

_Cette dernière sourit bêtement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dianna, sachant malgré tout qu'elle n'aurait que quelques secondes de répit avant de devoir retourner sur scène pour faire ce qu'elles aimaient._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**'Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive**  
**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place,**

**you're all that it takes**  
**My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' u**  
**When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense**  
**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**  
**Like « are you the one », should I really trust ?**  
**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' u**

**Parce que quand je t'embrasse, mes sens deviennent vivants.**

**Comme si la pièce que j'essayais de trouver tombe à la bonne place**

**Tu es tout ce qui compte.**

**Mes doutes s'envolent quand je t'embrasse.**

**Quand je t'embrasse, c'est comme si tout prenait son sens**

**Et toutes les questions que je me posais dans ma tête**

**Comme « es-tu la bonne », dois-je vraiment y croire ?**

**Tout devient clair comme du cristal quand je t'embrasse.**

_*** Flashback ***_

_Les soirées passées entre amis donnent quelques fois lieux à des jeux un brin stupide, mais c'était toujours à cause ou grâce à eux que l'on vivait nos meilleurs ou pires moments non ? En tout cas, c'était grâce à eux que l'on se forgeait les souvenirs les plus forts. Alors, lorsque Chris avait proposé un action ou vérité, la plupart des membres du casting avaient accepté de se prêter à ce petit jeu. Cela faisait trois jours que Dianna et Naya avaient échangés leur premier baiser, et trois jours qu'elles vivaient collées l'une à l'autre. Sans se faire attraper par qui que ce soit, et Heather avait gardé sa langue dans sa poche._

_Il n'y avait cas voir à l'instant, lorsque Naya s'était assise dans un coin du canapé, prenant la dernière place de libre, c'était sur elle que Dianna avait préféré s'asseoir. _

_Naya avait glissé discrètement sa main sous le t-shirt de la blonde pour lui caresser doucement le dos du bout des doigts. C'était assez incroyable de voir à quel point elle avait ce besoin quasi vital d'être toujours en contact avec Dianna. _

_Se méfiant à juste titre lorsque Chord lui posa la fameuse question, Dianna opta pour l'action. Et elle regretta immédiatement son choix lorsqu'elle vit un sourire diabolique se dessiner sur le visage de l'acteur. _

_**- Très mauvais choix Lady Di'**__, commenta le blond. __**Alors, voyons voir… **_

_Apparemment heureux d'avoir un tel pouvoir, il laissa planer le doute quelques instants pour réfléchir. Les doigts de Naya se promenant sur son dos empêchaient Dianna de se tendre comme un arc, finalement guère rassurée pour le moment. Elle savait parfaitement que Chord était du genre sans limite. Même s'il ne semblait pas avoir de réelle inspiration là maintenant. _

_Dianna fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Kevin se pencher vers Chord et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant éclater de rire le blond. Souriant toujours de la même manière, il souleva plusieurs fois ses sourcils d'un air joueur avant de reprendre la parole._

_**- Embrasse Naya**__, fit-il simplement._

_Souriant doucement en levant les yeux au ciel, Dianna ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle allait faire pour ne pas s'emballer comme elles le faisaient à chaque fois. Dessous elle, Naya rigola doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

_**- Vous êtes des porcs. Allez vous acheter un porno !**__ s'exclama-t-elle. _

_**- On ne cherche pas à se défiler Rivera,**__ fit Chord alors que le reste de leurs amis avaient éclaté de rire à la réponse de Naya. __**Allez, au boulot !**_

_Levant les yeux au ciel à son tour, Naya soupira doucement avant de croiser le regard de Dianna. Si seulement tout ce beau monde savait que ce n'était de loin pas leur premier baiser, ils tomberaient très certainement de haut. La blonde haussa doucement les épaules avant de se tourner légèrement pour faire face à Naya. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, le temps de se rappeler qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde pied, avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Et, comme à chaque fois, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et des vagues de frissons la parcourir. _

_Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, d'autres lèvres qui rencontraient brièvement les siennes, mais ce n'était pas celles de n'importe qui. C'étaient celles de Naya Rivera, la femme pour laquelle elle avait ces sentiments qui la tourmentaient depuis de nombreux mois. Mais, maintenant qu'elle savait que les choses étaient à peu près réciproques, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir été torturée de cette manière pendant cette si longue période…_

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**Past loves, they never got really far**  
**Walls of picture I've got in my heart**  
**And I promised I wouldn't do this**  
**Till I knew it was right for me**  
**But no one, no guy that I met before**  
**Could make me feel so right and secure**  
**And have you noticed I lose my focus**  
**And the world around me disappears**

**Amours passés, ils ne sont jamais allés très loin**

**des murs de photo que j'ai dans mon cœur.**

**Et je te promets que je n'aurais jamais fait cela,**

**Tant que je ne savais pas que c'était la bonne chose pour moi.**

**Mais personne, aucun homme que j'ai rencontré avant**

**Ne m'ont fait sentir si bien et en sécurité.**

**Et as-tu remarqué que je perds mon sens commun**

**Et que le monde autour de moi disparait ?**

**'Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive**  
**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place,**

**you're all that it takes**  
**My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' u**  
**When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense**  
**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**  
**Like « are you the one », should I really trust ?**  
**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' u**

**Parce que quand je t'embrasse, mes sens deviennent vivants.**

**Comme si la pièce que j'essayais de trouver tombe à la bonne place**

**Tu es tout ce qui compte.**

**Mes doutes s'envolent quand je t'embrasse.**

**Quand je t'embrasse, c'est comme si tout prenait son sens**

**Et toutes les questions que je me posais dans ma tête**

**Comme « es-tu la bonne », dois-je vraiment y croire ?**

**Tout devient clair comme du cristal quand je t'embrasse.**

_*** Flashback ***_

_**- Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse Naya ?**_

_**- Amoureuse ?**_

_Surprise par la question que sa meilleure amie venait de lui poser, Naya regarda Heather qui tournoyait devant son miroir, se regardant sous toutes les coutures. Elle était en train de choisir la robe qu'elle porterait pour son rencard avec Taylor et Naya était censée l'aider, mais cette dernière dialoguait par message avec Dianna plus qu'autre chose. La blonde avait du se rendre à un rendez-vous, pour un casting d'un film. Elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne, Naya mis à part. _

_**- Oui, pas le genre de trucs qui passe au bout de deux mois. Le vrai amour. Unique, qui te fait te sentir vraiment et sincèrement bien… Comme si tu n'attendais que de rencontrer cette personne. Genre à qui tu as envie de dire « Hey, mais pourquoi te cachais-tu ? Je t'attendais moi. »**_

_Souriant doucement, Naya reporta son attention sur Heather qui l'observait à l'aide du miroir. _

_**- Tu parles de Taylor non ?**_

_**- Peut-être bien**__, répondit la blonde en rougissant légèrement. __**Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question**__. _

_Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Naya soupira doucement avant de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main. Dianna venait de lui répondre. Son sourire pouvait laisser penser bien des choses, et la plupart étaient vrais. Naya était profondément amoureuse de Dianna Agron, mais cela lui faisait un peu peur. Non pas parce qu'elle n'assumait pas ses sentiments, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre Dianna. _

_**- J'en sais rien Hemo. J'aimerais être sûre de l'être là maintenant… **_

_**- De Dianna ?**_

_**- Mmh. J'aimerais qu'elle soit la bonne personne. Dianna est une des meilleure personne que la terre ai porté depuis toujours. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.**_

_**- Et de très sexy**__, lança Heather en souriant malicieusement. _

_**- C'est moi qui suis censée venter le sex appeal de la fille avec laquelle je flirte, non ?**_

_Hemo éclata de rire en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, arrangeant ses cheveux pour voir ce que cela donnerait une fois qu'elle serait coiffée. Naya répondit rapidement à Dianna, avant de reporter son attention sur sa meilleure amie. _

_**- T'es très belle comme ça Hemo. Il va devoir ramasser sa langue pour ne pas marcher dessus.**_

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**_I've never felt nothing like this_**

**_You're making me open up_**

**_No point even trying to fight this_**

**_It kinda' feels like it's love_**

**_Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela_**

**_Tu me fais m'ouvrir au monde_**

**_Sans que je ne puisse me battre comme ça_**

**_C'est comme une sorte d'amour_**

**Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive**  
**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place,**

**you're all that it takes**  
**My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' u**  
**When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense**  
**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**  
**Like « are you the one », should I really trust ?**  
**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' u**

**Parce que quand je t'embrasse, mes sens deviennent vivants.**

**Comme si la pièce que j'essayais de trouver tombe à la bonne place**

**Tu es tout ce qui compte.**

**Mes doutes s'envolent quand je t'embrasse.**

**Quand je t'embrasse, c'est comme si tout prenait son sens**

**Et toutes les questions que je me posais dans ma tête**

**Comme « es-tu la bonne », dois-je vraiment y croire ?**

**Tout devient clair comme du cristal quand je t'embrasse.**

Souriant doucement, Naya rouvrit les yeux lorsque la chanson arriva à sa fin. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé deux heures entre le moment où elle avait lancé cette chanson sur son téléphone. Ces souvenirs lui étaient revenus au fur et à mesure des paroles qui étaient prononcées, et si Dianna avait été en face d'elle actuellement, elle lui aurait très certainement sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux à bout de souffle.

* * *

_Et voilà mes amis :)_

_Bon déjà je voulais m'excuser si la traduction est peut-être pas tout à fait correcte, mais je l'ai faite moi-même alors merci d'excuser mes erreurs :)_

_Je me demandais, est-ce que tout le monde d'entre vous écoute la musique que je vous conseille en début de chapitre? Vous pouvez me dire la vérité, promis je ne vous taperai pas sur les doigts ;)_

_**Prochainement dans Love Song :**_

_**- Fais pas cette tête Di', je t'avais dis qu'il allait venir avec nous non ?**_

_**- Oui je sais, répondit doucement Dianna. Mais j'aurais préféré être moi à tes côtés. Tu me manques. **_

_**- J'aurais préféré moi aussi. **_

_**- En plus je suis sûre qu'il ne veut rien d'autre que sortir avec toi, ronchonna la blonde.**_

_Di' elle fait du boudin-euh, Di' elle fait du boudin-euh!  
_

_Merci encore une fois de tous vos commentaires et vos favoris, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :) Passez une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis alors à... *compte sur ses doigts* dimanche!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

_Louguia_


	8. Without You

_Hi people :)_

_Comment allez-vous par ce dimanche? Vous profitez bien de votre week-end et vous vous amusez bien?_

_Bon personnellement j'ai du babysitting qui m'attend à 10h, ce qui explique pourquoi je vous poste ce chapitre maintenant! Pardon si je réveille quelques marmottes qui ont mis une notification e-mail pour mon histoire! Ne me tapez pas, je marque facilement *siffle*_

_Je vous propose aujourd'hui d'écouter la chanson "Without you" de David Guetta :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**covergirls06 :** Mdr Naya est une petite coquine qui a tendance à se laisser un peu emporter... Merci de ton commentaire :)  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Alleluia! Tu trouves que c'est du rap ce que fait Claude Kelly? Pour moi le rap c'est plus genre Eminem ou quelque chose comme ça! Ouais les suçons ont déjà du mettre mal à l'aise des milliers de personnes je pense x) Roh mais vous êtes tous après Heather, laissez-la tranquille la pauvre x) J'aime pas trop les aux revoir non plus, mais il fallait bien qu'elles se quittent à un moment où à un autre ces deux petites. Mdrrr Di' elle fait du boudin-euuuuuh... Sérieux vous avez un jour de congé toutes les semaines ou comment ça se passe?_

_**bluemoon61 :** Bon d'accord, un petit ange légèrement diabolique je veux bien avouer! C'est même tout à fait moi :roll: Comme dirait la voix de Secret Story "Méfiez-vous des apparences" Heum, pas de commentaires sur mes références s'il te plait! J'aime bien les flashbacks, faudrait que j'arrive à en mettre un peu plus :P 27 degrés... J'ai envie de pleurer moi, il fait 2° là tout de suite... Brrr j'ai les frissons rien que de penser que je vais devoir sortir aujourd'hui! _

_**Titimaya :** Mui c'est triste les adieux! Quoique c'était plus un au revoir qu'autre chose pour le coup, pensons positif! Contente de t'avoir fait découvrir quelque chose que tu apprécies :)_

_**meg1287 :** Moh merci beaucoup! Comment tu trouves la chanson alors? :)  
_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Contente que tu apprécies la chanson que je vous ai proposé lors du dernier chapitre :) Claude Kelly a deux-trois chansons qui ont sont pas mal, et celle-là c'est ma préférée je dois bien dire :) L'histoire du suçon a été très drôle à écrire en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle vous a plu à vous aussi ;)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merciii :D Pour mieux se retrouver oui, c'est très bien dis :) Ah bah oui effectivement pour lire et écouter la musique en même temps ce n'est pas très pratique depuis le portable! Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail pour tout te dire :P Mdr elles auront l'occasion d'être toutes les deux jalouses dans ce que je prépare, t'inquiète pas!_

_**Shay Hastings :** Han bah t'as pu lire deux chapitres d'un coup, c'est déjà ça de gagné! Oh oui Dianna déchire tout le temps, je ne vais pas contredire la chose! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments en tout cas, c'est vraiment sympa :)  
_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Dis donc, c'est presque à la hauteur du lemon-citron ta blague pour le coup là hein x) Tu deviens bilingue toi aussi? A force de lire en anglais j'ai les dialogues qui se mettent en anglais dans ma tête quand j'écris les chapitres moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un dédoublement de la personnalité quelques fois x) Et oui ça fait un bail hein! Mamie Crazy va.  
_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Contente de te faire découvrir des chansons et de savoir qu'elles te plaisent :D J'adore la musique alors faire découvrir des morceaux que j'aime à des personnes c'est vraiment cool :)  
_

_**ManonGleeks :** Mui c'est triste, mais comme on a dit plus haut, c'est pour mieux se retrouver *siffle* Ah mais je ne vais pas te taper hein, je suis gentille moi en vrai (a) _

_**gleek 1909 :** Je te souhaite d'aller à New York en tout cas, c'est vraiment magique! Oui je comprends que si tu la connais déjà tu n'as pas envie de l'écouter! Et je ne vais taper personne parce que vous n'écoutez pas les musiques hein :)  
_

_**Pettitteluciole :** Bonjour :) Oh merci beaucoup! Bah si t'es au mariage tu arrives bientôt à la fin alors, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Oh ta fille s'appelle Naya? C'est trop mignon :) Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce prénom aussi :) La première s'appelle Dianna? x) Pardon, c'était une blague facile! Et oui, le Quinntana c'est la vie :D Bon le Quinntana et le Rivergron hein, qu'on s'entende bien :) Pour moi elles ont un truc qui fait que ça croche parfaitement bien toutes les deux. C'est dommage qu'on ne les aient pas vues plus souvent toutes les deux, même si la dernière apparition de Quinn est dans le lit de Santana x) Ah tu es allé à New York! Tu as aimé alors? C'était quoi ton endroit préféré exactement, qu'on partage nos expériences? x) Moh le sud de la France... Il fait tellement froid chez moi que ça sonne exotique! Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)  
_

_**Mikiido :** Merci beaucoup ma belle (L)  
_

_**ti popotame gleek :** Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais vu que l'histoire commence durant la tournée de Glee, cela me semblait logique en fait :) J'aurais du le préciser avant!_

_**Charlie89 :** Haha je comprends parfaitement, j'ai du mal à me passer des musiques de Glee moi... Enfin, c'est surtout pour entendre les voix de Dianna et Naya, je dois bien avouer (a) Non pas le Pôle Nord, la Suisse ça suffit x) Oh oui, Naya et Dianna rendent tout parfait (a) Pardon, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent!  
_

* * *

**Without You**

Soupirant doucement, Dianna regarda une nouvelle fois sa liste de connectés sur Skype. Naya était censée s'être connectée il y a une trentaine de minutes maintenant, mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Elle l'avait bien sûr prévenue qu'elle aurait un peu de retard, mais cela n'aidait pas Dianna à calmer son impatience. Vivre sept jours sans avoir la présence de sa petite-amie à ses côtés s'était révélé encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

**- Di' ? On va y aller, tu es prête ?**

Dianna soupira une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix de sa mère. Elle avait promis d'aller les aider à faire les courses, mais elle souhaitait vraiment parler à Naya. Non en vérité, c'était plus un besoin qu'autre chose. Elle se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre dans la maison de sa mère, assise sur le lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, et une moue boudeuse sur le visage. C'était dans ces mêmes conditions que Mary Agron trouva sa fille lorsqu'elle vint voir ce qu'il se passait après ne pas avoir eu de réponse.

**- Dianna ?** appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

**- J'attends un coup de fil Maman… C'est assez important. **

**- C'est pour le travail ?**

**- Heu… **

Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort, surtout à sa mère, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Naya venait enfin de se connecter, elle eut énormément de mal à rester concentrée sur la conversation qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Elle accepta l'appel de Naya et laissa l'ordinateur se connecter au sien, avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de sa mère, qui la regardait avec un petit air inquiet.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Di' ?**

**- Rien, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis que tu es arrivée. **

**- Juste un peu fatiguée Maman. Je vais bien. **

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant. C'était vrai en un sens, elle était fatiguée et allait bien, même si l'absence de Naya lui pesait énormément. En tout cas, sa mère sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse puisqu'elle soupira doucement avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille. Cette dernière la laissa faire et soutint tant bien que mal son regard scrutateur. Par chance elle n'avait pas vu le visage de Naya sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, parce que cela aurait fini de lui faire se poser des questions.

**- Tu travailles trop ma fille. **

**- Peut-être un peu,** convint Dianna. **Mais j'aime ça et cela marche bien pour moi, alors… Je vous rejoints plus tard, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord. Je garde mon téléphone sur moi. **

Dianna lui sourit en réponse, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Naya la regardait avec attention, n'osant pas bouger de crainte de se faire entendre par sa… belle-mère ? Pouvait-elle l'appeler comme ça ? En tout cas cette dernière s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre de Dianna, et reprit la parole, juste avant de fermer la porte.

**- Di' ?**

**- Oui ?** fit la concernée en relevant son regard sur sa mère.

**- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, mais fais attention à toi d'accord ?**

**- Bien sûr, mais je te l'ai dis, tout va bien.**

**- Parfait. Je t'aime Little Lamb.**

**- Moi aussi Maman,** fit Dianna en souriant.

Sa mère lui sourit à son tour et referma délicatement la porte. Soupirant doucement, Dianna se laissa aller contre ses coussins avant de fermer brièvement les yeux.

**- Dure journée ?** fit la voix de Naya.

**- Dure semaine,** répondit Dianna en rouvrant les yeux. **Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue loin de moi ?**

**- On s'est fait prendre par les bouchons. Je suis désolée,** fit Naya avec une petite moue.

Los Angeles et son foutu trafic… Peu importe si l'on partait deux heures avant, on finissait quand même par arriver en retard. Les seules personnes arrivant à l'heure à un rendez-vous prenaient le métro, malheureusement ce n'était pas tellement une chose conseillées lorsqu'on avait atteint un seuil de célébrité assez élevé. Et, honnêtement, après l'épisode du métro de New York, Dianna avait été complètement vacciné de ce moyen de transport pendant un long moment.

**- Tu étais avec Mychal ?**

**- Et son coéquipier, oui. **

**- Ouais. **

Malgré elle, Dianna ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue. Les journalistes n'avaient pas manqué la présence de cet homme aux côtés de Naya il y a deux jours, alors qu'elle était allée en ville avec son frère. Ils avaient croisé ce coéquipier en question et avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble. Et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup plus aux paparazzis pour insinuer que Naya entretenait une relation avec lui.

**- Fais pas cette tête Di', je t'avais dis qu'il allait venir avec nous non ?**

**- Oui je sais,** répondit doucement Dianna. **Mais j'aurais préféré être moi à tes côtés. Tu me manques. **

**- J'aurais préféré moi aussi. **

**- En plus je suis sûre qu'il ne veut rien d'autre que sortir avec toi, **ronchonna la blonde.

**- Même si c'était le cas je m'en ficherais comme de ma première couche. Ce mec est vraiment… Le mec typique originaire du Texas. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste les clichés, mais là je te jure… Il ne lui manque plus que l'accent italien et tu as le parfait macho devant toi. **

Souriant doucement, Dianna secoua la tête en levant les yeux. Même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas spécialement le moral, Naya trouvait la petite chose pour la faire rigoler ou lui remonter le moral. De toute manière, rien que de la voir lui sourire tendrement comme elle le faisait à l'instant, lui permettait d'aller mieux.

**- Tu me manques aussi Dianna Agron. Quand est-ce que tu me rejoins ? **

**- Dans trois jours. J'ai déjà contacté deux-trois personnes qui viennent d'avoir un chiot et on peut aller leur rendre visite mardi, si tu veux bien venir avec moi.**

**- Bien sûr ! Quelle race ?**

•••

Glander devant la télévision, chez elle, avec un paquet de pop-corn chaud en critiquant ce qu'il y avait à la télévision n'était pas arrivé à Naya depuis de nombreuses semaines. Habituellement elle était toujours en train de courir à droite ou à gauche pour un rendez-vous professionnel. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait des amis ou de la famille à voir. En même temps elle ne se plaignait pas, elle vivait vraiment un rêve ces derniers temps. Elle regrettait simplement que Dianna ne soit pas à ses côtés.

Cette dernière passait apparemment la soirée avec plusieurs de ses amies, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elles n'étaient pas en train de parler en ce moment même. Malgré tout, Naya ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards assez souvent en direction de son téléphone. Pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était, mais surtout pour voir si elle n'avait pas reçu de messages. Mais non, il n'y avait rien.

Il était 23h17 et le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec Dianna datait d'il y a un peu plus de trois heures. Elle était en train de quitter le domicile de sa mère pour rejoindre la soirée où elle était attendue. Naya n'avait rien dis lorsque Dianna lui avait annoncé sortir avec ces amies là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une espèce de méfiance vis-à-vis d'elles. Les rares soirées que Dianna lui avait raconté et qui s'étaient passées en leur compagnie avaient été très alcoolisées. Et si Naya avait une confiance aveugle en sa blonde, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter du reste du monde.

A ses yeux, Dianna représentait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait bien rechercher chez une femme. Elle était belle, gentille, incroyablement crédule, ouverte, intelligente, drôle, loyale, droite et toujours prête à donner un coup de main à qui que ce soit. Plus le temps passait, plus Naya en était amoureuse et elle se demandait pourquoi elles ne s'étaient pas dévoilées leurs sentiments avant. Elles avaient perdu pas mal de temps finalement, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec Dianna Agron, Naya acceptait de le payer.

Soupirant en constatant que son verre de soda était vide, Naya se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Elle se retrouva allongée avec une jambe tombant sur le côté, et fixa longuement le plafond. Dianna lui manquait, et elle devait attendre encore deux longues journées avant de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et ne serait-ce que respirer son odeur. Était-ce permis d'être aussi amoureuse qu'elle l'était là maintenant ?

En tout cas, ce n'était pas son genre de s'emballer aussi rapidement pour une histoire d'amour et de sentiments. De loin pas, elle se laissait plutôt vivre au jour le jour dans ses précédentes relations. Elle détestait faire des plans sur la comète et prévoir des choses à long terme. Pourtant, là, avec Dianna… Elle avait envie de passer des journées entières qu'avec elle, de profiter de sa présence, de faire des trucs… De couple. Même lorsqu'elle était passée au supermarché tout à l'heure elle aurait aimé que la blonde soit avec elle.

La sonnette de sa maison carillonna, mais Naya ne bougea pas, persuadée qu'il s'agissait très certainement de son frère qui débarquait une nouvelle fois pour tenter de la faire sortir. Il avait été très surpris de voir que Naya refusait de sortir ce soir, mais en vérité cette dernière avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Une bonne minute passa avant que la sonnette ne retentisse une nouvelle fois, et cette fois la jeune femme se releva du canapé en lâchant un juron. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sans prendre le temps de regarder dans l'écran de contrôle dont les caméras surveillaient les entrées de sa villa.

**- Tu fais chier Mychal, je t'ai déjà d…**

Mais ce n'était pas Mychal qui la regardait avec ses sourcils haussés de surprise, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son petit sourire en coin amusé. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un bandeau rouge, assorti à une des couleurs présentes sur sa robe. Dianna Agron, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait sur son paillasson. Alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt gris difforme et délavé, ainsi qu'un vieux jogging Adidas noir usé jusqu'à la corde et qu'elle avait relevé fort peu élégamment sur ses genoux pour ne pas avoir trop chaud.

**- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton frère adoré ?**

**- Dianna ?**

**- Bien joué Sherlock**, plaisanta cette dernière sans se départir de son sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce que… Je veux dire… **

Secouant doucement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Naya cligna rapidement des yeux, comme pour vérifier que sa petite-amie se trouvant devant elle n'était pas un simple mirage. Mais, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Dianna n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que la demoiselle avait une valise avec elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'apprêtait apparemment à rester. Retrouvant enfin ses esprits, elle attrapa la main de la blonde et la fit entrer dans sa main, tout en attrapant la valise de l'autre. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Dianna se retrouva serrée dans les bras de la brune.

Souriant à ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, avant de chercher ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser. Souriant sous ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquée, Dianna se colla le plus possible contre la brune. Même son odeur lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'elles manquèrent toutes les deux d'air, elles décollèrent leurs lèvres, mais cela n'empêcha pas Naya d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux or de sa petite-amie.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda doucement Naya.

**- Tu me manquais, alors j'ai avancé mon vol. **

Décollant son visage du cou de Dianna, Naya déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde une nouvelle fois.

**- Je déteste quand tu n'es pas là**, avoua Naya. **Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, je t'aurais reçue… Autrement.**

Elle jeta un regard machinal sur ses vêtements fort peu avantageux, et sentit Dianna faire de même.

**- En fait, c'est assez sexy… **

Rigolant en levant les yeux au ciel, Naya passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour l'entraîner au salon. Sa valise fut traînée jusque dans la pièce également, où Naya réalisa qu'un vrai chantier s'était installé au fur et à mesure des jours. Il y avait plusieurs verres qu'elle avait utilisé et qu'elle ne pensait jamais à ramener, des paquets de chips à moitié entamés, quelques habits et des milliers de magazines qui trainaient. Une couverture se trouvait sur le côté du canapé sur lequel Naya avait l'habitude de s'allonger, et son ordinateur était posé sur une chaise de la pièce.

**- Je suis désolée**, fit Naya en relâchant Dianna pour aller ranger un peu tout ce qui trainait. **J'étais loin de me douter que tu arriverais aujourd'hui.**

**- C'est rien Bébé**, sourit Dianna en rassemblant plusieurs choses à jeter.

**- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

Naya avait relevé son visage en direction de la blonde et lui sourit tendrement avant de s'approcher d'elle et de prendre ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

**- Laisse-moi ranger et assieds-toi où tu trouveras de la place. Tu as déjà mangé ?**

**- Un sandwich dans l'avion**, répondit Dianna en rejoignant la latina dans la cuisine.

**- Je peux te faire un truc,** proposa cette dernière. **J'ai… Heu…**

Après avoir fouillé dans les armoires et son frigo, elle dut bien avouer qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas grand-chose à offrir à sa petite-amie. Soupirant doucement, elle se retourna vers elle après avoir vérifié dans le dernier placard.

**- Des céréales, des yaourts et des biscottes. Di' je suis vraiment désolée...**

**- Arrête de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi Naya. Des céréales, c'est très bien. **

Avec un petit sourire timide, Naya sortit un bol et le rempli de céréales et de lait avant de le tendre à la blonde. Qui la remercia avec un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

**- Alors, tu vas bien ?** demanda la brune en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle attira Dianna sur ses genoux, où elle s'assit avec plaisir. Prenant le soin de terminer ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre, Dianna se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir observer le visage de Naya alors qu'elle lui parlait.

**- Mieux maintenant que je suis là,** sourit-elle avant de fourrer une cuillère dans la bouche de Naya. **Et toi ?**

**- Mieux maintenant que tu es là. **

Souriant une nouvelle fois, Dianna déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. Elles avaient un nombre incalculable de bisous et de câlins à rattraper en même temps. Mais elle prit son temps pour avaler son bol de céréales, heureuse de sa petite surprise. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Naya n'ai pas le moindre doute, et apparemment cela avait marché encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

**- Tu m'as manqué Di'**, répéta Naya en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.** J'ai même hâte que Glee recommence pour pouvoir passer mes journées avec toi.**

Rigolant doucement Dianna se leva pour aller déposer son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle dut se battre pour le faire entrer parmi l'armée de vaisselle sale qui ne demandait qu'à être lavée, et vit qu'une certaine forme de honte s'était affichée sur le visage de sa petite-amie.

**- Je te jure que ce n'est pas le bordel comme ça tous les jours hein. Tu le sais, tu es déjà venue ici. Mais là je n'avais juste pas envie du tout. **

**- Je sais**, sourit la blonde en revenant s'asseoir sur les jambes de la brune.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naya une nouvelle fois, avant de se blottir plus confortablement contre elle. Elles décidèrent par la suite de retourner au salon et s'assirent sur le canapé pour rester devant la télévision. La série que regardait Naya avant son arrivée était terminée depuis un petit moment, mais de toute manière elles auraient aussi bien pu éteindre l'écran que cela serait revenu au même.

Elles parlèrent longuement de leurs derniers jours, se racontant des détails qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se partager auparavant. Malgré tout, Dianna ne pouvait pas réellement parler tranquillement à Naya, elle craignait toujours que sa mère ou que son frère traînent dans les parages. Et elle n'avait toujours pas décidé quand elle leur parlerait de son histoire avec Naya. Cette dernière avait été acceptée avec plaisir lors du prochain repas familial, qui aurait lieu chez son père. Ses parents étaient divorcés, mais ils avaient gardé d'excellents contacts. Un peu comme des meilleurs amis, en quelques sortes.

Après avoir remarqué que les bâillements de Dianna devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et rapprochés, Naya lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Chose qu'accepta Dianna, et elle n'eut même pas pu penser à prendre sa valise que Naya s'en était déjà saisie pour la traîner jusque dans sa chambre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais était en fait bien plus touchée par toutes les attentions que Naya pouvait avoir pour elle qu'elle voulait bien le montrer.

Incapable de se séparer plus de deux secondes d'affilée, Dianna prit une rapide douche pendant que Naya refaisait ses ongles. La brune prit le soin de se cacher les yeux derrière sa main lorsque la blonde sortit de la douche, ce qui fit rigoler Dianna. Mais, encore une fois, elle apprécia l'attention de Naya. D'ailleurs, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de venir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, juste après s'être enroulée dans une serviette.

Elles finirent de se préparer et rejoignirent la chambre de Naya, dans laquelle Dianna n'avait encore jamais dormi. Ce qui était un peu normal après tout, non ?

**- Tu prends le côté gauche ?** demanda la brune en enlevant le milliard de coussins qui se trouvaient sur son lit.

**- Si ça ne te dérange pas, volontiers. **

A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais eu de côté de préférence, mais elle avait prit l'habitude avec Naya de se coucher de ce côté-là depuis la première nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle rejoignit la brune sous les draps et la laissa éteindre la lumière avant de se coucher sur le côté pour mieux la regarder.

**- Bon et bien… Je crois que tu as vu le pire de Naya Rivera ce soir,** sourit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dianna rigola et se rapprocha d'elle, déposant sa tête sur le même oreiller. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir Naya habillée de cette manière, bien qu'elle portait des habits dans lesquels elle était à l'aise lors de ses jours off. Mais même habillée comme elle l'avait vue ce soir, elle continuait de la trouver incroyablement attirante.

**- Si c'est ça le pire de Naya Rivera, je signe tout de suite**, plaisanta la blonde. **Et je te garde rien que pour moi. **

**- C'est ce que j'espérais**, sourit malicieusement la brune avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. **Ton suçon a complètement disparu ?**

**- Oui enfin !** s'exclama la blonde. **Inutile de te dire que mon frère m'a charrié jusqu'à mon départ et que ma mère m'a déjà fait un cours sur « il faut te méfier des garçons après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alex ». J'ai rarement été aussi mal à l'aise.**

Naya réprima un sourire qui souhaitait apparemment s'afficher sur son visage, pour témoigner de son amusement. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas ses yeux de pétiller de malice.

**- Tu es vraiment une pauvre petite chérie**, fit-elle en rigolant doucement.

**- C'est ça, moque-toi.**

Naya rigola une nouvelle fois, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de la blonde, là où le fameux suçon s'était trouvé pendant quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait en entendre parler pendant un sacré moment.

**- Excuse-moi,** fit-elle en lui souriant. **Mais en tout cas, le cours de ta maman n'a pas servie à grand-chose. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas un garçon. Et tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi.**

**- Je sais**, sourit la blonde en se blottissant contre la brune.

Naya sourit à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa blonde, déposant ses lèvres sur le front de celle qu'elle aimait. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre elles deux pendant plusieurs minutes, et Naya fini par remarquer que la respiration de Dianna se faisait de plus en plus calme et profonde.

**- Tu dors Babygirl ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**- Bientôt…**

Endormie et fatiguée, la voix de Dianna témoignait parfaitement de son état. Il faut dire que même si les trajets ne duraient pas très longtemps, voyager en avion n'était pas de tout repos. Naya sourit doucement en dégageant le visage angélique de Dianna, coinçant des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, et la regarda quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Di' ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Je suis contente que tu sois là. **

Souriant doucement, Dianna ouvrit tant bien que mal un œil pour regarder sa petite-amie. Le visage de cette dernière s'était attendrie, et Dianna savait qu'elle pensait profondément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Même si elle n'avait pas remis en doute les mots de Naya.

**- Je suis contente aussi**, sourit la blonde.

•••

**- Un dernier bisou avant de sortir !**

Naya venait d'attraper le bras de la blonde qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la maison, la faisant rigoler. Dianna se laissa volontiers aller contre la brune qui déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, la faisant frissonner. Jamais elle ne se lasserait des baisers et des caresses de Naya, elle en avait la certitude. Et elle grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elles étaient dehors, elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de gestes l'une envers l'autre.

Cela faisait trois jours que Dianna avait débarquée en avance chez Naya, et quand elle n'étaient pas chez la brune, c'était chez la blonde qu'elles se trouvaient. Elles vivaient collées en permanence, mais faisaient néanmoins attention à ne pas être vues ensemble trop souvent, pour ne pas attirer l'œil sur leur couple caché. Elles avaient d'ailleurs prévu une petite soirée avec plusieurs amis en commun ce soir, histoire de donner le change.

Le matin même, elles s'étaient rendues chez un éleveur de chien et Dianna était tombée raide dingue devant cet amas de petits chiots. Naya avait du refreiner les ardeurs de la blonde, histoire qu'elle ne se retrouve pas avec une dizaine de chiens en train de courir partout dans sa maison. Décidant finalement de laisser le chien venir à elle plutôt que le contraire, Dianna s'était assise dans la pièce et avait attendu qu'un en particulier s'intéresse à elle.

Cela avait été le cas au bout de quelques minutes, et elle était tombée instantanément amoureuse de ce petit chiot, mâle, qui avait grimpé sur ses jambes pour déposer sa truffe sur son nez. Elle avait regardé Naya qui avait un sourire et un regard attendri à cet instant précis, ce qui l'avait confortée dans son choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le chiot soit sevré. En attendant, elle s'était mise en tête de lui trouver un prénom, et comptait bien avoir l'aide de Naya par rapport à cela.

Souriant, Dianna caressa tendrement le visage de sa brune à l'aide de ses deux mains, avant de déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de chez elle. Naya ne connaissait pas très bien les amies à qui elle avait promis de passer la soirée avec, mais il était hors de question de sortir sans elle alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même ville qu'elle. D'ailleurs, ses amies n'avaient pas eu l'air contre sa présence. Et puis si cela avait été le cas, Dianna aurait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre.

Elles grimpèrent dans l'Audi de Dianna, cette dernière se glissant derrière le volant. Elle boucla sa ceinture et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant le petit sourire en coin de Naya.

**- Quoi ?** demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

**- Rien. Tu es magnifique, c'est tout. **

Souriant en baissant les yeux, Dianna se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle avait cette manière de rougir à chaque fois que Naya lui faisait un compliment, ce qui était assez handicapant suivant les moments. Par chance elles se trouvaient toutes seules à cet instant, et le petit rire amusé de Naya la fit devenir encore plus rouge.

Elles écoutèrent la radio tout en parlant du scénario de la prochaine saison de Glee. Les bouchons de Los Angeles étaient une nouvelle fois de mise, mais finalement cela ne les dérangea pas spécialement puisqu'elles étaient l'une avec l'autre. Au contraire, Naya était secrètement heureuse de pouvoir profiter de sa blonde encore quelques instants. Elle n'avait rien contre les amies de Dianna, mais elles avaient un peu trop tendance à profiter de sa notoriété à son goût. Et, comme l'avait relevé Jenna lors d'une interview, Dianna était du genre à croire que tout le monde était gentil. La blonde vivait au pays des Bisounours.

Arrivées sur place, elles trouvèrent une place à quelques minutes de marches du bar où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Dianna aurait volontiers profité d'un dernier baiser de sa belle, tout comme Naya soit dit en passant, mais c'était malheureusement une chose impossible. Naya serra donc tendrement la main de Dianna dans la sienne et elles échangèrent un de leur long regard qui voulait tout dire, avant de sortir de la voiture.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'établissement où elles entrèrent sans problèmes, il faut dire que Dianna était une habituée des lieux. Elle chercha ses amies du regard et les repéra assises à une table. En même temps, il aurait été difficile de les manquer puisqu'elles lui avaient faits de grands signes de la main une fois qu'elles les avaient vues entrer dans le bar. Prenant Naya par le bras, Dianna slaloma entre les personnes présentes dans la pièce pour les rejoindre.

Après leur avoir fait la bise, elle se tourna vers Naya afin de faire les présentations officiellement.

**- Alors Nay'… Je te présente Ashley, Vanessa et Meg. **

**- Enchantée**, sourit la brune avant de s'installer aux côtés de Dianna.

Les amies de la blonde l'avaient toutes saluée avec un petit signe de la main et/ou un sourire, ce qui confirma à Naya qu'elles n'avaient aucun problème quant à sa présence à leurs côtés. Cela la soulagea un petit peu, malgré le fait que Dianna lui avait déjà juré que c'était le cas. Mais Naya s'était dit que ses amies avaient parfaitement pu le lui dire sans le penser le moins du monde. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Naya ne participa pas à la discussion comme si elle s'était trouvée avec ses propres amis, mais cela ne la dérangea pas autrement. Elle se contentait d'écouter ce qu'il se disait et de parler de temps en temps. Elle sentait les regards de Dianna sur elle de temps à autre, ce qui la faisait sourire doucement.

**- Bon !** s'exclama brusquement Ashley au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de bavardage. **Je propose de trouver un homme pour Di'. **

**- Oh pitié**, marmonna la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un homme.**

Elle avait senti Naya se tendre à ses côtés, et elle aurait largement préféré éviter ce genre de discussion. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas que sa petite-amie se sente mal à l'aise à ses côtés, et n'avait aucune envie de quitter son fauteuil une fois que ses amies lui auraient trouvé un homme qu'elles trouveraient charmant.

**- Je lui ai déjà proposé mes services,** plaisanta Meg en regardant Dianna droit dans les yeux. **Mais elle a toujours refusé…**

Meg. C'était que maintenant que Naya faisait le rapprochement. Dianna lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois de son amie Meg, qui était lesbienne. Le fait qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à Di' de cette manière ne lui fit de loin pas plaisir et, si elle s'était effectivement tendue il y a quelques secondes, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Et Dianna, de son côté, était complètement mal à l'aise. Se raclant la gorge, elle changea de position sur la banquette pour attraper la main de Naya sans que cela ne soit visible. Ce contact apaisa légèrement la brune, mais ne calma en rien la jalousie qu'elle avait senti exploser dans son corps.

Remarquant apparemment le malaise de son amie, Vanessa décida de changer de sujet. Dianna lui offrit un petit sourire pour la remercier, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Naya. Du reste, elle s'agrippait discrètement à sa main pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas.

**- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes,** fit Dianna au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

La proposition de Naya la surprit, mais agréablement. Elle en fut même soulagée. Elle accepta donc la proposition de la brune avec un petit sourire, avant de se lever de son siège et de prendre la direction des toilettes. Ne sachant pas exactement dans quel état d'esprit sa brune se trouvait, Dianna ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère inquiétude lorsqu'elle ferma le loquet des toilettes derrière elles.

Elle se tourna donc timidement vers Naya, qui la regardait avec un visage impassible et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, elle fini par prendre doucement la parole.

**- Je suis désolée Nay'. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elles se mettraient dans la tête de me trouver un prétendant… **

**- C'est rien**, répondit Naya en haussant les épaules. **Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui le leur avait demandé. **

**- Aucun risque.**

Toujours aussi timidement, elle s'approcha de la brune en tentant de lire dans son regard. Elle eut un peu de mal à lire dans ces yeux chocolat, mais Naya n'eut aucun mal à lire l'incertitude qu'il y avait dans ces yeux à la couleur indéfinissable. Bien qu'aujourd'hui ils tiraient sur l'or et étaient pailletés de brun. Craquant devant ce visage angélique, Naya passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa blonde et la serra contre elle.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher Dianna poussa un petit soupire de soulagement et ferma les yeux avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de Naya.

**- C'est quoi ces propositions que t'as fais Meg ?**

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'instant où cette blondasse avait ouvert la bouche. Allez savoir pourquoi, Naya ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup. Dianna ne s'attendait par contre pas à ce que Naya ne lui demande des précisions concernant cela. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois, sentant le regard de la brune glisser jusqu'à elle.

**- Il te faut vraiment un dessin ?** murmura la blonde en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- **Mais… C'était juste comme ça ou… ?**

**- Mot pour mot, c'était « pour te donner une idée de ce que peuvent faire deux femmes au lit ». **

Malgré elle, Naya ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Jalousie, jalousie. Elle resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, qui décolla son visage du corps de la brune, pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. La jalousie pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Naya, et c'est ce qui amena Dianna à déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à Meg autrement qu'amicalement, Naya. Tu es la seule à avoir le droit de penser à moi de cette manière, et tu es la seule avec qui je suis intéressée… Enfin… Tu sais. **

La blonde rougit une nouvelle fois, ce qui amena Naya à arquer un sourcil. Sa jalousie avait laissé la place à un amusement et une certaine forme d'attendrissement. Tout en essayant de garder sa libido au seuil zéro après un aveu pareil. Ce qui n'était pas réellement facile d'ailleurs.

**- Serais-tu autant coincée que Quinn Fabray au niveau du sexe Dianna Agron ?**

**- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle,** marmonna la blonde contre l'épaule de la brune**. J'ai toujours de plus en plus envie d'aller plus loin depuis nos débuts, mais… J'ai peur. **

**- Peur de quoi ?**

Avoir une conversation sexuelle avec sa petite-amie dans les toilettes d'un bar-boîte de nuit était assez particulier, mine de rien. Mais Naya était sincèrement intriguée par les aveux de sa blonde à cet instant précis.

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je déteste tout ce qui a trait à l'inconnu. Et j'ai peur d'être nulle aussi, je crois. **

**- La technique ne fait pas tout Di'**, sourit tendrement Naya en caressant le côté du visage de la blonde. **C'est toujours mieux de faire l'amour avec une personne dont on est amoureux.**

**- Tu es amoureuse de moi ?**

La question, prononcée d'une petite voix, fit sourire tendrement Naya. Il y avait un mélange de crainte et d'espoir dans le ton de Dianna, auquel il aurait été très difficile de rester insensible. Plongeant quelques secondes son regard dans celui de la blonde, Naya rapprocha leurs lèvres avant de murmurer sa réponse.

**- Je suis définitivement amoureuse de toi. **

* * *

_C'eeeeeeeest miiiiiiiiiiii-gnoooooooooooooooon... *sbaf* _

_Voilà voilà, chapitre plein de rebondissements! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et quels sont les moments que vous avez préféré durant ce chapitre là :) J'aime tout savoir concernant ça, ça doit être mon côté curieuse!_

_**Prochainement dans Love Song :**_

_**- Naya ?**_

_**La voix de son frère tira Naya de ses pensées et ses rêveries, une nouvelle fois orientée vers sa petite-amie qui était restée dans le jardin. **_

_**- Oui ? Tu veux m'en dire plus sur cette fille ? taquina la brune. **_

_**Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mychal, augmentant les interrogations de Naya. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle se pencha machinalement vers son frère alors qu'il lui répondait. **_

_**- En fait… C'est Dianna. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger un rencard avec ?**_

_Vous dites que Naya est dans la merde? *Part sur la pointe des pieds*  
_

_Merci de me lire et passez une bonne fin de week-end :) Je vous dis à mercredi!_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	9. Born this way

_Bonjour mes petits amours _

_Comment vous allez aujourd'hui? Vous aussi vous avez l'impression que le week-end c'était il y a déjà looooongtemps? Bienvenus dans mon monde x) Quoique vous avez eu un jour de moins vous, c'est vrai... Bande de chanceux. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie encore une fois tous autant que vous êtes de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires (ou pas!). Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en aussi peu de chapitres et ça me fait vraiment très très très (...) très plaisir._

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter une chanson que vous connaissez très certainement tous et qui est, à mon sens, un peu la deuxième hymne de Glee, la magnifique chanson "Born this way" de Lady Gaga!_

_Ah et pour ceux qui demande, Mychal est bien Mychal Rivera, alias le petit frère de Naya. Petit en âge hein, parce qu'il est taillé comme une armoire à glace le garçon!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

_**Titimaya :** Mdrr bah oui, je fais en sorte qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais dans mes histoires hein *siffle*_

_**Mikiido :** Tu m'as dis que tu l'aimais bien, mais c'est toujours cool quand tu le répètes (a) Ton anniversaire hein? C'est marrant, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... *siffle*  
_

_**willowpotetose :** Merci beaucoup :) J'avais un peu peur que vous n'adhériez pas, mais finalement ça a l'air d'aller :)  
_

_**bluemoon61 **: Contente de t'avoir surprise :) Mdr ce genre de déclaration, c'est justement parce qu'elles sont faites la plupart du temps dans des endroits étranges qu'elles sont inoubliables! Minimum 15 degrés? C'est limite si on frôle la canicule chez moi à 15 degrés x) Ton astuce marche bien, je l'ai utilisée ce matin sur le quai de la gare!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Alors on est d'accord sur ça, ce type est extraordinaire :) Oui elles sont adorables toutes les deux, en même temps si j'avais l'une ou l'autre en face de moi, j'aurais tout le temps envie de leur faire des câlins et des bisous! Dianna fait craquer les Rivera, et tout le reste du monde :P_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mon histoire est renversante, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire? *siffle* Mais nooooooooon cette fiction est le bien! Aaaaaaie confiaaaanccccccccce *yeux de serpents dans le livre de la jungle (comment il s'appelle ce con déjà?)* Je croyais m'être habituée à tes jeux de mots pourraves mais tu arrives encore à me surprendre x) Hey mais t'es violente en vrai hein, encore pire que moi!_

_**ti popotame gleek :** Merciiiii (L) Tu le verras dans ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup rigolé en l'écrivant :P_

_**Shay Hastings :** Moh parfaite carrément? Tu vas me faire rougir hein! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te convenir :) Et que la situation de Naya va te faire rigoler x)_

_**covergirls06 :** Je crois que les mamans se doutent toujours quand il y a quelque chose qui se passe dans la vie amoureuse de leur rejeton! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)  
_

_**NayOceNay :** Merci :) Oui Dianna aime surprendre son monde :)  
_

_**Meg1287 :** Haha le prends pas mal si Meg est un peu malmenée dans le chapitre précédent hein, ça n'a rien de personnel x)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Mon petit diable adoré! (L) Le mauvais temps on s'y fait, j'ai toujours mes dix doigts de pied pour le moment donc ça va x) Par contre il va falloir que j'aille m'acheter une veste d'hiver bientôt... Oh t'adore les motos? J'ai toujours voulu faire le permis mais je roule déjà trop vite en voiture, alors j'ai peur de me gauffrer en moto! Ah au fait pendant que j'y pense, t'as pas une adresse mail ou comme ça, qu'on puisse discuter? Depuis le temps que tu commentes mes chapitres... Mdr j'avoue que Cory a un peu mis les pieds dans le plat, mais je trouvais la scène particulièrement cocasse! Dianna fait culpabiliser Naya, mais c'est pour se venger! C'est une fille hein faut pas oublier (a) Mdr j'avoue que je donnerais tout pour voir Dianna bouder... Tu dois avoir envie de lui faire des bisous partout pour qu'elle sourisse à nouveau *_* Bah oui hein, Dianna était en manque de sa brunette, et définitivement pas la tête à aller faire la fête! Non Naya ne se nourrit pas, c'est une vampire en vrai, mais chut faut pas le dire! Le "je t'aime" va venir dans quelques temps, faut pas pousser les choses quand même x) Ah bah le chiot je pourrais vous le mettre sur le blog! J'imaginais un shiba inu tout mignon à poils noirs, une espèce de petite peluche toute meugnone! MDR le pompom sur la Garonne! Je connaissais pas cette expression et ça m'a tuée x) Merci beaucoup à toi de prendre autant de temps pour commenter mes chapitres ma petite Tazounette! Sérieux une demie-heure c'est un truc de fou quand même! (L)  
_

_**ManonGleeks** : Contente de vous faire rire, c'est déjà ça de gagné x) On est mercredi :D Alors, heureuse?  
_

_**Totoche77 :** Tous les moments où l'une ou l'autre est jalouse finalement ;) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Oui j'y suis allé il y a un peu plus d'une année, et c'était un des meilleurs voyage de toute ma vie! Oui tous des petits chiots partout partout! Merci de ton commentaire :)  
_

_**Juju8 :** Bonjour bonjour :D Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je sais que c'est pas forcément très motivant quelques fois! Oui oui elles vont se dévoiler, mais tu verras ça dans tes prochaines lectures ;)  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Haha :) J'aimerais bien pouvoir vivre la même chose aussi pour ne rien te cacher!  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Aaaaah d'accord... Bah précise aussi hein, rolala. Mais noooon Heather a juste un coeur gros comme ça! Pas de coup à la Brittany dans cette fiction, elle est juste heureuse pour ses deux amies :) Ah non désolée on a beaucoup moins de jours de fériés que vous! Ah moi je dois dire que je sature un peu de la voix de Lea pour ne rien te cacher! Mais oui oui on parlait de la même :) Mdr oui Dianna est jalouse, mais c'est tout en subtilité pour qu'on puisse le découvrir! Heureusement que Naya la connait bien. Roh elles peuvent se faire des déclarations dans les toilettes mais pas des câlins hein, pour une première fois c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux! Surtout pour Dianna, elle va être traumatisée la pauvre x) Ca va tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps avant le prochain chapitre ;)_

* * *

**Born this way**

Après avoir longuement insisté, Yolanda Rivera avait enfin pu attirer sa fille aînée chez elle, pour un petit souper en famille. Comme les parents de Dianna, ceux de Naya étaient divorcés, mais cela n'empêchait en rien que sa mère faisait de temps en temps des repas où elle conviait ses trois enfants. Les occasions de tous les retrouver en même temps était assez rare, aussi elle profitait de le faire lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Mais, depuis l'arrivée de Dianna à Los Angeles, il avait été particulièrement compliqué d'être en contact avec Naya. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'avait accepté de venir qu'une fois que sa mère lui avait proposé d'amener Dianna.

Cette dernière, enroulée dans une serviette et devant son armoire, était en train de choisir une tenue. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi mettre et ne pouvait pas compter sur le soutien et les conseils de Naya, vu que cette dernière était actuellement sous la douche. Soupirant doucement, elle décida de profiter de la douceur de ce mois d'août et opta pour une robe blanche et noire, qu'elle accompagnerait d'escarpin. Jolie et pas trop habillée, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'assura que Naya était toujours sous la douche avant de se débarrasser de sa serviette et de s'habiller.

Nos deux actrices n'avaient toujours pas franchi le fameux cap, et Dianna avait toujours ce petit complexe lorsqu'elle se comparait à Naya. Elle se sentait fade, pâle et sans intérêt aux côtés de sa petite-amie qu'elle trouvait resplendissante. Elle entreprit de se sécher les cheveux lorsque la brune fit enfin son arrivée dans la pièce, déjà vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et un short en jeans. Elle tenait son haut à la main, et Dianna ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur ce corps mat et parfait.

**- Tu vas bien Di'** ? s'inquiéta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. **Tu as l'air… Dépitée. **

**- Je vais bien,** sourit-elle en troquant son sèche-cheveux contre sa brosse à cheveux. **Alors, ton frère et ta sœur seront là si j'ai bien compris ?**

**- Oui. Tu connais déjà Mychal donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, et ma sœur est très gentille quand elle veut,** répondit Naya en enfilant son haut.

**- Quand elle veut hein ?**

Rigolant, Naya s'approcha de la blonde pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière et embrasser son épaule avant de faire de même avec sa joue.

**- Ma princesse est la plus belle,** sourit Naya en regardant Dianna dans le miroir.

Dianna, qui rougit bien évidemment comme une tomate. Elle avait parfois l'impression que Naya avait l'étrange faculté de lire dans ses pensées. A chaque fois qu'elle allait mal ou qu'elle doutait de quelque chose, elle trouvait les bons mots pour la rassurer et lui remonter le moral. Avant même qu'elle n'en parle ou qu'elle ne le mentionne.

**- C'est définitivement toi qui l'es**, protesta cependant la blonde.

Elle se retourna dans les bras de sa petite-amie pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elles s'étaient embrassée pour la première fois, et elles avaient décidé de définir cette date comme la date où elles s'étaient mises en couple. Naya avait trouvé cela bien plus romantique que d'utiliser le jour où elle avait demandé à Dianna de bien vouloir être sa petite-amie.

**- On va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant. Tu es prête ?**

•••

Les Rivera étaient une famille assez soudée, mais Dianna n'eut pas grand mal à se trouver une petite place durant le repas et le reste de la journée. Nickayla, la sœur de Naya, avaient semblée un peu sur la défensive au début, mais s'était détendue au fur et à mesure des heures. Ils avaient profité de la terrasse et du soleil qui tapait fort sur Los Angeles aujourd'hui pour prendre le repas à l'extérieur. Ils ne s'étaient pas compliqué la tâche puisqu'il s'était s'agit d'un barbecue. Mychal s'était occupé de la cuisson avec l'aide de Dianna, qui ne supportait pas de rester inactive lorsqu'elle était invitée et qu'il y avait des choses à faire.

Les trois filles avaient par la suite profité de la piscine, alors que Yolanda paraissait sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient autour et que Mychal avait du aller passer quelques coups de fil pour son travail. Il était joueur de football américain et avaient apparemment quelques contacts avec des sponsors. Dianna n'avait pas tout compris, mais n'avait pas non plus voulu insister et l'agacer avec ses questions.

Mais, malgré toute la bonne humeur et les bons moments qu'elles passaient, garder une certaine distance et masquer leur complicité amoureuse était particulièrement compliqué pour les deux amoureuses. Surtout dans un climat familial et aimant, comme l'était la maison des Rivera aujourd'hui. Si elle s'était écoutée, Naya aurait passé sa journée avec la blonde dans ses bras, mais elle devait faire très attention à ne pas la toucher et la regarder plus que nécessaire. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère décortiquait chacun de ses gestes envers Dianna, et cela la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à s'amuser avec sa petite-amie. Comme à l'instant précis, où elle disparu sous l'eau alors que la blonde était en grande conversation avec sa petite sœur. Appuyée sur le bord, dos au reste de la piscine, Dianna ne vit pas que Naya arrivait derrière elle, un peu comme le faisaient les requins ou ces autres prédateurs. Puis, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Naya attrapa la cheville de la blonde pour l'attirer avec elle dans le fond de la piscine. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de lâcher un petit cri avant de se retrouver sous l'eau, face à face avec le visage malicieux de Naya.

Cette dernière rigola avant de remonter à la surface, suivie peu après par Dianna. Reprenant sa respiration, cette dernière rit à son tour en secouant doucement la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Naya et comprit presque instantanément que si elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes seules, les lèvres de cette dernière se seraient posées sur les siennes lors de ce rapide passage sous l'eau. Et Dianna n'aurait de loin pas protesté. Mais, encore une fois pour ces foutues apparences, Dianna gicla Naya avant de retourner près du bord.

Souriant toujours malicieusement, Naya lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la piscine pour aller s'installer auprès de sa mère et Mychal. Elle avait senti ses regards posés sur elle toute la journée, alors autant s'éloigner de cette source tentatrice qu'était Dianna tout en la gardant dans son champ de vision. La latina fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque sa mère et son frère s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler à son arrivée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

**- Nay' je pourrais avoir tes conseils vestimentaires ? Je pense que je vais sortir ce soir, et j'aimerais bien inviter une fille…**

**- Ah oui ?** sourit la brune en regardant son frère.

**- Ouais, enfin je ne sais pas encore si elle va accepter, alors… Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin que tu m'aides un peu. Pour… Tu sais, mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. **

**- Avec plaisir.**

Souriant toujours, elle se releva de sa chaise longue et se rhabilla au passage. Inutile d'attraper froid, et le soleil était en train de décliner à l'horizon. Elle suivit donc son frère jusqu'à sa chambre et sourit en y entrant. Presque rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce depuis l'adolescence de Mychal. A sa décharge, il n'habitait plus ici depuis quelques mois maintenant, puisqu'il avait été accepté dans une université où il était une espèce de star grâce à ses résultats au football américain.

**- Si tes fans savaient que tu as encore des posters de Star Wars sur tes murs…** plaisanta Naya en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

**- Si un jour ça sort dans la presse, je saurai de qui ça vient,** répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Naya rigola aussi avant de se laisser aller contre la tête de lit et de regarder son frère sortir quelques trucs de son armoire. Ils avaient la chance de très bien s'entendre entre frères et sœurs, et Naya en était vraiment très contente. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de ses amis qui passaient leur temps à se disputer avec leur frère ou leur sœur. Les querelles familiales lui étaient inconnues, même lorsque leur parents avaient divorcés ils avaient réussi à garder une bonne relation entre eux cinq.

**- Naya ?**

La voix de son frère tira Naya de ses pensées et ses rêveries, une nouvelle fois orientée vers sa petite-amie qui était restée dans le jardin.

**- Oui ? Tu veux m'en dire plus sur cette fille ?** taquina la brune.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mychal, augmentant les interrogations de Naya. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle se pencha machinalement vers son frère alors qu'il lui répondait.

**- En fait… C'est Dianna. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger un rencard avec ?**

Les yeux de Naya s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Elle se répéta plusieurs fois la phrase que son frère venait de prononcer, espérant saisir une information qu'elle n'avait pas compris en premier lieu. Dianna. Son frère souhaitait sortir avec Dianna. Toujours autant sous le choc, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle espérait voir sortir une caméra cachée ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais non. Mychal s'était retourné dans sa direction et la regardait attentivement, alors que Naya essayait tant bien que mal de se reconstruire un visage.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose cloche dans ses relations amoureuses ? Si Mychal était en train de lui demander de lui arranger le coup avec Dianna, cela signifiait qu'il était réellement intéressé par elle. Et dire qu'elle avait plaisanté en disant à Di' que Mychal avait le béguin pour elle il y a quelques mois… Cela remettait-il son couple en cause ? Pouvait-elle vraiment être avec une fille pour laquelle son frère avait un intérêt ? Mais elle ne supportait même pas l'idée d'avoir à passer quelques heures sans Dianna, alors dans ces circonstances…

**- Naya ?** reprit Mychal.

La brune reporta son attention sur son frère et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir en sortir le moindre son. Au bout de quelques nouvelles secondes, elle parvint à articuler un simple

**- Heu… Quoi ?**

**- Dianna. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi ?**

**- Je…**

Non. La réponse qui était censée sortir était non, ou du moins elle espérait bien que Dianna refuse un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré le fait que Naya trouvait son petit frère très beau. Encore qu'elle n'était pas objective. Les bras croisés, Mychal regarda sa grande sœur patauger encore quelques secondes avant de finalement éclater de rire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Naya secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, complètement perdue par cette réaction.

**- Oh mon dieu… Tu verrais ta tête Naya, je te jure… **

**- Qu'est-ce que…**

**- Sérieux, tu es devenue toute pâle et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir annoncé la pire nouvelle du monde. Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressé par Dianna. **

**- Mais… Hein ?**

Rigolant une nouvelle fois, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, proche de l'endroit où les pieds de Naya se trouvaient. Apparemment il semblait très amusé par la réaction de sa sœur et la situation en elle-même finalement.

**- Enfin je veux dire… C'est une chouette fille, je ne dis pas hein. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais je ne compte pas te demander un rendez-vous avec elle. On se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, c'était… Un test, en quelques sortes. **

**- Vous savez ?**

Si, apparemment, elle avait été blanche il y a quelques instants, Naya pouvait jurer qu'elle était devenue rouge tomate à cet instant précis. Elle avait pourtant pensé être discrète et ne voyait pas réellement à quel moment elles avaient pu se trahir. Il n'y avait eu aucune attention particulière autre qu'amicale, aucun câlin et surtout aucun bisou.

**- C'était évident Nay'. Vous avez cette manière de vous regarder… Comme s'il ne suffisait qu'un seul regard pour vous comprendre.**

**- C'est le cas en fait**, sourit doucement la brune.

**- Ça se voit. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dis Naya ? Tu sais qu'on peut parler de tout chez les Rivera non ?**

Soupirant doucement, Naya se laissa aller une nouvelle fois contre les coussins avant de regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée maintenant. Elle et Dianna n'avaient pas encore décidé si elles resteraient ici ce soir également, mais elle savait déjà que sa mère leur proposerait de le faire. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait à Dianna.

**- Je le sais oui, mais on ne sait pas si c'est pareil du côté de chez Dianna. On préférait les mettre eux au courant en premier…**

•••

Ayant quitté la terrasse pour le salon, Dianna, Yolanda et Nickayla étaient toutes les trois installées sur des canapés différents, devant la télévision. La blonde avait pris le soin de se rhabiller pour ne plus être parcourue de frissons, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards discrets en direction de l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la télévision. Cela faisait un sacré moment depuis que Naya avait suivi Mychal dans la chambre de ce dernier, et cela ne manquait pas de l'intriguer. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller les rejoindre, mais ne voulait pas non plus trop s'immiscer dans la relation fraternelle entre les deux. Alors, elle prenait son mal en patience et se rongeait les sangs au salon.

Comme Naya l'avait imaginé, Yolanda lui avait déjà proposé de rester pour le dîner. Appréciant les Rivera, Dianna avait répondu à la proposition par la positive, à condition que cela ne dérange personne. Naya y compris.

**- Je vais aller me changer**, lança Nickayla en se relevant brusquement lors des publicités.

**- Je vais commander le repas**, ajouta Yolanda en se saisissant de son téléphone. **Une préférence Di' ? Chinois, indien, italien ?**

**- Pas vraiment**, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Commande ce que vous préférez, je ne suis pas très difficile.**

Souriante, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se relever à son tour du canapé. Dianna se perdit dans la contemplation de l'écran, sans pour autant faire attention à ce qu'il se passait dessus. Ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction du premier étage où se trouvait Naya, et de ses parents. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagiraient ses parents à leur couple, et cela la stressait énormément. Elle avait toujours été très proche de ses parents et de son frère, et elle craignait de ne pas être acceptée en tant que _« petite-amie de Naya Rivera »_. Même si cela ne s'arrêterait pas à cela.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dianna lorsqu'elle entendit le pas discret de Naya sur les marches d'escalier et s'approcher d'elle. Elle était apparemment seule, mais sa mère était accoudée au comptoir à quelques mètres d'elle et ne manqua pas non plus l'arrivée de sa fille. Elle lui offrit un bref sourire avant de répondre à la personne qui venait de décrocher à l'autre bout du fil.

Souriante également, Naya s'installa aux côtés de sa petite-amie, posant une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa joue, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Surprise et un peu perdue, Dianna se recula malgré elle en regardant sa petite-amie avec de gros yeux.

**- Naya**, murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Yolanda. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ils savent Di'**, répondit simplement la brune en haussant les épaules.

**- Quoi ?**

La surprise se lut cette fois sur le visage de Dianna, qui semblait douter sincèrement de la chose. Comme Naya il y a quelques instants, elle se demanda ce qu'elles avaient fait pour se faire avoir aussi facilement, mais ne trouva pas.

**- Je connais ma fille,** intervint Yolanda en posant une main sur le combiné. **Vous n'espériez quand même pas me le cacher longtemps ?**

Naya leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Dianna reporter son attention sur elle. Une certaine forme d'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux verts, sans que Naya ne sache réellement pourquoi. Elle attrapa une des mains de Dianna pour la serrer dans la sienne avant de l'interroger.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Di' ?**

**- Si on n'a pas réussi à le cacher à ta mère, tu crois qu'on se fera rapidement remarquer par mes parents ?**

**- Dure question**, répondit Naya en haussant les épaules**. Mais on va leur dire la vérité de toute manière, non ?**

**- Oui. **

La chose n'avait jamais soulevé le moindre doute chez Dianna, elle aimait Naya et souhaitait partager le plus de choses possibles avec sa famille. Elle était heureuse grâce à sa brune, c'était donc tout ce qu'il devait compter pour ses parents et ses proches non ? Mais malgré tout, l'idée d'être rejeté lui était toujours aussi insupportable. Elle se mordit donc nerveusement l'intérieur de la lèvre, avant de soupirer doucement.

**- Hey ça va aller Babygirl…** murmura Naya en collant son front contre celui de Dianna.** Je serai là avec toi d'accord ?**

Avec un petit sourire timide, Dianna acquiesça de la tête avant de se pencher légèrement en avant pour embrasser à son tour tendrement Naya. Elle ne voulait pas que Naya finisse par se mettre dans la tête que ses craintes venaient d'une insécurité concernant leur relation, ou pire, qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments à son égard. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle d'ailleurs, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec plein de monde autour. C'était plutôt le genre de choses dont on parlait lorsqu'on se trouvait uniquement avec la principale personne concernée.

- **Comment ton frère t'a fait cracher le morceau au fait ?** s'enquit brusquement la blonde.

**- Il m'a demandé un rencard avec toi**, répondit Naya.

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement lorsqu'elle se souvint des sentiments et des craintes qui s'étaient mélangés dans son esprit lorsque son frère lui avait fait cette demande. Dianna le remarqua et sembla en comprendre les raisons, puisqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Avant de sourire malicieusement.

**- Donc, si je comprends bien… Si jamais ça capote avec la première héritière Rivera, je peux toujours essayer avec le deuxième! C'est ça ?**

Se reculant brusquement, Naya la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de se saisir d'un coussin qui se trouvait derrière elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'écrasa sur le crâne de la blonde, qui rigola et se retrouva rapidement couchée sur le dos suite aux autres coups. Elle tenta bien de l'arrêter, mais entre les coups – très légers – et les rires, ce n'était pas toujours facile. D'autant plus que Naya s'était assise sur ses jambes pour les immobiliser.

**- Naya Marie Rivera, si la moindre plume sort de ce coussin, je te promets que ça va chauffer.**

Laissant son geste en suspend, le coussin à quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête de Dianna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un nouveau coup, Naya se retourna vers sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé,** fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

**- Oh pauvre petite Naya… Rappelle-moi ton âge pour voir ?**

La taquinerie de la blonde lui valut un nouveau coup de coussin, avant que Naya ne la libère enfin. Dianna rigola doucement avant d'accepter la main de sa petite-amie pour se rasseoir plus correctement sur le canapé. Elles furent rejointes quelques minutes plus tard par Nickayla et Yolanda. Mychal sortait comme il l'avait déjà annoncé, même si ce n'était pas en compagnie de Dianna…

•••

Allongée sur le côté, sur le lit de la chambre à coucher de Naya, Dianna regardait sa petite-amie parler longuement au téléphone avec l'autre blonde du cast. Heather. La brune était en train de se préparer à dormir et se coiffait actuellement les cheveux, alors que Dianna était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elles avaient décidé de retourner ensemble chez les Agron dans deux jours, et cela serait donc le moment où Dianna aurait à avoué sa relation avec Naya. Et inutile de préciser que plus cet instant arrivait, plus Dianna sentait ses tripes se nouer.

Elle avait bien essayé d'écouter la conversation de Naya pour se changer les idées, mais il était question de Brittana, et elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit vraiment le genre de trucs qu'elle avait envie d'entendre maintenant. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'elle aurait à voir sa petite-amie embrasser quelqu'un d'autre devant ses yeux. Même si ce n'était que du cinéma, et que Heather restait Heather. Dianna avait entièrement confiance en elle.

Soupirant doucement, la blonde se laissa rouler sur le dos et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son esprit était sans cesse tourmenté depuis quelques jours et cela se révélait très éprouvant. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Naya passer sur son ventre. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que la brune venait de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas encore raccroché, mais avoir ce contact physique faisait un bien énorme à Dianna.

**- Ok. De toute manière on se reparlera avant le tournage non ?**

**- … **

**- Super. Bonne nuit Hemo, prends soin de toi.**

Naya raccrocha enfin, après une bonne heure de conversation. Dianna avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces deux avaient encore à se dire en se téléphonant presque une heure tous les jours. Et quand elles ne pouvaient pas, elle s'envoyait des dizaines de texto. Posant sa tête sur le coussin juste à côté de celle de Dianna, la brune sourit et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de sa blonde.

**- Elle te salue,** sourit-elle.

**- C'est gentil,** sourit Dianna à son tour en tournant son visage dans la direction de Naya.

**- Tu penses encore à cette histoire d'aveu ?**

**- Ouais,** soupira Dianna. **Je suis désolée de revenir sans cesse là-dessus, mais ça me travaille vraiment. **

**- Je sais Di'. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas comme si tu leur annonçais que tu avais décidé de changer de voie et te lancer dans… Je ne sais pas moi, le porno par exemple. Encore faudrait-il que tu saches comme ça marche, **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dianna rougit violemment et se tourna pour offrir son dos à sa petite-amie. Elles avaient cette manie de se chercher verbalement à longueur de temps, et c'était un petit jeu qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elles avaient appris à faire la différence entre ces joutes verbales et leurs disputes, bien qu'elles ne se soient vraiment pas disputées souvent. Naya explosa de rire avant de se rapprocher de Dianna et de se relever sur un coude pour pouvoir son visage par-dessus son épaule.

**- C'était un coup bas Rivera**, lança la blonde en lui tirant la langue.

**- Je sais, désolée Babygirl,** répondit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Dianna sourit à ce surnom et roula une nouvelle fois sur le dos pour faire face à la latine. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire à son tour, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Ça te dérange ces trucs avec Brittana ?** demanda Naya en caressant doucement le visage de Dianna du bout des doigts.

**- Non, je pense juste que ça va me faire très bizarre. Mais je sais faire la différence entre Santana et toi, et Brittany et Heather. **

**- Mais tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre hein ? Que ce soit pour Heather ou qui que ce soit. **

**- Je te fais confiance, si c'est ça la question que tu me poses, **sourit Dianna.

**- En partie. Mais j'aimerais que tu saches également qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux Di'.**

**- Tout comme il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. **

Apparemment heureuse de cette réponse, Naya lui sourit tendrement une nouvelle fois, avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres et un peu partout sur son visage. Ce genre d'élan de tendresse arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec le temps, et elle ne s'efforçait plus de le cacher comme elle avait pu le faire il y a quelques semaines encore. Avant leur premier baiser, et au début de leur relation. Elle avait peur de faire peur à Dianna, mais finalement elle réalisait petit à petit que la blonde semblait aussi accro qu'elle l'était elle-même. Pour son plus grand soulagement…

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Mouhaha ils sont assez machiavéliques les Rivera quand même non?_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du petit tour d'entourloupe de Mychal et quel a été votre moment préféré *_* J'aime toujours autant le savoir!_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**Le jour que redoutait tant Dianna était arrivé. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la maison de sa mère, entourée par cette dernière, son frère et sa petite-amie ainsi que leur père. Malgré une période difficile pendant leur divorce, Mary et Ronald Agron avaient gardé de très bonnes relations, et Dianna était sincèrement heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec les deux en même temps. Cela lui aurait vraiment manqué dans le cas contraire, elle qui aimait tellement les grands rassemblements familiaux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment très très loin d'être à l'aise.**

_On continue dans les révélations aux familles! Comment vous pensez que ça va se passer pour Dianna cette fois? Bien, mal?_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne fin de semaine :) et à samedi!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	10. In my veins

_Bonjour mes amours!_

_Et beh, je suis contente que le week-end soit arrivé! Bien que je devrai courir un peu partout, mais passons. Pour tout vous dire, je viens de réaliser que je me suis plantée dans mes calculs, alors les chapitres seront postés un peu plus rapidement que prévu! Vous en aurez un tous les deux jours normalement :)_

_Ce chapitre sera plongé dans le monde d'Andrew Belle avec la très magnifique chanson In my veins._

_On parle d'homosexualité et donc de mariage pour tous dans cette fiction, j'ai lu aujourd'hui qu'un directeur de théâtre péruvien s'est marié, symboliquement, à un arbre. Oui oui. Un arbre. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je dis que leurs enfants seront des glands. Ho-ho-ho. (Ne draguez pas de citronnier si vous êtes en couple, je décline toute responsabilité... Et donc pas de Lemon, hahaha. L'auteur de cette blague [nulle xD] se reconnaîtra)._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**FrenchMath :** Huh ouais très fatiguée o.O Les habitudes sont tenaces x) Merci à toi de me laisser ce commentaire (L)_

_**covergirls06:**_ _Ah toi aussi vous êtes une famille nombreuse? Chez moi aussi, mais on est que des filles :roll: Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Elles se sont faites avoir comme des bleues x) Tiens en parlant de bleu... Non allez, je ne me lance pas sur le football! Mdr non je ne suis pas une Rivera cachée (quoique j'aimerais beaucoup, Naya pourrait me brancher avec Di'!), c'est eux qui prennent exemple sur mon machiavélisme *rire sadique* J'espère que ça va s'arranger un peu dans ta vie en tout cas et je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider un peu avec mes fictions (L)_

_**Titimaya :** Aha, bonne question! Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre :) Ah toi aussi t'as remarqué? mdr... Oui j'étais vraiment fatigué et mes automatismes ont repris le dessus! Pardon!_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :) Bah oui il faut bien mettre un peu de suspense là-dedans hein, et à la place de Mychal je me serais vraiment foutue de sa tête, à la pauvre Naya! _

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mais je t'en prie! Petite nerveuse va. MMP, j'a-dore! Je vais l'utiliser dorénavant tiens, ça va être marrant. Oui, je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus un bisounours en guimauve hein, tu feras gaffe. Je dis rien sur le Brittana, tralala!_

_**Shay Hastings :** Oui prochainement dans Love Song, c'était pour vérifier que vous suiviez bien *siffle* Bah ton avis est très constructif je trouve :) Pas besoin de me faire des lignes d'explication, je ne suis pas prof de philo *siffle* C'est confortable un clavier pour dormir dessus?_

_**ManonGleeks :** J'avoue, ils déchirent. Mais Naya tient bien ses gênes de quelque part hein! Tu auras la réponse à tes questions concernant Dianna et sa famille dans ce chapitre :)_

_**Mikiido :** Mdr je t'imagine bien venir me hanter tu sais, et me chuchoter à l'oreille "Va poster ton chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre!" Tu as les cours le samedi? Mon Dieu mais c'est quoi comme horreur que tu fais? o_o_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Elles sont mignoooooooooooooones (L) Ah toi aussi tu t'attends à ce que cela se passe mal? Mmh... Et bien tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;)_

_**Totoche77 :** Mdr j'avoue, c'est un peu tordu mais au moins ça a permis de mettre les points sur les i :P Moh des petits câlins pour Dianna, comme c'est mignon!_

_**DameAjisai :** Chalut-meau! (hahaha, c'que je suis drôle.) Ca va et toi? Ne t'inquiète pas pour le manque de temps, et merci de le prendre maintenant pour commenter mon chapitre :) Naya est une petite emmerdeuse (a) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes informations ;)  
_

_**gleek 1909** : Hell yeah ça l'était! J'attends que d'y retourner :) Mychal a fait son petit effet dans mes lecteurs à ce que je vois x) Merci de ton gentil commentaire :)  
_

_**Quinntana4everL :** Ah bah la chanson te plait cette fois apparemment! J'espère que ce sera pareil avec celle d'aujourd'hui, c'est une de mes chansons préférées. Alors là oui, Lea je n'en peux plus! Je sais qu'elle vient de vivre un truc pas cool, mais on la voit à longueur de temps dans Glee et mes oreilles sont à la limite de saigner en signe de protestation quand j'écoute ce genre de chanson! Y a juste Love song que j'écoute d'elle, et I feel pretty/unpretty, mais uniquement parce que Dianna et/ou Naya chantent avec elle. Pourquoi tu dis que son frère à l'air d'avoir la grosse tête? (A Naya hein, pas à Lea, faut suivre x) ) Si j'avais la possibilité d'envoyer quelqu'un à LA ce serait moi en premier, désolée x)_

_**Taz94** : Bonjour mon petit diable, je vais bien merci et toi? Toujours aussi froid oui, ils annoncé de la neige jusqu'à 500m! Mdr promis si je perds des doigts, je me mettrai à écrire avec mes pieds! C'est cool si tu passes ton permis de moto, je t'encourage à le faire si tu es autant intéressée que ça alors (L) J'ai bien pris note, merci :) Mdr j'avoue Cory aurait pu être un peu plus discret mais bon... Je le voyais bien du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat x) Dianna avait un bouledogue qu'elle avait appelé Arthur, mais il est mort (je crois qu'il avait des tumeurs le pauvre). Maintenant elle en a un autre qu'elle a appelé Freddie, mais je ne sais pas du tout quelle race c'est par contre! Oui je mets du temps, des fois je les écris pas forcément dans l'ordre alors c'est un peu le bordel dans mes fichiers x) Mdr fouetter par Dianna carrément? Je savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchant hein! Finalement Tazounette c'est un peu trop guimauve pour toi x) Le moment lemon va arriver dans quelques chapitres, don't worry! Je t'enverrai des photos de plein de trucs quand je t'écrirai, tu y verras plus jour comme ça x) Je peux bien faire ça pour une de mes lectrice les plus assidue! Naya adooooore taquiner Dianna, mais comme dirait l'autre, qui aime bien chatie bien! Ca peut donner une vague idée de combien Naya aime Di' comme ça x) Dianna dans le porno? Oh mon dieu... J'espère que tu as bien dormi et bonne lecture de chapitre ;) Bisous bisous mon petit diable adoré!_

* * *

**In my veins**

Le jour que redoutait tant Dianna était arrivé. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la maison de sa mère, entourée par cette dernière, son frère, ainsi que leur père. Malgré une période difficile pendant leur divorce, Mary et Ronald Agron avaient gardé de très bonnes relations, et Dianna était sincèrement heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec les deux en même temps. Cela lui aurait vraiment manqué dans le cas contraire, elle qui aimait tellement les grands rassemblements familiaux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment très très loin d'être à l'aise.

Elle était arrivée ce matin avec Naya en ville, mais cette dernière se trouvait actuellement dans sa voiture. Elles avaient décidé qu'il était mieux que Dianna soit seule lorsqu'elle avouerait leur relation à ses parents, mais la brune avait décidé de l'attendre. Même si cela prendrait de nombreuses heures. Dianna avait refusé la chose et lui avait demandé de rentrer à l'hôtel, mais Naya ne l'avait pas écoutée. Elle se faisait sincèrement du souci et avait l'impression de la laisser tomber, malgré les démentis de la blonde.

Cette dernière, confortablement installée sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture, se saisit une nouvelle fois de son téléphone portable et ne résista pas à l'envie d'écrire à Dianna. Elle l'avait déjà fait il y a une heure et avait reçu une réponse assez rapidement, mais elle ne voulait pas trop la harceler non plus. Au cas où elle était en train de parler d'elles à sa famille. Se mordant la lèvre, Naya réfléchit quelques instants au message avant de le taper.

_**« Hey Babygirl, comment ça se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Tu me manques terriblement et je pense fort à toi. Tu es bien plus courageuse que ce que tu peux penser :) (L) »**_

A quelques mètres de là, au sein de la maison, Dianna sentit son visage se détendre légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de la personne qui venait de lui écrire. Elle aurait aimé avoir la présence de Naya à ses côtés, mais cela aurait vraiment paru pas discret du tout. Et elle préférait largement prendre son temps avant d'aborder le sujet. Un petit sourire sur le visage, elle répondit rapidement à sa petite-amie.

_**« On vient de passer à table. Toujours aussi stressée, tu me manques aussi. Merci d'être là pour moi Nay'. Comme dirait Kelly Clarkson I'm nothing without you (L) »**_

En rangeant son téléphone, Dianna reporta son attention sur la tablée et, si son frère et son père étaient en train de discuter football, elle croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Elle ne parvint d'ailleurs pas à le soutenir plus longtemps, et reporta son attention sur son assiette, qu'elle avait à peine touchée.

**- Tu es bien silencieuse ma fille,** fit remarquer Ronald au bout de quelques nouvelles minutes.

**- Désolée**, marmonna la blonde en prenant son verre pour se donner une contenance.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Little Lamb ?**

La voix de sa mère trahissait son inquiétude, et Dianna ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en reposant son verre. Elle sentait que le moment approchait et sentit son cœur s'emballer par la même occasion. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le regarder que son père attirait une nouvelle fois son attention dans sa direction.

**- Dianna ?**

Cette dernière soupira doucement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était le moment, elle le savait. Elle l'avait tant craint qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de rêver. Comment aborder le sujet ? Elle avait répété plusieurs fois les choses qu'elle pourrait dire avec Naya, mais à cet instant précis, elle ne se souvenait de plus rien du tout.

**- Il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose. Ce n'est pas très facile alors ça serait bien si vous…**

**- Tu es malade ?** questionna brusquement Mary.

**- … ne m'interrompiez pas**, termina Dianna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malgré la situation et son inquiétude, Jason ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Dianna croisa son regard et se détendit légèrement en le voyant lui sourire.

**- On t'écoute Di'.**

**- Je ne suis pas malade Maman, **fit-elle en se tournant vers sa mère. **Ou du moins pas ce genre de maladie là…**

Il n'y avait pas une chanson dans le répertoire français qui s'appelait la maladie d'amour ? Il lui semblait l'avoir entendue une fois qu'elle était partie en voyage en France pour les biens de son métier.

**- De quelle maladie tu parles ? **demanda Jason.

Son frère fronça légèrement les sourcils en la regardant, apparemment aussi perdu que l'étaient leurs parents. Mais Dianna décida de se concentrer sur lui plutôt que sur l'un de ses deux parents. Il était celui qui la comprenait le mieux après tout, même si elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie sentimentale depuis qu'il s'était battu avec un garçon de sa classe lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait « embrasser ta sœur ».

- **Heu… Je suis amoureuse.**

Un soupire de soulagement traversa la tablée entière, mis à part pour Dianna. Ils ne savaient pas encore réellement la totale vérité, et c'était sans doute la partie la plus délicate.

**- C'est lui l'auteur du suçon** ? demanda Jason avec un petit sourire amusé.

**- Du suçon ?** répéta Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda sa fille avec attention, comme s'il espérait en voir encore une marque. Dianna se sentit rougir légèrement et secoua doucement la tête, avant que sa mère ne vienne à son secours.

**- Taisez-vous tous les deux,** lança Mary.** Vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise ? C'est qui Di' ? On le connait ?**

**- En fait… Vous **_**la**_** connaissez, **répondit Dianna en insistant sur le pronom.

Un silence s'installa autour de la table, chacun réagissant à sa manière. Sa mère affichait un visage abasourdi, son frère était interdit et son père ne semblait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, il fallait qu'elle éclaire les choses le plus rapidement possible, pour qu'ils ne finissent par penser n'importe quoi. S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle reprit la parole.

**- C'est une fille. C'est Naya. **

Un nouveau silence, durant lequel Dianna n'osa croiser le regard de personne. Elle fixait sa serviette avec attention, attendant que quelqu'un brise ce silence terriblement pesant. Elle entendit son frère bouger sur sa chaise, mais ce fut finalement son père qui reprit la parole en premier.

**- Dianna c'est une blague ?**

**- Non Papa,** murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. **Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Et on est ensemble. **

**- Tu es entrain de me dire que ma fille est lesbienne ?**

La voix de son père s'était faite plus forte maintenant que la surprise était passée, et elle fit frissonner Dianna. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait lâchée une bombe, mais espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de blessés.

- **Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Tu le sais, je…**

**- Finalement je ne sais rien du tout, **la coupa-t-il. **Je pensais connaître ma fille, mais elle arrive un beau jour pour m'annoncer qu'elle est en couple avec une **_**fille**_**. Bon sang Dianna qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

**- Papa… **intervint Jason en espérant calmer son père.

**- Tais-toi,** s'écria-t-il avant de pointer Dianna du doigt.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te passe par la tête, mais j'espère que ça va vite te passer. Je t'interdis de revoir cette Naya.**

**- Elle n'a plus quinze ans**, répondit froidement Jason.

Surprise de le voir prendre sa défense de cette manière, Dianna le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle aurait bien répondu elle-même, mais apparemment son frère n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont leur père lui avait parlé. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. En tant normal elle n'aurait pas apprécié non plus, mais elle était trop stressée et déçue pour répondre quoique ce soit.

- **Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus t'en mêler Jason. J'ai compris Di', **reprit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers sa fille.** Ta rupture avec Alex n'a pas été facile à gérer et tu cherches à te changer les idées. Cette passade…**

**- Je doute que ça soit une passade Papa, **coupa doucement Dianna. **Si je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments, je ne vous en aurais jamais parlé. **

Ce dernier la regarda longuement, mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux força Dianna à baisser les siens. De la déception et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne préférait même pas formuler dans sa tête. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle tourna son regard vers sa mère qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation. Elle semblait toujours aussi perdue.

- **Tu as deux choix Dianna, **reprit Ronald. **Soit tu arrêtes de la voir et tout redeviens comme cela doit être chez les Agron, soit tu pars d'ici tout de suite. **

**- Quoi ? **s'exclamèrent Dianna et Jason en cœur.

- **Vous avez très bien compris. **

**- Mais Maman dis quelque chose, **s'énerva Jason en se tournant vers sa mère cette fois.

- **Je…**

**- Laisse tomber, **murmura Dianna. **Je m'en vais. **

Il lui était impossible de parler à voix haute, sa gorge étant trop nouée pour qu'elle use de sa voix normalement. Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le faire devant ses parents et son frère. Elle se leva donc rapidement de sa chaise et se retint pour ne pas partir en courant de cette maison. Des éclats de voix retentissaient dans la salle à manger lorsqu'elle récupéra son sac au salon, avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte d'entrée.

Elle se demandait déjà comment elle allait faire pour rejoindre l'hôtel où se trouvait Naya en refermant la porte, avant de se tourner pour avancer jusque vers le trottoir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle vit la voiture de Naya garée sur le bord de la route. Voyant sa petite-amie sortir de la maison, cette dernière sortit de la voiture et la contourna le plus rapidement possible. Dianna ne savait pas réellement à quoi elle ressemblait à cet instant précis, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Naya comprenne que les choses s'étaient mal passées.

Lorsque la blonde fut arrivée à sa hauteur, Naya passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre elle aussi fort que possible. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis que Dianna se laissa enfin aller et fondit en larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père l'avait rejeté de cette manière, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été aussi proches. S'agrippant à Naya, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et laissa sa peine sortir. Finalement Naya avait eu raison de lui tenir tête et de l'attendre ici.

Elle ne comprenait pas entièrement ce qu'elle lui disait, mais sa voix dans le creux de son oreille, ses caresses dans son dos et ses cheveux, son parfum et son corps contre le sien lui faisaient énormément de bien. C'était même tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Dianna n'arrête de pleurer ou relâche même son étreinte.

Les sanglots de sa blonde brisaient le cœur de Naya. Elle se sentait aussi mal que Dianna à cet instant précis, culpabilisant énormément. Elle aurait peut-être du essayer de convaincre Dianna de faire part de leur relation à ses parents un peu plus tard ? Ses questionnements furent cependant interrompus, lorsqu'elle vit que la porte de la maison des Agron s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Naya se décolla légèrement de la blonde lorsqu'elle vit qui s'approchait, histoire d'avoir son attention.

**- Di' ?** appela-t-elle doucement en essuyant son visage à l'aide de ses pouces. **Quelqu'un veut te parler je crois. **

**- Je m'en fiche, **répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Naya eut une petite moue et elle adressa un sourire désolé à Jason. Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bien grave, avant de poser doucement une main sur le dos de sa grande sœur. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers son frère, qui lui offrit un petit sourire, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentit en voyant les yeux rougis et remplis de larmes de Dianna.

**- Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça Di',** fit-il à voix basse en lui caressant doucement le dos. **Reviens à la maison, Papa s'est enfermé dans son bureau et Maman n'arrête pas de pleurer.**

Dianna hésita quelques instants, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Elle resserra machinalement son étreinte autour de la taille de Naya avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Je ne reviendrai pas dans une maison où je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer celle que j'aime. **

Malgré la situation, Naya eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de massue sur le crâne. Jamais Dianna ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, tout comme elle n'avait jamais eu le courage prononcer ces mots non plus. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, mais elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Jason venait de répondre à sa grande sœur.

**- Je sais Jason… Dis-lui que je suis désolée d'accord ? Pas de ce dont on a parlé, mais de la faire pleurer. Et que… Elle peut m'appeler comme d'habitude. Si elle en a envie. **

**- Je lui dirai**, promit Jason en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. **Je t'aime Di'. **

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Traversant la rue à reculons, il salua également Naya avant de disparaître dans la maison de ses parents. Relâchant Naya, Dianna lâcha un long soupire et ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de sentir les doigts de Naya lui caresser presque timidement la joue.

**- On rentre ?** demanda Naya une fois que ses yeux aient rencontrés ceux de Dianna.

**- Ouais**, soupira la blonde. **Mais à Los Angeles. Je n'ai plus envie d'être ici pour le moment.**

**- Ok**, répondit simplement Naya en ouvrant la portière.

Dianna la remercia d'un petit sourire et se glissa à l'intérieur, avant de suivre des yeux la brune qui contournait la voiture pour s'installer derrière le volant. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière lui apprit que Naya n'était même pas allé à l'hôtel pour déposer leurs affaires, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Comme ça, elles n'auraient pas à retourner au centre-ville pour les retrouver. Elles avaient approximativement sept heures de route, mais elles pourraient toujours s'arrêter en chemin.

Une fois assise derrière le volant, Naya tourna la clé dans le contact. Dianna tourna machinalement son regard vers la maison de sa mère, pour la voir les regarder par la baie vitrée du salon. Mary tenait le rideau dans sa main et avait juste dévoilé une partie de la fenêtre, sans doute pour être discrète. Mais Dianna n'eut aucun mal à la repérer. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier une nouvelle fois et une larme rouler sur sa joue en croisant le regard de sa mère, ce que ne manqua pas Naya. Elle ne remarqua pas sa belle-mère à la fenêtre, mais déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Dianna, là où se trouvait cette larme solitaire.

**- Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça**, murmura-t-elle en appuyant son front contre la tempe de la blonde.

**- Ouais… Moi aussi. **

Elle soupira doucement une nouvelle fois et tourna son visage en direction de celui de Naya. Elle découvrit une certaine forme d'incertitude dans ces pupilles sombres mais si chaleureuse qui l'intrigua légèrement. Elle réalisa que Naya essayait également de lire dans ses yeux verts, mais elle ne put lui poser une question, puisqu'elle le fit en premier.

**- Tu regrettes ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**- Non,** répondit rapidement la blonde en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Et je ne le regretterai jamais, quoiqu'il arrive.**

**- Tant mieux,** sourit tendrement Naya. **Parce que, même si je ne te l'ai pas encore dis, je t'aime Dianna. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dianna pour fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes, malgré elle. A la différence que c'était cette fois des larmes de joie qui dégringolaient ses joues. Sans ne plus penser à sa mère dont le regard lui vrillait le dos, elle se pencha brusquement en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Naya, en un long et passionné baiser. La latina sourit sous ce baiser et le prolongea même, sa langue trouvant son chemin jusqu'à celle de Dianna. A bout de souffle, elles finirent par rompre ce baiser, et Dianna trouva néanmoins la force de prendre la parole.

**- Je t'aime aussi Naya. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point. **

Le sourire de Naya lui coupa le souffle, mais fut rapidement hors de vue puisque la brune venait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Longuement et savamment, comme elle savait si bien le faire. A chaque fois Dianna perdait à moitié la tête, et elle se retrouvait complètement à l'ouest lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, avant que Naya ne se recule finalement, non sans prendre la main de Dianna dans la sienne.

**- Rentrons**, décida-t-elle en souriant.

Dianna lui sourit et, sans lâcher la main de sa blonde, Naya changea de vitesse avant de démarrer. Se rappelant brusquement sa mère à la fenêtre, Dianna se retourna dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle s'y trouvait toujours. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et Di' lui adressa un sourire timide, que lui rendit sa mère, avant de relâcher le rideau. Soupirant doucement, la blonde se laissa aller contre le dossier de la voiture.

•••

**- Babygirl ce n'est pas mieux de s'arrêter ?**

Cela faisait de longues minutes que Naya regardait Dianna, qui semblait être de plus en plus fatiguée. Elles avaient changé de conductrice il y a une bonne heure et demie et avaient fait juste un peu plus que la moitié du trajet pour l'instant. Pour leur défense, elles avaient déjà fait ce trajet ce matin même. Arrêtée à un stop, la blonde se gratta machinalement la tempe avant de se frotter les yeux.

- **Oui tu as raison. Tu sais s'il y a un hôtel pas loin ?**

**- Il y en a un à deux minutes mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre avec des cafards. On peut s'arrêter à Santa Maria, c'est à une dizaine de minutes. Je conduis si tu veux.**

**- Non ça va aller,** sourit la blonde.

Grâce aux indications de Naya, qui était née et avait grandie dans cette partie de la Californie, elles trouvèrent assez rapidement un hôtel. Sans cafards ou autre animal, pour leur plus grand soulagement. En vérité, cet hôtel était même assez luxueux et était bien plus que bien pour y passer une nuit. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur couple, Dianna alla tout d'abord réserver une chambre, alors que Naya attendait dans la voiture. Elle s'était mise sur la banquette arrière et attendit patiemment que sa compagne lui fasse un signe de venir la rejoindre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la portière avant s'ouvrir, laissant Dianna y entrer. Surprise, la brune se releva légèrement pour mieux la regarder.

**- Il n'y avait plus de chambre libre ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Si si, mais on a le droit à une place de parking sous-terrain. On pourra monter ensemble dans la chambre comme ça.**

Souriant, Naya se rallongea sur la banquette et laissa sa petite-amie aller garer sa voiture au bon endroit. Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux une fois que cela fut fait, heureuse qu'elles se soient arrêtées pour la nuit. Elle était vraiment épuisée et n'aurait très certainement pas été capable de conduire jusqu'à Los Angeles actuellement. Elle sortit leurs sacs du coffre de la voiture avant de suivre Dianna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Par chance, elles ne rencontrèrent personne, que ce soit dans les couloirs ou dans l'ascenseur, parce que ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait eu le courage d'expliquer leur proximité et la main de Naya autour de la taille de Dianna. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux pendant la montée de l'ascenseur et s'était laissée aller contre Naya. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Cette journée n'avait pas réellement été ce qu'elle avait espéré, même si Naya lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait pour la première fois.

Elle sentit le bras de Naya l'entraîner dans le couloir une fois que la porte de l'ascenseur se fut ouverte, et elle ouvrit machinalement les yeux.

**- C'est quoi le numéro ?** demanda Naya à voix basse.

**- 313, je crois.**

La blonde fouilla dans une des poches de sa jaquette pour en ressortir une clé, avec le nombre 313 effectivement inscrit sur la plaquette qui servait de porteclé. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et laissa son regard parcourir la chambre avant d'y entrer, suivie par Naya. Lâchant un gros soupire, Dianna se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur le dos. Naya eut un petit sourire en la voyant faire, et déposa leurs sacs sur les fauteuils de la pièce avant de mettre leurs téléphones à charger.

**- Tu aimerais manger quelque chose ?** demanda la brune.

**- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. **

**- Ce serait bien de manger un truc Di'. Ça te ferait du bien. **

**- Honnêtement, j'aimerais juste dormir ou quelque chose du genre.**

**- Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?** proposa Naya en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**- Tu ferais ça ?** s'étonna Dianna en se relevant sur ses coudes.

**- Bah oui,** sourit Naya. **Je suis une petite-amie aussi horrible que ça pour que cela semble t'étonner autant ?**

**- Bien sûr que non,** sourit à son tour Dianna avant d'attirer sa brune pour l'allonger à ses côtés et l'embrasser tendrement. **On ne m'a jamais fais couler de bain, c'est tout. **

**- Alors j'y vais !**

Déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde, Naya se releva doucement et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Elle était assez grande et spacieuse, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle rinça la baignoire à l'aide du pommeau de douche avant de régler la température et de regarder la baignoire se remplir petit à petit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Dianna s'était levée du lit pour venir la rejoindre à la salle de bain.

A sa décharge, la blonde s'était arrêtée à l'encadrement de la porte, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant le dos de sa petite-amie. Elle avait réalisé aujourd'hui qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Naya dans sa vie. Certes elle s'était fâchée avec son père aujourd'hui même pour pouvoir vivre sa relation, mais Naya était vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle repensa brièvement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé pouvoir vivre avec elle il y a encore quelques mois, avant de savoir que la brune était elle aussi intéressée par elle. Et, même si c'était complètement cliché, ce qu'il y avait actuellement entre elles était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait osé imaginer. Naya était attentive, protectrice, respectueuse et très tendre avec elle.

En plus de toutes les qualités que Dianna connaissait déjà en tant qu'amie. Décidant finalement de lui montrer sa présence, Dianna s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Naya sourit doucement et tourna le visage pour embrasser sa joue.

**- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié de ce que tu as fais pour nous aujourd'hui Di'**, fit-elle remarquer au bout de quelques secondes. **Mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'ai fais, même si je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. **

**- Je sais**, répondit doucement Dianna. **Et je suis contente de l'avoir fait pour toi.**

Naya sourit une nouvelle fois et dut se défaire de l'étreinte de Dianna pour couper l'eau avant que la baignoire ne déborde. Elle en profita pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement avant de la relâcher à nouveau.

**- Je te laisse**, sourit-elle en lui volant un dernier baiser.** Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je commande un petit truc ?**

**- Un petit truc alors**, répondit Dianna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Naya ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale quelque chose. En même temps elle avait refusé de manger ce matin prétextant une boule au ventre, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé à midi puisqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle était en couple avec Naya peu après le début du plat principal.

Naya, qui avait parfaitement lu dans les pensées de la blonde, rigola doucement avant de sortir de la pièce.

**- Bébé ?** appela-t-elle alors que Naya avait déjà disparu dans l'autre pièce.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Di' ?** demanda Naya en repassant la tête par la fenêtre.

**- Heu… Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

La question avait été formulée d'une toute petite voix, avec ses yeux verts baissés sur le sol et un visage qui avait rougit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Naya pour réaliser ce que Dianna lui proposait. Elles n'avaient toujours pas franchi ce fameux pas, même si elles s'en rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas réellement frustrant en soi puisque Dianna se laissait aller de plus en plus entre ses bras et qu'elles allaient à chaque fois un peu plus loin, mais même si cela avait été le contraire, jamais Naya ne l'aurait forcée en quoique ce soit. Cette idée même la répugnait.

Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Dianna nue, et vice-versa. Et ce bain commun l'impliquait, même si cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Naya n'avait aucun problème avec son corps, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait même extrêmement bien dans sa peau. Mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour Dianna. Une fois remise de sa surprise, Naya lui offrit un sourire avant de retourner à ses côtés.

**- Ça serait génial**, sourit la brune. **Mais tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui, **répondit Dianna en haussant les épaules. **J'ai envie de me détendre avec ma sexy petite-amie. **

**- Super**, s'exclama Naya. **On peut mettre de la mousse ? J'ai eu un truc spécial pour la mousse dans les bains. **

Dianna rigola doucement devant tant d'enthousiasme et regarda la brune sortir de la pièce en sautillant une fois qu'elle avait accepté la mousse en question. Elle se retourna et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Alors qu'elle entendait Naya retourner littéralement son sac pour remettre la main sur sa trousse de toilette, elle hésita sur la manière d'agir. Devait-elle déjà se déshabiller et se glisser dans l'eau chaude ou se déshabiller devant Naya ?

Optant pour la première solution, Dianna entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle enleva rapidement sa robe et ses ballerines, avant de détacher son soutien-gorge. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant les pas de Naya revenir dans sa direction, cette dernière apparemment toujours préoccupée par ces histoires de mousse.

**- Alors, tu as le choix**, disait-elle en regardant les étiquettes. **Il y en a un à la rose et l'autre à la vanille. Personnellement, je pré…**

Arrivée dans la pièce, Naya avait machinalement relevé son regard sur Dianna avant de le reporter sur la bouteille. Puis de s'arrêter brusquement de parler et de reporter son attention sur la blonde en face d'elle. Dianna avait machinalement drapé ses bras sur sa poitrine en entendant sa petite-amie revenir dans la pièce, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air terrorisée.

**- Heu… A la rose, c'est bien**, fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Naya lui sourit en retour et s'approcha doucement de sa blonde, déposant au passage ses bouteilles sur la baignoire. Soutenant le regard de Dianna, elle la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

**- Tu veux que je sorte en attendant que tu entres dans l'eau ?** proposa la latine.

**- Non**, répondit Dianna après quelques secondes de réflexion. **De toute manière je ne vais pas porter une combinaison de plongée dans la baignoire.**

Naya rigola doucement et se décolla de Dianna après l'avoir embrassée tendrement. Comment était-ce possible de résister devant tant d'innocence et de fraîcheur ? Elle la relâcha et se retourna pour se saisir de ses bouteilles, laissant malgré tout largement le temps à Dianna de terminer de se déshabiller et se glisser dans la baignoire sans l'observer plus longuement que nécessaire. Parce qu'elle se connaissait et elle connaissait tout aussi bien l'attirance que Di' exerçait sur elle. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Les clapotis de l'eau lui apprirent que Dianna avait effectivement rejoint la baignoire, et elle lui tendit la bouteille avec un petit sourire pour qu'elle verse de la mousse à l'intérieur. Dianna se saisit du produit et en versa dans l'eau chaude, regardant du coin de l'œil Naya enlever elle aussi ses vêtements. Et elle était encore plus renversante que ce qu'elle avait bien pu s'imaginer. Après être entrée dans l'eau chaude, Naya s'installa en face de Dianna et ferma brièvement les yeux en se relaxant.

**- Tu avais raison**, fit la brune. **Un bain après une journée pareille est tout ce dont on a besoin…**

**- Je crois que la mousse y est pour beaucoup**, plaisanta Dianna avec un sourire malicieux.

Naya rouvrit les yeux et rigola, avant de juste regarder tendrement la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle regrettait amèrement que les choses se soient si mal passées avec sa famille, ou son père du moins, puisque sa mère et Jason ne semblaient pas autrement dérangés. Moins que Ronald en tout cas. Mais en même temps, il y avait eu des bonnes choses dans cette journée. Leurs je t'aime et ce bain très très agréable.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** fini par demander Dianna.

**- Là tout de suite, je repensais au moment où tu as dis à ton frère que tu m'aimais.**

**- Oh…** fit Dianna en souriant à son tour. **Ce n'était pas calculé tu sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je disais. C'est sorti naturellement.**

**- Je sais.**

Elles échangèrent un nouveau sourire, et Naya hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher sur Dianna pour l'embrasser. Par crainte de la mettre mal à l'aise, une nouvelle fois. Mais finalement elle semblait aussi détendue que possible dans ce bain désormais. S'aidant du rebord de la baignoire, elle se releva et s'approcha de Dianna pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit les doigts de sa blonde se perdre sur son dos, la faisant sourire contre ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne décolle son visage de quelques centimètres.

**- Je t'aime Dianna Agron…**

* * *

_Tabadam!_

_Leur premier "je t'aime", c'est t'i pas mignon? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :) Ah et n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une fiction hein, si ça se trouve les personnes de leur famille ne sont pas du tout comme je les ai décrites x)  
_

**_Prochainement dans Love Song :_**

**_Plutôt étrange, étant donné qu'elle était partie en dernier ce matin et qu'elle n'avait allumé aucune lumière. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle saisit dans son sac le spray au poivre que son frère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait déménagé à Los Angeles, avant d'actionner doucement la poignée. Elle s'attendait à tomber face à face avec un cambrioleur ou à voir son appartement saccagé, mais ce n'était pas le cas._**

_Bon je veux pas dire mais ça devient de plus en plus dur de choisir des moments à vous mettre en prochainement hein x) J'ai envie de tout vous mettre!  
_

_Passez un bon week-end et lundi donc!_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	11. How Long Will I Love You

_Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés!_

_Comment allez-vous par ce lundi matin glacial? Vous aussi vous êtes fatigués et avez la tête dans le c... oton? Welcome in my life, j'ai envie d'vous dire x) Mais bon c'est bientôt Noël... Vous avez déjà réfléchi à vos cadeaux? Je suis tellement pauvre que ma famille aura des dessins personnellement. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre des couleurs x)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas! Je vous propose de plonger dans la chanson "How long will I love you" d'Ellie Goulding pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que la chanson vous plaira :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée!_

_**Shay Hastings :** Bah oui, je ne fais pas d'erreurs volontaires moi voyons (a) Oui ça s'est mal passé mais elle peut quand même compter sur son frère, je ne voulais pas trop l'attrister non plus cette pauvre blondinette!_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** T'es un peu frapa-dingue toi, tu le sais ça? Sérieux tu m'as fait mourir de rire dans ton commentaire, j'aime beaucoup comment tu l'as posté x) Ah je ne connais pas cette chanson par contre... *la note sur sa liste des chansons à écouter*_

_**bluemoon61 :** Rien de tel que les ascenseurs émotionnels mdr! Elle est angélique, douce et délicate pour de vrai je pense! Encore que je ne la connais certes pas personnellement, dommage d'ailleurs *siffle* Ah non pas de dérapage dans la baignoire, désolée de te décevoir x) Contente de pouvoir aider à la survie de quelques personnes alors mdr! Oui oui ça caille toujours autant... Et chez toi? (Vas-y, fais-moi du mal!)_

_**Titimaya :** J'espère que tu as raison et que les choses se tasseront pour moi aussi si ça se passe mal avec mes parents x) _

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Rooooh mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer moi u_u J'espère que tu passeras un bon stage en tout cas, et que le temps ne sera pas trop pourri à Paris!_

_**Mikiido :** Que de compliments Madame pleine de talents! Mdr t'as raison, c'est tout de suite plus direct. Et si tu cherches bien, il y a les scénarios auxquels je pense pour mes prochaines histoires *siffle* Le lycée le samedi? Mon dieu._

_**ManonGleeks :** Vous étiez beaucoup à le penser et vous aviez malheureusement raison! Mais je pense que c'est souvent comme ça que réagisse les parents malheureusement... Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci Totochette (L) Oui faut bien mettre un peu d'action et coller à la réalité, parce que je doute que tous les parents réagissent bien... Surtout que dans le cas de Dianna c'est un peu surprenant comme annonce! Haha on va voir si tu as raison! Un truc romantique, c'est tout à fait mon genre après tout (a) Contente de savoir que les publications plus rapprochées te font plaisir ;)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Non on est pas dans un Walt Disney non plus, comme dirait une certaine personne que je connais! Oui elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux... Ca me donne envie d'être amoureuse tiens. Bonne semaine à toi :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Oui pauvre Dianna! Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur son petit frère adoré, ça compte d'avoir quelqu'un en soutien dans sa famille quand même x) Leur première fois arrive bientôt, vous l'aurez, ne vous inquiétez pas :)_

_**Charlie89 :** Oui c'est mignon hein? :) Ah bah tu as le droit à ta réponse tout de suite, c'est pas la classe ça?_

_**Guest :** Mdr Quintanesque! J'adore ce mot, je vais l'utiliser très souvent je sens maintenant en tout cas! Merci de ton commentaire, ô lecteur masqué x)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Peut-être que tu nous a fait un retour dans le temps? Si c'est le cas n'hésite pas à me filer les chiffres pour l'euromillion hein, ça peut m'aider *siffle* Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, il parait qu'il n'y a pas que la taille qui compte! (Enfin, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dis hein. Ca sonne cochon en plus.)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Tiens ma petite Tazounette, ça faisait longtemps tiens x) Je suis contente de savoir que la fréquence plus rapprochée de mes chapitres te fait plaisir! Mdrrr je serai invité au mariage au moins? Je peux t'organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille avec deux-trois coussins si tu veux! Non je ne suis pas de Savoie, je viens de Suisse :) Je sais faire du ski et du snowboard moi d'abord (a) Je parle de penchant SADO-MASO, petite coquine. Mdr ma petite vieille va (L) Comme tu pourras le lire dans ce chapitre, la mère de Dianna prendra le parti de sa fille, mais il a fallu qu'elle digère la nouvelle quand même! Ta réaction à leur premier je t'aime m'a beaucoup fait rigoler je dois dire! Je suis sûre que dans sa tête il y avait des petits bonhommes qui dansaient la macarena et qui faisaient la chenille x) Un cafard domestique, bien sûr pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé? :roll: Dianna est une vraie petite coquine, mais chut il faut pas le dire c'est un secret! Merci de ton commentaire et de tous tes beaux compliments en tout cas, ça me fait toujorus autant plaisir :)_

* * *

**How Long Will I Love You**

Soupirant doucement, Naya Rivera s'étira longuement, profitant du fait que sa petite-amie soit encore dans les bras de Morphée pour faire craquer les os de son dos qui en avaient besoin. Dianna détestait ce bruit qui lui flanquait la chaire de poule. Souriant à ce souvenir, Naya jeta un petit coup d'œil dans la direction de la jolie blonde encore profondément endormie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles étaient revenues de San Francisco où vivaient le reste de sa famille, et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec son père.

Cela allait bien mieux du côté de sa mère, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas totalement fait à l'idée. Mais au moins elle ne repoussait pas sa fille ou Naya, comme pouvait le faire Ronald. Jason était d'un excellent soutien d'ailleurs, autant pour Dianna que Naya. La famille de cette dernière leur avaient également fait part de leurs soutiens et c'était tout ce dont Naya avait besoin. Elle regrettait que cela ne se soit pas passé pareillement du côté de Dianna, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle cherchait à faire en sorte que Dianna puisse renouer avec son père, même si elle ne savait pas encore exactement comment.

Di' lui avait toujours parlé de son père avec des mots élogieux, ne laissant aucun doute sur la manière dont elle l'aimait. Elle se traitait elle-même de fille à papa, en rigolant certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans.

Habillée et coiffée, pas trop pour ne pas déranger les stylistes, Naya retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de Dianna. Depuis qu'elles étaient revenues elles avaient quasiment élu domicile ici, ne se quittant pas d'une seule semelle. Même lorsqu'elles sortaient elles le faisaient ensemble, tout en gardant leur habituelle distance physique. Elles avaient vu quelques-uns de leurs amis, et également des gens du Glee cast. Heather plus spécialement, puisque Lea avait profité de ces trois semaines pour voyager un peu.

Dianna avait avoué à Naya culpabiliser quelques peu à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa meilleure amie au courant de leur relation, et comptait bien changer la chose ces prochains jours. Le tournage de Glee reprenait aujourd'hui, et Naya devait être aux aurores sur le plateau, ce qui expliquait qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

Caressant tendrement le visage de Dianna, Naya déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se relever du lit pour récupérer ses affaires.

**- Tu me quittes déjà ?**

La question marmonnée par une petite voix cassée la fit sourire doucement. Dianna était adorable au réveil. Elle se retourna vers sa blonde qui avait ouvert un œil et lui offrit un petit sourire.

**- Je dois y aller oui… Je suis déjà en retard. **

La blonde fit une petite moue déçue, à laquelle Naya ne résista pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'elle adorait.

**- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée**, fit la brune en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Je me réveille à l'instant où tu quittes le lit,** répondit la blonde avec la même voix cassée.

**- A quelle heure tu te lèves ?**

**- Mmh… Dans trente minutes**, répondit Dianna après avoir regardé son réveil.

**- Alors on se voit tout à l'heure… **

Dianna émit un petit gémissement pour approuver la chose, avant de refermer les yeux. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit que Naya pressait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de se relever du lit.

**- J'ai t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, **l'informa la brune en sortant de la pièce**. Ne te lève pas trop tard, il sera froid. **

L'information surprit Dianna, mais lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur. Naya était vraiment trop attentionnée quelques fois, et elle se sentait nulle comme petite-amie. D'autant plus qu'elle était végétalienne et que lui préparer un petit-déjeuner n'était pas spécialement facile à faire.

**- Naya ?** appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière remonta les trois marches qu'elle avait déjà descendues et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un air interrogateur affiché sur le visage. Naya n'avait pas besoin de mot pour se faire comprendre par Dianna, comme c'était le cas depuis longtemps maintenant d'ailleurs.

**- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. Et heu… Je t'aime.**

Naya sourit à la fin de phrase, à la fois attendrie et amusée par la manière que Dianna avait de le lui dire. Elle avait parfaitement compris que c'était parce que cela lui semblait toujours aussi étrange, non pas parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Du reste, Naya avait elle-même toujours cette petite sensation dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle disait à Dianna qu'elle l'aimait.

Se fichant d'avoir déjà une dizaine de minutes de retard, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois du lit et grimpa à genoux dessus pour embrasser tendrement Dianna. Cette dernière sourit sous ses lèvres et déposa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Naya, dans le but évident de l'empêcher de partir. Comprenant parfaitement le manège de sa petite-amie, Naya décolla ses lèvres de quelques centimètres en rigolant.

**- Tu vas finir par arriver avant moi à force**, plaisanta-t-elle.

Dianna lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux et attrapa ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser, avant de la laisser repartir.

**- Ecris-moi quand tu es arrivée**, demanda Dianna juste avant que Naya ne franchisse la porte de la chambre.

•••

**- Vous êtes en retard Naya Rivera !**

La voix de sa meilleure amie fit sourire Naya, qui était en train de revêtir son habit de cheerleader pour rentrer dans la peau de Santana Lopez. Terminant de fermer sa fermeture éclaire, elle se retourna vers Heather pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi**, plaisanta la brune.

Heather rigola et lui tendit un des cafés qu'elle tenait dans sa main. C'était un de leur petit rituel depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient sur les plateaux. La première arrivée prépare leurs cafés pour qu'elles puissent les boire avant le début du tournage. Elles n'avaient cette fois que très peu de temps, mais elles allèrent quand même s'asseoir dans la partie du décor qui était la salle de chant du Glee club.

**- Alors ?** demanda Heather en s'asseyant en tailleur sur une des chaises. **Comment ça va avec Dianna ?**

Jetant un coup d'œil machinal vers la porte, Naya se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour lui répondre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire découvrir de cette manière. Dianna et elle n'avaient pas réellement parlé du fait d'avouer leur relation à leurs amis. Mais en même temps, toutes les deux avaient convenu que c'était stupide de se cacher auprès d'eux. Lea n'allait pas tarder à être mise au courant et Amber avait déjà de sérieux doutes.

**- Bien**, sourit Naya. **Les choses ne se sont toujours pas arrangées avec son père, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Faut que je trouve un truc pour les réconcilier. **

**- Vous allez nous mettre au courant bientôt ?**

**- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Di' veut en parler à Lea avant, pour ne pas la blesser. Et puis je crois qu'en parler à quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille peut lui faire du bien. **

Heather eut un petit sourire compréhensif et termina son café, juste au moment où le reste du groupe arrivait pour tourner la fameuse scène. Dans ce début de saison 3, Quinn Fabray, soit le personnage de Dianna, était un peu hors de contrôle et ne venait plus aux répétitions du Glee Club, ce qui expliquait l'absence de Dianna dans cette scène. A la plus grande déception de Naya, soit dit en passant. Elle avait écrit à Dianna lorsqu'elle était arrivée comme elle lui avait demandé, mais n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Cela ne faisait même pas deux heures, et elle lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Le tournage des scènes se passa rapidement, tout le monde étant apparemment très heureux de se retrouver. Lorsqu'elle put s'échapper entre deux scènes à tourner, Naya n'hésita pas à le faire, elle savait que Dianna devait être arrivée depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle essaya donc de sortir discrètement de la pièce, mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par le cadreur de la série.

**- Naya !** appela-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Soupirant, la brune se retourna pour lui faire face, et constata qu'il avait appelé Heather également à ses côtés. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en les regardant approcher et écouta vaguement ce qu'il avait à leur dire. En gros, de mettre plus de complicité entre Santana et Brittany pendant les scènes. Des petits regards ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Au début complètement à l'écoute de son collègue, Naya fini par décrocher petit à petit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était retrouver Dianna.

Envie qui fut apparemment écoutée peu après. Mike, le cadreur, fini par retourner au travail, laissant Heather et Naya seule à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Dianna Agron fit son apparition, mais bien loin de l'apparence dans laquelle Naya l'avait quittée il y a quelques heures maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été teints en rose, elle portait un piercing au nez et ses habits n'étaient de loin pas ceux de Quinn Fabray ou Dianna Agron. Rock n'roll, ces habits épousaient parfaitement les formes de son corps et les faisaient ressortir de manière flagrante.

**- Putain de m…** murmura Naya.

A ses côtés, Heather éclata de rire, malgré le choc qu'elle avait eu en voyant Dianna habillée de cette manière. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire timide en voyant la réaction des deux jeunes femmes, elle avait déjà essuyé les regards surpris de nombreuses personnes depuis qu'elle était ressortie des griffes de la maquilleuse.

**- Ça la change hein ?**

Naya ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que Lea se trouvait aux côtés de sa petite-amie, toute souriante. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et Naya comprit immédiatement que Dianna lui avait parlé de leur couple. Et elle en était très heureuse. Elle offrit un petit sourire à Lea avant de reporter son attention sur Dianna. Cette dernière croisa son regard et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, se retenant de demander à sa petite-amie ce qu'elle pensait de son nouveau look. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à ce matin qu'elle allait devoir se faire teindre les cheveux, et la seule crainte qu'elle avait eu était que Naya la trouve horrible lookée comme ça.

Trouvant une raison complètement bidon, Heather parvint à traîner Lea avec elle un peu plus loin, afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à Dianna et Naya. Cette dernière se saisit de la main de sa petite-amie et l'entraîna dans une pièce vide, avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

**- Tu m'as manquée**, murmura la brune en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**- Toi aussi,** sourit Dianna.

**- Alors… Cheveux roses et habits de rockeuse hein ?**

Dianna eut un petit sourire et remarqua que le regard de Naya descendait sur son corps sans se gêner une seule seconde. Cela ne la dérangeait pas non plus, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement.

**- Ouais… Je ne savais pas que je finirais comme ça**, fit Dianna en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- J'aime bien**, sourit Naya en embrassant le cou de sa blonde.

**- C'est vrai ? Je devrais peut-être rester comme ça alors…**

Levant les yeux au ciel à son tour, Naya rigola doucement et embrassa une nouvelle fois Dianna, avant de lui mordre sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

**- Tu es toujours magnifique. Mais je dois avouer que tu as explosé le seuil du « sexy » là…**

Ce fut au tour de Dianna de rigoler, avant d'embrasser encore une fois Naya. Elle savait qu'elle était attendue pour tourner une scène avec Lea et le reste des Skanks, qu'elle avait rencontré il y a juste quelques minutes maintenant. Bien décidée à profiter de sa petite-amie au maximum, Naya la suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où devait être tournée la scène afin de pouvoir y assister. Elle aimait particulièrement voir Dianna jouer. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était une grande interprète et actrice, avant même de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Il aurait de toute manière fallu être complètement aveugle pour en douter.

Du reste, la scène fut tournée vraiment très rapidement. Elles durent attendre un petit moment entre deux prises, le temps que la pellicule soit changée, et Lea n'hésita pas une seule seconde à questionner Dianna sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Naya. De quoi mettre légèrement la blonde mal à l'aise, mais elle fut par chance sauvée par la reprise du tournage.

Naya ayant du s'éclipser pour une scène, Dianna décida de rejoindre sa caravane pour se reposer quelques minutes. Tourner était vraiment épuisant, même si elle adorait son métier. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être une vraie privilégiée et en profitait le plus largement possible. Après avoir répondu à quelques messages d'amies et de sa mère et avoir fait un tour sur Twitter, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Entre deux eaux, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa caravane s'ouvrir, mais il aurait été très difficile de ne pas réaliser que Naya se trouvait à ses côtés au bout de quelques instants.

Après avoir fermé la porte de la caravane, Naya s'approcha doucement de sa blonde désormais teinte en rose et sourit tendrement. Malgré son nouveau déguisement, son visage apaisé lorsqu'elle dormait restait le même. Et elle sentait toujours la même chose. Un mélange de framboise et de quelque chose dont elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre un nom dessus. Mais elle adorait ce parfum et le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle observa longuement et tendrement sa petite-amie, avant de finalement s'allonger à ses côtés. Dianna, qui ne dormait pas si profondément que cela, sentit immédiatement la présence de Naya à ses côtés et bougea machinalement pour lui faire une petite place. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le regard tendre de Naya. La brune n'avait pas enlevé son habit de cheerios, mais avait enfilé une jaquette par-dessus, histoire d'éviter de salir son costume.

**- Bonjour belle brune**, murmura Dianna en souriant.

**- Je te dirais bien « Bonjour belle blonde » mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça te convienne**, plaisanta Naya.

Dianna leva les yeux au ciel et sourit doucement, avant de se blottir contre Naya. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, s'approchant d'elle autant que possible. Elle entremêla leurs jambes et posa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Dianna.

**- J'avais peur de ne plus te plaire**, avoua doucement Dianna.

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Bah oui… On ne peut pas tellement dire que ce soit mon look de tous les jours**, répondit Dianna en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Définitivement pas**, rigola Naya. **Mais je te trouve toujours magnifique.**

Dianna sourit et déposa un sur les lèvres de Naya en lui souriant tendrement. Elles parlèrent quelques instants des quelques scènes qui avaient été tournées, avant que le ventre de Naya commence à émettre quelques protestations. Pour sa défense, il était passé 13h et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis son café il y a un peu moins de cinq heures maintenant. Rigolant doucement, Dianna décida d'entraîner sa petite-amie pour qu'elles mangent quelque chose.

•••

**- J'ai l'impression que ça fait douze ans que je ne suis plus venue ici…**

Rigolant, Naya tira sur le bras de sa petite-amie pour l'entraîner dans les décors du tournage. Elles avaient mangé avec tous les autres, mais avaient réussi à s'éclipser plus ou moins discrètement et avaient cherché un endroit pour profiter pleinement l'une de l'autre avant de se relancer dans une folle journée de tournage. Elles avaient plusieurs scènes à tourner ensemble cet après-midi, une où elles étaient réunies avec tous les autres, et une autre avec Heather.

S'arrêtant brusquement, Naya se fit percuter par le corps de Dianna qui n'avait pas eu le temps de freiner à temps. Manquant de s'étaler de tout son long, Naya y échappa uniquement grâce aux réflexes de sa blonde.

**- C'était une manière d'attirer mon corps contre le tien ?** plaisanta Dianna sans relâcher Naya pour autant.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de manœuvre d'approche pour le faire…**

Souriant malicieusement, la brune passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dianna avant de la faire reculer contre un mur. Di' rigola en la voyant faire, avant de se mordre les lèvres lorsque Naya déposa les siennes dans le creux de son cou. Elle la laissa faire quelques secondes, avant de poser une main sur sa joue et tourner son visage dans sa direction. De nombreux baisers furent échangés, de plus en plus appuyés, passionnées et langoureux.

A tel point que ni l'une ni l'autre n'entendirent que la plupart de leurs collègues de Glee avaient fait leur apparition pour une autre de leur tradition, le footbag. Habituellement c'était plus les garçons qui y jouaient, mais les filles venaient très souvent pour leur tenir compagnie et les regarder en parlant de tout et de rien. Dianna appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup ce genre de moment, où ils rigolaient tous ensemble. Mais là, pour le coup, elle était bien trop occupée à jouer avec les lèvres et la langue de Naya pour faire attention au monde extérieur.

Peut-être auraient-elles du, cela leur aurait évité une situation des plus dérangeantes. Seuls un mince drap blanc les séparaient désormais du reste du groupe, et elles se trouvaient à moins de deux mètres de Kevin, Chord, Cory, Harry et Darren qui jouaient au footbag. Amber, Chris, Jenna, Lea et Heather se trouvaient également dans la pièce, en train de se raconter quelques ragots. L'absence de Naya et Dianna avait bien sûr était relevé, mais Heather et Lea avaient fait en sorte de détourner la conversation et leur faire oublier ce détail.

Mais c'était sans compter Cory qui avait envoyé maladroitement la balle à Harry, qui fit un petit saut pour tenter en vain de la rattraper. En retombant, il s'accrocha machinalement au fameux drap blanc, le décrochant dans sa chute. Et révélant au passage la cachette de Naya et Dianna. Ne réalisant les choses que maintenant, Naya se figea brusquement et décolla très lentement ses lèvres de Dianna, comme si elle pensait qu'elles ne se verraient pas si elle ne bougeait pas. Mais c'était se mettre le doigt dans l'œil.

Un silence assourdissant retentit longuement dans la pièce, chacun prenant un visage choqué. Mis à part Lea et Heather qui avaient l'air très mal à l'aise pour leurs meilleures amies respectives, et Amber qui souriait. Le silence s'agrandit quelques secondes, durant lequel Naya risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Dianna. Cette dernière semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et avait rougit, le contraire aurait été étonnant, et n'osait pas regarder en direction de leurs amis. Leurs regards se croisèrent, sans qu'aucune des deux ne trouve réellement quoi dire.

**- Bon et bien…** commença Heather, **je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment la manière que vous aviez choisi pour annoncer votre couple, mais c'est chose faite.**

Lea rigola doucement alors que les garçons reprenaient leurs esprits. Harry, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, le fit difficilement sans quitter les deux demoiselles du regard. Contrairement à Chord qui se tourna brusquement vers Heather.

**- Attends, tu savais ?**

**- Et oui. Je suis la meilleure amie de Naya, je te rappelle. **

**- Je savais aussi,** sourit malicieusement Lea.

**- Et moi je m'en doutais,** ajouta Amber en arquant un sourcil en direction de Naya.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de se décoller de Dianna. Elle remarqua que sa blonde était en train de se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre, signe évident de nervosité chez elle.

**- Je vous avais dis que ce n'était pas Chord qui avait fait ce suçon à Di'**, fit remarquer Kevin.

**- Oh mon dieu,** fit Dianna en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de ce suçon…**

Si Dianna craignait d'entendre parler de son suçon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle entendit en tout cas parler du couple « Rivergron » toute la journée. La plupart de ses amis la taquinèrent gentiment là-dessus, ce qui n'était finalement pas si dérangeant que cela. Elle était même soulagée de ne pas avoir à se cacher avec Naya dans leur petit monde. Mais elles avaient néanmoins demandé que leur histoire ne sorte pas de ces murs pour l'instant. Si elles pouvaient garder un peu de leur intimité avant d'être jetée en pâture aux paparazzis, elles n'étaient vraiment pas contre.

En fin de journée, elle était épuisée. Il était aux alentours de dix heures du soir lorsqu'elle put enfin rentrer chez elle. Naya était déjà partie il y a un peu plus d'une heure puisqu'on n'avait plus besoin d'elle sur le plateau, et était rentrée chez elle. Dianna était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de message de sa part, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle constata que la brune ne répondait pas à son appel. Décidant de laisser tomber, elle entra dans sa voiture, alluma le chauffage et démarra. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Darren qui sortait à son tour du studio avant de se lancer sur la route.

Elle n'aimait pas spécialement rentrer chez elle si tard en sachant que personne ne l'attendait, mais elle n'avait véritablement pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle aurait son chien, elle échapperait au moins à cela. Dianna soupira doucement en sortant de sa voiture une fois arrivée devant chez elle et s'étira longuement avant de se saisir de ses affaires et de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir sa clé jusqu'à l'entrée, mais ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus. Ses gestes se figèrent néanmoins lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, et constata qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Plutôt étrange, étant donné qu'elle était partie en dernier ce matin et qu'elle n'avait allumé aucune lumière. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle saisit dans son sac le spray au poivre que son frère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait déménagé à Los Angeles, avant d'actionner doucement la poignée. Elle s'attendait à tomber face à face avec un cambrioleur ou à voir son appartement saccagé, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les bruits venant de la cuisine, elle s'en approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour rester figée une nouvelle fois devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Naya, vêtue que d'un t-shirt sans manche relativement moulant de couleur turquoise, d'un shorty de couleur rose et les cheveux encore un brin humide était en train de chanter à tue-tête une chanson qu'elle avait enclenchée sur son téléphone. Elle avait une pellette en bois dans sa main en guise de micro, alors que quelque chose cuisait dans des casseroles derrière elle.

Dans un pas de danse qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, Naya virevolta sur elle-même avant de se retrouver face à sa petite-amie, qui la regardait avec de gros yeux. Cette dernière se figea à son tour avant de baisser son bras qui tenait son micro improvisé. Elle se racla la gorge avant d'offrir un petit sourire à Dianna.

**- Oh… Tu es rentrée ?**

**- Quelle observatrice**, sourit Dianna en déposant son sac sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? En dehors de prendre ma cuisine pour le plateau de la Star Academy, je veux dire.  
**

**- Je voulais te faire une surprise… Même si finalement c'est moi qui ai été surprise. Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou de bonjour ?** demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Dianna sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour lui offrir ce qu'elle avait demandé, avec un grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Gardant ses bras autour de la fine taille de Naya, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ce qui était en train de cuire dans ses poêles.

**- Je t'ai fais des omelettes aux champignons, **annonça Naya.** Je ne savais pas trop ce que je pouvais te faire, en fait. Mais j'irai acheter des livres pour avoir un peu des idées. **

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Naya,** sourit la blonde.

**- Ça me fait plaisir.**

Naya l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Dianna pour mettre ses omelettes dans les assiettes. Elle avait également préparé de la salade, ayant parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas le repas du siècle. Mais Dianna en semblait apparemment plus que satisfaite, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Elles s'installèrent à table et mangèrent sans s'arrêter de parler, une nouvelle fois.

**- Au fait, désolée d'avoir du fouiller dans ton sac… Mais la surprise aurait été moins drôle si tu t'étais doutée de quelque chose. **

**- Je peux te faire un double si tu veux**, proposa la blonde.

S'arrêtant de mâcher, Naya releva son visage en direction de Dianna. Ce n'était pas une proposition anodine et elle le savait parfaitement. Du reste, le petit air gêné affiché sur le visage de poupée de la blonde ne trompait pas.

**- Sérieusement ?** demanda Naya en la regardant attentivement.

**- Bah oui… Je veux dire, tu as déjà pas mal d'affaires ici et j'en ai pas mal chez toi, alors… Ça pourrait simplifier les choses non ?**

**- Oh… Je croyais que c'était pour me retrouver chez toi tous les soirs, mais si c'est qu'une question de pratique...** taquina Naya.

**- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis Naya Rivera. **

Naya rigola et bu un peu d'eau avant de sourire à Dianna. Elle se saisit de la main de la blonde qui restait sur la table et mélangea ses doigts aux siens avant de lui répondre.

**- Cela serait un véritable honneur d'avoir le double de tes clés Di'. Je te ferai un double des miens aussi. **

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire,** sourit Dianna.

**- Je sais. **

Un nouveau sourire échangé, et elle changèrent de sujet de conversation. Peut-être que certains trouveraient cette manière d'aborder les choses un peu légère, mais finalement cela importait que très peu nos deux demoiselles. Elles n'en parlèrent pas plus longuement parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, voilà tout. Toutes les deux rêvaient secrètement de partager un jour un domicile commun et d'avoir leur petit chez elles, mais c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour penser à cela actuellement. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être heureuses et profondément amoureuses l'une de l'autre…

* * *

_Et voilà, tout le cast' est au courant!_

_Bon on repassera pour l'annonce en douceur, mais j'imagine très bien ce que la scène peut donner x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

**_Prochainement dans Love Song :_**

**_- Dégagez, s'écria Heather. Il faut la laisser respirer._**

**_Oui, la bonne nouvelle était que Naya respirait, Dianna venait de le vérifier. Mais cela n'enleva en rien l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle se sentait prise de nausée tellement ce qu'elle ressentait lui retournait le ventre._**

_Oui, il est arrivé quelque chose à Naya. Non, ne me tapez pas! Je vous aime moi *_*  
_

_Je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine et vous dis à mercredi :D_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	12. Dog days are over

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés! Comment allez vous? _

_J'espère que vos jours sont moins froids et glaciales que les miens et que vous n'avez pas attrapé un rhume ou la grippe!_

_J'aurais une petite question à vous posez si vous voulez bien! J'ai vu que c'était la Quam (Quinn & Sam) week cette semaine, et je me demandais si un rapide OS sur ce couple vous intéresserait? Je n'ai jamais posté sur eux, mais si vous avez envie de changer un peu je peux essayer de le faire pour vos beaux yeux (L)_

_La chanson que je vous propose aujourd'hui est peut-être déjà dans vos chansons connues, puisque Glee l'a reprise lors de la saison 3 pendant un jeu de ball entre les deux chorales :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**covergirls06 :** C'est un peu bête c'est vrai, d'autant plus que Di' s'entend particulièrement bien avec ses parents! Oui leurs amis le prennent bien, en même temps ils sont assez ouverts dans Glee quand même :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal! Pour le père de Dianna je ne sais pas encore, je me tâte! Moi je ne peux pas vous le dire parce qu'ils ne le savent pas encore x) Je n'ai pas grand chose de Dianna, juste un autographe signé de sa main, mais il ne vient pas de moi malheureusement... J'aimerais pouvoir la rencontrer au moins une fois dans ma vie! Mais je dois dire que je m'intéresse pas mal à elle oui c'est sûr ;) Non les températures ne s'arrangent pas, elles empirent même x)_

_**Titimaya :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!_

_**meg1287 :** Merci c'est gentil :) La suite arrive et j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme le chapitre précédent t'a plu! Il se passe beaucoup de choses là aussi :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci ma Totochette! Ouais Dianna et Naya ne font jamais les choses à moitié, c'est pas trop leur genre x) C'est sûr que voir Naya danser à moitié à poil en train de faire la cuisine dans ta cuisine, ça doit surprendre x) Rooooh mais me boude paaaaaas! Je suis triste moi après!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Un réveil comme ça, ou un réveil comme ça avec Naya Rivera ou Dianna Agron? (a) Mdrrr j'ai fais à peu près la même chose aussi, avec les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire décrochée, genre WTF? o_o Ca fait un choc quand même hein. Oui ils le prennent bien, même si ça aussi ça doit faire un choc x)_

_**ti popotame gleek :** Merci beaucoup :) Mais non je lui fais pas du mal, vous verrez que je n'y peux strictement rien du tout moi dans cette histoire voyons (a)_

_**Mikiido :** Et bah pourtant tu as duuuuu! J'espère que ce n'était pas ton anniversaire hier au moins? *humour* Merci beaucoup de ton compliment et de ta review en tout cas :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Ah non j'ai pas regardé! J'aime juste beaucoup cette chanson, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un film qui allait avec x) Des citrons en public mdr! Tu parles de limonade on est d'accord? (a) Oui vraiment, tant d'amour... Ca me fait chaud au coeur. J'irai l'écouter mais je n'ai pas eu le temps encore maintenant (a) Promis pour le prochain chapitre ce sera fait!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Coucou. Ah bah contente de te faire découvrir autant de chansons! Tu écoutes quoi d'habitude comme genre de musique toi? Ah bah j'ai jamais ce genre d'impression moi... Par rapport à son mec oui, mais pas à son frère. Son copain est devenu son fiancé d'ailleurs hein. Vui je l'ai faite pleurer mais bon en même temps dans la vie réelle tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'on aimerait, alors bon... On ne peut malheureusement pas forcer les gens à s'ouvrir aux nouveautés. Oui je me réjouis pas d'être à la place de Dianna et j'espère que "ma Naya" saura m'aider si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien! Oui Jason ressemble un peu à Di' d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur lui :) Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah bah si ça peut te rassurer la mienne est autant déserte que le Sahara aussi, mais bon. Ca viendra quand ça viendra, comme dirait l'autre. Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée! Oui elles sont mignonnes nos deux petites têtes quand même (L) Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_**Airline :** Oh une nouvelle lectrice *_* Merci beaucoup de me laisser un commentaire sur ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) D'autant plus si tu suis Brittany et le Heya! Et merci pour tous ces compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ;) J'ai hâte de voir tes prochaines impressions alors :D Bisous et à bientôt j'espère!_

_**Quinntana4everL :** Ah bah chez moi aussi il neige, sauf que j'ai la chanson Jingle Bells dans la tête! Le réveil idéal oui, je suis sûre que Dianna ne peut dire que cela (a) Roh mais je t'avais dis qu'Heather ne comptait rien faire de mal hein, vive la confiance quoi! Je suis choquée. Outrée! C'est un scandale! C'est vrai que le look rebelle allait bien à Dianna, ça la changeait vraiment beaucoup! Mdr j'habite en Suisse et tu crois me faire peur avec une boule de neige? Il en faut plus pour m'impressionner hein, désolée! Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas._

_**Juju8 :** Coucou :) Oui c'était pas entièrement volontaire mais bon c'est le geste qui compte n'est-ce pas? (a)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Bonjour mon petit diable, je vais bien merci et toi? Ah toi aussi t'as la tête dans le coton toute la journée? J'ai hâte de pouvoir aller me coucher moi... J'ai commandé une moto-neige et un peu de chance pour l'année prochaine, et toi? Mdr je ne sais pas encore quoi comme dessin, mais bon... On verra bien! Accro au Quinntana/Rivergron carrément? Oh trop cool j'ai toujours rêvé d'être le témoin d'un mariage *_* Je t'apprends le snowboard avec plaisir :) Dianna est une petite coquine oui (a) Et pourquoi savoir que nos deux héroïnes dorment dans le même lit te rend toute chose? Je ne sais pas encore quand elles vont en parler à la presse, mais pas tout de suite j'imagine! Pour leurs amis ça ne saurait tarder :) Tu te méfies de Lea? Et je suis d'accord avec toi, le Quinntana c'est bien mieux que le Brittana! Mais c'est justement trop sexe pour être réel je crois (a) Avec ses cheveux blonds je pense qu'elle serait tout aussi sexy! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'imaginais tout à fait Naya dans le genre de situation, culotte et cuisine donc, mais ça m'a bien fait marrer en tout cas. Et oui leur histoire devient de plus en plus sérieux et elles sont de plus en plus proches! Je te remercierais bien pour ton commentaire ma petite Tazouille, mais vu que tu m'as dis que je devais pas le faire, je me contenterai de le penser très très fort ;) BIsous bisous!  
_

* * *

**Dog days are over**

**- Di' ? ****Je peux entrer ?**

Naya Rivera, habillée uniquement avec ses sous-vêtements, attendit que sa petite-amie lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes uniquement, n'hésitant apparemment pas sur la réponse. Même si elle était elle aussi uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, à l'instar de Naya. Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise à ses côtés, et n'avait désormais plus la moindre crainte à l'idée de lui dévoiler son corps. Au contraire, sans compter que Naya ne s'y montrait jamais insensible.

La preuve, à peine entrée dans la pièce, le regard charbon de l'actrice glissa sur le corps de Dianna, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle. Cette dernière sourit en continuant de se lisser les cheveux, laissant Naya passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

**- Mademoiselle Rivera a bien dormi ?** demanda la blonde

**- Très bien. Et toi ?**

**- Très bien aussi. Tu viens toujours avec moi ?**

**- Bien sûr**, répondit la brune en se détachant de Dianna. **Je me douche et je suis tout à toi.**

**- Bon à savoir…**

Naya lui lança un clin d'œil et se détourna pour se glisser sous la douche. Aujourd'hui était le jour que Dianna attendait depuis de nombreuses semaines, celui où elle aurait enfin la garde de son chiot. Elle était allé le revoir plusieurs fois, très souvent accompagnée de Naya, afin qu'il se fasse un peu plus facilement à sa présence. Et il faut croire que les choses avaient marchés, puisqu'il n'avait presque pas voulu la laisser partir la dernière fois. Heureusement, cette fois cela se passerait différemment, puisque Dianna repartirait en sa compagnie. Elle avait profité d'un petit moment entre deux scènes pour aller faire ses courses dans un magasin spécialisé et s'assurer que son chiot ne manquerait de rien. Darren s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, ce que la blonde avait naturellement accepté. Naya était en plein tournage et ne pouvait donc pas l'accompagner cette fois-là.

Après avoir longuement cherché des prénoms, Dianna avait fini par opter pour Loki. Cela collait, à son avis, parfaitement au petit chiot. Shiba inu noir, il était vraiment adorable et ressemblait à une peluche. En tout cas, la blonde avait hâte de l'avoir enfin chez elle. Ce fut donc avec une grande impatience qu'elle attendit que Naya soit prête. Elle profita de ce petit moment pour appeler sa mère, avec qui elle avait peu à peu retrouver sa relation normale. A la différence que Dianna ne mentionnait jamais son père et que sa mère faisait de même. C'était une chose trop difficile à supporter pour Dianna pour le moment. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son père ait pu faire un trait sur elle aussi rapidement.

La seule chose que Dianna regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir s'épancher sur sa vie sentimentale non plus. Habituellement c'était sa mère sa première confidente concernant ses histoires de cœur, Dianna sachant parfaitement qu'elle la conseillait à chaque fois sans la juger. Pourtant elle aimerait vraiment que sa mère prenne conscience d'à quel point elle se sentait bien avec Naya.

Assise sur le canapé de la brune, elle se perdit brièvement dans ses pensées, ce que remarqua naturellement sa mère. En même temps, recevoir un simple « mmh » après un monologue de presque deux minutes serait particulièrement difficile à manquer.

_**- Dianna ? Tu m'écoutes ?**_

**- Heu… Oui Maman. Pardon.**

_**- Si tu me disais plutôt à quoi tu pensais ?**_

**- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre parler de cette personne, **fit doucement Dianna.

Un petit silence suivit cette réponse, aussi bien du côté de Dianna que celui de Mary. La blonde attendait la réaction de sa mère, à tel point qu'elle n'entendit pas que Naya venait d'arriver en bas des marches d'escaliers. Se doutant bien qu'on parlait d'elle, cette dernière se figea, sentant une vague de tristesse s'emparer d'elle. La mère de Dianna la connaissait bien, puisqu'elles avaient été longuement amies avant de se mettre en couple. Et cette dernière lui avait toujours donné l'impression de beaucoup l'aimer.

_**- Naya ?**_ demanda inutilement sa mère.

**- Elle-même**, soupira Dianna. **Sérieux Maman… On est des adultes non ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de se mettre en tête que je suis avec elle ? Je te croyais plus ouverte que ça. Et en plus tu adores Naya.**

_**- Ce n'est pas question que ce soit Naya ou pas, Chérie. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, j'ai été surprise. Choquée oui, mais dans le sens où je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. **_

**- C'est douloureux, tu sais. De se faire rejeter comme ça. **

_**- Je sais, Di'. Ecoute… Quand est-ce que tu reviens à San Francisco ?**_

**- Heu… Aucune idée**, fit Dianna qui était un peu perdue par ce changement de conversation. **Pourquoi ?**

_**- Tu pourrais venir à la maison avec Naya… On pourrait un peu parler comme ça.**_

**- Je lui en parlerai et je redirai, d'accord ?**

_**- Parfait. Il faut que je te laisse Di', on se rappelle demain ?**_

Le temps de se dire au revoir correctement, et Dianna raccrocha son téléphone. Elle le regarda pensivement quelques instants avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas si Naya allait accepter ce repas organisé chez sa mère, mais au moins cette dernière avait fait un pas dans leur direction. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à savoir si Naya plairait ou non à sa mère, elle savait que c'était déjà le cas.

De son côté, Naya n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle et n'osait pas bouger. Sa main était toujours agrippée à la rampe d'escaliers, et elle ne savait pas tellement quoi faire. Elle avait peur que la blonde prenne mal le fait qu'elle ait entendu sa conversation téléphonique, ou qu'elle n'ait pas montré qu'elle était là. Peut-être que Dianna aurait parlé d'autres choses ou changé de sujet si jamais elle avait mentionné sa présence. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, Naya vit que Dianna se tournait dans sa direction. Elle remarqua naturellement la brune qui la regardait fixement, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**- Nay ? Tu as entendu la conversation ?**

**- Heu… Oui désolée… Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas fais attention à ce que tu disais quand je suis descendue…**

**- C'est pas grave,** répondit Dianna en haussant les épaules. **Tu as tout entendu ?**

**- Une partie en tout cas.**

Hésitant encore quelques secondes, Naya fini par s'approcher de Dianna et s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La blonde ne semblait pas en colère ou quoique ce soit, et cela la soulageait énormément. Elle ne supporterait que très difficilement de la décevoir.

**- Elle m'a demandé de te proposer un repas, chez elle. **

**- Oh… **murmura Naya. **C'est assez inattendu. **

**- Je sais, **soupira Dianna. **Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, bien sûr. **

Souriant doucement, Naya attrapa une main de Dianna et la serra doucement dans la sienne. La blonde, qui avait laissé son regard se perdre sur un point imaginaire à côté de Naya, reporta son attention sur elle.

- **Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux qu'on y aille Di'. Tu crois que ton père sera là ?**

**- J'en doute, **répondit doucement Dianna. **Il ne veut plus me voir pour l'instant.**

Malgré elle, Naya ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Elle se sentait atrocement coupable et responsable du froid qui était né entre Dianna et son père. Certes la blonde n'avait pas tenté de le recontacter, mais ce dernier ne lui avait plus donné le moindre signe de vie depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé d'elles. Et cela lui brisait le cœur. Descendant de son accoudoir, elle prit délicatement la blonde dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Il reviendra Di'**, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde.

Cette dernière avait enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de Naya et acquiesça brièvement de la tête, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire d'autre. Ce qu'elle ignorait, était que cette phrase était également une promesse que Naya se faisait à elle-même. Elle se devait de trouver un moyen de réconcilier son beau-père et Dianna, peu importe les moyens. Le seul souci était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire, et encore moins de manière de communiquer avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dianna soupira une nouvelle fois et se décolla de Naya pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Allons-y, ou Loki va finir par arriver chez moi tout seul…**

•••

Quelques heures plus tard, Dianna, Naya et le petit chiot refaisaient le chemin inverse pour arriver chez Dianna. Cette dernière était presque autant excitée que son chiot, et cela avait rassuré Naya de voir que la forme de tristesse présente dans les yeux de Dianna avait peu à peu disparu. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ça en devenait presque vital.

C'était elle qui avait prit le volant de la voiture de la blonde, alors que cette dernière était assise du côté passager avec le chiot sur ses genoux. Naya ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle était complètement dingue de cette blonde, mais elle la trouvait tout simplement adorable à cet instant précis. Souriante, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler à Loki, de l'embrasser, de le caresser… Elle en serait presque jalouse tiens. Souriant à cette pensée, elle gara la voiture de sa petite-amie dans le garage sous sa maison, avant de couper le contact et de décrocher sa ceinture de sécurité.

**- Et voilà**, lança-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

Elle le contourna rapidement pour ouvrir la porte passagère et aider ainsi Dianna à sortir. Cette dernière la remercia d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, toujours aussi souriante.

**- Merci d'être venue avec moi Nay'**, sourit-elle.

**- Bah c'est normal**, sourit en retour la brune. **J'aurais boudé si tu avais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de venir avec toi.**

Sachant parfaitement que c'était vrai, Dianna rigola doucement et embrassa une nouvelle fois Naya avant de prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Elles devaient sortir du garage et retourner à l'extérieur pour entrer chez elle, et elles durent donc vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un paparazzi dans le coin. Ils avaient tendance à un peu coller Dianna depuis qu'elle était allée faire les magasins avec Darren. Le dernier truc des journalistes était qu'elle et Darren formaient un couple, ce qui faisait un peu bizarre à Naya. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dianna déposa Loki sur le sol et lui montra la maison, ramassant quelques affaires qui trainaient par-ci par-là. Quelques-unes étaient à Naya, ce qui la fit sourire doucement. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient échangées leurs clés, elles n'avaient plus dormi une seule fois sans l'autre. Enfin, dormi, c'était une manière de parler plus qu'autre chose. Dianna sentait que leur première fois n'allait pas tarder maintenant, et cela la stressait un peu. Un bon stress cependant, puisqu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en Naya. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

S'asseyant sur le canapé de Dianna, Naya regarda cette dernière faire de nombreux allers-retours avec son chien dans les bras. Après lui avoir présenté la maison, elle le laissa dans une pièce qu'elles avaient spécialement emménagée pour lui. La dresseuse lui avait conseillé de ne pas le laisser vadrouiller partout les premiers jours, histoire qu'il ne se sente pas trop perdu. Il avait apparemment besoin de temps pour s'approprier les espaces.

**- Rassure-moi**, lança-t-elle alors que Di' revenait au salon,** tu ne vas pas devenir une de ces folles à chien qui rendent leur moitié folle hein ? Parce que quitte à choisir, je préférerais passer dans un grand film plutôt que dans une émission spéciale « Ma petite-amie préfère son chien à moi »… **

Dianna rigola et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de la brune tout en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- **Promis, **répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. **De toute manière je doute fortement que je puisse préférer quelqu'un à toi. **

Cette réponse convint apparemment parfaitement à Naya, qui afficha un grand sourire avant d'embrasser à son tour Dianna.

•••

Un nouveau jour apporte à chaque fois des nouvelles scènes à tourner. Après avoir profité de ces deux derniers jours pour roucouler en toute impunité, Naya et Dianna étaient de retour au travail. S'y rendre ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas à se cacher ici, et c'était vraiment reposant. Faire attention à ses faits et gestes à longueur de temps à l'extérieur était particulièrement difficile, d'autant plus qu'elles devaient faire attention de ne pas être vues trop souvent ensemble.

Elles ne passaient certes pas tout leur temps ensemble, Quinn et Santana n'étant pas en très bons termes en ce début de série, mais dès qu'elles avaient un petit moment, elles se retrouvaient dans la caravane de l'une ou de l'autre. Il était un peu plus de six heures du soir ce jour-là lorsque Dianna rejoignit l'extérieur, où Naya avait encore plusieurs scènes à tourner avec les autres cheerleaders. Heather était naturellement à ses côtés lorsque Dianna s'assit un peu en retrait par rapport aux caméramans. Le tournage avait prit un peu de retard à cause du vent qui soufflait assez fort ce jour-là, mais une bâche avait été installée et protégeait plus ou moins le lieu de tournage de cette manière.

Toujours est-il que Naya était épuisée. La journée touchait à sa fin, et elles avaient du refaire plusieurs fois plusieurs scènes. Il arrivait que de temps en temps une doublure prenne sa place, mais pour cette scène-là elle devait être filmée de face, impossible donc de rentrer se reposer. Elle remarqua rapidement sa petite-amie et lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant qu'elle ne soit rappelée en compagnie des autres membres des cheerios.

Soupirant doucement, Naya attendit patiemment que les danseuses se mettent en place avant de grimper tant bien que mal au sommet de la pyramide. Au début des tournages elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette situation, mais avec le temps cela avait fini par venir. Elle avait plaisanté il y a encore très peu de temps avec Dianna, en se disant qu'elles pourraient intégrer sans mal un club de cheerios dans n'importe quel lycée maintenant.

La figure en elle-même était assez simple, puisque Naya n'aurait cas sauter et faire une figure quelconque avant de se laisser tomber dans le filet qui était monté derrière elle. Cependant, à la seconde même où les danseuses en dessous de la brune donnèrent l'impulsion, Dianna sentit une horrible sensation s'emparer de son ventre. Comme si on lui tordait les entrailles. Elle ne vit pas d'où venait le mouvement, mais une fille en plein milieu de la pyramide venait de flancher, faisant perdre l'équilibre à une des deux danseuses censée envoyer Naya en l'air. Déséquilibrée à son tour, Naya s'envola de travers et ne parvint pas à reprendre son équilibre dans les airs.

La réception ne fut guère mieux, puisqu'à cause de l'impulsion et de ses battements de bras désespérés pour se rattraper la firent se décaler par rapport au filet. Au lieu d'atterrir en plein milieu, elle frappant le rebord métallique de plein fouet, avant de se retrouver allongée sur l'herbe fraîche du stade de football. Réagissant quelques secondes avant le reste du monde, Dianna se précipita auprès de la brune et dégagea rapidement ses cheveux de sur son visage.

**- Naya ? Naya tu m'entends ?**

Mais la brune restait désespérément silencieuse, ses yeux fermés. Pour peu, Dianna eu l'impression de la voir endormie comme tous les matins. A la différence que là c'était très loin d'être le cas. Sentant la panique s'emparer d'elle, elle posa sa main sur le visage de Naya et l'appela une nouvelle fois d'une voix fébrile.

**- Naya ? Bébé réveille-toi s'il te plait…**

Les mots de la blonde, agenouillée aux côtés de Naya, n'eurent cependant aucun impacte sur Naya. Les autres avaient fini par s'approcher d'elles et semblaient tout aussi perdus que Dianna. Le réalisateur avait eu la présence d'esprit de déjà appeler une ambulance alors que le monde se pressait peu à peu autour du corps inanimé de Naya.

**- Dégagez**, s'écria Heather. **Il faut la laisser respirer**.

Oui, la bonne nouvelle était que Naya respirait, Dianna venait de le vérifier. Mais cela n'enleva en rien l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle se sentait prise de nausée tellement ce qu'elle ressentait lui retournait le ventre.

**- Il ne faut pas la bouger**, murmura Dianna. **Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Elle s'est fracassé le dos contre ce truc en métal. **

**- C'est juste**, répondit quelqu'un dont elle ne reconnut pas la voix. **Attendons que les secours fassent leur apparition.**

Heather se plaça au niveau de la tête de Naya et glissa délicatement ses mains autour de la nuque de Naya, pour l'empêcher de bouger au cas où elle venait à se réveiller dans les instants qui suivaient et qu'elle décidait de remuer. Autour d'elles, les gens parlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, formant un brouhaha que Dianna n'entendait que d'une oreille. Elle se concentrait sur la respiration de Naya et sur son visage qui restait désespérément impassible.

**- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas Di' ?**

**- J'en sais rien**, soupira Dianna qui était désormais au bord des larmes.

Ses doigts glissaient sur le visage et les cheveux de Naya, sans que cette dernière n'esquisse le moindre cillement ou le moindre geste qui montrerait qu'elle les entendait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, puisque les secours semblaient déjà être arrivés. Une minerve remplaça rapidement les mains d'Heather autour de la nuque de Naya, et cette dernière fut rapidement chargée sur un brancard et recouverte d'une couverture.

Personne ne s'opposa à ce que Dianna suive Naya, même si la blonde avait encore deux scènes à tourner aujourd'hui. Ils se débrouilleraient autrement, et de toute manière ils savaient tous parfaitement qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas accompagner Naya. A juste titre, et à peu près chaque membre présent sur place se serait offusqué qu'on l'empêche d'accompagner sa petite-amie à l'hôpital.

Si Dianna trouva le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital abominable, ce n'était rien comparé à l'attente qu'elle devait subir maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Naya avait été emmenée pour plusieurs tests et le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long qu'à cet instant. Prostrée sur sa chaise en plastique d'un couloir, elle ne faisait ni attention aux personnes qui passaient, ni à ce qui se disait. Une bonne heure passa avant qu'elle ne soit tirée de sa placidité par une main qui se déposa sur son épaule. Dianna sursauta violemment et releva brusquement son regard vers la direction de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Yolanda Rivera, qu'elle avait prévenu pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**- Dianna ? Comment va ma fille ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, murmura la blonde.** Le médecin n'est pas revenu.**

**- Ça va aller, Naya est forte**, fit Yolanda d'une voix douce, bien que Dianna ait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer en même temps. **Ça va aller**, répéta-t-elle. **Sèche tes larmes.**

Ce ne fut qu'avec cette phrase que Dianna prit conscience que son visage était trempé de larmes. Elle les essuya vaguement à l'aide du revers de sa main, alors que Yolanda prenait place à côté d'elle. La blonde la laissa se saisir de sa main, avant de sortir une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Yolanda venait de lui conseiller de d'appeler sa mère, ce que Dianna avait finalement trouvé pas spécialement inutile. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, et finalement rien qu'entendre la voix de sa mère lui fit du bien. Elle répondit également à un message d'Heather et un autre de Lea, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position, puisqu'un des hommes qui avaient emmené Naya sur son brancard refit son apparition. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita dans sa direction. Ce dernier sembla la reconnaître immédiatement, puisqu'il ne sembla pas dérangé le moins du monde par une telle manière d'agir. Il devait avoir l'habitude à force.

**- Comment elle va ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix à nouveau tremblante alors que Yolanda était arrivé à son niveau.

**- Elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques minutes. Sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée et elle n'a aucune fracture.**

**- Merci Seigneur,** soupira Yolanda avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Naya.

Dianna aurait bien aimé faire de même, mais elle décida d'interroger plus longuement le médecin sur l'état de santé de Naya, histoire de laisser un peu d'intimité à Yolanda avec sa fille. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie d'être à ses côtés qui manquait, bien au contraire. Elle regrettait même de ne pas s'être dépêchée d'entrer dans la pièce en premier.

**- Elle est restée longtemps inconsciente quand même**, fit remarquer Dianna.

**- C'est à cause du choc. Elle a une commotion cérébrale, un très gros hématome dans le dos et elle s'est foulé une cheville en tombant. Elle va peut-être être un peu sonnée par les médicaments et la morphine qu'on lui a administré pour qu'elle puisse supporter la douleur.**

**- Merci docteur**, murmura Dianna en passant une main sur son visage. **Est-ce que je peux aller la voir aussi ?**

**- Oui, mais pas plus que deux personnes à la fois. **

Acquiesçant doucement, Di' le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Naya. Elle toqua doucement contre la porte avant d'y entrer, retrouvant sa brune allongée dans un lit de draps blancs. Elle semblait bien plus pâle que d'habitude, mais elle lui adressa un faible sourire en la voyant. Sa mère se trouvait assise sur une chaise à ses côtés et lui tenait la main, lui expliquant quelque chose qui échappa totalement à Dianna. Elle était bien trop soulagée de voir que Naya était à nouveau de ce monde pour faire attention au reste.

**- Je vais appeler ton frère et ta sœur**, fit Yolanda en se relevant. **Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude. **

**- Ok**, répondit simplement Naya.

Sa voix était à peine audible, ce qui fit faire une grimace à Dianna. Elle l'effaça cependant assez rapidement, prenant la place que Yolanda avait laissée de libre. Naya la suivit des yeux et tourna doucement son visage dans sa direction, souriant d'anticipation en voyant le doux visage de sa blonde se pencher dans sa direction. Après ce baiser, Dianna appuya son front contre celui de Naya en soupirant doucement.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** demanda la blonde.

**- Affreusement mal. **

Inutile de mentir, de toute manière Naya savait parfaitement que cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle voulut bouger pour pouvoir échanger un nouveau baiser, mais fut vite interrompue dans son geste par un horrible tiraillement dans son dos. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

**- Ne bouge pas Nay'**, s'alarma Dianna. **Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et ce dont tu as besoin. **

**- Là tout de suite, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser… **

Malgré la situation, la blonde sourit doucement avant de poser très délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Naya. Tellement doucement que Naya ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Dianna n'avait pas peur de la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une fois que Di' se fut rassise à sa place, elle se saisit de la main de Naya qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

**- Comment tu te sens toi ?** demanda Naya en passant une main sous son dos douloureux.

**- Mieux maintenant. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si…**

**- Chut,** coupa doucement Naya.** Tout ce que tu as à supporter maintenant, ça sera mes caprices de blessée. Si tu veux bien t'occuper de moi, naturellement. **

**- Bien sûr**, sourit la blonde.** Tu sais déjà combien de temps tu dois rester ici ?**

**- Normalement pas longtemps. Je n'ai rien de « grave ». Ils me gardent en observation cette nuit et je peux rentrer demain matin. Comment tu vas faire avec le tournage Di' ?**

**- Je m'arrangerai,** répondit la blonde d'un vague signe de main. **Peut-être pourront-ils tourner les scènes où on n'apparaît pas. De toute manière ils vont devoir réaménager le programme, toi tu ne peux pas tourner pendant un petit moment. **

**- Ne m'en parle pas**, soupira Naya.

Elle lâcha une nouvelle grimace en étendant sa jambe blessée, avant de lâcher un juron, juste au moment où sa mère entrait à nouveau dans la pièce.

**- Mychal et Nickayla te font d'énormes bisous**, annonça-t-elle.** Ils viendront te rendre visite demain, tu sais ce que c'est… **

**- Je sais**, confirma Naya.

Son frère était à l'université et actuellement en déplacement pour jouer un match de football américain, et sa sœur était sûrement restée à Valencia et ne pouvait pas venir jusqu'ici toute seule. Elle n'avait pas encore le permis de conduire, à son plus grand désespoir. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ne pas la laisser toute seule trop longtemps que Yolanda dut rentrer à contrecœur. Naya dut d'ailleurs lui ordonner de partir pour qu'elle le fasse, lui assurant que tout allait bien et qu'elle recevrait de ses nouvelles avant qu'elle aille se coucher.

A nouveaux seule avec sa blonde, Naya soupira doucement en fermant les yeux. Elle était épuisée, sûrement à cause du contrecoup et de la morphine, mais savoir que Dianna allait devoir rentrer ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Elles avaient déjà largement dépassé les heures de visite, mais elle ne voulait pas être toute seule cette nuit. Elle s'apaisa légèrement en sentant les doigts de Dianna glisser sur son visage, s'attardant entre ses sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement détendus.

**- Si tu me disais ce que tu as en tête ?** fit la voix douce de Dianna.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule**, répondit Naya en rouvrant les yeux. **Tu vas devoir rentrer, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie.**

**- Je comptais rester en fait.**

**- Comment tu veux faire ? Loki doit avoir déjà dérangé les trois quarts de ta maison, tu dois manger, prendre une douche… **

**- Alors petit un**, dit la blonde en caressant les cheveux corbeaux de Naya, **Loki est entre de bonnes mains puisque j'ai demandé à Lea de s'en occuper pour ce soir. Tu sais qu'elle l'adore et que Loki l'aime beaucoup aussi. Et petit deux, il me semble que m'occuper de toi est plus important que de prendre une douche. A moins que je sente aussi mauvais que cela.**

**- Il faut quand même que tu manges**, fit remarquer Naya.

**- Alors je m'éclipserai juste quelques minutes pour aller me chercher à manger quand tu te seras endormie. Tu n'as pas faim toi ?**

**- Pas le droit de manger avant deux heures…**

**- Je te prendrai quelque chose aussi alors,** fit Dianna en déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. **Dors maintenant…**

Lâchant un long soupire, Naya obéit et ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu énormément de chance de ne pas être blessée plus que cela, mais elle souffrait quand même énormément. Malgré la morphine et tout ce que les médecins lui avaient administré. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette chambre d'hôpital et aurait largement préféré être chez elle. Heureusement, Dianna était là. Pour être encore plus consciente de sa présence, Naya se saisit d'une des mains de la blonde et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, avant de se sentir sombrer pour de bon.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_Roh oui bon j'ai fais un peu mal à Naya mais pas besoin de se montrer aussi violents hein! Posez vos armes nucléaires nom d'une pipe! _

**_Prochainement dans Love Song :_**

**_Avant que Naya ai pu protester en lui disant qu'il était inutile qu'elle se blesse au dos elle aussi, elle sentit un bras de la blonde se glisser entre ses bras et ses omoplates, et un deuxième passer sous ses genoux. Dianna la souleva très délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain._**

_Voilà je suis gentille, je vous fait un chapitre tout mignon avec une surprise bien particulière à l'intérieur, c'est Noël avant l'heure!_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez un OS Quam pour leur spécial week, mais ça ne reportera en rien les jours de postes de mes chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas :)_

_Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis à vendredi! N'oubliez pas non plus que les reviews c'est l'amûûûûûr donc montrez-le moi *_*_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	13. When you are near

_Bonjour ô chers lecteurs que j'aime et que j'adore! Comment allez-vous?_

_Personnellement j'ai envie de dire qu'Henri Salvadore est un philosophe qui me plait de plus en plus! Comme il dirait si bien depuis son nuage "Le travail c'est la santé, ne rien faire c'est la préserver". Malheureusement, mes profs ne semblent pas avoir le même goût que moi! _

_Et je verrai pour poster une OS Quam alors, j'ai eu quelques réponses positives!_

_Mais bref, revenons à nos moutons. Heu, notre chapitre. Je vous propose aujourd'hui la chanson de Carolina Liar, When you are near, pour écouter notre chapitre :) _

_J'espère que le chapitre et la petite surprise qui se trouve à l'intérieur vous plaira! Indice, elles vont boire de la limonade! Comprenne qui pourra :P _

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**Titimaya :** Moooh un nouveau petit chien! Comment tu l'as appelé? C'est quelle race? Dis-moi tout *_* _

_**covergirls06 :** Oui la mère de Dianna fait des efforts pour sa fille, si on peut appeler ça des efforts! Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée c'est tout :) Et voilà la suite!_

_**meg1287 :** Ah moi je suis malade? Pas du tout voyons, on me l'a même jamais dis x) L'OS arrivera ces prochains jours, mais je ne sais pas quand encore ;) Bonne journée à toi aussi :D_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Bah oui hein, quoi d'autre que de la limonade? D'ailleurs elles vont en faire aujourd'hui, reste connectée :P Roh mais me tue pas! Ou alors laisse-moi au moins poster le reste de l'histoire, tu serais triste sinon! Avoue (a)_

_**Mikiido :** C'est marrant comme j'y crois tiens x) Ca te fait quoi, 56 ans à force non? Oh non pitié pas Rachel T_T Oui Dianna va bieeeeeeen prendre soin de Naya t'inquiète pas (a) _

_**Totoche77 :** Mais c'est pas moi, c'est la danseuse qui était en dessous d'abord *yeux de chapotté* Ah tu détestes le Quam? x) Bon rien n'arrive à la cheville du Quinntana, mais je dois dire que je préfère le Quam au Faberry! Mais tu as sûrement dû remarquer que je déteste Rachel de toute manière *siffle*_

_**Guest :** Merci :)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Aaaaah bah voilà! Mdr bravo bel effort hein! Yep elle est tombée de haut, si on peut dire les choses comme ça! Mais bon ça va, elle va juste avoir besoin que Di' joue l'infirmière quelques jours, c'est tout (a) L'OS Quam arrive bientôt alors :)  
_

_**NayOceNay :** Bonjour :) On est d'accord, le meilleur c'est le Quinntana! Je vais voir les propositions qui sont sorties durant cette semaine et voir laquelle me plait le plus :) Ah chez toi aussi il fait froid? Il est tombé une chier de neige par chez moi, ça me donne envie de pleurer u_u Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :)  
_

_**Willowpotetose** : On est d'accord, Quinntana it's life! _

_**Emy Unbroken :** Petite tête va (L) Non j'aurais pas paralysé Naya quand même, tout le monde m'en aurait voulu x) Et oui je suis la mère Noël aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous étiez tous très sages cette année! Ho-ho-ho._

_**Taz94 :** Bonjour ma Taz, je vais bien merci et toi? Je suis fatiguée mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai dormir genre trois heures aujourd'hui seulement encore... J'avoue qu'écrire du Quam va me faire bizarre aussi, mais bon qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vos beaux yeux! Tu as raison d'assumer ton intoxication au Rivergron et au Quinntana tiens! Mdr c'est de ma faute en plus? Non plus sérieusement je suis contente de vous faire aimer ce pairing, il est juste exceptionnel je trouve. A quand le lemon? Mmh... Je ne sais pas trop, mais si tu lis ce chapitre peut-être que tu trouveras ta réponse (a) J'espère juste qu'il sera assez bien écrit! Lea va faire un truc moche? J'ai dis ça moi? Pas du tout! Mais oui Dianna se sent de plus en plus à l'aise avec Naya, et la brune doit faire des efforts exceptionnels pour ne pas lui sauter dessus hein attends! C'est Dianna Agron qui se trimballe en sous-vêtements devant elle tous les matins. Et oui Naya n'a pas vraiment de chance, si on peut dire ça comme ça, heureusement que Dianna et Heather réagissent de la bonne manière hein! J'imagine que ça doit être assez flippant de voir la personne qu'on aime se fracasser sur un morceau de métal comme Naya... Bah oui Naya réclame des bisous, c'est pas comme ça qu'on se soigne? (a) Roh elles ont un peu souffert, mais c'est pour mieux profiter l'une de l'autre par la suite! Bisous mon petit diable et merci de ton commentare :)  
_

* * *

**When you are near**

Le lendemain, Naya se réveilla en se sentant complètement endolori. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour se faire à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait entre les lamelles des stores, elle lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans une chambre d'hôpital. Baissant les yeux, elle laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit que Dianna n'avait pas quitté ses côtés.

Toujours assise sur son fauteuil, elle avait déposé ses bras sur le côté du matelas de Naya et avait mit sa tête dessus. Elle dormait d'ailleurs encore profondément, et la brune ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette position devait être loin d'être agréable. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux redevenus blonds, réveillant peu à peu Dianna. Cette dernière émergea au bout de quelques secondes, et se releva doucement en se frottant les yeux.

**- Hey**, fit Naya en souriant.

**- Hey… Comment tu te sens ?**

**- J'ai mal partout**, soupira la brune. **Et pour le glamour on repassera, mais il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes.**

Dianna rigola doucement et aida Naya à enlever ses couvertures de sur elle. Entre la douleur et le fait d'avoir dormi toute la nuit dans la même position, la brune avait vraiment du mal à trouver la force de faire certains gestes. S'asseoir sur le bord de son lit lui coûta un effort surhumain, et déposer ses pieds sur le sol froid provoqua un frisson qui la secoua des pieds à la tête, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit son dos lui tirer.

**- Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à marcher**, murmura-t-elle.

**- Je vais te porter**, décida Dianna.

Avant que Naya ai pu protester en lui disant qu'il était inutile qu'elle se blesse au dos elle aussi, elle sentit un bras de la blonde se glisser entre ses bras et ses omoplates, et un deuxième passer sous ses genoux. Dianna la souleva très délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

**- Je ne te fais pas mal ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde.

**- Non**, sourit Naya. **J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse**, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

**- Ah oui ?** sourit à son tour Dianna.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, Dianna assis la brune à côté du lavabo, qui se laissa naturellement faire.

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?** demanda Di' en souriant toujours. **Ton prince charmant ?**

**- Ma princesse magnifique et sexy. **

La blonde rigola doucement se pencha sur Naya pour l'embrasser tendrement, tout en lui caressant le visage.

**- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Nay'. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini d'accord ?**

**- Aide-moi juste à descendre. **

Appuyant ses mains sur les épaules de Dianna, Naya se laissa doucement glisser sur son pied valide et s'appuya contre le mur pour s'approcher des toilettes. Dianna s'assura une nouvelle fois que Naya s'en sortirait avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle en profita pour ouvrir une fenêtre et aérer un peu, avant d'envoyer un message groupé à quelques-uns de leurs amis et famille. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le terminer avant d'entendre la voix de Naya l'appeler. Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain, où la brune l'attendait.

**- Faut que je me lave les dents**, fit la brune. **Je dois avoir une haleine de chacal, je ne comprends pas comment tu as fais pour m'embrasser.**

Ce fut après avoir éclaté de rire que Dianna réinstalla sa brune où elle l'avait assise il y a quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire à côté du lavabo. Posant ses mains délicatement sur ses genoux, elle lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres avant de sourire malicieusement et de lui tendre une brosse à dent fournie par l'hôpital.

**- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que je t'ai lavé les dents ?** sourit Naya en mettant une épaisse couche de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

**- Oh pitié… Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette soirée. **

Naya rigola et regarda Dianna se saisir du deuxième exemplaire mis à disposition pour l'imiter et se brosser elle aussi les dents.

**- C'était de ta faute en plus**, sourit Dianna. **Tu as fais long pour arriver et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour faire passer le temps. **

**- Accepter ce genre de jeux avec Chord et Mark n'était peut-être pas le bon plan**, fit remarquer la brune, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

**- Effectivement. D'autant plus que j'ai eu peur que cela ruine toutes mes chances avec toi. **

**- Aucun risque. **

Après lui avoir offert un clin d'œil, Naya se rinça la bouche et attendit que la blonde ai terminé pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre et son lit. Elle avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez elle, même si elle devait attendre que le médecin vienne leur donner son aval pour qu'elles puissent le faire. Naya ne put retenir une grimace et un nouveau gémissement de douleur en se rallongeant sur le dos sur son matelas.

**- Faut qu'ils me redonnent un truc**, gémit la brune.

**- Je vais aller les chercher. **

Après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Naya, Dianna disparut de la chambre pour aller à la recherche de médecins ou d'infirmières dans le couloir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une femme qui devait être médecin, si on croyait le badge qu'elle avait d'accroché sur sa chemise.

**- Alors Mademoiselle Rivera, comment allez-vous ce matin ?**

Sans réellement attendre la réponse de Naya, elle s'approcha d'elle pour l'ausculter un peu plus attentivement. Chose qu'observa attentivement Dianna, appuyée contre le mur en face du lit, les bras croisés. Elle ne manqua pas une seule grimace ou manifestation sur le visage de la brune qui pouvait exprimer la douleur qu'elle ressentait à certains moments. Elle fut parcourut d'un petit frisson lorsqu'elle vit que Naya se mordait la lèvre de douleur lorsque le médecin regardait les hématomes dans son dos.

**- Bon… On va vous redonner un peu de morphine et vous donner des médicaments que vous prendrez chez vous. **

**- Je peux rentrer ?**

**- Après que je vous ai fourni les médicaments, oui. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Un sourire soulagé s'étira sur les lèvres de Naya, qui se laissa retomber dans les coussins sans quitter sa blonde des yeux. Cette dernière avait un petit air soucieux affiché sur le visage, ce que remarqua naturellement Naya.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle en la regardant venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**- Je m'inquiète**, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Et puis je n'aime pas spécialement quand tu souffres. **

**- Mmh peut-être que tu peux faire quelque chose pour que j'aie moins mal**, fit la brune en souriant malicieusement.

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- M'embrasser. **

Arquant un sourcil en souriant, Dianna la regarda malicieusement à son tour avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. Un baiser toujours aussi doux que les précédents, mais Naya déposa sa main sur la nuque de Dianna lorsqu'elle voulu se reculer.

**- Encore**, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Rigolant doucement, Dianna se plia au petit jeu de Naya et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis une troisième fois, une quatrième fois… Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre d'hôpital ne s'ouvre à nouveau pour laisser rentrer la femme médecin. Elle les regarda en écarquillant les yeux quelques instants, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Naya et Dianna savaient qu'elles ne risquaient rien et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de raconter ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs, mais se faire surprendre de cette manière leur donna un peu l'impression d'être retournées au lycée.

Après avoir reçu les recommandations du médecin, Naya obtint enfin la permission de sortir. Elles décidèrent qu'elles prendraient leur petit-déjeuner à la maison, Dianna préférant largement préparer quelque chose pour Naya plutôt que de la laisser manger un truc douteux de l'hôpital. Elle l'aida à s'habiller grâce aux habits que Yolanda était allé chercher hier soir avec quelques affaires et ramassa les quelques trucs qu'elles avaient laissé trainer avant de sortir de la chambre. Des béquilles avaient été prêtées à Naya, mais cette dernière se sentait encore trop endolorie pour les utiliser pour l'instant. Ce fut donc assise dans une chaise roulante et une moue boudeuse sur le visage qu'elle fit le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de Dianna.

•••

Occupée devant la cuisinière dans la cuisine de sa petite-amie, Dianna n'entendit pas immédiatement que cette dernière avait décidé de lui désobéir. Elle était censée rester allongée le plus longtemps possible pour récupérer aussi rapidement que possible, mais c'était bien mal connaître Naya Rivera. Cette dernière s'ennuyait déjà ferme sur son canapé, et crier à travers la maison pour avoir une conversation avec sa petite-amie l'agaçait au plus haut point. Repérant cependant les bruits de béquilles sur le carrelage, Dianna se retourna brusquement dans la direction du bruit, une poêle dans une de ses mains.

**- Naya Marie Rivera, je croyais que nous avions convenu que tu restes allongée au moins aujourd'hui ?**

**- Mais je m'ennuie**, gémit cette dernière. **Et puis tu me manques, je veux rester avec toi.**

**- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec ce genre de phrase et tes yeux de chapotté tu veux ?**

Mais, malgré elle, son ton s'était adouci de manière remarquable, ce que ne manqua bien sûr pas Naya. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire de la brune et se retourna pour faire face au potager. Elle était en train de lui préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner complet, histoire qu'elle ait quelque chose de solide dans l'estomac. Ses médicaments étaient assez forts, et on leur avait conseillé de bien manger avant qu'elle ne les prenne.

Passant derrière Dianna en lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque, lui arrachant un grand sourire au passage, Naya s'assit avec toutes les précautions du monde sur une chaise non loin de sa blonde adorée.

**- Di' ?** appela la brune après quelques instants de silence.

**- Oui ?**

**- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Je veux dire… T'occuper de moi, me préparer à manger et tout… **

**- C'est normal Bébé**, sourit la blonde.

Elle retira les différentes casseroles des plaques et glissa le tout dans une assiette qu'elle avait au préalable sorti. Naya écarquilla les yeux devant une telle montagne de nourriture, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures. Bacon, œufs brouillés, toasts et différents fruits. Sans compter le jus de fruit qu'elle venait apparemment de lui presser.

**- Rassure-moi, tu vas manger avec moi ?** s'étonna la brune.

**- Tu sais bien que non**, sourit la blonde en s'installant en face d'elle. **Il n'y a que les fruits et les toasts que je pourrais manger dans ton assiette. Tu veux que je te fasse une tartine ?**

**- Non**, répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. **Si j'arrive à avaler tout ça sans exploser ça sera déjà un miracle…**

Dianna sourit malicieusement et se releva pour se chercher un toast qu'elle se tartina avant de retrouver sa place en face de Naya. Cette dernière ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait aller un peu mieux, ce qui soulageait énormément Dianna. Elle n'avait rien de cassé, apparemment toute sa tête et pourrait récupérer tous ses moyens dans quelques jours.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Di' proposa à Naya de lui faire couler un bain, ce qu'accepta la brune avec plaisir. À condition qu'elle puisse avoir sa dose de mousse, naturellement, ce qui amusa beaucoup la blonde qui n'hésita pas à la taquiner sur le sujet. Dianna l'aida donc à monter à l'étage et à se préparer pour son bain, avant de la laisser se détendre tranquillement le temps d'aller ranger un peu au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa quelques coups de fil pour s'informer des dernières nouvelles concernant les tournages et comment allaient se passer les choses. Et, puisqu'elle comptait rester chez Naya pour qu'elle se sente le plus à l'aise possible, elle s'assura que Lea pouvait jouer la « dogsitter » plus longtemps que prévu.

Les directeurs du casting avaient réussi à s'arranger pour que Naya puisse profiter d'une semaine de repos, et Dianna de quatre jours. Cette dernière avait été prise d'un énorme soulagement lorsqu'elle eut appris la nouvelle. Elle s'imaginait déjà stresser pendant des heures parce qu'elle avait du laisser Naya toute seule pendant la journée entière. Cette dernière était un brin têtue, et elle aurait été tout à fait capable de faire n'importe quoi. Encore qu'elle aurait pu appeler Yolanda à la rescousse pour mater sa fille ingérable.

Souriant à cette idée, la blonde remonta à l'étage pour informer sa brune. Cette dernière profitait des bienfaits de l'eau chaude et avait fermé les yeux, ce qui amena Dianna à hésiter avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais son hésitation fut bien vite oubliée lorsque Naya prit la parole.

**- Tu vas rester sur le seuil de la porte à me reluquer pendant longtemps ?**

Elle ouvrit un œil juste pour voir Dianna lever les yeux au ciel et rigoler doucement avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Naya lui offrit un petit sourire et sortit sa main de l'eau chaude pour se saisir de la main de Dianna.

**- Tu viens avec moi ?** proposa-t-elle doucement.

**- Mmh… Non, j'aurais trop peur de te faire mal. Mais la prochaine fois, promis. **

**- Dis plutôt que tu ne pourras pas te retenir de sauter sur moi, **sourit malicieusement Naya.

**- Peut-être bien. **

Dianna sourit malicieusement à son tour et se pencha en avant pour lui voler un baiser. La brune se laissa naturellement faire avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux verts de Dianna qu'elle aimait tant.

- **On en est toutes proches non ?** fit-elle après avoir observé pensivement sa petite-amie.

**- De quoi ?** demanda Dianna qui était un peu perdue.

**- Notre première fois. Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression que je ne suis avec toi que pour ça Di', qu'on se comprenne bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi, que t'es de plus en plus entreprenante… C'est vrai non ?** ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine forme d'incertitude.

**- C'est vrai**, sourit Dianna. **Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule à être avoir moi pour ce que je suis vraiment, tu vois ? Pas parce qu'on me trouve belle, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.**

**- Je te trouve pas belle, je te trouve magnifique**, sourit Naya. **Je peux avoir un bisou ?**

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement bouger, autant demander les choses non ? Du reste Dianna ne se fit pas prier pour se pencher une nouvelle fois dans sa direction et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de chose simplement en embrassant quelqu'un, et cela lui faisait vraiment très bizarre au début. Non pas qu'elle s'était habituée à ce genre de sensation et que cela ne lui faisait plus rien lorsqu'elle embrassait Naya, bien au contraire.

**- J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi**, fit la blonde après quelques secondes.

**- Je n'attends rien de toi, Babygirl. Juste que tu sois vraiment sûre d'être prête et de ce que tu veux quand on le fera. Et je sais que ça sera parfait, parce que ça sera avec toi. Je m'en fous de la technique, honnêtement. De toute manière ce que je ressens déjà quand on s'embrasse me fais penser que quoiqu'il se passe ce sera parfait. Comme tu l'es. **

Que pouvait répondre Dianna à cela ? La blonde n'en savait pas grand-chose, mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce qui sembla intriguer grandement Naya, mais elle n'eut pas la chance de questionner Dianna plus longuement là-dessus, puisqu'après lui avoir offert un grand sourire, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois sur elle pour l'embrasser. Plus longuement que les dernières fois, et elle n'hésita pas à user de sa langue pour prolonger encore plus le baiser. Du reste, Naya ne resta pas insensible à ces stimulations et elle répondit avec autant de fougue que la blonde mettait dans ce baiser. Passant sa main sur la nuque de la blonde, elle manqua de la faire basculer de bon dans la baignoire, mais le baiser reprit après que Dianna se soit stabilisée sur le rebord de la baignoire à l'aide de ses mains.

A bout de souffle, Dianna fini quand même par se décoller des lèvres tant tentatrices de Naya, arrachant un grognement contrarié à cette dernière. La blonde sourit doucement et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé de manière assez incroyable.

**- Je t'aime**, murmura Dianna en frôlant les lèvres de Naya des siennes.

**- Tout comme je t'aime**, sourit Naya avant d'attraper les lèvres de sa blonde pour un nouveau baiser.

Si vous demandez à Dianna quelques temps plus tard, elle ne pourra peut-être pas vous expliquer ce qui l'a poussée à agir de cette manière. Mais en tout cas, après trois longs autres baisers toujours plus langoureux et chauds échangés, elle n'hésita plus à passer ses bras sous le corps de Naya comme elle l'avait fait dans cette chambre d'hôpital et la sortir doucement de sa baignoire. Tout comme Naya n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Dianna et de chercher une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Elle ne vit pas exactement où Dianna les emmenait à cause de ses yeux fermés, mais elle ne fut guère surprise lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle son lit sous son dos.

Dianna était toujours aussi délicate, mais Naya était bien loin de penser à ses blessures de guerre à cet instant précis. Le regard de sa petite-amie qui s'était plongé dans le sien lui avait coupé le souffle. Un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de désir comme elle n'en n'avait jamais vu chez Dianna ou chez qui que ce soit d'autre qui avait un jour posé son regard sur elle. La brune se saisit du visage de Di' en posant une main sur chaque côté de son visage, avant de l'attirer une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres. Hésitant apparemment sur le fait de s'allonger sur sa petite-amie, Dianna usa toutes les précautions nécessaires en le faisant.

- **Dis-moi si je te fais mal**, murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de Naya.

**- C'est loin d'être le cas**, sourit malicieusement Naya en faisant descendre doucement ses mains sur son dos.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répéter une nouvelle fois la phrase magique à Dianna, soit « Dis-moi quand tu veux arrêter » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ce genre de moments partagés avaient été tellement nombreux ces derniers jours que toutes les deux savaient que cela ne servait à pas grand-chose de la répéter à chaque fois. D'autant plus que Dianna se sentait bien assez à l'aise pour arrêter les choses si elles allaient trop loin. Encore que dernièrement c'était Naya qui disait qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter, parce qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas résister si les choses allaient plus loin.

Ce qui était assez flatteur de l'avis de Dianna.

Elle aimait particulièrement savoir qu'elle avait un tel potentiel de séduction sur Naya. Elle aimait voir ses yeux noirs pétiller lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient, sentir son souffle s'accélérer… Toutes ces choses qu'elle redécouvrait à cet instant précis également. Dianna avait peur que Naya puisse avoir mal au dos lors d'un de leur mouvement, mais la peur était loin de l'habiter lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Naya se glisser sous sa robe. Ni lorsqu'elle se retrouva uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, assise à califourchon sur sa petite-amie. Finalement, le fait qu'elle l'ait déjà vue dans cette tenue et entièrement nue aidait beaucoup.

**- T'es tellement belle Di'**, murmura la brune.

Son regard glissait sur le corps de Dianna et remontait sur son visage, alors que ses doigts lui caressaient doucement ses abdos légèrement mais savamment dessinés. La blonde eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle ne se penche une nouvelle fois sur Naya pour l'embrasser. Fermant les yeux suite aux caresses de Naya, elle frissonna en sentant que la brune dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Elle la laissa le lui enlever, avant de trouver le creux de son cou qu'elle embrassa et mordilla lentement. Puis, se souvenant du fameux suçon, elle eut un petit sourire démoniaque avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Naya et de lui en faire un, à l'endroit même où le sien se trouvait.

Un geste qui coupa la respiration à Naya quelques instants, mais qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un petit air amusé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid parait-il. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, tant leurs gestes étaient tendres, doux et prévenants. Dianna ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise une seule fraction de seconde, et ne se posa pas de questions non plus. Elle se retrouva rapidement aussi nue que l'était Naya, mais cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. Et en plus, elle adorait le regard que posait Naya sur elle.

Décidant de changer de position, Naya se releva à l'aide de ses coudes avant de les retourner, allongeant doucement Dianna sous elle. Cette dernière la laissa faire en la regardant avec appréhension, mais aucune douleur ne passa sur le visage de Naya, à son plus grand soulagement. Cette dernière préférait de toute manière largement s'intéresser à la poitrine de la blonde, qu'elle couvrit de baiser. Dianna ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, sentant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus heurtée. Elle se retint de crisper ses mains sur le dos de Naya et s'agrippa à ses cheveux corbeaux.

De son côté, Naya restait sur ses gardes pour ne pas aller trop loin et s'arrêter à la seconde même où elle sentirait Dianna se tendre entre ses bras. Mais c'était vraiment loin d'être le cas, et les petits gémissements appréciateurs qui s'échappaient des lèvres de sa blonde lui retournaient le ventre à chaque fois. Elle sentit une chaleur se concentrer peu à peu entre ses jambes. Mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention, toute occupée qu'elle était par Dianna et ses réactions.

Cette dernière haleta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Naya glisser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ces lèvres si pulpeuses les suivre. Elle sentait les lèvres ou la langue de Naya se poser sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, comme si la brune voulait absolument la marquer au cas où quelqu'un aurait un jour la possibilité de faire de même. Chose bien bête de sa part, puisque Dianna savait au plus profond d'elle-même que jamais elle ne s'offrirait à quelqu'un d'autre que cette belle brune.

- **Naya**… murmura-t-elle lorsque les lèvres de la brune se trouvèrent toute proche de son sexe.

**- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?** demanda gentiment la brune en relevant légèrement son visage pour tenter de croiser les yeux de Dianna.

- **Non**.

Courte mais claire, la réponse de Dianna avait été donnée entre deux gémissements. Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à les retenir, et n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que cela serait lorsque Naya la toucherait à cet endroit précis. Ces sensations lui étaient totalement inconnues et elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire pour les contrôler, mais en même temps elle ne le souhaitait pas autant que cela.

**- Est-ce que je peux te toucher?**

Pas besoin de préciser l'endroit, Dianna comprit immédiatement de quoi Naya voulait parler. Elle acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête, l'excitation rendant sa respiration tellement difficile qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner une réponse audible. Et, comme à chaque fois, elle apprécia le dévouement et l'attention que lui portait Naya. Souriant doucement, Naya poursuivit donc sa descendre de baisers avant de rencontrer doucement le sexe de Dianna. Cette dernière se cambra machinalement à ce toucher, prononçant une nouvelle fois le prénom de sa petite-amie alors que ses jambes s'écartaient en invitation.

Là aussi, Naya prit tout le temps qu'elle jugeait nécessaire pour Dianna, à la fois pour l'habituer à ce contact inédit, mais également parce qu'elle se délectait des gémissements de moins en moins espacés de la blonde. Étant une fille elle-même, elle savait à quel point il était bien plus agréable que les choses se passent longuement plutôt que très rapidement. Mais, si Naya arrivait à passer outre la sensation entre ses jambes, celle que Dianna ressentait tournait de plus en plus en torture. Elle avait besoin que Naya aille plus loin. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de formuler la chose, puisque Naya, après lui avoir demandé l'autorisation avec un regard échangé, caressant – très – lentement le sexe de sa blonde à l'aide de sa langue.

La blonde s'étrangla en prononçant une nouvelle fois le prénom de sa petite-amie, cherchant désespérément un endroit sur le corps de sa brune auquel s'agripper sans la blesser. Elle le trouva lorsqu'elle sentit la main droite de Naya glisser sur son ventre, et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à mêler ses doigts aux siens. Naya n'avait jamais couché avec une fille, mais finalement la chose n'était pas si difficile à faire. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est que Dianna ait du plaisir, se sente bien et n'oublie jamais leur première fois. Et, à la vue du comportement de la blonde, c'était apparemment le cas.

Agissant naturellement et instinctivement, Naya construisît lentement et patiemment l'orgasme de Dianna, qui sentit une étrange sensation naître dans son bas-ventre. Elle en avait souvent entendu parler – pour sa plus grande gêne – mais ne l'avait jamais vécu. Et elle devait bien avouer que c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Naya sentit naturellement lorsque sa blonde se crispa juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, et pas seulement parce que les ongles de Dianna se plantèrent dans sa main. L'orgasme l'emporta peu après, la faisant se cambrer une nouvelle fois, en prononçant le prénom de sa précieuse brune.

Continuant de caresser et d'embrasser tendrement l'actrice, Naya attendit patiemment que cette dernière se remette de ses émotions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une petite nervosité s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle remonta à la hauteur du visage de Dianna pour caresser doucement sa joue à l'aide de sa main. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et semblait avoir énormément de mal à reprendre sa respiration, mais n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de fondre sur les lèvres de la brune. Naya sourit doucement à ce contact, laissant sa main glisser dans les cheveux or.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** demanda timidement Naya après ce baiser.

Ouvrant les yeux, Dianna croisa le regard chocolat de Naya et lui offrit un grand sourire. L'incertitude qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa brune était autant adorable que l'était Naya quotidiennement. Elle ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, les faisant basculer sur le lit.

**- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien**, sourit Dianna en lui volant un nouveau baiser. **Et toi ?**

**- Jamais aussi bien que maintenant**, sourit Naya en retour.

A nouveau allongée sur le dos avec Dianna délicatement allongée sur elle, Naya fit glisser ses doigts et ses ongles sur le dos de sa blonde, la faisant frissonner. Cette dernière sourit tendrement et déposa ses lèvres sur le suçon qu'elle lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

**- Je t'aime Naya. **

**- Je t'aime aussi Babygirl**, sourit tendrement la brune.

Dianna lui rendit son sourire, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, laissant ses mains explorer le corps de sa brune. Qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi magnifique, même si elle avait l'impression de recevoir une nouvelle petite claque à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait à nouveau. Comme si elle n'avait pas pris conscience de sa réelle beauté avant l'instant où elle déposait son regard sur elle.

Sentant une certaine forme de courage, si on pouvait employer ce mot de cette manière là, s'emparer d'elle, Dianna quitta les lèvres exquises de Naya, avant de descendre ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou et de descendre petit à petit sur son torse. Elle sentit et entendit la respiration de Naya devenir plus profonde à chaque baiser, lui arrachant un grand sourire de satisfaction. Sans s'arrêter de lui caresser le dos, Naya releva doucement le visage de sa blonde dans sa direction.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Di' ?** demanda-t-elle doucement

**- J'ai envie d'essayer.**

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, de toute manière le sourire mi-malicieux, mi-démoniaque de Dianna en disait bien assez. Fermant les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Dianna se déposer sur sa poitrine, Naya lâcha un long soupire de plaisir et décida de se laisser faire. Elle aurait été folle de faire le contraire, non ?

* * *

_Hey ramassez vos langues, bande de pervers(es)!_

_Sinon vous pensez quoi du chapitre? (a) Dites-moi quel est votre moment préféré, même si je sens que ça va être le lemon pour beauuuuuucoup de monde! Taz et Ninja-girl, ne vous sentez pas du tout visées tiens (a)_

_Prochainement dans Love Song : _

**- A quoi tu pensais ?** s'enquit la brune une fois que Dianna se soit assise où se situaient ses pieds.

**- A ma famille**, répondit vaguement Dianna. **Pour l'instant c'est mieux que tu restes allongée et ensuite on a deux semaines de tournage intensif, mais on pourrait aller voir ma mère après non ?**

**- On peut y aller demain ou après-demain même si tu veux,** répondit Naya en haussant les épaules. **Je me sens mieux, je suis couchée uniquement pour pas que tu me prives de bisous.**

_Haha Dianna et Naya retournent à San Francisco! Au fait vous avez écouté Dianna dans une radio anglaise? Elle a du faire une blague à sa Maman et lui faire croire qu'elle partait deux ans pour aller tourner en Nouvelle-Zélande, c'était juste hilarant. Et Mary Agron est troooop choue!  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon début de week-end, pourvu qu'il soit moins enneigé que le mien! 15cm au compteur s'il vous plait. Je vais pleurer. (encore)._

_A dimanche, je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	14. All because of you

_Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés!_

_Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche? Je m'excuse de poster si tard, mais je suis allé faire du babysitting hier soir et je ne suis pas rentrée avant 3h du matin, donc j'ai fais la grasse matinée ce matin!_

_Est-ce que vous connaissez le groupe t.A.T.u? Si vous vous souvenez bien c'était un groupe de filles russes qui pronaient l'homosexualité et tout. Je suis tombée sur une chanson de la brune, Yulia, et je dois dire que je l'ai beaucoup appréciée! C'est pour cette raison que je vous la propose aujourd'hui, le titre est donc All because of you de Yulia Volkova :)_

_Ceci est le treizième chapitre, et je vous informe d'ors et déjà qu'il y en aura 16 en tout! Donc on touche bientôt à la fin malheureusement, mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver!_

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :)_

_covergirls06 : Oui Dianna est au petit soin pour sa brune, ce qui est normal quand même! La pauvre s'est bien amochée! Merci de tes compliments et de tes commentaires :)_

_Titimaya : La pauvre, je compatis! Elle a bien supporté le choc thermique? x) Merci de ton commentaire, et je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as apprécié le lemon!_

_Charlie89 : Pardon du réveil! Je réponds à tout le monde c'est vrai, mais ça me semble vraiment la moindre des choses à faire, même si ça prend effectivement pas mal de temps! Ton moment préféré? C'était quand elles se lavent les dents non? *siffle*_

_Maia Calista : Oh merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) C'est cool que tu me lises, même si tu ne commentais pas les chapitres! Tu me lis depuis quand? :) J'essaye effectivement de garder une continuité dans mon histoire et de ne pas frustrer mes lecteurs x) Je suis contente que ça marche donc! Ah tu l'as écoutée aussi? x) J'ai trouvé la maman de Dianna excessivement choue, je ne sais pas si c'est que moi qui ait eu cette impression, mais on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde hein! Mais si Lady Di' lui a déjà fait plusieurs blagues dans ce goût là, c'est tout à fait compréhensible! Non Dianna était sur le tournage de Malavita entre la fin de la saison 4 et le début du tournage de la saison 5 je crois! Oh Londres! Tu as de la chance :P_

_willowpotetose : Oh merciiiiiiiiiiiii :D_

_Emy Unbroken : De rien petit lutin (L) Ah tu as regardé le nouvel épisode de Glee? Je trouve dommage qu'on ne voit pas Santana plus que ça moi hein, elle me manque... Je télécharge les épisodes juste pour regarder ses scènes et après je les supprime x) Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :)_

_Mikiido : Perfection carrément? Haha je m'en fous de comment ils sont construits tes commentaires, tant qu'ils ne sont pas écrits en danois x)_

_gleek 1909 : Bravoooo t'as lu le bon chapitre! Je suis fière de toi *_* Ah bah ta remarque m'interpelle alors, c'était lequel ton chapitre préféré? :) Et t'as de la chance de n'avoir que de la pluie!  
_

_QuinnTana4everL : Par où commencer? Par le début non, tu en penses quoi? *siffle* Ah mais attention hein, Glee c'était un mash'up qu'ils ont fait avec cette chanson... Ah bah moi ces chiens ce sont les seuls que j'aime bien je dois dire. Avec les huskys. Il y a des sujets sur ça dans Tellement vrai et dans Confessions intimes aussi! Mais ce qui me choque le plus moi dans ces émissions c'est quand un homme ou une femme préfère une bagnole à sa moitié, genre. Allô, c'est une voiture, un tas de ferraille qui roule! Naya s'est fracassée le dos à la télé? J'ai pas vu ça alors... Non désolée, je ne vends pas mon talent d'écriture, si on peut appeler ça comme ça! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as la chanson Ricola, mais à ta place j'irais consulter hein *siffle* Haha, le passage aux toilettes c'était pour montrer que même si on a Dianna Agron et qu'on s'appelle Naya Rivera, les choses ne se passent pas facilement quand on est blessé! Et merci de tous tes compliments pour les deux chapitres en tout cas :) Je crois pas qu'ils ont fait une version vostfr pour la petite blagounette de Dianna malheureusement! _

_seve2904 : Merci beaucoup :) _

_Taz94 : Bonjour mon petit diable adoré! Je vais bien merci et toi? Oh oui arrêtons de bosser et allons faire la grève! Tu sais qu'en Suisse je crois qu'on n'a pas le droit de la faire? 'fin j'ai jamais entendu qu'un tel ou un tel avait fait une grève en tout cas. Ah si en fait, mais c'était quand la Suisse avait ces problèmes avec la Lybie là :roll: Haha je ne sais pas encore quand je vais faire le Quam, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y intéresser pour tout vous dire! Naya sait comment profiter des choses et obtenir ce qu'elle veut de Dianna (a) Il lui en faut peu à Naya, il lui faut Dianna quoi :) Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles acceptent de dire que "peu" soit Dianna *siffle* C'est vrai que ça aurait été une belle et douce vengeance pour Dianna de laver les dents de sa brune, mais je n'y avait pas pensé pour tout te dire ;) Oh mon dieu, Dianna en infirmière... Tu viens de me mettre une des ces images dans la tête Tazounette, je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre x) Ouais Ryan Murphy est un esclavagiste *siffle* Et oui même blessée Naya arrive à faire plein de choses, c'est dingue hein! Enfin, plein de choses... A déshabiller sa blonde et à lui offrir énormément de plaisir surtout *sourire angélique*. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais SÛRE que ton moment préféré serait le lemon tiens! Tu devrais pouvoir retrouver la blague sur Internet, si ça t'intéresse je te donne le lien :) Bisouuus!  
_

* * *

**All because of you**

Lorsque Dianna avait pensé à sa première fois avec Naya, elle était loin de se douter d'à quel point elle ressentirait autant de choses. La plupart de ses amies lui avaient dit qu'elles regrettaient leur première fois parce qu'elles n'avaient pas réfléchi spécialement avant, ou parce qu'elles l'avaient fait uniquement dans le but de faire plaisir à la personne avec laquelle elles étaient. Et Dianna avait vraiment tout sauf envie de se retrouver avec les mêmes sensations que son personnage de Quinn Fabray.

Alors, actuellement allongée et serrée dans les bras de sa petite-amie qui lui caressait les cheveux et lui déposait des baisers à intervalles régulières sur les lèvres ou son visage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter d'avoir fait le bon choix. Sa première fois avait été parfaite, avec la personne parfaite. Celle vers qui son esprit s'envolait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec d'autres personnes. Elle ne se trouvait pas normale à l'époque et avait même honte de ça. Pas honte de penser à Naya non, mais elle avait l'impression de tromper son petit-ami du moment en quelques sortes. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

**- Tu t'endors Babygirl ?** fit la voix douce de Naya.

**- Non,** sourit Dianna en décollant son sa joue de l'épaule de Naya pour la regarder. **Je pensais à toi.**

**- Ah oui ? **sourit à son tour Naya.

**- Oui. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, je me disais que j'ai bien fais d'attendre de me sentir bien pour vivre ma première fois. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu. **

**- Je ne trouve pas ça cliché**, répondit Naya en coinçant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. **Je trouve ça très mignon**.

Souriant une nouvelle fois, Dianna déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa brune. Elle avait eu un peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que Naya lui avait offert, mais finalement Naya avait semblée pleinement satisfaite, que ce soit par ses actes ou ses caresses. D'ailleurs, elle semblait toujours l'être à cet instant précis. Un sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres, tout comme Dianna d'ailleurs. De nombreuses heures avaient passées depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées, mais aucune des deux ne semblait désireuse de sortir de ce lit.

**- Comment vont ton dos et ta cheville ?** s'enquit la blonde en reprenant sa position initiale.

**- Je crois que ça va**, répondit simplement Naya. **J'avais l'esprit un peu ailleurs figure-toi…**

**- Vraiment ? **murmura la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

**- Mhm**, sourit malicieusement la brune. **Il me semble que tu l'as entendu d'ailleurs non ?**

Naya avait conscience d'avoir légèrement poussé le bouchon un peu loin, et cela eut pour effet de faire rougir Dianna encore un peu plus que maintenant. Eclatant de rire, la brune releva légèrement le visage de sa blonde pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Excuse-moi, c'était vraiment trop tentant. **

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dianna se rassit dans le lit, bien décidée à jouer elle aussi avec sa brune. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle s'en prive, si ?

**- Je croyais que c'était moi qui était tentante ?**

**- Définitivement**, sourit malicieusement Naya en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

Dianna sourit à son tour, se resserrant contre la brune en passant une de ses jambes entre les siennes tout en dessinant des cercles imaginaires sur le ventre bronzé de Naya. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en lâchant un petit soupire d'aise, serrant tendrement ses bras autour de la taille de Dianna.

**- Et toi ? Tu as aimé ?** fini par demander doucement Dianna.

**- J'ai adoré**, répondit Naya en ouvrant un œil. **Vraiment Di'. Je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai dit que ce serait magique parce que ce serait avec toi.**

Apparemment rassurée par cette réponse, Dianna lui sourit tendrement et ferma à son tour les yeux, déposant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Naya. Toutes les deux auraient bien aimé pouvoir faire une sieste avant que la journée ne se poursuive, mais c'était sans compter le téléphone de Naya qui n'arrêtait pas de carillonner. Apparemment sa mère avait prévu le monde entier de ses blessures, et presque toute sa famille lui téléphona pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Notamment son père, qui la tient au téléphone pendant presque une heure. Et quand ce n'était pas la famille, c'était ses amis, de Glee ou non.

**- J'envisage d'engager une réceptionniste**, soupira Naya en raccrochant son cinquième coup de fil en deux heures.

Elle se trouvait allongée sur le canapé du salon, uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir, alors que Dianna s'était lancée dans le ménage de sa maison. La brune avait longuement protesté devant cette idée, mais Dianna lui avait tenu tête et avait fini par trouver l'aspirateur malgré le fait que Naya avait refusé de lui indiquer son emplacement.

Rigolant doucement, Dianna donna un dernier coup de serpillère sur le sol avant d'aller verser le seau d'eau dans l'évier de la cuisine.

**- Au moins les gens tiennent à toi**, sourit la blonde.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si jamais cela lui était arrivé à elle, son père n'aurait sûrement pas appelé. Ni Jason ni sa mère ne l'avait mentionné lors de leurs derniers échanges téléphoniques, et elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, mais elle ne comptait pas le faire non plus. Elle aimait Naya, envers et contre tout. Elle avait attendu trois longues années avant de pouvoir espérer un futur avec elle, alors elle n'allait certainement pas tirer un trait sur sa brune pour faire plaisir à son père.

**- Di' ?**

La blonde sursauta, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'elle s'était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo, son regard s'était fixé sur la mousse qui disparaissait doucement dans le siphon. La faisant partir en ouvrant brièvement le robinet, elle mit la serpillère à sécher avant de retourner auprès de sa petite-amie.

**- A quoi tu pensais ?** s'enquit la brune une fois que Dianna se soit assise où se situaient ses pieds.

**- A ma famille**, répondit vaguement Dianna. **Pour l'instant c'est mieux que tu restes allongée et ensuite on a deux semaines de tournage intensif, mais on pourrait aller voir ma mère après non ?**

**- On peut y aller demain ou après-demain même si tu veux,** répondit Naya en haussant les épaules. **Je me sens mieux, je suis couchée uniquement pour pas que tu me prives de bisous.**

Malgré elle, Dianna ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Elle s'était battue avec Naya non seulement pour faire son ménage, mais aussi pour que la brune veuille bien rester allongée plus de deux minutes d'affilée. Et pour obtenir cette chose, elle avait dut la menacer de la privée de câlins et de bisous. Ce que la brune ne savait pas, c'était que Dianna savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir. Voyant sa petite-amie sourire de cette manière, Naya leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper une des mains de Dianna dans la sienne.

**- Tu n'as pas peur ?** demanda Dianna.

**- Si. Mais je sais que c'est important pour toi…**

**- C'est vrai. J'ai envie que la personne que j'aime soit acceptée par ma famille. **

Naya lui offrit un petit sourire avant d'attirer sa blonde contre elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle était bien décidée à revoir Mary Agron en tant que petite-amie officielle de Dianna, et non plus comme simple meilleure amie. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle parvint à convaincre Dianna d'appeler sa mère pour lui demander si c'était possible qu'elles arrivent demain. Chose qu'accepta Mary, qui était finalement habituée aux visites imprévues de sa fille.

•••

Assise sur son siège incliné, Naya ne put s'empêcher de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit la maison de sa belle-mère se dessiner à l'horizon. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce repas, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été autant stressée de toute sa vie. C'était un peu quitte ou double ce repas, même si Mary avait juré à Dianna que son père ne serait pas présent. Mais Jason et sa petite-amie le seront par contre.

Remarquant naturellement le trouble de sa petite-amie, Dianna déposa une main sur la cuisse de Naya.

**- Tu sais qu'on peut encore faire demi-tour Bébé hein ?**

**- Je sais**, soupira doucement Naya. **Mais maintenant qu'on est là je ne vais pas rebrousser chemin. **

Elles se garèrent à la même place où Naya s'était arrêtée il y a quelques temps maintenant, le jour où Dianna avait décidé de parler de leur relation à ses parents. Un brin superstitieuse, Naya ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que cela ne leur portera pas la poisse. Elle soupira doucement et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Dianna lui interdit de se lever tant qu'elle n'était pas de son côté de la voiture. La blonde se pencha légèrement sur Naya pour remonter le siège, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule.

**- Ça va toujours ton dos ?** demanda la blonde une fois que Naya se retrouva sur ses jambes.

**- Toujours,** répondit la brune à voix basse.

Son stress était parfaitement visible, ce que Dianna pouvait parfaitement comprendre finalement. Elle aussi avait été un brin mal à l'aise lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées chez les Rivera. Elle passa donc délicatement sa main dans le dos de Naya et l'entraîna avec elle le long de l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Dianna appuya sur la sonnette et eut tout juste le temps de voler un baiser à Naya que la porte s'ouvrit. Apparemment ravie de revoir sa fille, Mary fondit sur Dianna pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille que Naya ne put entendre, mais ils semblaient faire plaisir à Dianna si on en jugeait par son sourire.

Puis elle la relâcha et lui adressa un nouveau sourire, avant de porter son attention sur Naya. Cette dernière se tenait les mains et la regardait avec une certaine forme d'appréhension, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le cacher. Elle regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pensé à lui prendre quelque chose, chocolats ou autre. Mais Dianna lui avait certifié que c'était complètement inutile.

- **Bonjour Naya**, sourit Mary en la regardant. **Je suis contente que tu sois là.**

**- Merci**, sourit Naya en se tordant machinalement les mains. **C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée.**

Mary lui sourit et les invita à entrer, aussitôt suivie par Dianna qui s'empara de la main de sa brune. Un contact qui rassura légèrement Naya. Jason et sa petite-amie se trouvaient déjà dans le salon, et le blond sauta sur ses jambes pour prendre sa grande sœur dans ses bras et lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

**- Vous voilà enfin**, lança-t-il. **Tu te souviens d'Emily ?** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la brune assise sur le canapé.

**- Bien sûr**, sourit Dianna en s'approchant d'elle pour la saluer à son tour.

Jason sourit avant de se retourner vers Naya qui n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille. Souhaitant que les choses se passent le mieux possible et surtout pas comme leur dernier repas de famille, il s'approcha de la latine pour lui faire la bise.

**- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir**, sourit-il alors que Mary revenait dans la pièce, armée d'un plateau de petits fours et de boissons.

**- Merci Jason**, sourit Naya. **C'est toujours un plaisir de revenir ici.**

**- Asseyez-vous**, fit distraitement Mary en déposant son plateau sur la table basse.

Jason retrouva sa place aux côtés d'Emily, et Dianna se rapprocha de Naya pour lui prendre la main et la faire asseoir à ses côtés, sur un des canapés doubles du salon. Naya était déjà venue plusieurs fois ici, notamment par une fête typiquement juive à laquelle Dianna l'avait conviée. Elle se souvenait s'être sentie très à l'aise, la famille de Dianna étant assez accueillante. Bien qu'elle n'était plus très sûre que Ronald Agron ne l'accueille de la même manière désormais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Naya était réellement bien plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle avait pu l'être la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici. Par chance, Dianna ne lâcha pas sa main une seule seconde, même lorsqu'elle fut en pleine conversation avec son petit frère concernant une équipe de baseball. Elle et Jason ne soutenaient pas la même, contrairement à Naya qui soutenait la même équipe que sa petite-amie.

**- Et comment se passe le tournage ?** s'enquit Mary au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Mis à part l'accident de Naya, plutôt bien. Vous serez surpris de voir ce qu'il arrive à Quinn**, sourit-elle doucement.

**- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu les cheveux rose pendant quelques instants oui**, lança Mary.

Jason rigola, à l'instar de sa grande sœur. C'est vrai que de voir Dianna, habituellement si girly, habillée en punk pouvait largement surprendre. Naya se souvenait parfaitement à quel point elle l'avait été d'ailleurs, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Même si elle préférait largement voir sa petite-amie en blonde avec ses robes plutôt qu'en punk rebelle. Même si cela la changeait, effectivement beaucoup.

La discussion se tourna donc en direction de Glee et des acteurs que la famille Agron pouvait connaître personnellement grâce à Dianna. Soit Heather, Lea, Cory et Chord. Le reste du cast' avait été mentionné une fois ou deux, mais jamais ni Mary ni Jason n'avaient pu les rencontrer.

**- Et Santana, il va lui arriver quoi** ? s'enquit brusquement Emily.

**- Et bien… Disons qu'elle va rencontrer plusieurs problèmes, familiaux comme amoureux. Mais je ne veux pas trop en dire. Enfin, je ne peux pas, plutôt. **

Emily sourit doucement et reporta son attention sur Jason qui était parti sur un tout autre sujet. Les conversations se suivirent donc tout à fait naturellement et posément, et Naya ne tarda pas à se sentir de plus en plus détendue. Peut-être un peu aidée grâce à la main de Dianna qui avait finalement quitté la sienne, mais uniquement pour se glisser discrètement sous son pull et lui caresser tendrement le dos du bout des doigts. En un massage qui finalement fit du bien à Naya.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table, repas végétalien créé uniquement pour les beaux yeux de Dianna, où la bonne humeur continuait d'être présente. Au plus grand soulagement de Mary, qui s'attendait déjà à devoir combler les grands blancs entre deux conversations. Mais revoir Dianna, apparemment pleinement heureuse de sa situation amoureuse, lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle regarda en souriant sa fille parler avec animation d'un quelconque sujet avec son frère, avant de porter son attention sur Naya.

Mary avait toujours apprécié cette dernière. Naya s'était toujours montrée très souriante et polie lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée en leur présence. Respectueuse, plaisante, amicale et joviale. Mary ne doutait pas que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la manière qu'elle avait de regarder Dianna elle aussi.

Avec un petit sourire bien typique de Naya Rivera, mais surtout avec une énorme tendresse dans le regard. Mary n'avait naturellement pas manqué leurs mains enlacées ou les attentions qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient faites discrètement. Mais une mère remarquait sans doute plus facilement que quelqu'un d'autre ce genre de choses.

**- Au fait**, fit Naya sans avoir remarqué que sa belle-mère la regardait**, tu as toujours refusé de me montrer ta chambre à coucher ici… Je crois que j'ai le droit maintenant non ?**

Dianna sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'était attendue à la chose et était surprise que Naya n'ait pas insisté avant pour que cela soit le cas. Si la brune était déjà venue une fois ou deux dans cette maison, la blonde avait toujours refusé de lui montrer sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait secrètement peur de paraître un brin stupide face à la belle brune. Elle n'avait pas changé la décoration de cette chambre depuis ses 16 ans, et il y avait encore presque tout ce qui concernait son adolescence.

- **Ok**, soupira la blonde. **Allons-y.**

Sans cacher son sourire et sa joie d'enfin découvrir cet endroit, Naya se leva délicatement de sa chaise pour ménager son dos, avant de suivre sa blonde jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. La brune sourit doucement en voyant le prénom Dianna écrit sur la porte noire grâce à des stickers de couleurs, avant que Di' ne s'arrête en déposant sa main sur la poignée.

**- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?** fit la blonde en regardant Naya droit dans les yeux.

**- Je te le promets**, sourit Naya.

**- Personne n'a mis les pieds ici mis à part ma famille, Nay'. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien**, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Je n'en n'avais pas spécialement envie et c'était mon endroit.**

Naya sourit et passa sa main dans le dos de Dianna pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Je te promets de ne pas me moquer**, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Dianna lui sourit à son tour et fini par ouvrir la porte de la pièce délicatement, laissant Naya passer devant elle dans la pièce. Ce que fit Naya, en ayant l'impression d'être un historien spécialisé dans l'époque égyptienne qui entrait dans un tombeau qui venait toujours d'être découvert.

Les couleurs de la chambre de Dianna étaient claires et donnaient l'impression à Naya de se trouver quelque part dans les îles de l'océan Pacifique. Blanc, beige et bleu ciel. Calme et pureté émanaient de la pièce, totalement représentatifs de ce qu'était Dianna. La brune ne porta qu'une vague attention sur le lit double au milieu de la pièce, le bureau parfaitement rangé et l'armoire à habits qui devait être vide maintenant. Son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur les photos et les tableaux qui étaient affichés sur le mur.

Il y en avait beaucoup de Dianna accompagnée de Jason, mais également de ses amis et du reste de sa famille. Ce qui n'étonnait pas véritablement Naya, cette dernière savait parfaitement comment elle aimait être proche des personnes qu'elle aime. Dianna était la personne la plus humaine qu'elle connaissait.

- **Reine du bal ?** sourit Naya en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une couronne.

- **Oui**, sourit Dianna.** Élue deux ans d'affilée. **

**- Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

Souriante, Naya se retourna vers sa blonde restée appuyée contre le mur proche de la porte d'entrée. Elle la regardait avec une espèce de tendresse et d'incertitude qui lui donna immédiatement envie à Naya de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à faire, laissant son corps aller contre celui de sa petite-amie. La brune déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Dianna, la faisant sourire, avant de reporter son attention autour d'elle.

**- Merci de m'avoir laissée entrer ici**, sourit Naya.** Je me sens comme une privilégiée maintenant. **

**- Tu l'es**, sourit Dianna en caressant la joue de sa petite-amie à l'aide de son nez. **Même si cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Mais tu es la première à avoir mis les pieds dans ma chambre à coucher, et la première à rencontrer mes parents aussi rapidement. Même si tu la connaissais avant, techniquement. **

Naya lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tout aussi tendrement. Et, puisqu'elles y étaient, Dianna décida de lui montrer plus longuement les petits trésors témoignant de sa vie adolescente à sa petite-amie. Ce fut d'ailleurs sur le lit de Dianna que Mary Agron les retrouva une heure après, toutes les deux plongées dans un album photo de Dianna. Plusieurs autres étaient éparpillés sur le lit de sa fille, ainsi que les diverses peluches ou objets auxquels tenait Dianna. Elle les avait d'ailleurs laissés chez sa mère par crainte de les perdre ou de se faire voler en cas de cambriolages, comme c'était la mode chez les célébrités ces derniers temps.

- **Vous venez prendre le dessert ?** s'enquit Mary en souriant.

**- On arrive Maman**, sourit Dianna. **Désolée on n'a pas vus le temps passer. **

**- C'est rien Chérie. **

Lui souriant une nouvelle fois, Mary referma délicatement la porte de la chambre de Dianna avant de retourner à la cuisine. Naya et Dianna terminèrent la page qu'elles étaient en train de regarder avant de retourner au salon, où Jason et Emily se trouvaient. Le dessert fut rapidement pris, puisque Dianna et Naya avaient encore le chemin retour à faire. Elles devaient être à Los Angeles pour demain, et Dianna dut faire preuve de toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre sa mère qu'elles ne risquaient rien sur le trajet du retour, et lui promettre qu'elles s'arrêteraient si elles étaient trop fatiguées.

Une bonne journée finalement, de l'avis des deux jeunes femmes sur le trajet du retour. Bien que Dianna, dans un repli bien caché de son cœur, ne put s'empêcher de regretter l'absence de son père aujourd'hui…

* * *

_Et voilà mes amis! _

_Je sais le chapitre était un peu plus court que les précédents, et je m'en excuse! Mais semaine chargée oblige, mes profs doivent avoir fait un pacte pour éliminer les étudiants par les nerfs, ou un truc comme ça... Mais dites-moi quand même quel est votre moment préféré, ça m'intrigue à chaque fois!_

_**Prochainement dans Love Song :**_

**_Soupirant doucement, Dianna reposa le magazine qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Habituellement, elle préférait ne pas faire attention à ce genre de magazines à scandales, notamment lorsqu'ils la concernaient. Bon, pour le coup il ne parlait pas vraiment d'elle, mais plus de Naya. Et elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir pris avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas achetée puisqu'elle l'avait récupérée sur le lieu du tournage de Glee, très discrètement._**

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il turlupine la belle Dianna Agron comme ça? Vous aurez la réponse bientôt ;)__ Mardi en fait!  
_

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et je vous dis à mardi :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

_Louguia_


	15. Diana

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés que j'aime et que j'adore!_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? Bien repris les cours/le travail hier? Il fait toujours aussi froid chez moi, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il fait tellement froid qu'il ne peut pas neiger. Ouais un mal pour un bien, je vous l'accorde. _

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose de vous plonger dans la dernière chanson des One Direction, très subtilement intitulé "Diana". Faudra juste leur dire qu'ils ont oubliés un -N dans leur chanson, mais on leur pardonne *siffle* Non mais ça me fait bizarre de voir ce prénom écrit qu'avec un -n moi. Pas vous?_

_Bonne lecture mes amours :)_

_**Mikiido :** Merci beaucoup :) Je me relis plusieurs fois en principe, je suis donc contente de voir que cela fonctionne! Je déteste faire ça mais au moins ça sert à quelque chose x) Et puis c'est le principal que vous vous ennuyez pas et que vous reveniez ici pour lire ce que j'écris après tout! __Je promets d'écrire aussi souvent que possible en tout cas, ça me permet de me changer les idées. Même si des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire de la merde et que je reporte à plus tard ou au lendemain! Je regrette leur séparation et c'est vrai qu'elles ont beaucoup changés depuis, mais bon! Ca ne nous rajeunis pas tout ça! _

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mais graaaave tu m'as manqué! J'ai lancé des chiens à ta recherche et tout... Haha que de bonnes idées pour ce chapitre, on va voir laquelle est la bonne (a) (Parce que oui, une est bonne dans tout ça)._

_**meg1287** : Merci :) Oui la fin arrive, mais c'est pour mieux recommencer un nouveau truc :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** C'est meugnon un petit lutin! Ouais moi aussi... Ils font n'importe quoi avec Santana, et ils nous foutent du Rachel en veux-tu en voilà. God je ne la supporte vraiment plus elle! Oui moi aussi ça me donne envie de vivre la même chose, mais on finira bien par trouver! (Je me convaincs en même temps que toi, ça se sent non?)_

_**Maia Calista :** Merci :) Mdrrr Naya en exploratrice, je suis sûre que ça doit être super marrant! Sauf que ça me fait penser à Dora l'exploratrice et que je l'imagine avec ce sac et son singe... Personne ne s'est jamais étonné que Dora parle à un sac? Bref, pardon je m'égare... Mdrrr la bouffe à Londres... Bah il y a le fish & chips qui est bon quand même non? Sinon vous avez... De la gelée? x) Pardon je ne connais pas grand chose en gastronomie anglais. Huh Faberry, autant qu'on mette les choses au clair entre nous, Rachel m'irrite *siffle* J'adore Quinn et Dianna aussi, c'est mes chouchoutes *_* __Merci de me lire en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil :) Haha, la suite au prochain épisode!  
_

_**willowpotetose :** Oui il y aura un truc au moins de décembre, et après je reprends une autre fiction à base de Quinntana, j'ai aussi quelques OS qui me trottent dans la tête... Bref, plein de trucs donc don't worry :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Merci :) Haha Di' a recours au chantage pour empêcher Naya de faire n'importe quoi et pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite x) Oui la mère de Dianna est heureuse du bonheur de sa fille :)_

_**Titimaya**** :** Merci à toi de me laisser toujours un commentaire, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Totochette, tu m'avais manquée! Mdr oui enfin leur première fois, Dianna aime se faire désirer (a) Dans la chambre de Quinn? Dans la chambre de Dianna tu veux dire plutôt non? x)_

_**Weedy :** Ah moi aussi j'adore le groupe t.A.T.u :) Je dois dire que je ne suis pas tellement leur carrière solo, mais cette chanson m'a donné envie de le faire, surtout si tu dis que ce n'est pas la meilleure de Yulia :) Lena je l'aimais un peu moins dans le groupe, mais je vais jeter un coup d'oeil aussi alors :) Et j'adore toutes leurs chansons en tant que groupe, mais ma préférée reste sans conteste All the things she said! Et toi alors? Merci de ton commentaire et de lire ma fiction en tout cas, c'est vraiment cool de sortir de l'anonymat :D Et merci de tous ces compliments :)_

_**Taz94** : Coucou mon petit diable! Je ne suis pas fatiguée, je suis épuisée! Et comme tu le dis, on n'est que mardi, ça promet! Contente de t'avoir appris quelque chose ;) Si le Rivergron vous manque trop à la limite je peux vous faire un petit OS auquel j'ai pensé il y a quelques temps, faut que je vois :) Une grève comme ça je la fais tous les jours moi! L'image de Dianna en infirmière est plus que positive! Mdrrr c'est ça, tu as découvert Naya! C'était que du pipeau! Naya adore taquiner Dianna (a) Mmh le père de Dianna? Ecoute tu auras un petit aperçu à la fin de ce chapitre, alors oui vous allez le revoir! Et oui, Naya est obligée de rester au lit si elle veut des câlins et des bisous, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'imagine trop en malade insupportable qui écoute rien des consignes des médecins x) Je ne connais pas personnellement les Agron (dommage d'ailleurs), mais c'est comme ça que je les imagine en tout cas, d'après ce que peux raconter Dianna et tout ça :) Mary est une maman, elle remarque tout ;) Rooooh elle veut voir la chambre de sa blonde adorée et tout de suite tu penses aux câlins! T'es pas possible hein, espèce de perverse! Mmh j'ai une photo de Dianna enfant, je te l'enverrai :) Oh oui viens enfermer mes profs dans une pièce et qu'ils n'en ressortent JAMAIS! Je t'attends (a) Bisous :)_

* * *

**Diana**

Soupirant doucement, Dianna reposa le magazine qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Habituellement, elle préférait ne pas faire attention à ce genre de magazines à scandales, notamment lorsqu'ils la concernaient. Bon, pour le coup il ne parlait pas vraiment d'elle, mais plus de Naya. Et elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir pris avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas achetée puisqu'elle l'avait récupérée sur le lieu du tournage de Glee, très discrètement.

Mark Salling l'avait acheté en espérant les faire rigoler, mais Dianna n'avait que rit jaune lorsqu'elle avait vu de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait jeté qu'un bref regard à la page de couverture et avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Amber, avec qui elle avait passé pas mal de temps durant le tournage, avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, mais n'avait rien pu tirer de la blonde.

Dianna était rentrée chez elle peu après ses scènes à tourner, puisque Naya en avait encore plusieurs à faire et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse le ménage. Elles avaient passé la plupart de leur temps chez Naya ces derniers jours, après que Dianna ai récupéré son chien auprès de Lea. Loki, qui lui fit d'ailleurs une fête d'enfer lorsque la blonde fut rentrée chez elle. L'actrice sourit devant une telle preuve d'affection et de tendresse et sortir son chien plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de rentrer à nouveau.

Elle pourrait se prendre une femme de ménage ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais elle détestait faire le ménage, alors ce n'était pas pour obliger à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. Elle enclencha sa musique dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, montant le son à fond, avant d'enclencher l'aspirateur. Elle récupéra au passage un t-shirt de Naya et sourit doucement, le portant à son visage pour respirer le parfum de sa petite-amie. Cela avait beau faire qu'une heure ou deux qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, mais la brune lui manquait déjà.

La manière que Naya avait de lui manquer au bout de quelques heures lui faisait assez peur, même si elle n'avait jamais osé prononcer les choses à haute voix. Jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un aussi fort qu'elle aimait Naya, et depuis qu'elles s'étaient révélé leurs sentiments mutuels, cela avait continué à augmenter. Et pas qu'un peu. Bien sûr Dianna ne regrettait de loin pas la relation qu'elle avait avec as brune, mais elle craignait de la perdre un peu plus chaque jour.

Lorsque Naya Rivera passa le seuil de la porte de la maison de sa petite-amie, une agréable odeur de javel vint lui chatouiller le nez. Du Daft Punk résonnait dans la maison, et Loki vint lui dire bonjour en se frottant contre ses jambes.

**- Di' ?** appela-t-elle en caressant doucement le dos du chiot.

Mais Dianna ne répondit pas, bien que Naya entende des bruits venir de l'étage. Cela ne l'étonna pas autrement, entre la musique et les bruits qu'elle produisait, Dianna ne devait pas entendre grand-chose. Se relevant lorsque Loki sembla se lasser de ses caresses, la brune déposa ses affaires à l'entrée, avant de laisser son regard glisser sur le magazine que Dianna avait laissé sur la table basse du salon.

Une petite grimace s'afficha sur le visage de Naya lorsqu'elle constata de quoi il s'agissait. Elle reconnut l'article sans le moindre problème puisqu'elle l'avait vu aujourd'hui même. Elle avait lancé un regard aussi noir que possible à Mark lorsqu'elle avait vu de quoi il s'agissait, et n'avait pas réellement pu en parler avec Dianna puisqu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de scènes à tourner ensemble aujourd'hui.

Naya avait lu par curiosité l'article, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un tissu de mensonge. Une employée d'un hôtel racontait la prétendue nuit de folie que Naya avait passé avec Heather, alors qu'elle se trouvait le jour même avec Dianna chez sa mère. Elle fit une petite grimace en déposant le magazine face contre la table, cachant ainsi une vieille photo d'elle et Heather étroitement enlacées.

Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle retrouva Dianna dans sa chambre à coucher, qui terminait apparemment de changer les draps de son lit. La mine soucieuse n'échappa pas à Naya, qui s'approcha doucement de sa blonde pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière sursauta brusquement, avant de se retourner et de se détendre lorsqu'elle réalisa qui se trouvait en face d'elle. En même temps, personne d'autre n'avait les clés de sa maison, mais c'était toujours très étonnant de se faire surprendre de cette manière.

**- Tu m'as fait peur**, sourit Dianna alors que Naya déposait des baisers un peu partout sur son visage.

**- Désolée**, sourit la brune à son tour avant de déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. **Tu aurais dû m'attendre, je t'aurais aidée.**

Son regard glissa sur l'aspirateur dans un coin de la pièce, à qui un seau et une brosse à récurer tenaient compagnie.

**- Je ne t'ai pas donné les clés de chez moi pour que tu fasses le ménage. Et puis ça m'a permis de m'occuper pendant ton absence.**

**- Mouais**, marmonna la brune. **Si on allait prendre un bain ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tu verras**, sourit Naya en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Dianna. **Mais pas besoin de te tendre comme ça Babygirl, ce n'est rien de grave. Enfin, je crois.**

**- Tu es bien mystérieuse Naya…**

**- Je sais. Désolée. Tu viens ?**

Naya s'était saisie de la main de sa blonde et l'avait faite lâchée son coussin à moitié boutonné, pour l'entraîner avec elle en direction de la salle de bain. Là aussi une agréable odeur de javel et de frais y régnait, témoignant des efforts que Dianna avait fait pour la nettoyer. Non pas qu'elle était sale auparavant, loin de là. Naya fit donc couler l'eau avant de se saisir d'une de ses multiples bouteilles de mousse de bain, qui se trouvaient désormais également sur les étagères de chez Dianna.

Cette dernière regarda faire sa petite-amie, intriguée par ce dont elle voulait apparemment lui parler. Elle était sincèrement et profondément inquiète, peut-être un brin troublée par l'article qu'elle avait lu tout à l'air. Toujours est-il qu'elle finit par remettre les pieds sur terre et qu'elle commença à se défaire de ses habits, avant de sourire doucement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Naya se poser sur les siennes.

**- T'es belle**, sourit la brune en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Dianna lui sourit tendrement avant de se retourner dans les bras de Naya et de l'embrasser. Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir lorsque Naya lui disait ce genre de choses, même si ce n'était pas la première fois. La latine lui sourit en retour et prit un malin plaisir à l'aider à se déshabiller, avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de rejoindre la blonde dans le bain.

Son dos allait beaucoup mieux et elles avaient repris le tournage en début de semaine, elle ne gardait de cette mauvaise chute plus qu'un énorme bleu dans son dos. Mais même lui était en train de disparaître, sans doute aidé par la crème que lui administrait Dianna tous les soirs.

Mais cette dernière restait bien silencieuse, ce qui intrigua réellement Naya. Elle se doutait bien sûr que l'article qu'avait ramené Mark en était la cause, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui la travaillait de cette manière. Alors, une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux installées l'une en face de l'autre dans cette eau à la température si agréable, elle ne put s'empêcher de la questionner presque immédiatement.

- **Pourquoi tu as ramené ce magazine ici Di' ?** questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

**- J'en sais rien**, répondit Dianna en jouant avec la mousse. **Par curiosité mal placée j'imagine. Je sais que ce n'était pas très malin, mais bon…**

**- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges hein ?**

**- Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce n'est pas très agréable**, avoua Dianna.** C'est comme si je ne sais pas qui racontait que j'ai passé la nuit avec… Chord, ou je ne sais pas qui.**

**- Je sais**, fit la brune en se saisissant de la main de Dianna. **C'est de ça que je voulais te parler justement. **

Dianna releva son regard sur elle en arquant un sourcil, l'interrogeant ainsi du regard. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce dont voulait lui parler Naya qui avait un rapport avec une tirade de mensonges racontées par quelqu'un qui avait visiblement besoin d'argent.

- Que je passe la nuit avec Chord? fit Dianna dans une tentative de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

**- Non,** sourit Naya. **Je serais obligée de le tuer et de t'enfermer dans ma cave après, quoique ça peut être intéressant... Bref. **** Je me disais qu'on pourrait rendre notre couple officiel**, fit doucement Naya. **Je crois que ça fait assez longtemps qu'on est ensemble pour qu'on soit sûres d'être un couple solide, et ça éviterait ce genre de rumeur de se propager.**

- **Tu veux qu'on montre au reste du monde qu'on est ensemble ? **répéta Dianna un brin abasourdie.

Non pas qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle proposition à cet instant précis.

- **Oui, **répondit simplement Naya en haussant les épaules. **Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ?**

**- Non**, sourit Dianna avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser sa petite-amie. **L'idée de ne plus avoir à se cacher est plus qu'attirante. Et puis plus personne ne pourras raconter que tu es avec Heather ou je ne sais qui…**

**- Je suis désolée à propos de ça,** grimaça Naya. **Mais j'ai déjà posté un truc sur Twitter pour contredire la chose, et Heather aussi, via celui de Taylor. **

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

La blonde haussa vaguement les épaules avant de se rallonger dans sa position initiale, le dos contre sa baignoire. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cette histoire concernant Naya et Heather, préférant largement se consacrer à la proposition de la brune. À savoir ne plus se cacher aux yeux de tout le monde. Elles avaient mis au courant les personnes qui comptaient à leurs yeux et qui devaient le savoir, même si pas tout le monde avait bien réagi. Le pire restant sans doute le père de Dianna. Celui de Naya avait fait une petite grimace mais n'avait rien dit, peut-être que la chose avait été aidée par Mychal.

Ce dernier avait souri à son père en lui disant qu'au moins aucun garçon mal pensant ne poserait ses mains sur Naya. Une chose que n'avait pas négligée Monsieur Rivera.

- **Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça alors ? **demanda Dianna en souriant.

- **C'est notre « moiniversaire » demain, alors je me disais qu'on pouvait aller… Dans un restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**- Un vrai rencard, **sourit Dianna.

- **Mmh mmh.**

Souriant à son tour devant la mine ravie de sa petite-amie, Naya attrapa la jambe de la blonde qui se trouvait à ses côtés avant de lui chatouiller la plante des pieds. La réaction ne manqua naturellement pas, la brune avait découvert par hasard il y a quelques jours que Dianna était particulièrement chatouilleuse à cet endroit. Et depuis, elle ne se privait pas de l'embêter de cette manière, même au péril de sa vie. Elle avait appris à ses dépens ce matin que réveiller la blonde de cette manière n'était peut-être pas la bonne manière.

La blonde se tortilla donc en rigolant, renversant au passage un peu d'eau sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Naya rigola à son tour avant de la relâcher, craignant de se prendre un nouveau coup de pied.

**- Tu es insupportable**, ronchonna Dianna en faisant rire une nouvelle fois la brune.

**- Tu n'as cas garder tes pieds chez toi**, sourit malicieusement Naya.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et sourit doucement avant de fermer les yeux. Comme d'habitude, la journée avait été longue et particulièrement éprouvante. Les tournages se suivaient et se ressemblaient un peu, si ce n'est qu'il y avait toujours cette relation Brittana qui faisait beaucoup parler. Dianna avait brusquement hâte d'être le lendemain soir, pour que son histoire avec Naya soit enfin connue de tous. Bon et heureusement, Santana et Brittany ne passaient pas leur temps à s'embrasser.

Mais la blonde fut vite tirée de ses pensées lorsque Naya quitta son bout de baignoire pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés, la faisant sourire.

**- À quoi tu penses ?** demanda la brune en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Dianna.

**- Que j'ai hâte d'être demain soir,** sourit Dianna. **Tu as déjà réfléchi où on pouvait aller ?**

**- Oui. Mais je ne te le dirai pas. Demain on a l'après-midi entier de libre, alors tu vas le consacrer à te pomponner et je viendrai te chercher à 18h précise. **

**- J'avais espéré passer l'après-midi avec toi**, bouda Dianna en se resserrant contre la brune.

**- On aura toute la soirée pour ça**, sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. **Et toute la nuit. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas contre une répétition générale…**

•••

Comment s'habillait-on lorsqu'on avait un rendez-vous avec la belle et sexy Naya Rivera ? Dianna n'en savait trop rien, et c'était sans doute pour ça que la quasi-totalité de son armoire se trouvait éparpillée sur son lit. Robes, jupes, hauts, pantalons… Rien n'avait finalement trouvé grâce aux yeux de Dianna, et elle était à deux doigts d'aller faire une virée en urgence dans un magasin d'habits. Mais il était trop tard pour se lancer dans une quelconque virée shopping. Il était 17h15, elle était encore enroulée dans sa serviette de bain et ne s'était même pas encore coiffée.

Elle était en train de s'observer dans le miroir avec une robe par-dessus elle lorsque son téléphone sonna, la faisant soupirer.

- **Allô ?** fit-elle sans regarder qui l'appelait.

_**- Salut Di'**_, lança la voix joyeuse de son frère. _**Tu vas bien ?**_

**- Il me reste 45 minutes avant que Naya ne vienne me chercher, je suis encore à poil et pas coiffée, mais à part ça, tout va bien.**

Jason rigola doucement en entendant l'air désespéré de sa sœur, et en l'imaginait parfaitement tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

_**- C'est Naya dont il s'agit Di'. Elle t'a déjà vue habillée n'importe comment. Voir pas du tout**_, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

**- Tais-toi**, lança la blonde en rougissant malgré elle.

**_- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas la robe que tu avais acheté pour l'anniversaire de Mamie ? Tu ne l'as mise qu'une fois, je doute que Naya t'ai vue avec et elle t'allait très bien_, **proposa-t-il après avoir rigolé une nouvelle fois.

**- Mouais pourquoi pas**, marmonna la blonde en cherchant ladite robe dans les différents morceaux de tissus qui se trouvaient sur son lit.

_**- Un peu d'enthousiasme Lady Di'. **_

**- Je crois que je suis un peu stressée**, marmonna-t-elle. **J'ai l'impression d'être une ado de quinze ans qui va à son premier rencard. **

_**- Il y a aucune raison d'être stressée Di'. Ça va faire plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensemble maintenant, non ?**_

**- Oui, mais c'est notre premier rencard à l'extérieur. Et puis tout le monde va savoir maintenant, je n'ai pas envie que la première chose que remarque les gens c'est que je suis habillée comme un sac. **

_**- Comme si c'était déjà arrivé…**_

Dianna sourit malgré elle, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain pour se coiffer après avoir enfilé la robe que lui avait conseillée son frère. Elle lui allait bien c'était vrai, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue de la chose. Encore qu'elle avait l'impression que peu importe ce qu'elle enfilait, rien ne lui conviendrait.

**- Tu m'appelais pour une raison précise en fait ?**

Finalement, avoir son frère au téléphone aida Dianna à se calmer un petit peu, et à penser à autre chose que son rencard avec Naya qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes maintenant. La blonde raccrocha dix minutes avant leur heure de rendez-vous, histoire que Naya puisse l'appeler si jamais elle avait du retard, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Assise sur son canapé, Dianna attendit plus ou moins patiemment que le temps passe. Un brin aidée par Loki avec qui elle joua quelques instants, avant d'entendre la sonnette de la porte carillonner. Dianna jeta machinalement un regard en direction de l'horloge de la pièce, avant de sourire. 18h02, Naya était relativement à l'heure. La blonde vérifia une nouvelle fois son aspect dans le miroir de l'entrée, avant d'ouvrir la porte à sa petite-amie. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement en laissant son regard glisser sur son corps, alors qu'elle faisait de même.

- **Wow**, sourit Naya. **Tu es parfaite.**

**- Je te retourne le compliment**, sourit Dianna à son tour. **Tu es à couper le souffle.**

Naya lui offrit un petit sourire charmeur, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Dianna réalisa que la demoiselle cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour tenter de voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais Naya la devança et dévoila ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, les préférées de Dianna.

**- Oh Naya... Elles sont magnifiques**, dit-elle en les prenant pour les porter à son nez et les sentir.

**- Comme tu l'es alors.**

Dianna lui offrit un nouveau sourire et la fit entrer quelques instants, le temps de déposer les fleurs dans un vase. Loki en profita pour venir saluer la brune, avant qu'elles ne sortent enfin de la maison. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde lorsque Naya lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa voiture.

**- J'ai le droit de savoir où on va ?** s'enquit la blonde après qu'elles se soient installées sur leurs sièges de voiture.

**- Pas tout de suite non**, sourit malicieusement Naya. **Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer. **

**- J'en suis sûre. Mais si tu me le disais tu pourrais l'être toi aussi…**

Naya rigola et enclencha le moteur de sa voiture, les emmenant vers cette destination jusqu'alors inconnue. De Dianna du moins. Cette dernière questionna encore une fois ou deux sa petite-amie dans l'espoir de recueillir des informations, mais Naya resta muette comme une tombe. Malgré les différentes manières que Dianna utilisa pour tenter d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Chantage affectif, bisous, câlins, propositions plus ou moins indécentes… Mais rien ne fonctionna. Et la seule chose qu'elle obtint lorsqu'elle se mit à bouder, était un petit sourire amusé de Naya et un bisou qui la fit sourire à son tour.

L'actrice les emmena dans un nouveau restaurant en peu en retrait de la ville qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes, et qui faisait des plats végétaliens et des plats plus traditionnels. De quoi les satisfaire toutes les deux.

Une fois qu'elles se furent garées devant l'établissement, Naya coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

**- Prête ?** demanda-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Plus que tout au monde**, répondit Dianna avec un petit sourire.

Le ton déterminé de la blonde fit sourire Naya à son tour, avant qu'elle ne retire la clé du contact et qu'elle imite Dianna, sortant à son tour de la voiture. Elle la contourna afin de se retrouver du côté de Dianna, lui prenant une nouvelle fois la main sans hésiter une seule seconde. La table que Naya avait réservée se trouvait proche de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville et l'océan, sur lequel se reflétait désormais le coucher du soleil.

**- C'est incroyable ici,** sourit Dianna en regardant autour d'elle.

**- Contente que ça te plaise**, sourit à son tour Naya. **J'espérais que ce soit le cas, et j'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit alors je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour le tester.**

Dianna sourit et arqua un sourcil devant la rapidité des mots qu'avait prononcé Naya, qui la regarda avec un petit air intrigué.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Serais-tu stressée Naya Rivera ?**

La brune leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de détourner le regard, un petit sourire affiché sur le visage. Et Dianna aurait presque juré que cette dernière avait légèrement rougit. À moins que ce soit la luminosité extérieure.

**- Un peu**, avoua Naya. **Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a son premier rencard officiel avec Dianna Agron.**

La blonde rigola malicieusement, avant qu'un serveur ne s'approche d'elles pour leur donner la carte et prendre commande de ce qu'elles souhaitaient boire. Un peu nostalgique de vacances d'été, Dianna opta pour un Piña Colada, chose qu'imita Naya. Toutes deux remarquèrent naturellement le regard intrigué du serveur, mais il eut l'intelligence et la retenue de ne pas faire de commentaires.

**- Je suppose que c'est le genre de regards auxquels on devra s'habituer**, commenta Naya en regardant sa carte.

**- Honnêtement je m'en fiche un peu,** fit Dianna en regardant la sienne.

Naya sourit malicieusement et fit glisser un de ses pieds déchaussé le long de la jambe de Dianna, la faisant sourire à son tour et arquer un sourcil en direction de sa petite-amie. Qui prend un air angélique lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Dianna.

**- Oui ?** s'enquit-elle l'air de rien.

**- Rien rien**, sourit Dianna. **Ça a beau faire que quelques minutes qu'on ne se cache plus, je me demande déjà comment on faisait pour supporter ça. **

- **Moi aussi**, avoua Naya avec un petit sourire.

Comme toutes les deux l'avaient pensé et espéré, la soirée se passa extrêmement bien. Le repas était agréable, les serveurs sympathiques et pouvoir enfin vivre normalement et en tant que couple était la cerise sur le gâteau. Une énorme cerise certes.

Toutes les deux ignoraient comment les paparazzis savaient qu'elles se trouvaient là, mais quelques-uns étaient présents lorsqu'elles sortirent du restaurant. Main dans la main, naturellement. Et la nuit étant tombée, il aurait été difficile de manquer les flashs des appareils photo. Et, pour tout avouer, c'était la première fois de sa vie que Dianna Agron était heureuse d'être prise pour cible de ces derniers. Pour autant qu'ils ne les collent pas trop.

Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas, puisque ces derniers les laissèrent passer tranquillement lorsqu'elles quittèrent le parking, Naya toujours au volant. Elles retrouvèrent la maison de Dianna et Loki, et il ne fallut pas attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que leurs téléphones respectifs se mettent à carillonner. Des messages de leurs parents, frères et sœurs, ou de leurs amis. Heather envoya même à Naya une capture d'écran d'un TT mondial sur Twitter qui avait pour intitulé _« Quinntana is real ! »._

Mais elles n'en prirent connaissance que le lendemain matin, une fois qu'elles émergèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Parce que la nuit précédente avait été bien occupe, trop bien pour que l'une ou l'autre ne prenne le temps de consulter son téléphone portable. Téléphones portables qui n'arrêtèrent pas de sonner. Des messages de leurs amis les félicitant d'avoir trouvé le courage de le faire, de leur famille, et de certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant et souhaitaient apparemment avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

Les paparazzis les attendaient devant l'entrée du plateau du tournage de Glee le jour suivant, mais cela ne les dérangea pas spécialement. Peut-être mis à part la manière qu'ils avaient de se presser vers elles, qui déstabilisa légèrement Dianna. Elle reprit heureusement rapidement pied, grâce à la main de Naya qui se saisit de la sienne pour lui offrir une étreinte de plus agréable.

•••

Allongées toutes les deux dans le lit de Dianna après une journée des plus intenses, les deux jeunes femmes profitaient allégrement de ce moment de repos. Entre le tournage de la série, les nombreux coups de fil qu'elles avaient eu et les sollicitations des paparazzis, elles avaient vraiment eu une journée des plus occupées. Mais elles avaient décidé de ne pas donner de quoi faire parler plus longuement les journaux à scandales pour le moment, se contentant de poster une photo d'elles deux sur chacun de leur Twitter.

**- Je crois que je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement de terre me déplace**, fit pensivement Naya en regardant le plafond.

La blonde, qui était allongée sur le ventre à ses côtés, rigola et se déplaça pour déposer sa tête sur la poitrine de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière sourit doucement et glissa une de ses mains sous le haut de sa petite-amie, faisant glisser doucement ses doigts sur cette peau si douce et agréable qu'elle aimait tant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'enquit la brune en constatant qu'un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de sa blonde.

**- J'écoute ton cœur. **

La réponse avait été donnée comme si cela avait été la chose la plus normale du monde, mais cela fit sourire tendrement Naya. Elle ne savait pas réellement si Dianna pouvait se rendre compte d'à quel point elle était attendrissante dans sa manière d'être, mais en tout cas cela la rendait amoureuse d'elle encore plus à chaque instant qu'elles passaient ensemble.

**- J'ai envie d'essayer un truc,** reprit Dianna au bout de quelques secondes.

Naya arqua un sourcil en la voyant se décoller de sa poitrine, un petit sourire malicieux affiché sur son visage. Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, préférant déposer très lentement et sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles de Naya. La brune se laissa volontiers faire, remontant sa main jusque sur la nuque de Dianna qu'elle caressa à l'aide de ses ongles. Di' sourit doucement et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite-amie, avant de se reculer et de déposer à nouveau son oreille sur le cœur de la brune.

- **Il bat plus vite, **constata cette dernière en souriant après quelques secondes.

- **Bien sûr qu'il bat plus vite, **sourit Naya. **Ça me le fait à chaque fois. **

Dianna sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se relever jusqu'à la hauteur du visage de Naya pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie, avant de se laisser aller contre le coussin et de fermer les yeux. Elles n'avaient encore rien fait pour le repas et sortaient tout juste de la douche, mais elles étaient apparemment toutes les deux prises d'une flemme intense.

Tellement intense que Naya manqua tout simplement de s'endormir, réveillée en sursaut par le téléphone de sa petite-amie. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir Dianna se pencher par-dessus elle et s'en saisir sur la table de nuit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le destinataire du message qu'elle venait apparemment de recevoir.

**- C'est qui ?** demanda doucement Naya.

**- Mon père**, murmura la blonde.

Elle semblait être en train de se demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, et c'était effectivement le cas. Dianna n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de son père depuis de nombreuses semaines. Depuis le jour où elle avait parlé de sa relation avec Naya finalement. Mais elle senti un stress intense lui tordre l'estomac, ne sachant pas réellement à quoi s'attendre. Soit c'était une bonne nouvelle et son père souhaitait qu'ils reprennent contact tous les deux, soit c'était un message pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle le décevait à nouveau.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?**

Naya s'était relevée sur ses deux coudes et regardait Dianna attentivement. Cette dernière releva son regard sur la brune brièvement, avant de le reporter sur son téléphone.

**- J'en sais rien**, marmonna-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment l'ouvrir, en fait.**

Naya eut une espèce de petit sourire triste, avant de s'asseoir derrière sa blonde et de la faire s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait parfaitement ce que la blonde pouvait ressentir, malgré leur dispute, Dianna tenait énormément à son père. Elle se déterminait elle-même comme une fille à papa, c'était dire. Naya déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de resserrer sa prise autour d'elle.

**- Ouvre-le Di'. De toute manière, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, si ?**

**- Non,** convint Dianna.

Elle prit une grande aspiration et hésita encore quelques secondes, avant d'appuyer doucement sur l'écran pour ouvrir le message en question.

_**« Bonsoir Dianna. J'espère ne pas te déranger, je voulais juste te dire que je trouve malgré tout très courageux de ta part d'afficher ton amour pour Naya aux yeux de tous. J'espère sincèrement que les réactions des gens seront différentes de celle que j'ai eue, et que je regrette aujourd'hui. Je te présente donc mes excuses et j'espère que tu accepteras ma proposition de venir manger avec moi demain soir, je serai à Los Angeles. Naya est la bienvenue si elle le souhaite. Redis-moi d'accord ? Je t'embrasse. Papa »**_

* * *

_On s'arrête là pour ce soir les petits loups!_

_Le retour du papa de Dianna! A votre avis, comment ça va se passer?  
_

_Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, Dianna a tourné dans le nouveau clip de The Killers, Just another girl. Et croyez-moi, elle déchire! Alors allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!_

**_Prochainement dans Love Song : _**

**_Celle-là, Naya s'y attendait. Elle se retourna donc doucement en direction du père de Dianna avant de lui répondre. C'était une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse, depuis la première seconde où ses lèvres avaient rencontrées celles de Dianna. Pour elle en tout cas, elle n'avait pas eu la prétention de se dire que les choses étaient réciproques._**

_Et parce que j'aime bien vous torturez, je vais vous poser une question existentielle. On dit que tout a un début et une fin. La saucisse alors, comment on détermine le début de la fin hein? Bonne journée :D  
_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	16. Clouds

_Bonjour mes amours, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?_

_Personnellement au bout de ma vie, je n'ai pas une seule seconde pour moi et j'ai un test terrible dans quelques heures, pour lequel je vais très certainement me planter et me mettre à pleurer en appelant ma mère. Bref._

_Je risque de ne pas répondre beaucoup à vos commentaires mais ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plait! Je le ferai plus longuement lors du prochain chapitre, promis. _

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'aller écouter la chanson "clouds" par Zach Sobiech. Pour la petite histoire, c'est un garçon de 17 ans qui est décédé d'un cancer généralisé, et qui a écrit cette chanson pour dire au revoir à sa petite-amie. Joyeux hein?_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou merci beaucoup :) J'aurais réagi comme Dianna aussi je pense x)_

_**pandyNat :** Auteur sadique carrément? Dianna est trop sexy dans ce clip, on est d'accord! A croquer toute crue. _

_**bluemoon61 : i**l parait que c'est dans les choses simples qu'on trouve le plus de bonheur alors je teste :) Allez, raconte ta question existentielle?_

_**Titimaya :** oui un mal pour un bien :) Merci!_

_**Maia Calista :** J'aime pô Dora. La gelée je l'imagine toujours comme dans les dessins animés quand elle est dans mon ventre x) Genre en entier qui tangue, tu sais? Je n'aime pas trop Lea en vrai non plus, mais c'est une bonne amie de Di' alors je fais des efforts *siffle* Si si je connaissais mais je dis plus facilement au prochain épisode :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Huh bah moi dans la saison 5 elle me sort par les yeux x) Dans les rares scènes où Santana est là, il y a la Berry en plus. C'est vrai, Sam est devenu débile! Haha je te donnerai al réponse alors :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci :) Qu'est-ce qu'un homme? Une créature qui passe son temps à s'auto-détruire et à se plaindre du mal que lui fait Dieu ;)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** oui oui t'es la meilleure *kof kof kof* Oh merci pour ta réponse, j'y avais pas pensé o.O Mais... A ma gauche ou à la tienne?_

_**willowpotetose :** Merci beaucoup et voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

_**Mikiido :** Trois cailloux, c'est noté!_

_**ti popotame gleek :** Que de compliments x) Ah bah tu verras en lisant :D_

_**seve2904 :** Tu verras ;)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Si je sais écrire, mais toi tu "s'est" plus hein *siffle* C'est ton chapitre préféré le dernier? Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions concernant Di' dans le chapitre :) Oui oui il y aura d'autres fic' bien sûr... Mais je te l'ai déjà dis! Ah oui tiens, je vais vendre de mon talent pour faire des cadeaux de Noël, bonne idée x)_

_**Charlie89 :** Les grands esprits se rencontrent ;) Je ne t'ai pas écris? Ah pardon j'avais pas vu que tu m'as laissé un commentaire je pense :/ Pardon pardon pardon! Oui j'ai des futurs histoires en tête, une pour la période de l'avant et plusieurs autres pour la suite :)_

_**Juju8 :** Merciiiiiiii :) Parfaite, vraiment? x)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** tu es toute pardonnée :) Merci de me laisser un commentaire!  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou petit diable! Fatiguée oui, et je suis désolée d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule apparemment! T'inquiète :) Le froid ça conserve il parait, je vais pas avoir de rides avant 70 ans c'est déjà ça de gagné x) Oui Dianna avec un seul -n ça fait vraiment très très bizarre. Naya en malade insupportable oui, mais je la voyais bouder aussi d'une telle manière que personne n'arrive à lui en vouloir! Des cures-dents dans les serrures des salles de cours? Mmh intéressant, je vais y penser! Tu sauras ce que Dianna a ressenti en recevant le texto de son père dans ce chapitre :) J'ai coupé exprès pour vous ménager un petit suspense et tout (a) Mais bon il était un peu plus soutenable que d'autres celui-là non? Mdr le bain c'est un peu leur truc à elle, et puis Naya devrait se lancer dans la création de produits spécialement pour bain à force x) Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire en tout cas, et encore merci de toujours me suivre! Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent toujours autant :) Bisous bisous ma Tazounette adorée (L)  
_

* * *

**Clouds**

Si Naya avait été stressée en retournant dans la maison de Mary Agron après que Dianna ait parlé de leur relation à ses parents, ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Elle devait rencontrer le père de Dianna. Le père de Dianna. Celui-là même qui avait tout simplement demandé à Di' de rompre avec elle pour qu'ils puissent continuer à être une famille « normale ». Et s'il leur avait demandé de venir uniquement pour réémettre cette idée ? Et s'il allait s'arranger pour ruiner la vision que Dianna avait d'elle ? Et s'il…

**- Bébé ?**

Naya sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Dianna et qu'elle sentit que cette dernière avait déposé sa main sur sa cuisse.

**- Hein ?**

**- ****ç****a va faire une minute que je te parle**, fit Dianna en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas bien ? T'es toute pâle.

**- Je vais bien**, marmonna Naya en regardant par la fenêtre. **Je suis juste un peu stressée. **

**- Je l'empêcherai de t'étrangler si ça peut te rassurer…**

Naya eut un petit sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsque Dianna profita d'un feu rouge pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. En vérité, la blonde n'en menait pas large et avait ses mains qui tremblaient tellement qu'elle devait les serrer atrocement autour du volant de sa voiture. Mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, par crainte de contaminer encore plus Naya de cette peur assez terrible. Lorsque son père lui avait écrit, il y a quelques jours, elle avait hésité avant d'accepter cette proposition.

Bizarrement, c'était la brune qui l'avait poussée à le faire. Naya savait très bien que Ronald Agron comptait énormément pour sa fille. Et pour Dianna, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle aille à ce rendez-vous sans sa petite-amie.

**- Je suis contente que tu viennes Naya**, fit doucement Dianna au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Malgré le fait que je sois en tachycardie depuis tout à l'heure, je suis contente de venir aussi, sourit Naya. J'aurais vraiment eu du mal à te laisser y aller toute seule. **

Dianna sourit à son tour, avant de se garer sur la place de parking du restaurant où son père et elle s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Elles avaient quelques minutes de retard, mais rien de bien dramatique. Les paparazzis ne les manquèrent cependant pas lorsqu'elles sortirent de la voiture, lorsque Naya se saisit de la main de sa blonde et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le restaurant. Fort heureusement, Ronald avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas prendre une table proche des fenêtres, mais une un peu en retrait de la salle, ce qui leur laissait une certaine intimité.

**- Bonjour Di',** fit paisiblement Ron lorsque sa fille et Naya furent à sa hauteur. **Et bonjour Naya. **

**- Bonjour, **répondirent-elles en cœur.

Naya peut-être avec un peu moins de force que Dianna, mais c'était quand même un peu normal. La blonde se pencha machinalement sur son père pour lui faire la bise, essayant d'occulter que c'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis ce repas catastrophe. Assise aux côtés de Dianna et en face de son beau-père Naya ne put s'empêcher à se mettre à battre la mesure à l'aide de son pied, machinalement. Et elle ne le remarqua que lorsque Di' posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse.

**- Vous allez bien ?** s'enquit Ronald. **Vous avez l'air fatiguée.**

**- Le tournage est assez épuisant**, répondit Dianna en haussant doucement les épaules. **Il arrive pas mal de choses à nos personnages dans cette saison…**

Naya eut un petit sourire, laissant son esprit s'envoler en direction de Santana Lopez. Son personnage aussi avait quelques problèmes à faire accepter son homosexualité auprès de certains membres de sa famille, notamment son Abuela. Elle regrettait que Dianna avait du vivre ce genre de choses elle aussi, et espérait sincèrement que cela s'arrangerait pour sa petite-amie et son père. Même si elle n'en n'était pas totalement étrangère. Elle espérait simplement que Ronald ne la vendrait pas. Peut-être aurait-elle du le préciser tiens…

La discussion banale que Dianna entretenait avec son père fut stoppée par le serveur, qui vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire, et tous les trois plongèrent par la suite machinalement dans leur carte. Bien que Dianna avait actuellement tout sauf faim. Elle ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès ou non, mais le sujet de leur discorde – qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à sa droite – n'avait toujours pas été évoqué. Et elle ne comptait pas le faire elle-même, puisqu'elle ne comptait surtout pas s'excuser d'être amoureuse de Naya.

Un certain silence s'était installé entre les trois personnes, avant que le téléphone portable de Dianna se mette à sonner.

**- Oh… Excusez-moi**, fit Dianna en regardant son téléphone.** Il faut que je réponde. C'est pour mon casting**, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Naya.

Cette dernière acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, guère rassurée de se retrouver seule en compagnie de son beau-père.

**- Je reviens**, fit la blonde en déposant un rapide baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un simple échange de regard pour que Dianna comprenne parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa petite-amie à cet instant précis. Elle regrettait amèrement de laisser Naya seule avec son père, mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de minutes après tout. Du moins elle l'espérait, peut-être même plus que Naya.

**- Bon,** fit Ronald. **Je suppose que ça ne nous laisse que tous les deux.**

**- Je suppose**, répondit vaguement Naya.

**- J'avoue que j'ai été très surpris que tu me contactes Naya. **

**- J'imagine**, fit la brune en haussant les épaules. **En vérité, j'aurais préféré que vous recontactiez de vous-même Dianna. **

**- Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle me réponde**, avoua Ron. **Di' est quelqu'un de très têtue et rancunière, malgré son caractère agréable. **

**- Je sais**, marmonna Naya. **Mais ça ne vous coûtait rien d'essayer. **

Ronald en convint avec un petit acquiescement de la tête, avant de soupirer doucement. Naya se retourna machinalement dans la direction que Dianna avait prit il y a quelques instants, sans la voir pour autant.

**- Ne prends pas cette question pour ce qu'elle n'est pas Naya, mais c'est bien sérieux entre vous ?**

Celle-là, Naya s'y attendait. Elle se retourna donc doucement en direction du père de Dianna avant de lui répondre. C'était une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse, depuis la première seconde où ses lèvres avaient rencontrées celles de Dianna. Pour elle en tout cas, elle n'avait pas eu la prétention de se dire que les choses étaient réciproques.

**- Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Dianna, mais pour moi elles sont on ne peut plus sérieuses. On ne serait pas encore ensemble si les choses ne l'étaient pas, et je n'aurais pas pris le risque de la faire couper tout contact avec sa famille. Je tiens à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui, et je suis prête à tout pour elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément la personne avec le meilleur caractère du monde, que j'ai tendance à être un peu trop grossière quelques fois et un brin tête en l'air, mais je jure devant le Dieu que vous voulez que je prendrai soin d'elle et que je serai là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Je l'aime, **ajouta Santana après quelques secondes.

**- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'à Dianna en tête, mais elle tient assez à toi pour me tenir tête, ce qui est une grande première. Mais… Vous vous êtes bien rendues compte d'à quel point votre relation est compliquée n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Vous parlez du fait qu'on est un couple homosexuel?**

Malgré lui, Ronald ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller légèrement la lèvre. Apparemment, malgré le fait qu'il veuille renouer avec sa fille, il avait toujours un peu de peine à se faire à cette idée là. Mais Naya resta impassible et se contenta de continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Non. Je parle du fait que Dianna, et plus spécifiquement le reste de notre famille, est juive. La mère de Dianna a du se convertir au judaïsme pour se marier avec moi. Je sais parfaitement que vous aurez du mal à vous marier suivant l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez, mais est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé?**

Pour le coup, ce fut au tour de Naya de se mordre la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait pertinemment que Dianna est juive, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais pensé, c'était le fait de se convertir et ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait jamais accordé une très grande importance à la religion pour tout avouer. Seule la famille paternelle de son père - son quart portoricain - était assez portée sur la religion.

**- Je dois dire qu'on n'a jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet-là**, fini par avouer Naya.

**- Je vois... Est-ce que tu comptes demander à Di' de changer de religion?**

**- Non**, répondit Naya en fronçant les sourcils. **Je ne compte pas la changer en quoique ce soit. Vous me voyez comme la fille malsaine qui a détourné Di' du droit chemin en fait, c'est ça?**

**- Non, j'ai bien compris qu'entre vous deux c'est sérieux mais...**

**- Vous pouvez, parce que ça l'est**, coupa Naya en oubliant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de garder son calme. **Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne sais pas exactement ce que Dianna attend de notre relation mais je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle me l'a dit. Et ça dure depuis quelques années maintenant, donc ce n'est pas un passage. Je ne compte pas la forcer en quoique ce soit, alors vos questions pour savoir si je vais lui ordonner de devenir catholique, bouddhiste ou je ne sais quoi n'ont vraiment pas lieu d'exister. Je l'aime comme elle est, et ça me tue de devoir me défendre contre ça, parce que si j'avais quelque chose entre les jambes, jamais je n'aurais eu à le faire.**

Naya reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade, observant le visage impassible de Ronald Agron. Les mots de la brune l'avaient scotché, cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne lui avait plus parlé sur ce ton là. Quelques instants passèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoute quoique ce soit, avant que Ron n'ouvre enfin la bouche.

**- Et bien au moins je sais que Di' a quelqu'un qui peut lui tenir tête...**

La jeune actrice soupira doucement et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, mais ne répondit pas. De toute manière cela devenait inutile, puisque Dianna revint (enfin) à leur côtés.

**- Désolée**, fit-elle doucement en posant une main sur le bras de Naya en se rasseyant.** J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu.**

**- C'est rien**, sourit Ronald. **Tu as des castings à passer ces prochains temps?**

**- Oui, mais rien de bien concret pour le moment cependant.**

Naya resta silencieuse, ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de croiser le regard de Dianna. Elle vit que ces beaux yeux verts en profitèrent pour la questionner alors que son père s'était replongé dans la lecture de la carte, mais Naya se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire. Se saisissant délicatement de la main de Dianna, elle reprit à son tour la lecture de la carte où elle l'avait laissée. Elle ne comptait pas expliquer les choses à Dianna maintenant, de toute manière elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu le faire.

•••

**- Est-ce que ça va?**

Cela ne faisait même pas deux seconds que Naya venait de s'asseoir sur le siège de la voiture de sa petite-amie, pourtant cette dernière n'avait pas attendu le moindre instant avant de questionner sa brune. Dianna avait naturellement remarqué que Naya semblait tendue après son absence de quelques minutes suite à son coup de telephone, mais elle n'avait pas pu la questionner avant maintenant.

Le reste de la soirée s'était assez bien déroulée sinon, son père avait reformulé ses excuses et dit, en gros, que si Dianna était heureuse comme ça, il n'avait rien à dire.

**- Oui Di'**, fit doucement la brune en tournant sa tête dans la direction de la blonde. **On a juste parlé, c'est tout.**

**- Parlé de quoi?**

**- De toi**, sourit Naya. **Tu démarres ou tu veux dormir ici?**

Dianna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement, avant de faire ce que Naya lui avait demandé. Les choses s'étaient bien déroulées, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle s'était attendu à des cris, des larmes et un peu de théatralité, mais rien de tout cela. Naya et son père avaient échangé une conversation polie, et Dianna n'avait senti strictement aucune tension émaner de qui que ce soit.

**- À quoi tu penses Babygirl?** s'enquit Naya après avoir observe sa petite-amie quelques instants.

**- Que je sais**, fit Dianna avec un petit sourire.

**- Tu sais quoi?**

**- Que c'est toi qui a contacté mon père en premier.**

Naya se sentit rougir comme une tomate, mais elle pria pour que l'obscurité qui régnait à l'extérieur empêche Dianna de le remarquer. Elle avait espéré que cette dernière ne le sache pas, histoire qu'elle ne doute pas encore une fois de l'amour que pouvait lui porter son père.

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler**, tenta néanmoins Naya.

**- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Bébé, tu sais ça?**

Naya grommela, faisant rigoler Dianna. Elle quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour jeter un regard en direction de la brune avant de sourire.

**- Je le sais, parce qu'un jour après être sortie de ma douche, la première chose sur laquelle je suis tombée en rallumant l'écran de mon téléphone était mon répertoire, ouvert sous le nom de Papa.**

**- Quelle conne**, fit Naya en levant les yeux au ciel. **J'avais pourtant tout fait pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien une fois que tu sortirais de cette douche... Trahie par un détail. Je suis dégoutée.**

Dianna rigola et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, mais ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire. Naya eut un petit sourire coupable avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur de la voiture, fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsque Dianna prit la route qui partait sur la gauche plutôt que de prendre celle qui allait sur la droite.

**- Tu t'es trompée de chemin Babygir**l, fit remarquer Naya en se tournant vers la blonde.

**- Je ne crois pas**, sourit malicieusement Dianna.

**- On ne rentre pas à la maison ?**

**- Non. J'avais envie de profiter encore un peu de ma petite-amie avant de rentrer si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**- Pas le moins du monde ! On va où ?**

**- Tu verras**, sourit à nouveau Dianna.

Naya tenta bien d'en savoir un peu plus, mais ce fut chose absolument impossible à savoir. Dianna resta muette comme une tombe sur leur destination, à la plus grande frustration de Naya. Elle eut cependant sa réponse au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir grimpé sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles. Dianna fini par s'arrêter sur un petit chemin de forêt tellement bien caché que Naya ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Di' ne l'avait pas créé elle-même, avant de se tourner en direction de la brune avec un petit sourire.

**- J'ai découvert ce coin peu après m'être installée à Los Angeles**, expliqua-t-elle doucement.** J'étais un peu terrorisée d'être loin de ma famille, et j'avais besoin de calme et d'apaisement. Alors j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai pris les routes les moins fréquentées du coin. Et j'ai trouvé cet endroit. J'y viens de temps en temps quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.**

**- Et tu as besoin de réfléchir maintenant ?** s'enquit Naya.

**- Non**, sourit doucement Dianna. **Je voulais juste montrer un de mes endroits préférés sur cette planète à la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.**

Naya sourit à son tour, se penchant en direction de la blonde pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Tendrement et amoureusement, espérant ainsi lui montrer à quel point elle était touchée que Dianna souhaite partager ce genre de choses avec elle. Et sans oublier le fait que Di' venait d'avouer qu'elle considérait Naya comme la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas rien.

**- Je t'aime, Dianna Agron**, sourit tendrement Naya en appuyant son front contre celui de Dianna.

**- Je t'aime aussi**, sourit Dianna. **Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Toutes les deux souriantes, elles défirent leurs ceintures de sécurité avant de sortir doucement de la voiture. Dianna s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres d'un précipice, d'où on pouvait voir la ville de Los Angeles, et l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La lune brillait sur l'étendue d'eau, bougeant suivant les mouvements des courants marins. Une scène qui fit sourire doucement Naya, qui comprit immédiatement pourquoi Dianna aimait particulièrement cet endroit. Paisible était le mot exact pour définir le coin.

**- C'est magnifique ici**, sourit Naya en se tournant légèrement vers la blonde lorsqu'elle lui prit la main.

**- Magnifique c'est le mot,** fit doucement Dianna.

Elle entraîna Naya un peu plus proche du vide, avant de tout simplement s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Naya l'imita sans hésiter une seule seconde, s'asseyant entre les jambes de la blonde. Quelques instants passèrent, durant lesquels toutes les deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Naya ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son beau-père avant que Dianna ne revienne. Elle aimerait demander à Di' ce qu'elle en pensait, mais cela reviendrait à parler de mariage. Et c'était un peu tôt pour aborder ce genre de sujet non ?

**- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?** fit Dianna au bout de quelques temps.

**- Bien sûr**, fit Naya en jouant machinalement avec les doigts de la blonde.

**- Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je venais à quitter Glee ?**

La question sembla intriguer Naya, qui se tourna légèrement pour regarder attentivement sa blonde. Le coup de fil que Dianna avait reçu il y a quelques heures maintenant lui revint à l'esprit et elle s'en voulu immédiatement, la discussion avec Ronald avait occupé tout son esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

**- Tu me demandes ça à cause de ton coup de fil ?**

**- Oui, je… J'ai été accepté dans le rôle dont je t'ai parlé. Mais le tournage sera en même temps que la série, alors… Je dois faire un choix. Tu sais que les choses entre Ryan et moi ne sont plus très roses et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'accorde encore un très grand crédit. Je préfère quitter la série sur une bonne note plutôt que de voir mon personnage dépérir…**

**- Je comprends**, fit doucement Naya. **Fais ce que tu as à faire Di', pour autant que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi.**

**- Je le serai tant que tu restes avec moi**, sourit Dianna avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**- Tu vas me manquer,** avoua Naya. **Je déteste être loin de toi et on va très certainement être séparées plusieurs fois à cause de ça, mais je pense que le monde du cinéma n'attend plus que toi.**

Dianna sourit à cette réponse, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Naya. Les choses étaient compliquées ces derniers temps, et elle était contente de savoir que malgré tout elle continuerait à voir Naya tous les jours en rentrant à la maison. Glee était quelque chose de magique qui lui avait fait rencontrer des personnes extraordinaires, et plus particulièrement celle dont elle était folle amoureuse aujourd'hui.

**- Mais félicitations pour ce casting réuss**i, sourit Naya.** Tu peux être fière de toi.**

**- Merci**, sourit Dianna en déposant ses lèvres sur la nuque de la brune. **Tu vas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé avec mon père pendant que je n'étais pas là alors ?**

Naya leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, continuant à jouer inconsciemment avec les doigts de sa blonde. Elle faisait glisser une bague sur chacun de ses doigts, passant de l'index au majeur, à l'annulaire, avant de retourner au majeur… Etc.

**- Il m'a parlé de religion**, fit Naya en glissant la bague sur l'index de Dianna. **Il m'a rappelé que tu n'étais pas catholique et m'a demandé si je comptais te demander de changer de religion ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.**

**- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?** s'enquit Dianna.

**- Que je t'aime comme tu es et que jamais je ne te demanderai de changer pour moi.**

Dianna sourit une nouvelle fois et tourna doucement le visage de la brune dans sa direction. Naya sentit une petite vague de culpabilité prendre possession d'elle puisqu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait dit, mais elle avait peur de faire peur à Dianna. Elle voulait avoir un futur avec elle naturellement, mais il était encore un peu tôt pour parler de mariage et ce genre de choses pour le moment non ? Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait de perdre Dianna par sa propre faute.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les lèvres de Dianna rencontrèrent tendrement les siennes, la faisant sourire tendrement. Elle ne savait peut-être pas exactement ce que l'avenir comptait lui faire vivre, mais en tout cas elle était certaine qu'elle souhaitait le vivre avec Di' à ses côtés. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Naya décolla ses lèvres de celles de la blonde, avant de plonger dans ses yeux verts et mystérieux.

**- J'ai une question à te poser**, fit Naya en s'efforçant de garder son regard à la hauteur des yeux de la blonde et ne pas glisser sur ses lèvres qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau.

**- Je t'écoute**, sourit malicieusement Dianna qui n'avait pas manqué le regard de Naya.

**- Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on emménage toutes les deux. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble toi et moi, mais dort l'une chez l'autre presque à longueur de temps alors… Je veux juste être sûre de pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés et m'endormir en te sentant blottie contre moi tous les soirs. Je veux pouvoir râler tous les matins parce que tes affaires ont complètement envahie les étagères de mes salles de bains, je veux pouvoir sentir ton odeur sur un de nos coussins parce que tu y dors tous les soirs, je veux voir ton nom à côté du mien sur la boite au lettre… Je veux habiter avec toi. Tu veux bien ?**

**- Bien sûr que je veux**, sourit Dianna à son tour, avant de se pencher brusquement en avant pour embrasser sa brune.

Cette dernière fut déstabilisée par le petit bond de Dianna et bascula dans l'herbe en rigolant, se retrouvant allongée de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche. Di' s'allongea à son tour, à la différence qu'elle s'allongea sur sa brune plutôt que sur l'herbe. Elles échangèrent quelques nouveaux baisers, profitant toutes les deux de ce moment de quiétude et de tranquillité après avoir passé plusieurs heures à stresser à l'idée de ce repas avec Ronald Agron.

Mais les mains de Naya finirent par se glisser lentement mais sûrement sous la robe de Dianna pour lui caresser le dos et les hanches, la faisant sourire doucement.

**- Vous avez les mains baladeuses Naya Rivera**, sourit Dianna en caressant les lèvres de la brune à l'aide des siennes.

**- Difficile de garder ses mains dans les poches quand sa petite-amie est aussi canon que toi…**

Dianna rigola et embrassa une nouvelle fois Naya, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur une de ses mains pour mieux observer sa petite-amie.

**- Tu veux vraiment habiter avec moi ?** demanda doucement la blonde.

**- C'est ce que j'espérais oui**, sourit Naya. **Mais je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à si on se cherchait une nouvelle maison ou si on s'installait chez l'une d'entre nous… Je dois dire que tant que je suis avec toi, le reste m'importe peu.**

**- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'à quel point tu es adorable**, sourit Dianna à son tour avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser avec sa brune.

* * *

_Voilà voilà!_

_On se quitte aujourd'hui sur une petite touche de romantisme et laissons nos héroïnes roucouler en paix! Le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue, alors je ne vous mets pas de prochainement ;)_

_Passez une bonne fin de semaine et à samedi!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	17. Good life

_Bonjour ô chers lecteurs adorés!_

_Vous attendiez le dernier chapitre de Love Song, le voici! Je dois dire que cela me fait spécialement bizarre, comme à chaque fin d'histoire d'ailleurs... Quitter Dianna et Naya me rend un peu triste, mais c'était une aventure incroyable que d'écrire cette histoire pour vous :)_

_Et puis il y a de futurs projets d'histoires en court, mais je vous raconte tout ça en bas :)_

_Pour ce chapitre je vous propose d'écouter la chanson Good life, de One Republic :) Bonne lecture!_

_covergirls06 : Coucou :) Je pense que tout le monde aurai stressé comme Di' et Naya ont pu le faire! Le père de Dianna a comprit que Di' était tout ce dont Naya avait besoin, et vice-versa :)  
_

_Titimaya : Mui déjà! Je suis toute tristounette moi u_u Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir commenté mes chapitres d'ailleurs :) Oui une autre histoire est prévue et j'ai pleeeein d'autres scénarios en tête, mais je vous raconte tout ça plus tard ;) Et je suis contente d'ensoleiller tes journées alors :)_

_bluemoon61 : Le romantisme c'est mon dada *siffle* Oui j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop planté non plus, mais honnêtement je le sens très très mal! Et je dis pas ça comme les pét... unia qui disent "han j'ai trop foiré" et qui se retrouvent au final avec la note maximal! J'ai envie de les étrangler ces nanas. Oh du chocolat chaud avec de la vanille, tu me prends par les sentiments là! Pourquoi le bleu s'appelle le bleu? o_o heuuu... Je te redis à l'occas', ok? Merci de tes rayons de soleil, j'espère qu'ils vont aider ;)_

_meg1287 : This is the end! C'est le dernier chapitre oui mais il y a une autre histoire qui débute bientôt à base de Quinntana, j'espère t'y voir ;)_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : Mooooh p'tit kiki tout tristounet! Tu veux un mouchoir? Tiens il est rien que pour toi (L) (Oui oui tu avais raison, mais ne le dis pas trop fort :P) _

_Rizzles-Faberry : C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas posté de commentaires à chaque fois, c'est déjà gentil de me lire :) Mais il y aura une autre histoire qui va commencer le 1er décembre, donc j'espère t'y retrouver :)_

_Totoche77 : Merci Totochette! Et oui, elle a du répondant Naya hein x) Oh oui plein de choses en réserve, tellement que je n'arrive pas à choisir par quoi commencer x) Merci beaucoup :)_

_Emy Unbroken : Elle en est même complètement dingue de sa petite blonde adorée :) Haha ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu fleur bleue et compagnie moi aussi, mais je pense que ça s'est remarqué avec le temps *siffle* Tu n'aimais pas Dianna et Naya avant? Je vais en commencer une nouvelle le premier décembre, alors j'espère t'y retrouver effectivement :)_

_seve2904 : Merci beaucoup :)_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup :) Oui elle aime Di' à la folie! Si tu veux mon avis c'est dommage que ça soit qu'une fiction, parce qu'elles iraient trop bien ensemble je trouve! Mdr j'imagine bien Naya rougir comme une tomate aussi, la pauvre qui pensait ne pas s'être faite attraper! Et contente de t'avoir fait rire ;) Je compte refaire une fiction Quinntana oui, tu auras plus d'informations en bas du chapitre :)  
_

_Juju8 : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très très gentil :)  
_

_Taz94 : Bonjour mon petit diable! Je vais bien merci et toi? Fatiguée oui, déprimée on se fait un peu à ce temps de merde! Mon test je crois que je l'ai bien foiré, mais on verra ce que ça va donner, je te le dirai de toute manière x) Ah bah j'envisageais de me lancer dans le surgelé moi, je me suis dis qu'ils faisaient bien des lasagnes avec du cheval, alors pourquoi pas avec du Louguia hein! Oui Naya qui boude, tu dois juste avoir envie de lui faire des bisous partout (sur le visage *siffle*) pour qu'elle arrête de faire la tête! Mdr mon histoire te marque à ce point pour que tu penses à Naya et sa mousse quand on te parle de bain? x) Je crois qu'elle a une piscine déjà *siffle* oui elles avaient toutes les raisons du monde d'être stressée les pauvres! Non ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la religion, mais un mélange de deux en fait! La religion et le fait que Naya soit une femme, surtout la deuxième en fait. Oui Naya a du répondant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! Pis après elles profitent l'une de l'autre tranquillement et elles finissent la soirée en amoureuses! La soirée c'est terminée en lemon d'ailleurs j'imagine *siffle* Je te laisse imaginer où :D Mui le Rivergron se termine, mais bientôt il y aura du Quinntana qui sera de retour :)  
_

* * *

**Good life**

Attendant que sa valise fasse son apparition sur le tapis roulant qui rendait leurs bagages aux voyageurs de l'aéroport, Dianna Agron jouait machinalement avec la bague qui se trouvait sur son annulaire gauche. Elle était mariée depuis un peu moins de quatre ans maintenant, mais respirait le bonheur depuis, et avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais changer quelque chose à la joie qu'elle ressentait depuis ces dernières années. Cela faisait six longues années qu'elle était en couple avec la belle Naya Rivera. Même si elles avaient eu quelques moments difficiles, la plupart du temps à cause de leur jalousie respective et à cause de la distance qu'il y avait quelques fois entre elles à cause de leur travail. Elles avaient cependant tenu bon, et Dianna était fière de son couple.

Portant son regard sur la bague, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, se remémorant la manière dont Naya lui avait fait sa demande en mariage.

_ *** Flashback ***_

_**- C'est encore loin Naya?** grommela Dianna qui commençait à être sérieusement essoufflée._

_**- Non,** sourit la brune en attrapant la main de la blonde. **Juste quelques minutes, arrête de tirer cette tête.**_

_Dianna sourit malgré elle, se collant le plus possible contre Naya pendant qu'elles marchaient. Elles se trouvaient en vacances sur une île calme et paisible, loin de ces nombreuses villes prisées des people où finalement ils allaient plus pour se faire remarquer qu'autre chose. Elles avaient eu plusieurs heures d'avion, mais cela en valait vraiment la peine._

_Et aujourd'hui, Naya avait insisté pour aller se promener sur une des montages qui surplombait la plage où elles avaient pris l'habitude d'aller. Elle était toujours déserte, ce que ne comprenaient pas les deux jeunes femmes puisqu'à leur avis elle était tout simplement parfaite. Quoiqu'il en soit,_

_ Dianna avait accepté en voyant l'excitation et l'envie de sa petite-amie, bien qu'elle ne fût pas spécialement motivée par l'idée. Pourtant, elle était là actuellement, à grimper toujours plus haut sur cette maudite colline._

_**- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime**__, fit remarquer Dianna alors que Naya passait un bras autour de sa taille._

_**- On est d'accord sur ça**__, sourit Naya. __**Heureusement que la femme que j'aime à en mourir m'aime en retour. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sinon.**_

_**- Hey c'est moi celle qui a tenu sa langue pendant trois ans concernant ses sentiments à ton égard je te rappelle.**_

_**- Heureusement que tu la tiens plus, ta langue...**répondit malicieusement Naya_

_Dianna éclata de rire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite devant le sourire de sa brune. S'il y avait bien une chose qui changerait jamais, c'est sans aucun doute la réparti de Naya Rivera._

_**- Tu es une vraie perverse**__, sourit Dianna.  
__**  
- À qui la faute? C'est toi qui entretiens ma libido, je te ferais remarquer... On est arrivées!**_

_Effectivement, elles se trouvaient - enfin, aurait dit Dianna - sur les hauteurs de la colline, leur laissant admirer un paysage incroyable qui laissa la blonde sans voix. Naya sourit en la voyant écarquiller les yeux, avant de l'entraîner un peu plus près du bord._

_**- Je pourrais vivre ici le restant de mes jours**, murmura Dianna en regardant autour d'elle._

_**- Viens, j'ai autre chose à te montrer**, sourit Naya en l'entraînant toujours plus proche._

_Di' fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se laissa faire, Naya les entraînant à moins d'un mètre du précipice. Elles voyaient un peu plus vu d'ici, mais Dianna ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi sa petite-amie l'avait entraînée plus proche du vide._

_**- Baisse les yeux,** sourit Naya en passant ses bras autour de la taille fine de la blonde par derrière, tout en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule._

_Dianna obéit et laissa son regard glisser sur l'océan qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, avant de porter son regard sur la plage et plus particulièrement sur le sable. Elle réalisa alors que quelque chose y était inscrit, et elle sentit son souffle se couper brusquement lorsqu'elle parvint à déchiffrer ce qu'il y était écrit._

_**"Dianna Elise Agron, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"**_

**_- Qu'est-ce que..._**_murmura la blonde en se figeant légèrement. _

_Elle sentit Naya sourire dans le creux de son cou, avant que cette dernière ne se décolle doucement d'elle pour se mettre à genoux devant sa blonde adorée. Elle se saisit délicatement de la main de Dianna et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

_**- Je sais que certains trouveront peut-être ça trop rapide, mais honnêtement je m'en fiche. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai envie de te le demander Di', mais j'avais peur que tu trouves cela trop rapide ou que tu ne veuilles tout simplement pas. Tu es la femme de ma vie Dianna Agron. Tu es celle qu'il me faut, celle avec qui je veux finir ma vie et celle pour qui mon coeur bat. Je t'aime de manière indéfinissable Dianna. Je veux que tu portes mon nom ou que je porte le tien, que tu sois officiellement à moi. Je sais qu'on va devoir s'arranger pour plein de choses, mais honnêtement j'ai hâte de me prendre la tête avec toi concernant la couleur des dragées qui seront présentes lors du plus beau jour de ma vie. Alors...**__ ajouta Naya en sortant une petite boite de sa poche avant de l'ouvrir délicatement, __**Dianna Agron, veux-tu m'épouser?**_

_Des larmes avaient commencé à rouler le long des joues de la blonde, qui avait le visage séparé en deux par un énorme sourire. Les mots de Naya l'avait touchée bien plus que ce que la brune pouvait s'imaginer, et elle dut se racler la gorge pour pouvoir répondre._

-_**Oui**__, sourit Dianna.__** Oui, yes, si, da... Dans toutes les langues du monde. Je veux être ta femme, et que tu sois officiellement rien qu'à moi. Je t'aime de manière indéfinissable également...**_

_Naya sourit à son tour et fit glisser délicatement la bague sur le doigt de Dianna, avant de se relever brusquement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Di' rigola en sentant Naya la soulever de terre pour les faire tournoyer sur elles-mêmes, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait définitivement jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant précis. Et c'était la même chose du côté de Naya._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

La valise rouge de Dianna fit enfin son arrivée sur le tapis roulant, et elle la souleva le mieux possible pour la déposer sur le sol. Par chance elle parvint à passer les sécurités en moins de dix minutes, et passa enfin par la porte automatique pour arriver dans le terminal. Son regard parcourut rapidement l'énorme hall, cherchant les personnes qui étaient venues l'accueillir. Elle rentrait d'un voyage d'une semaine en France, pour le bien d'un tournage d'un film dont elle était très fière.

**- MAMAN!**

Une petite voix retentit à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un petit corps se lança contre sa jambe. Dianna rigola et relâcha sa valise pour prendre son fils aîné de trois ans dans ses bras, le couvrant de baisers.

**- Bonjour mon Amour**, sourit Dianna en le serrant contre elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit Naya s'approcher d'elles avec un énorme sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, tenant dans ses bras leur petite dernière. La blonde passa immédiatement un bras autour de la taille de Naya lorsque cette dernière fut à sa hauteur, l'embrassant tendrement et amoureusement.

**- Bienvenue à la maison**, murmura Naya contre les lèvres de la blonde.

Dianna sourit une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de porter son attention sur la petite brune qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa femme. Naya et Dianna avait tour à tour porté un enfant grâce à une fécondation in vitro, afin de pouvoir avoir leurs propres enfants. Dianna avait été la première à tomber enceinte et avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, blond aux yeux verts, il y a trois ans de cela.

**- On a fait des cadeaux pour toi à la maison Maman**, sourit joyeusement Micah.

**- Vous êtes les meilleurs**, sourit Dianna avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de leur fille.

Cory. Cette dernière était née il y a six mois maintenant, et elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Naya. Elles s'étaient donné la peine de prendre des donneurs ayant des gênes correspondant l'une à l'autre, mais la nature avait apparemment décidé de privilégier les gênes des mamans porteuses à chaque grossesse. Cela ne les dérangeait pas d'ailleurs, toutes les deux étant profondément heureuses d'avoir un enfant qui ressemblait autant à la femme qu'elles aimaient.

Pourquoi son prénom ? Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mon meilleur ami et une des personnes les plus incroyables du monde, Cory Monteith. Ce prénom étant un prénom mixte, Naya et Dianna avaient décidé de lui rendre hommage de cette manière. Et elles s'étaient fait la promesse de tout faire pour que leur fille soit aussi généreuse, belle intérieurement, loyale et avec toutes les qualités que pouvait avoir Cory.

Elles n'avaient pas longtemps réfléchit avant de savoir si elles recommenceraient une tentative pour avoir un deuxième enfant, la réponse avait été oui sans aucun doute. Et, quand Cory était née, elles avaient toutes les deux eu la certitude que leur famille était désormais complète.

**- Tu as fais bon voyage?** s'enquit Naya alors qu'elles partaient en direction du parking.

**- C'est allé**, répondit Dianna en haussant les épaules. **Je ne dors toujours pas dans l'avion, mais pour l'instant je gère plus ou moins le décalage horaire.**

**- Je te ferai couler un bain quand on sera à la maison si tu veux,** proposa Naya.

**- Peut-être plus tard... Pour l'instant je veux juste être avec toi. Enfin, avec vous.**

Une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé au fil des ans, c'était leurs bains communs. Une manière de se retrouver et de profiter pleinement l'une de l'autre, une fois que leurs enfants étaient couchés. Ce fut en tout cas une réponse qui sembla convenir parfaitement à Naya, puisqu'elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Habituellement elles faisaient attention à ne pas trop se donner en spectacle dans des lieux publics, mais l'absence de Dianna avait fait qu'elles n'avaient plus leur quota câlins et bisous.

Arrivés devant leur voiture, elles installèrent leurs enfants dans les sièges auto avant que Naya n'insiste pour glisser elle-même la valise de Dianna dans le coffre de la voiture. Ce petit débat terminé, elles allèrent s'asseoir sur leur siège respectif, Naya tournant doucement le visage de Dianna dans sa direction pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**- Tu m'as manqué**, sourit Dianna en lui volant un dernier baiser.

**- Tu nous a manqué aussi Di'. Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, ça craint sans toi.**

**- Être sans vous craint terriblement aussi...**

Naya sourit et tourna la clé de la voiture pour la démarrer, prenant le chemin de leur maison. Lorsque Naya avait proposé à Dianna d'habiter avec elle, elles avaient finalement opté pour s'installer complètement chez Dianna. Elles n'avaient pas déménagé depuis, même si elles avaient renouvelé la maison et la décoration plusieurs fois. C'était un peu le dada de la blonde, qui aimait la décoration et transformer une pièce. Sa maison étant assez grande pour que chacun de leurs enfants aient leur chambre à coucher, elles n'avaient pas jugé important de déménager à leurs naissances respectives. Tout le monde se sentait bien dans cette maison, alors pourquoi changer?

Elles furent accueillies à la maison par Loki qui fit la fête à Dianna, ce qui sembla amuser grandement Micah. Il était 16h de l'après-midi et donc l'heure de la sieste de Cory, que Dianna se fit un plaisir d'aller coucher. Elle joua un peu les prolongations, profitant de ces instants de tendresse avec sa fille qui lui avait elle aussi terriblement manqué durant cette semaine. Après l'avoir observée dormir de tout son soule, elle retrouva Naya dans le jardin alors que Micah jouait avec Loki.

La brune était allongée sur une chaise longue et regardait Micah jouer avec leur chien avec un petit sourire, et Dianna ne put tout simplement résister à l'envie de la rejoindre. Elle s'installa donc contre elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

**- Je t'aime**, sourit Naya en embrassant tendrement sa femme.

**- Et je t'aime aussi Nay'... Depuis toujours et pour toujours.**

Naya sourit et déposa sa tête dans creux du cou de sa blonde. Si Dianna avait fait son trou dans le monde du cinéma et était un peu l'étoile montante d'Hollywood, Naya se faisait de plus en plus connaître par ses chansons. Elle avait beaucoup demandé de conseils à Dianna qui lui avait donné ses avis sans hésiter, heureuse d'aider sa femme à mettre un terme à ce projet. Ses chansons avaient des tendances pop et rythmées, le genre de chanson qu'on écoute pour se mettre de bonne humeur. Certaines chansons étaient entièrement dédiées à Dianna, et la blonde se faisait un malin plaisir à les écouter avant de s'endormir, lorsqu'elle se trouvait loin de Naya.

**- Cory dort ?** s'enquit Naya au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Comme le bébé qu'elle est**, sourit Dianna.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Naya était désormais enceinte de trois mois, et il était donc important d'aller faire un contrôle chez le gynécologue pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se rendaient chez lui, Dianna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa femme. Naya lui avait fait plusieurs fois part de son inquiétude pendant qu'elle était enceinte de Micah, et elle comprenait désormais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Di' craignait pour sa femme et leur enfant, alors finalement ce rendez-vous tombait à pic. _

_Naya était assise du côté passager de leur voiture, Micah attaché sur son siège pour enfant sur la banquette arrière, et Dianna était au volant. Elles avaient toutes les deux congé ces dernières semaines, alors elles avaient décidé de passer tous ces jours ensemble et en famille, y compris ce rendez-vous chez le gynéco. Micah avait trois ans et était assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _

_**- Mini-Dianna dort**__, sourit Naya en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de leur fils._

_Dianna sourit à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil sur Micah par le rétroviseur. Il était effectivement profondément endormi, son doudou serré dans l'une de ses petites mains. Il devait son surnom de « mini-Dianna » en raison de la ressemblance terrible qu'il avait avec sa mère biologique. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de peau, le même visage de poupon… A tel point que c'en était presque troublant. _

_La blonde baissa légèrement la musique de l'autoradio, avant de parler des nombreux projets qu'elle et Naya avaient prévu pour ces quelques jours de vacances. Elles comptaient partir un peu au soleil, après être allé rendre visite aux parents de Dianna. Les quatre grands-parents étaient complètement fou de leur premier petit-fils, et ils avaient tous sauté de joie en apprenant que Naya était enceinte à son tour. Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, Naya ou même ses parents ont prit en compte que biologiquement cet enfant n'a rien des Rivera. Micah faisait autant bien parti des Rivera que des Agron. _

_Les choses s'étaient bien arrangées avec le père de Dianna, et tous les deux étaient aussi proches qu'ils avaient pu l'être avant qu'elle ne se mette avec Naya. Elle s'était mariées il y a quelques années maintenant, et pour respecter les envies et les choix des familles, elles avaient fait deux cérémonies. Une juive et une chrétienne, tout en signant les papiers qui officialisaient leur mariage. _

_La petite famille arrivée sur le parking du gynécologue, Dianna coupa le contact et sorti de la voiture, avant de délivrer délicatement son fils du siège et le prendre dans ses bras pour le garder endormi. Naya, qui était elle aussi sortie de la voiture, sourit à cette vision et se saisit de la main libre de sa femme pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens. _

_**- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on demande si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**__ s'enquit la blonde une fois qu'elles furent installées dans la salle d'attente. _

_**- Mmh… Non je crois pas**__, fit Naya après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes__**. On ne l'a pas su pour Micah et je trouve que c'était excitant d'avoir la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. Tu voulais le savoir toi ?**_

_**- Non,**__ sourit Dianna en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et sa main sur son ventre. __**Je t'aime Nay', plus que tout au monde. Et je vais aimer ce petit être juste là autant que je t'aime et que j'aime Micah. Peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon.**_

_Naya lui offrit un de ses plus grands sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus longuement que Dianna venait de le faire. _

_**- Je t'aime aussi, et j'ai hâte que ce petit être arrive**__, sourit à son tour Naya. _

_**- Naya Agron-Rivera ?**_

_Les deux femmes se tournèrent en même temps vers le médecin qui était apparu dans la salle d'attente, tenant ce qui devait être le dossier de Naya et leur adressant un petit sourire. Naya répondit à son sourire et se leva de sa chaise, aussitôt imitée par Dianna qui tenait toujours Micah dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'était réveillé lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées dans la salle d'attente, mais il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait réveiller. _

_Ce fut cependant le cas lorsque le trio entra dans le cabinet, accompagné par le gynécologue. Micah regarda avec une certaine forme d'inquiétude sa mère s'allonger sur la table et croisa son regard lorsqu'elle le releva dans leur direction. _

_**- Tout va bien bonhomme**__, sourit Naya. __**On va juste vérifier si le nouveau bébé va bien, d'accord ?**_

_Micah ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, s'installant sur les genoux de Dianna qui avait pris la main de sa brune dans la sienne. Di' sourit à son tour et embrassa les doigts de Naya, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de leur fils. Après quelques questions d'usage, le gynécologue décida de passer à la chose qui les intéressait le plus finalement, c'est-à-dire l'échographie. Il étala donc ce fameux liquide bleu-vert qui était toujours gelé sur le ventre de Naya, qui sursauta légèrement à la température. _

_L'image ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'écran, bien que cela sembla terriblement long pour les deux jeunes femmes. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages à la vue de ce que Micah désignerait comme simples traces blanches et vertes, qui le firent froncer les sourcils. _

_- __**Alors**__, fit doucement le médecin. __**Voyons voir comment ce bébé va… **_

_Il leur montra patiemment ses deux jambes, ses dix orteils, ses deux bras, ses dix doigts… Bref, tout était parfaitement bien développé. Les deux jeunes femmes lui ayant préciser qu'elles ne souhaitaient pas connaître le sexe du bébé, il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Ce fut un « oui » en cœur qu'il obtint lorsqu'il demanda si Naya et Dianna souhaitaient entendre le cœur du bébé, ce qui le fit sourire. _

_**- Maman ?**__ fit la petite voix de MIcah une fois que le médecin fut sorti. _

_**- Oui Chéri ?**__ répondit Dianna en quittant l'écran des yeux pour les fixer sur son fils. _

_**- Est-ce qu'il y a un alien dans le ventre de Mama ?**_

_Soucieuse de prendre sur elle pour ne pas vexer leur fils, Dianna fit tous les efforts du monde pour réprimer un sourire, mais en fut tout simplement incapable. Et le fait que Naya ne puisse retenir un petit rire ne l'aida pas beaucoup. _

_**- C'est pas un alien bonhomme**, sourit Naya. **C'est le bébé. **_

_**- Mais il est vert**, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant une moue boudeuse. _

_**- Cette réaction est tellement Nayanesque**, rigola Dianna en embrassant la joue de son fils. _

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

Que dire d'autre, à part la fameuse phrase qui termine toutes les plus belles histoires d'amour ? Aucune dans ce cas, puisque personne d'autres qu'elles ne peuvent mieux parler des liens qui les relient l'une à l'autre, l'amour qu'elle partage et qu'elles ressentent pour leurs deux enfants. Alors donc…

**Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**

* * *

_Je vais pleurer! _

_Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre et de laisser des commentaires sur mes chapitres. C'est un peu mon salaire si on peut dire les choses comme ça, et j'ai les meilleurs patrons du monde! Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, je peux vous dire que OUI il y aura des autres histoires. La prochaine débutera dimanche 1er décembre, et la petite famille qu'on a laissé dans Just give me a reason sera de retour pour vous faire partager ses jours de l'avant :)_

_Je ne posterai pas de prochain chapitre ici pour vous informer, alors j'invite les personnes qui ne sont pas encore abonnées à moi de le faire :) _

_Je vous souhaite donc un bon week-end et encore merci de me suivre, vous êtes les meilleurs! Et je me permets de vous indiquer une auteur de ce site que j'aime beaucoup, alors n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce qu'écrit Mikiido, c'est vraiment super! Spécialement destiné aux fans du Quinntana ;) _

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui ont commenté mes chapitre et qui ont suivi mon histoire. C'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation d'écrire, alors restez connectés :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia!_**


End file.
